El viaje de reshiram-Hogwarts
by Sg91
Summary: Tras atravesar de nuevo el extraño fenómeno que lo separó de su mundo, reshiram aparece esta vez en una extraña e indómita tierra, en los terrenos de un magnífico castillo enclavado en las montañas escocesas y donde se enseña magia. Aquí conocerá a una nueva heroína de la verdad, a la que deberá guiar a la victoria. Continuación directa de El viaje de reshiram-West Elizabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **La magia de la verdad**

En unos jardines extensísimos y cercanos a un gran lago, una chica de pelo castaño y ojos de mismo color leía un libro, apoyada en una roca cercana a la orilla; en lo alto de las montañas se podía apreciar un enorme castillo con muchísimos torreones. Parecía estar absorta en la lectura y que nada a su alrededor la perturbaría; pero de golpe y porrazo, alguien la golpeó en el hombro derecho, lo que la hizo soltar el libro y éste cayó al agua, empapándose.

-¡Maldita sea, Malfoy! ¡Que no es mío, es de la biblioteca!-exclamó la chica, recogiéndolo y realizando un hechizo para secarlo.

-Ya lo sé, por eso lo he hecho-afirmó un chico de pelo rubio muy claro, casi blanco y de mirada fría. Iba acompañado por dos chicos más.

-Eres un idiota, Malfoy-le espetó ella, varita en mano y recogiendo sus cosas para irse.

-De eso nada, Granger, tú no te vas… accio varita de la sangre sucia-murmuró el chico, sacando la suya.

Sin que le diera tiempo a nada, su varita se le escapó de las manos y Malfoy se apropió de ella; los dos chicos que le acompañaba se rieron como tontos, como si hubiera hecho algo gracioso.

-Me parece que ya no eres tan lista ¿verdad?

-¡No tiene ninguna gracia, devuélvemela!-musitó ella, acalorada y tratando de alcanzarla, pero Malfoy la ponía en alto y no la dejó alcanzarla.

-Eres patética y siempre lo serás, Granger ¿y Pipipote y Weasley? ¿Por qué no están aquí para ayudarte?

La chica no contestó y siguió intentando recuperar su varita, pero Malfoy la dio un empujón, cayéndose al agua y luego tiró la varita, la cual se quedó flotando a unos pocos metros de donde estaba.

-Piérdete, sangre sucia-le espetó Malfoy, antes de irse.

La pobre chica se quedó por un momento en el suelo, sin decir nada; pero en cuanto ellos desaparecieron, se permitió el lujo de soltar unas cuantas lágrimas. Reshiram lo vio tras aparecer en medio de una frondosa arboleda, desde donde lo pudo presenciar todo con claridad sin que le descubrieran. Le dio mucha pena y quiso ayudarla en su momento, pero no podía delatarse de esa forma; no sabía dónde estaba y, en cualquier caso, debía de ofrecer una imagen tranquilizadora y jovial que contrastara con su gran aspecto.

En cuanto se aseguró de que nadie miraba, asomó la cabeza y la llamó.

-Ey… oye ¿estás bien?

Ella se quedó algo extrañada por esa extraña voz, en cuanto alzó la vista y vio al dragón ahogó un gritito y se apartó, asustada.

-No, no, tranquila, soy un dragón pero no muerdo-dijo reshiram, con resuello.

La chica tardó en comprender las palabras, pero bastó una tranquila mirada por parte del dragón blanco para comprender que no era peligroso; se levantó del agua y se acercó a él.

-¿En serio eres un dragón?-inquirió ella, asombrada.

-Sí, o eso creo yo, últimamente no estoy del todo seguro…

La chica le miró divertida, algo chocada por su comentario.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes hablar?

-Bueno, en realidad no hablo, tan sólo me comunico contigo mediante telepatía.

-Oh… pero es extraño ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí? O sea... en Hogwarts hay muros de protección mágicos-explicó la chica.

-Es una larga historia…

-Me gustan las historias… sobre todo cuando las cuenta un dragón blanco-apuntó ella.

Reshiram la miró, no muy seguro, pero su sonrisa le transmitió toda la seguridad posible; a grandes rasgos, le contó todo su periplo hasta ese justo momento. Una vez que estuvo enterada, la chica se quedó gratamente sorprendida y muy intrigada.

-Vaya, por cómo me lo has contado parece que fuiste transportado de un lugar a otro, pero… es extraño, ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de algo así.

-Pues ya ves… ah, no me he presentado, soy reshiram.

-Hermione Granger, encantada.

-Hermione Granger… y dime, Hermione, ¿cómo es que ese chico tan pedante te trata tan mal?-preguntó el dragón.

Ella se quedó algo cohibida por la pregunta, a lo que reshiram apuntó enseguida.

-Bueno, no tienes por qué contármelo…

-En realidad… me desprecia porque soy una nacida de muggles, gente no mágica; sangre sucia es el término que los de sangre pura, nacidos de magos, usan de forma despectiva para referirse a personas como yo-explicó aun así la chica, con todo detalle.

Reshiram se quedó bastante chocado por la explicación.

-Vaya, qué injusto suena eso…

-Sí, pero así son las cosas… los dos somos prefectos, pero aun así no me respeta, nunca lo ha hecho. Para él sólo existe su verdad y nada más-murmuró Hermione, apoyando la cabeza en una mano.

El dragón la miró por un momento, cabeceando; la verdad… esa verdad que él tanto defendía. Por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de que esa chica fuera una heroína; si así fuera, sería la primera heroína. Nada que una buena pregunta pudiese comprobar.

-¿Y cuál es tu verdad?

-¿Cómo?-inquirió ella, sin comprender.

-¿Cuál es tu verdad? ¿Cuál es la verdad?-repitió reshiram, cambiando un poco la pregunta.

-La verdad… la verdad es que en realidad no hay tanta diferencia, da igual si eres nacido de magos o muggles, el único problema es ese orgullo e hipocresía desmedida de los magos más conservadores. En realidad son todos una panda de ingratos, incapaces de comprender que la sociedad mágica cambia inexorablemente; ésa es la verdad-explicó ella, muy segura de si misma y con cierto tono serio y sereno.

El dragón sonrió levemente; estaba más que claro, sus palabras no daban lugar a la duda.

-La verdad está delante de nosotros-entonó reshiram.

-¿Cómo dices?-murmuró la chica, sin comprender nada de sus palabras.

En ese justo momento se oyeron varias campanadas, reshiram contó hasta ocho.

-Oh, vaya, son las ocho, la hora de cenar… tengo que irme-anunció ella.

-¿Crees que me podrías traer algo para comer? Me muero de hambre…

Y era cierto, no había comido nada desde el último día con Jack y las tripas le rugían.

-Ah, eh… lo intentaré ¿Qué comes?

-Lo que sea, tengo tanta hambre que me comería un pastizal.

Hermione soltó una risita divertida y se despidió de él, recogiendo sus cosas y recuperando su varita gracias a la ayuda del dragón, el cual la alcanzó usando psíquico. El camino hacia el Gran Comedor estaba desierto y en cuanto llegó la cena ya había empezado. Se sentó junto a dos chicos, uno pelirrojo y con pecas y otro de pelo moreno enmarañado, con gafas y una curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.

-¿Dónde estabas? Ya empezábamos a preocuparnos-dijo el chico moreno.

-Estaba… al lado del lago, leyendo-reveló ella, pobremente.

-¿Y el libro? Además ¿Qué haces empapada? ¿No te habrás caído?-inquirió el chico pelirrojo, divertido.

La chica se quedó ciertamente cohibida y sumamente cortada, pero contestó enseguida para no llamar la atención.

-No, nada de eso, es que me he pasado primero por la torre antes de venir, nada más.

El pelirrojo aceptó la explicación son pensarlo mucho más, pero el chico moreno no pareció satisfecho con la respuesta, mirándolo de reojo.

-Bueno… oye Hermione, no me ha dado tiempo a acabar con la redacción del encantamiento desvanescente ¿me dejas echar un vistazo a la tuya?-inquirió justo después el pelirrojo.

-Por última vez, Ron, no.

-Te dije que te diría que no…-murmuró el chico moreno.

-Eso, tú ayuda…-murmuró Ron, esperando más cooperación por su parte.

-Harry tiene razón, si algo es seguro… no lo hagas-replicó Hermione, sirviéndose puré de patatas junto a un pedazo de rosbif.

Ron se quedó algo decepcionado y se metió en la boca una mezcla de puré de patatas, salsa tártara y boletus con picantón; sus dos amigos le miraron por un momento, Harry alucinado y Hermione asqueada. Pero ella aprovechó ese momento de oro para hacer desaparecer todo lo comestible que más a mano tenía y, mediante un encantamiento compresor, lo guardó todo en una pequeña bolsita que llevaba en su cuello.

Tras la cena se dirigieron todos a sus cuartos, la sala común estuvo llena hasta las once y media, hora en la que habitualmente sólo se encontraban allí Ron, Harry y ella; la chica tejía unos gorros de lana con magia, mientras que los chicos completaban, o lo intentaban, varias redacciones y trabajos varios.

-Esto no acaba nunca… y aún me queda redactar el vulcanismo de Ío, maldita sea…-musitó Ron, maldiciendo al satélite de Júpiter.

-No sabía que no te gustara Astronomía…-murmuró Hermione.

-Está bien, pero es un poco coñazo… ah, estoy harto, me voy a la cama-anunció, cerrando el libro.

-¡Pero Ron, se entrega pasado mañana!

Aun así, el chico hizo un gesto con el brazo para despedirse y desapareció escaleras arriba.

-Idiota… no sé para qué le digo nada…-murmuró ella, molesta.

Pero la situación era perfecta para pedirle un favor a Harry.

-Harry…

-¿Sí?-inquirió él, girándose.

-¿Me prestas tu capa de invisibilidad?-pidió ella.

-Si es para recuperar algo que te hayas dejado vale, pero te acompaño-añadió el chico.

En parte no se sorprendió nada que la hubiera pillado, sí se hubiera asombrado si hubiera sido Ron el que hubiera dicho eso, pero no Harry; aunque por otro lado prefería ir sola a donde dejó a reshiram.

-Bueno, no tienes por qué moverte, termina eso tranquilo, sólo es ir y volver-dijo ella.

-Quita, quita, ¿y si te pilla Filch o te huele la señora Norris? Además, con el mapa del merodeador podremos elegir la ruta más apropiada, ahora vuelvo.

Poco después vino con todo y ella no pudo persuadirle más; aunque eso sí, se iba a llevar una grata sorpresa. Gracias al mapa pudieron esquivar varias guardias de prefectos, lo que le pareció algo incongruente a la chica, puesto que ella también lo era, aunque esa noche libraba; una vez fuera, aprovecharon las sombras que daba el castillo y finalmente llegaron al sitio, Hermione agarró con fuerza la bolsita en su cuello y lo llamó.

-¿Reshiram?

-¿Quién? ¿Qué pasa, Hermione?-inquirió Harry, extrañado.

-Aquí-dijo el dragón, asomando la cabeza justo al lado de Harry, el cual al verlo pegó un bote tremendo y mascullando de seguido.

-¡Un dragón!

-Oh ¿en serio?-inquirió el aludido, divertido.

Harry dibujó una mueca de sorpresa y se le quedó mirando, como si no estuviera del todo seguro de lo que veía.

-¿Traes algo?-inquirió reshiram.

-Sí, toma-dijo ella, sacando toda la comida que pudo coger del bolsito.

El dragón atacó y los dos chicos le observaron comer, Hermione con una media sonrisa en su rostro y Harry aún asombrado.

-Vaya, qué apetito…

Reshiram no dijo nada y Harry se puso al lado de la chica.

-Hermione… ¿Qué haces con un dragón?

-No es peligroso, si a eso te refieres… me contó su historia y me ha dado pena, está lejos de su hogar y lo quiero ayudar-explicó ella.

-¿Ayudar? Si fuera cualquier otra cosa vale, pero… ¿un dragón?-inquirió él, aún alucinado.

-¿Y qué? Además, no es un dragón cualquiera… se le ve especial.

-Ya, pero el problema es, Hermione, que un dragón no está en la lista de las mascotas que se pueden tener aquí. Además, ¿de dónde lo has sacado?

-No lo he sacado, apareció de repente-reveló ella.

-Ah, qué bien, misterio y enigmas, me encanta-murmuró él, con sarcasmo.

-Harry ¿quieres calmarte?-pidió ella.

-¿Calmarme? ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Además ¿cómo pretendes que nadie lo vea y te pille también? En serio Hermione, tienes que deshacerte de él.

-¡No, no puedo hacer eso!-exclamó ella.

-Bueno, tranquilidad, puedo irme de aquí si eso es lo que queréis-murmuró reshiram, que ya había terminado de comer y volvía del lago tras beber agua.

-¡No, para nada reshiram, en serio!-exclamó ella.

-¡Si te pillan puede que seas severamente amonestada, o puede que incluso algo peor! ¡Y mira ahora, con Umbridge de por medio, como se entere que hay un dragón aquí vete a saber lo que puede hacer!-exclamó Harry, tratando de convencerla, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a ceder.

-Mira, no te niego que todo esto tiene sus riesgos, pero no pienso dejar tirado a reshiram.

-¿Por qué te empecinas tanto? Es un dragón, Hermione, seguro que sabe cuidarse él solito-murmuró el chico, convencido.

La chica miró al aludido, no muy segura; estaba de acuerdo con el último comentario de Harry, pero aun así sentía que reshiram iba a ser importante por alguna extraña razón. Que cambiaría sustancialmente el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

-Además, ya son las doce, así que volvamos ya a la sala común-apremió él.

Ella se despidió del dragón, aunque le prometió que volvería los días siguientes con comida y para hacerle un poco de compañía.

Durante los días siguientes Hermione se escabullía en cuanto podía e iba a ver a reshiram. Ningún profesor, ni siquiera Umbridge, sabía nada de lo que ocurría y todo el mundo ignoraba que había un dragón blanco viviendo en los jardines de Hogwarts; o al menos eso parecía. Una mañana, mientras Hermione estaba en clase de Runas Antiguas, una alumna de segundo, toda acalorada y jadeante, entró de golpe en el aula y la profesora Babbling inquirió.

-¿Sí, señorita?

-Me manda el director… quiere ver a Hermione Granger…

La aludida se quedó algo extrañada y sus escasos compañeros la miraron extrañados.

-Vaya, señorita Granger, ya le guardaré la próxima tarea-indicó Babbling.

Ella asintió y fue sin más demora hacia el despacho del director, en el séptimo piso; la gárgola que guardaba la entrada esperaba expectante a que alguien pronunciara la debida contraseña, Hermione no dudó ni un segundo.

-Refrescos ácidos.

La gárgola se hizo a un lado y las escaleras subieron hasta llegar a la puerta de madera; tocó la puerta antes de entrar y una voz profunda indicó.

-Pase.

La chica abrió la puerta y vio al director tras su mesa, observando a un fénix de colores muy brillantes.

-Buenos días, profesor.

-Buenos días, señorita Granger… tome asiento-indicó un hombre mayor, de blanca barba y mirada serena y tranquila.

El profesor Dumbledore podía presumir de ser el director de uno de los colegios más prestigiosos de toda Europa y, por ende, de todo el mundo; y no sólo eso, sino de ser un jefe de magos del Wizengamot y jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Además, era muy inteligente y un poderoso mago, para rematar.

-¿Me llamaba por algo, profesor?-inquirió Hermione.

-Sí, bueno, quería saber que tal llevas el curso ¿te aclimatas bien al ritmo de las clases? Quedan varios meses para los TIMO pero estoy seguro de que ya notas la diferencia-murmuró Dumbledore.

-Pues sí, se nota que el nivel va subiendo escalonadamente y tenemos más deberes que nunca, pero lo llevo bien y para mí es como un reto.

-Esa es la actitud… aunque he de decir que no me sorprende en absoluto, no me esperaba menos de una de las mejores alumnas de Hogwarts-dijo él, con una sonrisa.

La chica se la devolvió, halagada y algo colorada; Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y se acercó a su fénix, Fawkes.

-Fascinantes criaturas los fénix ¿verdad?-inquirió, acariciándolo.

Hermione asintió, de acuerdo con él.

-Casi tanto como los dragones ¿no cree?

Hermione contuvo una mueca de sorpresa, pero lo vio claro.

-Lo sabe.

El director la miró por un momento y alzó las cejas, como si esperara la respuesta de una pregunta obvia que ni había formulado; al menos no directamente.

-No tiene por qué mentirme, señorita Granger… supongo que sabrá que el silencio también tiene su propio significado-la recordó el profesor.

Finalmente se dio por vencida y le explicó todo lo que pasó ese día, la situación de reshiram y su meta de ayudarle a volver a su hogar.

-Vaya, así que un dragón que habla telepáticamente, que ha viajado hasta aquí por algún método extraño y que sólo quiere volver a su hogar… qué interesante, me gustaría hablar con él-murmuró el profesor.

Hermione no puso inconveniente y los dos bajaron hasta el lugar donde reshiram aguardaba escondido; se quedó bastante sorprendido por el porte del profesor Dumbledore pero no le infundió miedo ni nada parecido. Tras escuchar él mismo su historia con sus propias palabras, él también quiso ayudarlo, aunque ni él ni Hermione sabían cómo actuar.

-¿Qué puede ser esa luz que nombra, profesor?-inquirió ella.

-Pues si quiere que le sea sincero, señorita Granger, no tengo ni la más remota idea-anunció Dumbledore.

Tanto reshiram como Hermione se quedaron con cara incrédula, sobre todo ella, que le tenía por un gran y muy conocedor mago.

-Pero tranquilos, investigaré al respecto y averiguaré como llevarte de vuelta a tu hogar, reshiram-añadió después el profesor.

-Muchas gracias.

-Mientras tanto, puedes quedarte aquí… y se me está ocurriendo una cosa para integrarte en la vida del colegio.

A Hermione no dijo nada y la tuvo en ascuas hasta la hora de la cena; en cuanto todos los alumnos terminaron de cenar y los postres desaparecieron de las mesas, el director se levantó un momento de su silla y pidió un poco de atención, lo que obtuvo en menos de dos segundos.

-Alumnos, antes de que os vayáis a vuestras salas comunes os pido un minuto; he estado pensando detenidamente en cierto asunto que me tenía un tanto inquieto. Y es que me he dado cuenta de que el colegio como institución no tiene mascota; todas las casas, sin embargo, sí que tienen. Gryffindor tiene a su león, Hufflepuff tiene a su tejón, Rawenclaw tiene a su águila y Slytherin a su serpiente; sin embargo, no tenemos una mascota que represente al colegio como unidad. Por esa razón, he decidido que voy a instaurar una para el colegio, y por ello ¿qué mejor forma que seguir al pie de la letra nuestro lema? Alumnos, os presento a reshiram, el dragón blanco.

Y tras esas palabras, hizo una seña hacia el techo; por un momento no ocurrió nada, pero en cuestión de segundos se oyó un rugido algo agudo que retumbó por toda la estancia. Todos miraron hacia arriba y del cielo que decoraba el techo del comedor, apareció una figura alta y grande, con melena y una cola en forma de antorcha; reshiram atravesó el techo como si fuera el cielo real y en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente, las velas mágicas se apartaron para dejarle pasar. Se posó en el hueco que había entre el estrado donde estaban las mesas de los profesores y el resto de las mesas de las casas; justo después miró a todos los alumnos con mirada curiosa, los cuales le miraban alucinados.

-¡Un dragón!-exclamaron todos a la vez.

-Así es, un dragón, y de una especie de la que yo nunca había oído hablar, además. ¿Qué os parece?-preguntó Dumbledore, muy contento.

Muchos demostraron su sorpresa en murmullos de ovación que a Dumbledore le gustaron; pero no a todos les gustó la sorpresa, Umbridge miraba al dragón blanco con una mirada recelosa y llena de rabia.

Por su parte reshiram se quedó ahí hasta que finalmente todos los alumnos se retiraron y él también; ahora que su presencia no era ningún secreto, no había ningún problema para seguir permaneciendo en los terrenos del colegio, al menos de momento. Después de todo ahora había encontrado una nueva heroína. Y no pensaba alejarse de ella ni por nada del mundo.

* * *

¡Y nuevo crossover de las locas aventuras de reshiram! XD ¿demasiado raro? que le voy a hacer, soy una mente inquieta después de todo, me gusta experimentar, y ya sabéis, todo esto es culpa de ese estúpido e inspirador Volgrand, sobre todo en cuanto a temática de este nuevo crossover se refiere, echad un vistazo a su reinterpretación del séptimo libro, no os va a dejar indiferente.

En cuanto a este nuevo crossover seguiré el esquema del de West Elizabeth desde el quinto año hasta el final de la saga, por lo que debido a esto será mucho más largo, pero lo haré de forma dinámica y más rápida, después de todo tampoco quiero repetir todos y cada uno de los momentos de los libros (que habrán algunos, eso desde luego, sobre todo en momentos clave). La historia de Harry Potter se desarrollará de forma paralela, sin cambiar nada fundamental, pero con el añadido que es reshiram de por medio, cambiando algun que otro detalle menor, pero nada que sea vital para el desarrollo de la trama del joven mago. El pokémon legendario tan solo será un complemento, y la excusa para desarrollar un poco más los personajes aunque desde el punto de vista de esa verdad que reshiram tanto pregona.

Los tres primeros capítulos ya están escritos, pero esta vez separaré un poco más las publicaciones para no saturar tanto las cabezas de información, tranquilos que pienso en vosotros XD y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Conversaciones con la verdad**

Los días fueron pasando lentamente al menos para reshiram, el cual se iba adaptando poco a poco a la vida en el colegio; los alumnos, algo intimidados por su porte y tamaño, se limitaban a observarle desde la distancia. Aun así no le dio demasiada importancia, después de todo de los más de trescientos alumnos que había en el castillo a reshiram tan solo le interesaba una sola persona. Y no era para menos.

Desde el primer momento que posó su mirada en Hermione pudo notar que la verdad vivía con ella, y tras su pregunta crucial pudo comprobar de primera mano sus sospechas. Siempre que la veía paseándose por los patios y los jardines la hacía compañía y también había entablado buenas migas tanto con Harry como con Ron. Aunque con la que más hablaba y congeniaba era con ella, cuyas conversaciones siempre eran de lo más gratificantes y elocuentes.

-¿Quieres ver el último hechizo que hemos aprendido?

-Sí, venga…

Al punto Hermione sacó su varita y transformó una roca cercana en un cerdo, volviendo a su anterior estado al poco rato.

-Me cuesta mantenerlo, pero al menos ya logro la transfiguración completa-murmuró ella, orgullosa.

-Así que magia… de donde yo vengo no existe tal cosa… al menos tal y como parece ser concebida aquí.

-¿No? ¿Acaso existe pero en otro estado?

-Podría decirse así, todas las criaturas en mi mundo poseen unos poderes que los hacen ser más o menos poderosos en función de su especie y tipología…

-¿Tipología? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Bueno, es más como un grado, yo mismo soy un buen ejemplo, los humanos suelen llamar a las criaturas de mi categoría legendarias.

-¿Legendarias? ¿Es porque apareces en leyendas?

-Sí, bueno, al menos lo que es mi vida es una leyenda para ellos, ya sabes cómo funciona esto…

-Claro, viejas historias con una base real se van deformando con el tiempo hasta volverse historias fantásticas que se transmiten de generación en generación.

-Exactamente. Chica lista, me gusta…

-Oh, vamos, no es para tanto, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo sabría…-murmuró ella, ruborizada.

-No tengas miedo de expresar tus conocimientos, después de todo forman parte de lo que eres, dan forma a tu mundo y a tu verdad. No pierdas nunca tu verdad, Hermione, es lo que más te hace especial.

-Mi verdad… si te soy sincera no entiendo del todo a qué te refieres con eso de mi verdad…

-En realidad es bien sencillo ¿cómo ves tú tu mundo? ¿Cómo definirías lo que te rodea para ti?

Las palabas del dragón dieron qué pensar a la joven maga, la cual eligió con cuidado sus palabras antes de contestar.

-Pues… veo un mundo maravilloso, único e irrepetible, pero encerrado demasiado en sí mismo y en sus viejas costumbres. Aunque nos separamos en su día del resto de la humanidad, seguimos teniendo las mismas ideas que hace trescientos años, y apenas avanzamos. Mientras que los muggles siguen adelante, nosotros damos palos de ciego e incluso marcha atrás. Y, mientras tanto, una minoría fascista y retrógrada todavía piensa que deben estar encarcelados, por no decir algo peor. Es triste si se piensa fríamente.

Hermione miró a reshiram con gesto honesto y tranquilo, a lo que él le contestó esbozando una media sonrisa, murmurando al poco rato.

-No entiendo mucho de este mundo, pero con tu explicación algunas cosas me quedan más claras. Y sé bien que no me mientes ni nada parecido. Esa es tu verdad y nada más. Que no te la quiten jamás. Protégela con todas tus fuerzas, hazla valer. Sólo así podrás alcanzar tus más grandes sueños.

Las palabras del dragón blanco calaron hondo en la chica, la cual no pudo evitar sonreír, comprendiéndole un poco mejor.

-Gracias, reshiram…

-No, gracias a ti por creer en la verdad. Si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda, con lo que sea, dímelo y te prestaré mi fuerza en lo que haga falta.

En ese momento sonaron las campanas del reloj, lo que alertó a la chica de seguido.

-He de volver a clase. Esta tarde vendré a verte de nuevo ¿estás bien quedándote en las lindes del bosque Prohibido? Entiendo que Dumbledore quiera ser precavido, pero…

-Sí, no te preocupes, no es tan espantoso como todo el mundo dice, además, Hagrid cuida de mí, está todo el día encima.

-El bueno de Hagrid, no se lo tengas muy en cuenta, le encantan los dragones…

-Sí, me he dado cuenta.

Los dos se rieron con confidencia y, tras una última despedida, la chica se marchó y reshiram la observó alejarse hasta que la perdió de vista colina arriba.

Hagrid era otra de las personas con la que más trato tenía, aparte de Hermione. Al principio se sorprendió al descubrir que era mitad gigante, aunque teniendo en cuenta su gran aspecto algo sospechaba al respecto. De lo que más solía hablar con él era sobre él mismo, ya que el semi gigante sentía una fascinación innata por los dragones.

-Siempre me han gustado los dragones ¿sabes? Creo que son un poco como yo, incomprendidos…

-¿Como tú? ¿Por qué?

-Sí, bueno, lo cierto es que mi vida nunca ha sido sencilla, por lo de ser un semi gigante y todo eso… pero Dumbledore siempre me ayudó, admitiéndome como guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts. Un gran hombre Dumbledore, un gran hombre… me hacía sentir querido, integrado. Por eso me gustan tanto los dragones, porque todo el mundo les tiene miedo… como a mí cuando era pequeño.

Las palabras de Hagrid dieron que pensar a reshiram, murmurando de seguido.

-Bueno, no sé cómo serán los dragones de tu mundo, pero los pocos dragones que yo conozco suelen ser más o menos como yo…

-¿De veras?

-Sí. Por un lado está zekrom, el dragón negro, de los ideales y los sueños, mi homólogo. Y, por otro lado, en un espectro completamente opuesto, se encuentra kyurem, el dragón frontera, el vacío, el instinto. Al contrario que zekrom o yo, kyurem no se rige por nada, simplemente se deja llevar por sus instintos, no es precisamente el mejor ejemplo de filosofía…

-Creo que lo entiendo, aunque es un poco confuso… yo una vez tuve un dragón ¿sabes?

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, Norberto, era una cría de Ridgeback noruego, gané su huevo en una partida de cartas, lo incubé y lo crie. Al contrario de lo que creía mucha gente, fui capaz de domarlo y enseñarle modales. No son tan malos realmente, simplemente son incomprendidos por los magos…

Por un instante reshiram pudo ver que incluso alguien como Hagrid sostenía en parte un poco de esa verdad que tanto defendía; sin embargo, y sin ánimo de menospreciarle, no era tan grande o evidente como en el caso de Hermione, la cual llevaba su verdad por bandera y apoyada fundamentalmente en el gran conocimiento que también poseía.

Aunque las conversaciones con Hagrid eran más mundanas, hablar con Dumbledore estaba a otro nivel, el cual demostraba un gran intelecto y capacidad analítica, con un particular y agudo sentido del humor. Reshiram lo encontraba ciertamente interesante, no solo por el hecho de que en él recaían las probabilidades de volver a su mundo, sino por hablar con él.

-¿Cómo llevas tu integración en la vida escolar, reshiram?

-Bien, tranquila, los alumnos no me molestan ni nada parecido, así que…

-Bueno, tal vez sea por tu aspecto y el hecho de que seas un dragón… pero hasta las más medrosas mentes pierden miedo ante la curiosidad. Dales tiempo, seguro que al final te acaban aceptando.

-Sí, tampoco es algo que me quite el sueño, pero mientras esté Hermione cerca no tengo mucho problema.

-Una persona interesante ¿verdad?

-Mucho, y no sólo por su inteligencia, sino porque lleva consigo algo que yo siempre defiendo con todas mis fuerzas…

-Siento curiosidad al respecto ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?-inquirió Dumbledore, intrigado.

-A la verdad, a la realidad de todas las cosas.

-La verdad… ¿como concepto o como hecho en sí mismo?

-Ambas cosas.

Esa respuesta cogió desprevenido a Dumbledore, mostrándose ciertamente impresionado, aunque contestó al poco rato.

-Entiendo… por eso habéis hecho tantas migas…

-A través de su conocimiento, hace valer su verdad, y eso la da fuerzas como tal. Yo defiendo con tesón esto porque es la prima esencia de todo lo visto, y creado, por lo que luchamos y también soñamos. No hay verdad sin sueños, ni sueños sin verdad. Pero yo me apego a la verdad, porque no hay nada más valioso para mí. Los sueños son demasiado abstractos y cambiantes como para aprehenderlos con verdad, aunque partan de esta a la hora de su concepción. Por eso es necesario soñar para creer en la verdad. Y Hermione es la heroína que busco para guiar a la victoria.

Por un momento Dumbledore se quedó callado, como si no tuviera palabras para expresar lo que en ese momento pasaba por su cabeza. Sin embargo esbozó una sincera sonrisa, comentando al poco rato.

-Eres un dragón fascinante, debo decir. Nunca antes había tenido una conversación así en mis largos años de vida, y con tan poco me has dicho tanto de ti. Nosotros también luchamos, reshiram, luchamos por un futuro mejor, libre de todo mal.

-Ese mal del que hablas… ¿está basado en un ideal?

-Así es…

Ante esa revelación un gesto de seguridad y convicción se dibujó en la faz de reshiram, teniéndolo muy claro en ese sentido.

-La verdad vive también contigo, Albus Dumbledore. Si necesitas mi fuerza alguna vez, no dudes en pedírmela.

-Estaré encantado, pero por ahora no debemos precipitarnos. El enemigo se mueve en las sombras sin ser visto, pero debemos adelantarnos a sus movimientos. Tenerte aquí con nosotros representa una fuerza a tratar, puesto que poseemos la ventaja de que no conocen de tu existencia. Pero hemos de ser precavidos, el enemigo también tiene espías aquí, en el colegio.

-Entiendo… ¿Dolores Umbridge?

-Sí.

-Bien.

Tras la revelación de que un mal se cernía sobre la escuela tiempo ha, reshiram adoptó un comportamiento más frío y distante con el resto de la escuela salvo con sus pocos allegados, entre los que se encontraba Hermione, la cual últimamente estaba más ocupada debido a los TIMO y apenas tenía tiempo de visitar a su dragón preferido. Por su parte no le importó en absoluto, pasando más tiempo consigo mismo dando extensos paseos por el bosque Prohibido.

Aun a pesar de su apelativo, reshiram no encontraba tan peligroso ese bosque en comparación con otros en los que había estado; cierto era que su aspecto era oscuro y penetrante, pero encontraba al lugar intrigante y misterioso. Múltiples criaturas vivían en él, encontrándose con algunas de vez en cuando, pero no le presentaron ninguna amenaza como tal, al menos con los primeros. La primera criatura con la que se encontró fue con un elegante y majestuoso unicornio, con el cual tuvo un encuentro fugaz pero intenso. Lo vio aparecer desde lo alto de una colina y, por un instante, el caballo con cuerno se quedó estático, mirándole atentamente. Su pelaje era blanco como el suyo propio y sus ojos tenían un color muy similar a los suyos, lo que probablemente fue lo que hizo permanecer en una calma alterada al animal. Reshiram se acercó a él con cuidado hasta tenerlo frente a frente, mirándolo con curiosidad y agachando su cabeza para verlo mejor. El unicornio se acercó a él con actitud curiosa, olisqueando levemente al dragón, y comprobando que realmente no era una amenaza. Sin embargo, y tras eso, el animal cogió y se marchó rápidamente, dejando atrás a un confuso reshiram que aun así le dejó marchar.

Los siguientes en conocer fueron las acromántulas, una suerte de arañas gigantes que, al principio, se mostraron hostiles con él, pero después de encender su cola y mantenerlas a raya con un súbito lanzallamas las acobardó y no volvieron a molestarle nunca más. De vez en cuando las volvió a ver, pero cuando ellas le veían a él, ponían pies en polvorosa para evitar ser incineradas por el dragón.

Después fue el turno de los centauros, de las criaturas que más sorprendieron a reshiram; su primer encuentro no fue muy amistoso, puesto que cayó en una trampa preparada por ellos consistente en inmovilizarle entre varios árboles mediante poleas y resistentes lianas hechas de fibras de árbol.

-¡Te tenemos, dragón!

-¡Sabíamos que estabas por aquí!

-¡Agh, soltadme! ¿Qué os he hecho yo?

No sabía con certeza lo que tenían preparado para él, sin embargo uno de ellos intercedió por él para su sorpresa.

-¡Basta! ¡Quedamos en dejarle tranquilo! ¿A qué viene esto?

-¡No podemos arriesgarnos, Firenze, no sabemos qué trama!

-¡No tramo nada! ¿Acaso no puedo pasear por el bosque?-inquirió reshiram, molesto.

-¡No por nuestras tierras, dragón!

-¡Bane, ya basta, ni siquiera nos ha atacado, no hay razón para esto!

-¡Tu indulgencia para con todo me cansa, Firenze!

-¿Ah, sí? y tú me cansas a mí…

Costó un poco, pero finalmente le dejaron marchar, no sin antes advertirle de no volver por sus tierras; el tal Firenze, un centauro de largo y fino pelo dorado, le guio hasta el límite de su territorio mientras hablaba con él.

-Perdona la impertinencia de los míos, siempre han sido muy desconfiados con otras razas ajenas a la nuestra.

-Bueno, en parte es entendible, aunque tú no pareces ser como ellos…

-Sé mirar más allá de las propias estrellas, por así decirlo. Mi pueblo se limita a contemplar lo que hay a su alrededor sin intervenir, apenas toma partido en otros asuntos que no sean los suyos propios. En parte lo comprendo, ya que en el pasado fuimos muy perseguidos, pero las cosas cambian, y con ellas la forma de ver la realidad. Una alargada sombra toma forma desde el mundo de los magos, y amenaza no sólo a este, sino a todo el mundo mágico. Debemos ser precavidos, pero no ingenuos, aun así los míos apenas me escuchan.

Reshiram escuchó atentamente todas y cada una de las palabras de Firenze, opinando al respecto.

-Entiendo, me sorprendes, nunca pensé llegar a ver a una criatura como tú defendiendo con tanto tesón la realidad, me agradas.

-Yo sólo interpreto lo que veo, y quien decida cerrar los ojos a la realidad es un necio. No estoy diciendo que los míos lo sean, es sólo que… no quieren ver más allá, como yo, y en parte me frustra.

-Respetas a la realidad, como debe ser, y no sólo eso, sino que buscas dar ejemplo a los tuyos con hechos, no sólo con palabras. La verdad vive contigo, Firenze. Si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda, aquí estaré.

-Eres un dragón extraño, reshiram, pero íntegro y honorable. A partir de aquí termina nuestro territorio, eres libre de morar por donde quieras excepto por aquí. Si te ve otro que no sea yo puede que no sea tan amable contigo.

-Descuida, sé cuidarme yo sólo, pero respetaré vuestro territorio. Gracias por ayudarme.

Aunque su tiempo en el bosque Prohibido le ayudó a pasar desapercibido por un tiempo, al final las ganas de volver a ver a Hermione acabaron ganando al dragón, el cual se acercó a las lindes una mañana para ver si llegaba a verla; al llegar se encontró con una de las clases de Hagrid, pero en vez de ser una normal, se trataba de una supervisada por la propia Dolores Umbridge, la cual anotaba observaciones varias en un alargado pergamino. Esa fue una oportunidad perfecta para observar al enemigo de cerca, pero sin enfrentarse a él directamente. Recordaba las palabras de Dumbledore acerca de ser precavido, pero también quería conocer mejor a lo que se estaban enfrentando.

-Y dígame señor Hagrid… ¿dónde estudió usted?

-Ah, pues aquí mismo, en este colegio, aunque… no llegué a terminar… del todo…

-Oh, entiendo… ¿y de dónde saca todo lo que enseña a sus alumnos?

-De mis propias experiencias personales, mis clases son todas prácticas debido a esto, creo que es la mejor forma de enseñar, al menos para mí…

-Vaya, vaya… según su registro en el ministerio usted es un… semi gigante…

-Sí, de parte de madre…

-Y tengo entendido que no posee una varita…

-Ah, sí, bueno, fue un… desgraciado accidente…

Ante eso la mujer tan solo esbozó una fingida gran sonrisa, mientras apuntaba de soslayo; reshiram esbozó un gesto molesto en su cara, al igual que Harry, Ron y Hermione que estaban allí presentes. Por su parte Hagrid se encontraba visiblemente nervioso, algo en lo que parecía regodearse Umbridge, consciente de ello.

-Bueno, considerando todo lo que he ido recogiendo creo que tengo más que suficiente. Recibirá sus resultados en una semana, que tenga un buen día.

Atacado al extremo, puesto que se podían leer sus verdaderas intenciones como un libro abierto, reshiram se revolvió y Hermione le vio; por un momento ambos se miraron a los ojos, diciéndoselo todo en nada. El dragón levantó la vista, dispuesto a todo, pero ella negó con la cabeza infructuosamente. Reshiram dio un paso adelante y Umbridge se detuvo, dándose la vuelta y mirándole con expresión airada.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien tenemos aquí, al dragón de Hogwarts. Que sepa, criatura, que usted también está en mi lista de puntos a tratar aquí. Después de todo nada se me escapa.

-Justo como a mí-respondió reshiram, mirándola retadoramente.

-¿De veras? Vaya ¿y de qué se trata si se puede saber?

-De la verdad.

Esa contestación dejó perpleja a Umbridge, que no supo muy bien qué responder a eso, pero reshiram aprovechó para añadir.

-La verdad es mucho más contundente y fuerte que el simple uso de la fuerza bruta o la autoridad absoluta. Un ideal puede encarnar esto, pero no la verdad, puesto que no se somete a ninguna otra cosa. Y esto es, a la vez, la realidad.

Tras decir esto miró a Hermione esbozando una media sonrisa, a lo que ella la respondió con lo mismo, aunque con cierto gesto preocupado por él. Por su parte Umbridge parecía estar buscando algo con lo que responderle, haciendo gestos extraños con la boca entre forzadísimas sonrisas falsas, arrugando en consecuencia su cara de sapo, pero al final se quedó sin nada con lo que rebatirlo. Dialécticamente derrotada, Umbridge se retiró sin decir ni hacer nada más y sujetando con mucha fuerza sus cosas, marchándose pisando fuerte.

Una vez solos toda la clase aplaudió a reshiram, que no dijo ni hizo nada al respecto, mirando únicamente a Hermione, Harry, Ron y Hagrid. En cuanto ésta acabó los demás encararon al dragón, siendo Hermione la primera.

-¿¡Para qué te metes?! ¡Le has dado una razón a Umbridge para ir a por ti!

-No podía quedarme callado sin decir nada, y tú tampoco.

-¡Lo sé, reshiram, lo sé perfectamente, odio a esa mujer tanto como tú o los demás, pero el problema es que es poderosa, y no podemos tomarla a la ligera!

-Yo también soy poderoso, dame una oportunidad de demostrar mi fuerza y te quedarás pasmada por todo lo que puedo llegar a hacer-replicó el dragón.

-¡No me refiero a ese tipo de poder! ¡Ha sido una imprudencia, reshiram!

El aludido se quedó callado, mirando de cabo a rabo a la chica con gesto escrutador y, en parte, sin comprenderla del todo. La chica, preocupada y molesta a partes iguales, no dijo nada más y se marchó, ya que después de todo tenían más clases por delante. Por su parte Ron se apresuró a comentar.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta, se pone de morros cuando la llevan la contraria, pero ya se la pasará.

-Sí, hay veces que es un poco orgullosa, pero no lo hace a malas, dala tiempo, igual esta tarde vuelve a hablar contigo-añadió Harry.

-Tranquilos, no estoy enfadado, es solo que… no alcanzo a comprender lo que he hecho mal…-explicó el dragón, algo alicaído.

-Lo dicho, dala tiempo…

-Sí, las tías son así-murmuró Ron, directamente.

Los dos chicos se despidieron de él y se marcharon de vuelta al castillo, quedándose sólo con Hagrid, el cual también trató de animarle.

-Vamos, reshiram, seguro que al final se arregla todo, incluyendo lo mío. Aunque…

-¿Aunque?

El semi gigante se quedó callado durante unos breves segundos hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-No importa, vamos a tomarnos un merecido descanso. ¿Quieres algo de comer? Me sobró algo de carne seca de la semana pasada.

El resto del día fue algo más somero, el dragón lo pasó sin pena ni gloria, sentado junto a la orilla del lago y dejando pasar el tiempo mientras tiraba piedras al agua con psíquico. Hagrid le había estado enseñando a hacer cabrillas en el agua con las piedras más planas y le había cogido el truco enseguida, el semi gigante conseguía que las piedras más pequeñas y ligeras llegaran a dar hasta seis saltos seguidos antes de hundirse en el agua. Por su parte, y usando la gran fuerza de psíquico, lograba llegar hasta casi la mitad del alargado lago, lo que se traducía a un total de treinta botes seguidos.

Aun a pesar de tan banal pero satisfactorio entretenimiento, reshiram no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza lo que le espetó Hermione; como bien dijo a Harry y Ron no estaba enfadado, sino confuso porque no lograba comprender el motivo del enfado de la chica. Había estado tratando de darle un mínimo de sentido a sus palabras, pero había algo que se le escapaba siempre. Y eso no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

En torno a las siete de la tarde oyó que alguien se acercaba hasta él, sintiendo al instante quién era y quedándose un poco más tranquilo; Hermione se sentó a su lado, un tanto azorada, mirando al lago mientras pensaba en la forma de disculparse con el dragón.

-Antes que nada quiero que sepas que lo siento, actué muy impulsivamente, yo no suelo ser así.

-Es entendible, no te preocupes, yo también suelo actuar por instinto muchas veces.

-Ya, pero… lo siento, reshiram, yo sólo intentaba protegerte.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, en todo caso yo te tendría que proteger a ti en caso de que lo necesitaras.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque eso es lo que hago. Guío, protejo y ayudo a quien lleve la verdad consigo, y tú eres la heroína que ando buscando.

-Yo no soy ninguna heroína…

-Huy, ya lo creo que sí.

Dragón y muchacha se miraron por un momento, diciéndoselo todo en nada. Hermione no entendía del todo a qué se refería exactamente cuando decía eso, pero aun así murmuró.

-Si lo hice fue para evitar males mayores. Cuando te dije que Umbrigde era poderosa y tú lo malinterpretaste, no lo decía en el sentido de fuerza bruta ni nada parecido, sino de poder administrativo. Es la subsecretaria del ministerio de magia y, como tal, tiene potestad para decidir asuntos que atañen directa o indirectamente a todo lo que esté atado al ministerio. Y este colegio depende directamente del ministerio. ¿Entiendes por dónde voy?

-Creo que sí… lo cierto es que cuando me dijiste que era poderosa lo tomé en sentido literal…

-Sí, bueno, ahí fue culpa mía por no especificar… pero el caso es que esa mujer tiene al alcance de la mano todas las oficinas y departamentos existentes del ministerio, entre ellos el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, que es el que más me preocupa.

-¿Por qué?

-Es obvio, eres un dragón, dentro de ese departamento hay una oficina llamada Búsqueda y restricción de dragones, donde listan y clasifican todos los dragones existentes. Si Umbridge lo ve necesario hará que te capturen, y yo no quiero eso. Era de eso de lo que estaba tratando de protegerte, pero ahora… ya no sé lo que va a pasar.

El silencio posterior fue un tanto incómodo, sobre todo para Hermione, pero aun así reshiram no lo tuvo en cuenta, comentando de seguido.

-Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero no hace falta que lo hagas, sé cuidarme yo solo. Sobre ese ministerio no tengo miedo, si tú me lo pides te defenderé con uñas y dientes si es necesario. Y, en caso de querer comandarme, lo puedes hacer a tu gusto.

-¿Qué? ¿Comandarte?

-Claro, si alguna vez llega a haber una batalla y Hogwarts necesita que la defiendan, yo estaré ahí.

-Pareces dar por sentado que pelear es algo común… ¿lo es un tu mundo?

-En cierto modo, sí, pero si yo lo hago es siempre por una razón, no por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Si lucho, es en pos de la verdad y la realidad, en lo que creo y lo que busco. Y siendo tú la heroína de la verdad, si alguna vez llegas a luchar por esa misma verdad, yo lo haré a tu lado.

Era en momentos como esos en los que Hermione no terminaba de comprender del todo las palabras y los planteamientos de reshiram. Pero aun así no le importó, puesto que era en esos mismos momentos cuando el cariño y la lealtad del dragón más salían a relucir, haciéndola sentir arropada y a gusto a su lado. Por un momento olvidó al ministerio y sonrió, dejándose llevar. Reshiram la imitó, dándole un toque en el hombro con su hocico, y ella le acarició. Sin embargo notó que en realidad lo que quería el dragón era subirla a su grupa, lo que al final acabó haciendo ella misma, un tanto intrigada. Y, sin previo aviso, reshiram batió sus alas y echó a volar.

La primera sensación fue un tanto extraña, por un momento la chica estuvo a punto de vomitar, pero tras el impulso inicial reshiram se estabilizó y comenzó a volar con más suavidad. Hermione no era muy dada a volar, sobre todo en escoba, pero entre el cálido pelaje del dragón y su ancha grupa se sentía mucho más segura, por lo que finalmente abrió los ojos, quedándose maravillada. Y es que las vistas del castillo y sus terrenos desde las alturas eran simplemente impagables. Se podía ver desde la distancia cómo el río que alimentaba el lago Negro serpeaba hasta alcanzar la costa norte escocesa, cerca de las islas Hébridas. Al este se extendía la totalidad del bosque Prohibido, cubriendo grandes hectáreas de altos pinos y abetos. Y la luz del sol, el cual comenzaba a ponerse, se reflejaba en el agua del lago, extendiendo por todo el valle un precioso tono rojizo pardo que iluminaba las torres más altas del castillo.

Reshiram planeó hasta la superficie del lago y voló casi a ras del agua, Hermione se inclinó levemente y vio su cara reflejada en su superficie junto a la de reshiram, el cual la rozó con una de sus patas, salpicando un poco. El aire azotaba las melenas del dragón y el pelo de la chica, ondeando al viento y relajándolos en el proceso. Para Hermione fue todo un alivio, puesto que las últimas semanas habían sido un no parar de trabajos y estudio para preparar los TIMO, relajándose como tal por primera vez desde hacía un tiempo.

En cuanto llegaron a la otra orilla reshiram alzó el vuelo y se dirigieron esta vez hacia el castillo, sobrevolándolo y viéndolo desde las alturas; por fuera era mucho más pequeño en comparación con su interior, pero esto era gracias a la magia con la que fue construido, haciéndolo ver mucho más compacto de lo que realmente era. Sobrevolaron la torre del reloj, los campanarios, justo enfrente del patio porticado que precedía a la entrada del puente cubierto, el viaducto, la torre de Astronomía y la torre Oscura. Sin embargo en ese momento Hermione tuvo una idea y guio a reshiram hasta la torre de Gryffindor, donde seguramente estarían Harry y Ron junto con los demás miembros de su casa; y así fue, desde una de las altas y estrechas ventanas los pudo ver enfrascados en sus redacciones, Harry con cara de concentración que evidenciaba que lo estaba intentado y Ron con cara de hastío total. Dio entonces varios toques al cristal, llamando su atención, y al verla los dos chicos se quedaron con una cara de estupefacción total, a lo que ella se rio mientras los saludaba. Todos los demás miembros que allí se encontraban se agolparon frente a la ventana para ver mejor a la chica montando sobre reshiram, saludando un poco más antes de que el dragón volviera a alzar el vuelo.

Estuvieron sobrevolando un poco más el castillo, dejándose llevar por el momento, pero no se dieron cuenta que desde su despacho, junto al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Umbridge les observaba con cara de pocos amigos y apretando mucho los labios, torciendo un poco más su cara de sapo.

-No dejaré que esa sucia bestia vuele tan campante por aquí… me ocuparé de ti, claro que sí… tan solo espera.

Tras unos cuantos minutos más de vuelo, reshiram aterrizó en el patio junto a la entrada principal; el reloj marcó las ocho de la tarde y las campanas resonaron por todo el valle. Antes de entrar de nuevo al castillo Hermione se despidió de él.

-Gracias por el paseo, reshiram, ha sido muy relajante… lo necesitaba.

-No ha sido nada, si quieres volver a volar tan solo pídemelo-murmuró el dragón.

Hermione le sonrió y, tras despedirse de él, entró en el castillo, yendo directamente al Gran Comedor donde la gente ya estaba cenando. Por su parte reshiram emprendió de nuevo el vuelo y se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde el semi gigante le había dejado algo de comida. Una luna cuarto creciente comenzó a asomarse desde las montañas mientras iba anocheciendo.

* * *

¡Y seguimos con las locas aventuras de reshiram! Oye, oye, cuánto diálogo ¿no? XD los que más me conozcan sabrán que el diálogo es mi punto fuerte, ya que me dedico principalmente a contar la historia como tal a través de los diálogos, al mismo tiempo que construyo la personalidad de los personajes por cómo hablan y se expresan. Por parte de personajes como Hermione, Hagrid o Dumbledore no hay mucha diferencia, ya que después de todo todos conocemos bien cómo son, pero a través de reshiram complemento y añado un poco más a lo que todos ya conocemos. No todos los capítulos serán así, también habrá momentos de acción frenética acorde a la historia de Harry Potter, por lo que esperad más variedad en ese sentido.

Sobre la escena final supongo que muchos os habréis dado cuenta del gran parecido que tiene con la escena de Harry montando a Buckbeak en la tercera peli; y sí, está hecho expresamente, ya que personalmente me gustó mucho esa escena, fue un bonito momento de conexión entre Harry y la criatura, y yo quise hacer algo parecido pero entre reshiram y Hermione, cuya relación será determinante en determinados momentos de la trama.

Y eso es todo de momento, queda un capítulo para que el ritmo de publicación vuelva a su cauce normal, pero volveré a espaciarlo para que no se vea tan junto todo. Comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Evaluando la verdad**

Esa misma mañana de sábado Hermione se lo tomó con relativa calma, ya que después de todo había trabajo que hacer, entre varias cosas una redacción de aritmancia de dos pergaminos, otra de transformaciones y una más de encantamientos, todas ellas para el lunes, martes y miércoles respectivamente. La de aritmancia urgía, ya que era la más cercana, pero dado que no tenía problemas a la hora de organizarse podría con todo y además tener algo de tiempo para ella.

Nada más llegar al gran comedor se encontró allí con Harry y Ron desayunando unas cuantas tostadas con café, huevos, beicon, bollería y zumo de calabaza. La castaña arrugó el entrecejo, ya que sabía que todas esas delicias provenían directamente de las manos de los elfos domésticos que trabajaban en las cocinas sin un salario digno ni condiciones laborales mínimas, en un estado muy similar, si no idéntico, al de la esclavitud. Desde que era consciente de esto limitaba en cierta forma sus comidas, simplemente por tener un mínimo de respeto, y a sabiendas de que su trabajo con la P.E.D.D.O. era más necesario que nunca.

-Buenos días-saludó ella, sentándose.

-Buenos días-saludaron los dos chicos.

-¿Qué planes tienes para hoy, Hermione?

-Pues quiero quitarme de encima las redacciones y, si eso, tener un poco de tiempo para mí, igual aprovecho para seguir redactando algunas de las cláusulas de la P.E.D.D.O…

-Bof ¿todavía sigues con eso? Sabes cuál es la situación, Hermione…-murmuró Ron, ceñudo.

-¡Pues razón de más para seguir trabajando, Ronald! ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso al respecto, y no pienso volver a repetirme!

-Lo sabemos, tranquila, no pasa nada, nosotros lo entendemos ¿verdad, Ron?-inquirió Harry, mirándole fijamente.

-Eh… sí, sí, claro…

-Gracias… no me hace ninguna gracia todo esto, pero tengo hambre, así que…

Una numerosa bandada de lechuzas entró por la claraboya abierta y un buen montón de correspondencia y números del _Profeta_ llegaron a sus respectivos dueños; Harry estuvo leyéndolo por encima, viendo que nada cambiaba en cuanto a la posición del Ministerio acerca del retorno del señor tenebroso.

-Maldita sea, estúpido Fudge, sigue en sus trece…-masculló el chico azabache, poniendo mala cara.

-¿Y qué te esperabas, que se retractara de un día para otro?-murmuró Ron, con tono obvio.

-No caerá esa breva-añadió Hermione.

-Ya, ya… tonto de mi…

Hubo un breve silencio en el que disfrutaron del desayuno, Hermione levantó la vista hacia el recibidor y allí vio una serie de personas que no parecían ser profesores; eran un total de cuatro personas, tres hombres y una mujer, vestían elegantemente y portaban consigo unos maletines en los que llegó a distinguir una insignia que se la antojó extrañamente familiar. La chica se fijó un poco mejor, pero en ese momento apareció Umbridge, la cual les recibió con su usual cara de sapo y, entonces, lo supo al instante.

-Oh, no…

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió Harry, extrañado.

Los cuatro magos saludaron a Umbridge dándola la mano y, en cuanto uno se giró, confirmó sus sospechas, viendo que se trataban realmente funcionarios del ministerio de magia, concretamente del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron, sabiendo al instante a lo que habían venido.

-Reshiram…

De golpe y porrazo se levantó y se acercó hasta a ellos rápidamente, logrando alcanzarlos cuando conversaban entre sí.

-… está claro que por muy buena institución que esta sea, no podemos dejar campar a sus anchas a una criatura mágica tan peligrosa como lo es un dragón, es inaceptable…

-Desde luego ¿es que nadie va a pensar en los estudiantes? Dumbledore es un insensato…

-¿Con quién tenemos que hablar acerca de esta bestia, Dolores?

-Pueden hacerlo conmigo-soltó ella con gesto serio.

La profesora Umbridge se dio la vuelta y, nada más verla, pronunció un poco más su tan característica y falsa sonrisa, dirigiéndose a ella.

-Oh, señorita Granger, me viene de perlas que esté aquí…

-¿Esta es la alumna con la que ha tenido tratos?-inquirió uno de los funcionarios, un hombre de mediana edad y gesto duro.

-Así es, soy Hermione Granger, y si tienen dudas acerca de la naturaleza de reshiram yo se las aclararé encantada-murmuró ella con contundencia.

-¿Reshiram?-repitió la funcionaria con gesto extrañado, una mujer rechoncha y bajita.

-Es su nombre-apuntó la chica.

-No es común ponerles nombres a los dragones, después de todo no son mascotas, son bestias mágicas altamente peligrosas-apuntó otro funcionario seriamente.

-Reshiram no es ninguna de esas cosas, eso se lo puedo asegurar…

-Bueno, eso está por ver, después de todo tenemos que evaluarla como es debido… ¿podemos hacerla unas cuantas preguntas, señorita Granger?-inquirió el último funcionario, sacando pluma, tinta y pergamino.

-Todas las que quieran.

Se apartaron a una clase cercana y ya allí el último funcionario se encargó de hacer una pequeña entrevista preliminar a la chica, la cual se mostró en todo momento segura de sí misma y muy confiada.

-Muy bien, cuéntenos señorita Granger ¿de dónde ha sacado al dragón?

-No lo saqué, simplemente apareció una tarde en los terrenos del colegio.

-¿Me está diciendo que es salvaje?

-¿A qué se refiere con salvaje?

-Me refiero a que si ha sido criado en la naturaleza, con otros dragones, y debido a esto ha desarrollado un comportamiento salvaje e indomable.

-En ese caso no, porque reshiram es de todo menos salvaje.

-¿Y cómo está tan segura de ello? ¿No la ha atacado ninguna vez?

-No ¿por qué haría eso?

-Porque es lo que los dragones hacen.

-Está claro que no tienen ni idea de cuál es la verdadera naturaleza de reshiram ¿qué les dijeron exactamente?

-Nos avisaron de que había un dragón no identificado viviendo aquí, en Hogwarts, y venimos raudos a comprobarlo.

-Ya, claro. Antes que nada deben saber que reshiram no se parece en nada a los dragones que nosotros conocemos.

-¿En qué sentido? ¿Qué raza es?

-No es ninguna raza conocida, al menos aquí en Inglaterra o en cualquier otro lado del mundo.

-¿Estamos entonces ante una especie nueva?

-Si eso quiere pensar…

El ceño del funcionario se arrugó, sin comprender del todo las palabras de Hermione, la cual le miró con una cara de póker envidiable. Umbridge lo supervisaba desde la puerta, sin borrar en ningún instante su forzada sonrisa.

-Confiaba en que me pudiera arrojar un poco de luz a todo este asunto, señorita Granger…

-Y eso estoy haciendo, al menos por mi parte se refiere, si quiere saber más sobre él... le tendrá que preguntar personalmente-murmuró ella, con gesto serio.

-¿Al dragón? ¿Y cómo quiere que haga eso? Es una bestia, no un ser humano…

Ante eso Hermione se rió por lo bajo, a lo que el funcionario inquirió.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, señorita Granger?

-Realmente necesita conocerle… yo le puedo llevar hasta él para que le hagan las preguntas pertinentes.

-Oh, muy bien, guíenos pues.

Salieron del aula y se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde reshiram seguramente se encontraría; y así fue, junto al semi gigante se encontraba ayudándole a cortar leña para mantener encendidas todas las chimeneas del castillo. Al verlo los funcionarios se pusieron en guardia, pero Hermione murmuró.

-No hace falta que hagan eso.

-¿Por qué no? Es un dragón de raza desconocida y, además, desconocemos el alcance de su fuerza, toda precaución es poca-murmuró uno de los funcionarios, con actitud queda.

-Lo dicho, es innecesario… ¡reshiram!

La voz de la chica hizo reaccionar al dragón, el cual sonrió y voló a su encuentro; los funcionarios en un primer momento se asustaron, sin embargo se mostraron sorprendidos en cuanto vieron a la chica acariciando con cariño al dragón.

-Hola-le saludó ella.

-Hola… ¿Quién es esa gente?-inquirió él, desconfiado.

-Del ministerio, han venido a evaluarte…

-¿Evaluarme?

-Sí, pero tranquilo, contesta a todas sus preguntas y todo saldrá bien.

El funcionario que entrevistó a Hermione se adelantó y se dirigió a él con actitud cautelosa.

-¡Saludos, criatura! ¡Ahora vas a hacer todo lo que te digamos! ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Visiblemente ceñudo, reshiram contestó con voz queda.

-Sí, sí que le entiendo ¿a qué viene ese tono?

Todos los funcionarios presentes se quedaron de una pieza al escuchar su suave voz en su cabeza, mascullando de seguido.

-¿¡Ha hablado?!

-¡Impresionante!

-¡No es posible, los dragones no hablan!

-No habla como tal, en realidad se comunica con todos nosotros mediante telepatía-anunció Hermione.

-Telepatía… interesante-murmuró la funcionaria, tomando nota.

-Vaya, esto… es nuevo, y cambia muchas cosas…-anunció otro, ajustándose sus gafas.

-Puede, pero esto aún no ha terminado. Muy bien, dragón, a la vista de los más recientes acontecimientos no le importará responder a algunas preguntas-murmuró el primero, con gesto queda.

-Adelante.

-Bien ¿de qué raza es usted? Esto es importante y debe ser aclarado a la mayor celeridad posible…

-¿Raza? Me temo que no entiendo a lo que se refiere…

-Sí, su raza, su especie… ¿o no tiene usted clasificación?

El dragón miró a Hermione inquisitivo y ella tan solo asintió, por lo que sin más demora anunció.

-Yo soy reshiram, el dragón blanco veraz y de la realidad.

-¿Blanco veraz?-repitió el funcionario, extrañado.

-¿Y de la realidad? ¿A qué se refiere?-inquirió otro, igual de chocado.

-Pues a eso mismo, a la realidad en sí misma y de todas las cosas.

-¿Por ejemplo?-murmuró en ese momento la funcionaria.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de su presencia aquí?-inquirió el dragón.

-Ah, pues… evaluarle para luego emitir una valoración y decidir qué hacemos con… usted.

-En ese caso esa es la realidad, y por lo tanto su verdad. Pero no es la verdad como tal, puesto que cada uno tiene la suya propia, por lo que no es una verdad absoluta. Si lucha por ella, esa verdad se convierte en un ideal. Y, a partir de ahí, yo ya no tengo mayor potestad.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que los funcionarios se miraron entre sí, no muy seguros de qué pensar o decir a continuación. Umbridge arrugó su gesto, incómoda ante la retórica del dragón y contra la que poco o nada podía hacer sin ponerse en evidencia.

-Como ven es todo un orador…-murmuró en ese momento Hermione, divertida.

Ante eso reshiram tan solo sonrió, halagado, al tiempo que otro funcionario comentaba.

-Sí, ya, bonita filosofía, pero… ¿qué me dice de su fuerza? Es un dragón, dudo mucho que no sepa cómo defenderse o algo parecido…

-Mi fuerza proviene de la verdad, y yo se la presto a aquellos que sean merecedores de ella y la necesiten para hacer valer sus convicciones. En cualquier caso yo no lucho por el simple hecho de hacerlo, sino por una razón, y esa razón no es otra que la verdad en sí misma.

-Entonces admite que posee capacidad ofensiva.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Podría mostrárnosla?

Eso pilló desprevenida a Hermione, ya que en ese sentido no se esperaba que reshiram admitiera su fuerza así sin más; nunca antes se lo había preguntado, en su momento lo dio por sentado debido a que era un dragón, pero nunca antes lo había llegado a pensar como tal.

-Sin ningún problema.

Se apartaron un poco hasta quedarse cerca de la orilla del lago, allí había un pequeño risco con un buen montón de rocas y algo de vegetación, perfecto para practicar.

-Bien, ilumínenos.

-De acuerdo. Voy a empezar con cuchillada.

Al punto, sus garras superiores brillaron con intensidad, haciéndose el doble de largas, y abalanzándose contra un viejo tronco de árbol caído, asestándole un par de tajos que lo cortaron de arriba abajo limpiamente.

-Nada mal… la gran mayoría de dragones que conocemos son capaces de echar fuego por la boca ¿usted también?

-Sí, desde luego, conozco unas cuantas técnicas, de hecho. Empezaré con lanzallamas.

Nada más decirlo, dejó escapar un potente chorro de fuego que peinó todo el lugar y rozó la superficie del agua del lago, reflejándose en ella con gran intensidad.

-Ahora seguiré con llama fusión, una técnica que sólo yo conozco.

Al punto reunió una gran concentración de fuego en su boca con forma de esfera y varios aros concéntricos rodeándola, soltándola hacia delante y atravesando el aire a una velocidad pasmosa hasta que estalló en medio del lago, provocando una gran explosión de viento, fuego y ceniza que agitó las aguas del lago Negro.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, menudo poder!-exclamó la funcionaria, perpleja.

Hermione observaba entre alucinada y temerosa el despliegue de poder del dragón, ya que no estaba del todo segura de cómo podría ser recibido este detalle en concreto por los funcionarios; cuando se lo dijo en su momento, la chica dio por sentado que reshiram sería de cierto modo poderoso, pero sus expectativas se vieron ampliamente superadas ante lo que veía. Y, en ese sentido, temía por lo que pudieran decir los funcionarios al respecto.

-¡Y ahora otra técnica exclusiva, la más potente de todas! ¡Llama azul!-exclamó el dragón.

Al punto, y de forma muy similar a lanzallamas, una potente y ardiente columna de llamas azules peinó todas las colindancias, carbonizando todo lo carbonizable en meros segundos y sellando de esta manera el lugar. En cuanto el ataque pasó todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos ante el enorme poder de reshiram, uno de los funcionarios masculló.

-Es un peligro…

-No tiene por qué-masculló Hermione rápidamente.

Antes de que el funcionario la replicara, el otro inquirió.

-¿Sabe hacer algo más?

-Sé tres ataques más, dos de dragón y uno psíquico.

-¿En qué consisten?

-Uno es dragoaliento…

De su boca surgió un potente aliento que abrió un profundo surco entre las rocas.

-El otro, pulso dragón.

Acto seguido formó una potente esfera de energía dracónica en su boca que luego soltó hacia el lago, estallando con fuerza en cuanto impactó contra el agua y provocando una fuerte ola que se extendió en todas las direcciones.

-Y, por último, psíquico.

Sus ojos azules brillaron intensamente, cogiendo de esta forma una enorme roca de las tantas que había allí y, tras darla un par de vueltas en el aire, la lanzó hacia la otra orilla del lago, cayendo en una zona fangosa de la misma y hundiéndose en el barro casi por completo.

Una vez que terminó la demostración los funcionarios se miraron entre sí, con sendos gestos intimidados grabados en sus rostros; por su parte Hermione les miró preocupada, y Umbridge pronunció un poco más su falsa sonrisa de sapo insoportable.

-Es más poderoso que el más grande y fuerte dragón promedio, me atrevería a decir incluso que supera en cuanto a capacidad y fuerza al colacuerno húngaro-soltó en ese momento uno de los funcionarios.

-Desde luego posee una fuerza a tratar… podría ser peligroso.

-¡No, reshiram no es peligroso!-insistió la chica.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Es que no has visto todo eso, muchacha? ¿Qué nos garantiza que no va a atacar a nada ni a nadie por muy filósofo que sea?-inquirió otro de ellos, mirándole severamente.

Antes de que Hermione respondiera al respecto el propio dragón se adelantó, comentando de seguido.

-Ésta es mi fuerza, la cual sólo uso para hacer valer la verdad. En ningún caso la utilizaría para otra cosa, y mucho menos para atacar indiscriminadamente, si hiciera eso estaría traicionando a la propia verdad y a todos los merecedores de ella, entre ellos a la propia Hermione. Yo jamás haría tal cosa.

-¡Eso dice usted, pero aun así…!

-Si deciden creerme o no es cosa suya, pero tengan en cuenta que, al hacerlo, su verdad se convertirá en ideal, y para mí no tendrán ninguna autoridad sobre ella. Yo soy y siempre seré fiel a la verdad y a quien demuestre con fuerza su valor, y en tal caso, Hermione Granger sería la primera.

Esas palabras cogieron desprevenidos tanto a los funcionarios como a la propia chica, la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse al respecto, sintiéndose halagada.

-¿Está diciendo que sólo debe lealtad a la señorita Granger? Pero es sólo una estudiante…

-No. Es la heroína en la que creo. Y, por lo tanto, en ella deposito mi fuerza y confianza. Siempre lo haré.

-Reshiram…

Tras esas contundentes palabras el dragón blanco les miró fijamente, diciéndoselo todo en nada. En un momento dado lanzó una gélida mirada a Umbridge, la cual se la apartó, como si la fuera imposible sostenérsela. Sus profundos ojos azules transmitían una serenidad y una tranquilidad que, de cierta forma, convenció a algunos de los funcionarios.

-Bueno, en tal caso esto será tenido en cuenta a la hora de emitir un veredicto. Está claro que no es un dragón cualquiera, y aunque ha demostrado un poder considerable, su capacidad de comunicarse telepáticamente y su naturaleza filósofa y noble juegan a su favor. El Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas tiene la última palabra, y será éste el que emita el veredicto final. Recibirán los resultados lo más pronto posible, se los remitiremos a usted, señorita Granger, si no tiene inconveniente-murmuró la funcionaria rechoncha.

-Ah, no, sin ningún problema…

Tras una observación más los funcionarios se marcharon junto a Umbridge, la cual miró fijamente a reshiram con gesto molesto. Una vez solos el dragón se dirigió a ella.

-¿Qué tal he estado? El caso es que no estaba del todo seguro de si…

-No, no, tranquilo, está bien, al parecer les has causado una buena impresión. Aunque no hacía falta que lo hubieras hecho…

-¿El qué?

-Anunciar tu lealtad hacia mí de esa manera… no soy para tanto después de todo.

-¿Bromeas? Por supuesto que sí, no puede ser de otra forma.

-Oh, vamos, después de todo no le debo lealtad a nadie… salvo a Hogwarts, claro está-murmuró ella.

-En ese caso mi lealtad también recaerá sobre Hogwarts-anunció reshiram con voz queda.

Ante esa convicción la chica tan solo sonrió, murmurando entre medias.

-Supongo que no podré convencerte de lo contrario…

-Puedes intentarlo si quieres.

-Me lo temía… gracias, reshiram, eres muy noble y valiente, casi podrías estar en Gryffindor…

-¿Tú crees?

-Desde luego, cumples todos los requisitos, valentía, coraje, nobleza de corazón… es en lo que Godric Gryffindor siempre se fijaba a la hora de seleccionar a sus alumnos.

-No está mal…

Estuvieron hablando un rato más hasta que finalmente la chica se retiró, ya que tenía cosas que hacer; la mañana se perfilaba tranquila y sin una sola nube en el cielo.

* * *

Tras la evaluación del ministerio, Umbridge no volvió a arremeter contra reshiram, aunque sí siguió evaluando al resto de profesores y dando además clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, para desgracia de los alumnos, ya que por lo que le contó Hermione sus clases no eran nada más que una insufrible teoría que se repetía día tras día.

Por su parte se refería el propio Dumbledore tampoco podía hacer gran cosa, ya que era una profesora adjunta enviada por el ministerio, sin embargo se enteró de la inspección del ministerio hacia el propio reshiram, hablándolo al respecto con él en una de sus tantas conversaciones.

-Ya me he enterado que Dolores llamó a una brigada del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas…

-Sí, me estuvieron evaluando, o al menos así lo llamaron ellos…

-Muy propio de alguien como ella, aunque supongo que no te dieron muchos problemas…

-No realmente, se notaba que se regían por unos estrictos ideales, lo que les impedía ver todo lo demás. Quisieron negar la verdad con doctrinas en vez de con hechos, y se encontraron con un muro imposible de franquear.

-Ah, no hay mayor desprecio que no hacer aprecio, el problema del Ministerio es que está regido por un idiota conformista que no le interesa aceptar la realidad. Para Cornelius Fudge no hay más verdad que la suya propia, aunque tenga que maquillarla con ardides y mentiras.

-La verdad no se puede concebir así, puesto que parte de la realidad misma. Negar la realidad supone negar la conciencia colectiva y usarla en su propia conveniencia. No es mayor la verdad si ni siquiera se es consciente de la realidad.

-Exactamente, y nada es más real que el regreso del mayor enemigo que el mundo mágico conoció desde los tiempos de la primera guerra mágica. Debemos de ser cautos, reshiram, toda atención es poca.

-Ese enemigo… ¿tiene nombre?

-Oh, sí, ya lo creo que sí, su nombre es Lord Voldemort, y estuvo sembrando el miedo en los corazones de la gente durante tanto tiempo que muy pocos se atreven a nombrarlo. Sin embargo opino que negarse a pronunciar su nombre es un síntoma de debilidad, y Voldemort se alimenta precisamente del miedo y la inseguridad de la gente.

-Entiendo, debe ser entonces muy poderoso…

-Oh, sí, desde luego, sobre todo ahora que ha regresado. Busca hacerse más fuerte, pero sobre todo busca acabar con Harry, el único que puede detenerlo…

-En ese caso yo le ayudaré si las cosas se ponen feas.

-Te lo agradecería inmensamente, reshiram, después de todo el chico va a necesitar toda la ayuda posible en cuanto llegue el momento. Se avecinan tiempos muy oscuros, y debemos estar preparados para todo.

-Bien.

-En cuanto al Ministerio, no te preocupes, aunque fallen a favor del Departamento no podrán hacer nada puesto que tu nombramiento como mascota escolar es competencia exclusiva del propio colegio, y por lo tanto mía propia, por lo que no han hecho más que hacer un paripé inútil.

-Nunca me han preocupado realmente, pero gracias de todas formas…

-Tú tranquilo, reshiram, estás en mis manos.

-Entonces no tengo nada que temer.

Los dos se rieron confidentemente, al tiempo que Dumbledore se despedía del dragón y volvía al castillo.

Un leve viento frío proveniente del este sacudió la superficie del lago negro, pronosticando la llegada del invierno.

* * *

¡Y ya están todos los capítulos ya escritos hasta el momento! ¡Ya os podéis relajar! XD bueno, como habreis podido observar tambien se suceden acontecimientos nuevos que dependen directamente de la presencia de reshiram, aunque esta no será la última palabra de Umbridge ni mucho menos, ya sabeis cómo es esa vieja Hitleriana por lo que seguirá dando por culo, eso por descontado.

Este capítulo me ha servido para seguir desarrollando la relación entre Hermione y el dragón, aunque no será el último ni mucho menos, por supuesto, ya que queda aún mucho camino que recorrer. Harry y Ron también tendrán cierta participación, ya que no les quiero dar de lado, trataré de tocar todos los palos posibles pero sin extenderme demasiado, ya que suelo tender a alargar las tramas de más.

A partir de aquí seguiré escribiendo a ritmo normal, intercalando, por lo que iré publicando poco a poco. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Ejercitando la verdad**

-¡Esto es inaudito! ¿Dónde se ha visto una clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras puramente teórica? ¡La mitad de estos hechizos ya tendríamos que saber realizarlos, es sobre lo que nos van a evaluar en los TIMO, la teoría no sirve de nada sin una buena práctica!

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo, no sirve para nada…

-¿Para qué querría enseñarnos esa bruja sólo teoría? No lo entiendo…

-¡Está claro, Ronald, porque el ministerio no quiere que sepamos defendernos! ¿Qué haremos si nos encontramos de frente con algún tipo de peligro? ¿Atacarlo con teoría? ¡Es ridículo!

Las siguientes semanas pasaron someramente tanto para reshiram como para los estudiantes, ya que cada vez estos estaban más y más atareados; el invierno comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia con las primeras nevadas, cosa que agradó al dragón, ya que le gustaba mucho la nieve. Al contrario que otros dragones, el frío no le suponía un gran peligro, ya que su cuerpo siempre estaba caliente gracias al fuego de su interior, lo que le ayudaba a mantenerse abrigado incluso durante los inviernos más duros.

Gracias a esto también era lo más parecido a una estufa viviente, lo que Hermione, Harry y Ron aprovechaban siempre cuando salían fuera durante los recreos o los descansos semanales. La chica se encontraba apoyada junto a la cola de reshiram, la cual despedía un agradable calor, mientras ojeaba su libro de _Defensa contra las artes oscuras-Conceptos básicos para principiantes_ , mascullando de seguido.

-Encima todo este contenido es propio de alumnos de primero… no sólo nos niegan una educación práctica sino que encima nos toman por tontos. Ridículo…

-Parece algo serio…-murmuró reshiram, mirándola con gesto escrutador.

-¡Es que es serio! ¡No sólo se inmiscuyen en un plan de estudios elaborado sino que encima tratan de deseducarnos de esta forma! ¡Es intolerable!

Reshiram esbozó una evidente sonrisa, notando la verdad resonando con contundencia en todas y cada una de sus palabras. Y todavía seguía negando su heroicidad…

-El problema es que por mucho que nos quejemos esa cara de sapo no va a hacer nada por cambiar su plan de estudios. Yo ya he sufrido las consecuencias…-masculló Harry frotándose el dorso de su mano derecha, en la cual se podía ver una profunda marca roja.

-En ese caso ¿por qué no la enfrentáis?-sugirió en ese momento reshiram.

Esta vez fueron los chicos en contestar, siendo Ron el primero.

-¡No podríamos ni aunque quisiéramos! ¿De qué serviría? Ya has oído a Harry, no va a hacer nada por cambiar las cosas…

-¿Y por ello decidís no hacer nada? Tal vez se pueda hacer algo, lo que sea, luchad por la verdad, no os quedéis parados sin reaccionar…

-Ya, pero para eso tendría que enseñarnos otra persona…-murmuró Harry, convencido.

Ante esas palabras el gesto de Hermione se iluminó, cabeceando ligeramente mirando al azabache y pensando a toda velocidad; ninguno de los dos dijeron nada más al respecto, sin embargo reshiram lo vio, aunque no se pronunció, esbozando otra somera sonrisa.

-Tal vez sea esa la respuesta a nuestros problemas…-murmuró ella por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo?-inquirió Harry, extrañado.

Por un momento la chica no respondió, sin embargo al poco rato comentó.

-Este sábado hay nueva visita a Hogsmeade ¿verdad?

-Eh… sí, creo que sí…-murmuró él, extrañado por la actitud de la castaña.

-¿Hogsmeade?-repitió reshiram, extrañado.

-Es un pueblo enteramente mágico, de los tiempos medievales, allí podrías ir tú también sin ningún problema-explicó la chica.

-Oh, estaría bien salir del colegio para variar…

-¿En qué has pensado?-inquirió Ron con el ceño fruncido.

La chica quiso responder, con gesto entusiasmado, sin embargo en ese momento comenzó a sonar la campana de inicio de clases, a lo que murmuró.

-¡Tenemos que volver, vamos, vamos!

La chica recogió sus cosas rápidamente, se despidió de reshiram y regresó al castillo seguida de cerca por sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué mosca la ha picado? ¿Qué estará tramando?-inquirió Ron.

-Ni idea, es Hermione…-murmuró Harry, igual de extrañado.

Reshiram les observó volver al castillo hasta que los perdió en cuanto llegaron al puente de madera, jugueteando con la nieve de los árboles cercanos.

El resto de la semana pasó rápidamente, Hermione permaneció en un adusto silencio al respecto de sus planes, tratando de evadir las insistentes preguntas de los dos chicos y aumentando el misterio al respecto. Ni siquiera el propio reshiram sabía en qué había pensado, por lo que no pudo decirles nada a Harry y a Ron cuando le preguntaron.

-Oye reshiram ¿por un casual no sabrás qué mosca la habrá picado a Hermione?

-Pues lo cierto es que no lo sé, no me ha explicado nada al respecto…

-Está más esquiva de lo normal, pensábamos que igual tú sabrías algo…

-¿Y eso por qué?-inquirió el dragón, extrañado.

-No sé, como casi siempre está contigo y pasáis el rato juntos…

-¿Qué pasa, Ron, estás celoso de un dragón?-inquirió Harry, divertido.

-¿Pero tú qué dices ahora? No digas chorradas…-masculló el pelirrojo, algo cortado.

-Ya os digo que sea lo que sea en lo que está pensando no me ha contado nada… aunque teniendo en cuenta de que se trata de la verdad…

-¿Sí?

Reshiram les miró por un momento, sopesando las posibilidades, aunque al final prefirió seguir el acercamiento de Hermione y murmuró.

-Bueno, tal vez no tardemos mucho en averiguarlo…

-¿Tú también? ¿Por qué tenéis que ser siempre tan crípticos?-inquirió Ron, molesto.

-Pensar por uno mismo siempre tiene más valor a que te ayuden a alcanzar la verdad, de hecho aunque yo esté presente, se debe alcanzar la verdad por los propios medios que cada uno tiene. No debemos limitar nuestros pensamientos ni razonamientos en pos de una verdad que, a fin de cuentas, se debe aprehender por sí misma.

Ambos muchachos se miraron entre ellos por un momento con sendos gestos inquisitivos, sin saber muy bien qué decir al respecto, aunque en ese momento Ron murmuró.

-Entre tú y Hermione vais a hacer que me estalle la cabeza…

Harry por su lado tan solo se rió tontamente, dejándolo estar y pensando en sus propias cosas. El dragón notó cierta aprensión en el muchacho, sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto.

Finalmente llegó el sábado y Hermione se dirigió a los chicos antes de salir para Hogsmeade; los tres vestían con ropa de calle e iban bien abrigados para protegerse del frío.

-Vale, hemos quedado en Cabeza de Puerco con más gente, vamos para allá directamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cabeza de Puerco? ¿Ese sucio garito a las afueras del pueblo? ¿Y por qué no mejor en las Tres Escobas?-inquirió Ron, extrañado.

-Demasiada gente, no sería seguro-murmuró ella sin dar mayores explicaciones.

Al salir del castillo la chica se dirigió directamente hacia el puente de madera en vez de hacia la salida, lo que extrañó a ambos chicos, comentándolo al respecto.

-¿A dónde vas? La salida está por el otro lado…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No queréis viajar con estilo?-inquirió ella, divertida.

Tanto Harry como Ron se miraron extrañados, sin embargo el azabache comprendió enseguida sus palabras en cuanto se dirigieron directamente a dónde solía parar reshiram, el cual les esperaba junto al círculo de piedra.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-inquirió éste.

-Sí… ¡vamos, chicos!

El dragón permitió que la chica se aupara en su grupa y Harry y Ron fueron los siguientes, aunque el pelirrojo comentó en ese momento.

-Tenía entendido que no te gustaba volar…

-Si es una escoba, sí, pero al menos con reshiram me siento más segura-argumentó ella.

A su señal el aludido batió sus alas y alzó el vuelo, sobrevolando el castillo y dirigiéndose a las montañas cercanas, donde se situaba Hogsmeade; las vistas del cañón nevado desde las alturas eran impagables, la figura del castillo nevado se recortaba entre el blanco imperante y el agua del lago brillaba como si estuviera completamente congelada. El aire helado incidía sobre ellos como el frío filo de un cuchillo mientras volaban, pero el calor del cuerpo de reshiram hacía que no fuera tan duro.

Volar hacia Hogsmeade fue mucho más rápido que ir andando, ya que no había tanta distancia, y en menos de diez minutos ya estaban sobrevolando el pequeño pero pintoresco pueblito; sus casitas, de no más de quince metros de altura, estaban dispuestas de forma lineal en torno a una calle principal que recorría el núcleo poblacional de norte a sur, entrecortándose las alargadas chimeneas en la parte superior, las cuales soltaban un humo constante. La gente, al verle llegar, apenas se alertó puesto que ya estaban enterados de su presencia en el castillo, aunque algunos se mostraron sorprendidos, llegando a comentar al respecto.

-¡Mirad, es el dragón de Hogwarts!

-¡Impresionante!

En ese momento Ron comentó.

-¿Nos pasaremos por Honeydukes, por favor?

-Luego, ahora hemos de ir a Cabeza de Puerco…

-Todavía no nos has explicado en qué consiste lo que has pensado-murmuró Harry con voz queda.

-Ahora os explico antes de que venga todo el mundo… sigue hasta el otro lado del pueblo, reshiram-indicó la chica.

El dragón continuó volando hasta llegar al otro extremo del pueblo, torciendo a la izquierda y aterrizando frente a una cantina un tanto apartada del camino principal, como si se quisiera ocultar de la vista de los demás. Su aspecto era bastante pobre y daba la sensación de estar abandonada. Los tres se apearon de la grupa de reshiram y, antes de entrar, la chica les explicó rápidamente en lo que había pensado.

-Vale, escuchad, ampliaré información una vez dentro con los demás, pero quiero que sepáis lo que tengo pensado hacer.

-Sí, estaría bien saberlo…-murmuró Ron, impaciente.

-Cuéntanos.

-Está claro que este año no vamos a aprender absolutamente nada sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras, por eso he decidido tomar este asunto en nuestras propias manos. Vamos a organizar un grupo de prácticas entre nosotros y varias personas más interesadas para que nos enseñen a defendernos apropiadamente.

-Oh, genial ¿y quién nos va a enseñar?-inquirió Harry, interesado.

Hermione le miró por un momento, algo azorada, aunque en ese momento llegaron varias personas conocidas y decidió dejarlo para después; antes de entrar se dirigió al dragón.

-Me sabe mal dejarte aquí fuera, reshiram, pero no vamos a caber todos juntos…

-No te preocupes, os espero aquí.

-Saldremos luego, quiero que hagas algo por mí, después de todo fuiste tú quien me dio la idea…

-Lo que sea por ti…

La chica sonrió, acariciándole con cariño, y se metió en la roñosa taberna con todos los demás.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron someramente, y aunque no sabía de qué estaban hablando exactamente, por alguna razón el dragón supo cuál era el motivo de tan numerosa congregación. Todos los chicos y chicas que vinieron traían consigo unos deseos y unas esperanzas de aprender algo nuevo, verdadero y real, sus caras lo decían todo en nada, y en ese sentido reshiram comprendió al instante el porqué. Y, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos más de espera, la misma Hermione lo corroboró en cuanto salió con un pergamino en la mano, en la cual se podía ver un total de veintinueve firmas junto a un encabezado en el que se podía leer: _Ejército de Dumbledore_. La chica se dirigió a él enseñándoselo.

-Éste es el Ejército de Dumbledore, creado en pos del conocimiento e ir en contra de los ideales del ministerio y sus secuaces que pretenden acallarnos y arrebatarnos nuestra libertad. He pensado que podrías ser tú quien nos selle el documento que nos acredita como grupo.

Ante eso reshiram tan solo sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose especialmente orgulloso de ella y murmurando con gesto sincero.

-He aquí el epítome de la verdad en todo su esplendor. Lucháis por la realidad y lo que representa, y no lo hacéis mediante el uso de la simple fuerza, sino la del conocimiento y sabiduría. Será un honor para mí formar parte de vuestro grupo y prestaros mi fuerza cuando sea necesaria.

Hermione sonrió, satisfecha, y con un simple y débil soplo, una llama azul selló la parte inferior del documento, grabando en él el dibujo de una pequeña llama representando así al propio reshiram como integrante y aval.

La reunión finalizó con una rápida foto del recién creado grupo a manos de Colin Creevey, el cual no se separaba de su cámara por nada del mundo; la encantó para que hiciera la foto tras unos breves segundos para que él también saliera, colocándose junto con los demás en fila y con reshiram detrás de ellos.

-Haré varias copias para quien quiera una, usaré un revelador especial para que se muevan-aseguró el chico, muy emocionado.

Tras la reunión se dispersaron por el pueblo, por insistencia de Ron visitaron Honeydukes para comprar unos cuantos dulces, los cuales reshiram probó con gusto, y luego fueron a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla a las Tres Escobas; dado que reshiram no podía entrar debido a su gran tamaño, Rosmerta lo tomó en consideración y llenó un pequeño balde de madera para él con la preciada bebida para que la probara, encontrándola particularmente dulce y muy sabrosa.

-Vaya, esto está buenísimo… ¿Cómo dijisteis que se llamaba?

-Cerveza de mantequilla, la mejor en toda Gran Bretaña, ninguna otra que ya haya probado se la acerca-murmuró Harry.

-También dicen que el hidromiel es muy bueno, pero no podemos probarlo aún…-añadió Ron.

-No hasta que cumplas los diecisiete, Ronald-le recordó Hermione.

-Ya, ya…

-¿Y eso por qué?-inquirió el dragón.

-En el mundo mágico no alcanzamos la mayoría de edad hasta los diecisiete años, por eso-reveló ella.

-Entiendo…

Tras eso dieron un paseo por el pueblo pasando por la casa de los gritos, una muy antigua y destartalada casona de tres pisos, bastante alta y delgada, que se mecía levemente por el viento y parecía increíble que todavía se mantuviera en pie.

-Menudo año ¿eh?-murmuró Harry en ese momento.

-Menudo año…-asintió Ron, al tiempo que Hermione asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué decís eso?-inquirió reshiram, extrañado.

Le estuvieron entonces contando cómo fue su tercer curso y todo lo ocurrido por aquel entonces, pasando el resto de la mañana allí y contándole multitud de historias referentes a los cursos anteriores, poniendo al dragón al día. Por su parte éste también les estuvo contando un poco de donde venía y cuál era su historia, contándoles la misma que le contó a Jack en su día durante su tiempo en West Elizabeth.

Pasaron así el resto de la mañana hasta que finalmente regresaron a Hogwarts a lomos de reshiram, volviendo enseguida a la torre de Gryffindor puesto que tenían mucho trabajo atrasado pendiente. Los TIMO apretaban con fuerza y debían estar preparados en cuanto llegaran.

* * *

-Feliz navidad, reshiram.

-Anda ¿y esto?

-Pues un regalo para ti, claro. Venga, ábrelo.

Confuso y un tanto intrigado, el dragón cogió el paquetito con psíquico y lo desenvolvió, revelando de esta forma su contenido: un colgante de la heráldica de Gryffindor que se podía abrir y contenía una foto reducida en la que salían ella, Harry, Ron y él mismo tumbados en los jardines del castillo; los tres chicos miraban a la cámara con amplias sonrisas y reshiram conservaba su porte sereno y tranquilo junto a ellos.

-Vaya… ¿es para mí?

-Claro, después de todo es un regalo… agacha la cabeza.

Reshiram obedeció y la chica se lo puso, colgando en su cuello justo encima de las argollas que tenía en el mismo.

-Para que tengas un recuerdo nuestro.

-Muchas gracias… vaya, el caso es que… yo no tengo nada que regalarte…

-Oh, no te preocupes, de verdad, no pasa nada, después de todo hasta la vuelta de vacaciones aún tienes tiempo.

-Oh, entonces ¿no os quedáis?

-No, no podemos, no después de lo que le pasó al padre de Ron, ya sabes…

-Oh, sí… ¿cómo está?

-Estable, le están tratando en el hospital mágico de San Mungo en Londres, iremos a verlo tan pronto cuando lleguemos allí. Me sabe un poco mal dejarte aquí sólo…

-No te preocupes, ve tranquila… ¿qué tal van las prácticas del Ejército de Dumbledore?

-Muy bien, Harry nos está enseñando mucho, cuando volvamos te enseñaremos todo lo que hemos aprendido.

-Vale… ¿y qué hay del ministerio?

Ante esa pregunta la chica no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisita divertida, murmurando de seguido.

-Oh, no te preocupes, está todo hablado, Umbridge se va a quedar con las ganas de echarte…

Y es que el día en que llegó la carta del ministerio fue todo demasiado risible como para tomárselo en serio, sin embargo en cuanto la tuvo en su poder fue a ver expresamente a Umbridge a su despacho.

-Oh, señorita Granger, qué agradable sorpresa tenerla aquí…-murmuró ella al verla, esbozando otra de sus falsas sonrisas.

-Buenos días, profesora, me preguntaba si tendría un poco de tiempo para mí…

-Por supuesto que sí, querida ¿de qué quería hablarme?

-Era sobre esta carta del ministerio, son los resultados de la evaluación, he pensado que querría verlos…

Al oírlo la cara de sapo de Umbridge se iluminó en una expresión de triunfo y prácticamente le arrebató la carta a Hermione antes de que ésta pudiera decir nada más. Leyó las primeras líneas con avidez, sin embargo su triunfante sonrisa se desvaneció al instante en cuanto llegó a la parte en la que el Departamento fallaba a favor del colegio y su potestad absoluta al ser la mascota oficial, ya que Dumbledore la registró como tal poco después de darla a conocer a los alumnos. Y, aun así, el informe dejaba bien claro que aun a pesar de la potencial peligrosidad de reshiram, su categoría terminaba reducida sistemáticamente gracias a su naturaleza consciente y eminentemente filósofa, reduciendo su clasificación a tres estrellas y media al contrario de la gran mayoría de dragones promedio, que poseían las cinco estrellas que indicaban peligrosidad máxima.

-Pero… esto… tiene que haber un error…-farfulló la mujer, atacada.

-No realmente, es una carta certificada después de todo, por lo que es real… ¿o está sugiriendo que la han falsificado?

Ante eso el ceño y los labios de la mujer se fruncieron al extremo, como si se estuviera aguantando unas ganas inmensas de castigarla de alguna u otra forma; sin embargo enseguida se repuso, murmurando de seguido.

-Oh, por supuesto que no, señorita Granger. Dado que es la palabra del ministerio tendremos que acatarla como tal…

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de esbozar una pequeña pero triunfal sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-Oh, bueno, en ese caso supongo que ya me podré ir, sólo quería informarla…

-Ah, sí, sí, puede retirarse…

Volver a rememorar tan intenso y único momento hizo sonreír de pura satisfacción a la muchacha, a lo que reshiram comentó.

-Bien, Dumbledore me dijo en su momento que no me preocupara, y por lo visto estaba en lo cierto…

-Sí, por ahora la hemos puesto en jaque puesto que no pude hacer nada, aun así ten cuidado ¿vale? a saber lo que será capaz de hacer…

-No me da miedo, tranquila.

La chica le indicó que se acercara, a lo que el dragón agachó la cabeza; fue entonces cuando le dio un súbito pero sentido abrazo, a lo que él aceptó el gesto gratamente.

-Pasa buena navidad.

-Gracias, Hermione.

La chica se marchó finalmente y reshiram la observó alejándose en la distancia hasta que la perdió de vista en dirección hacia el castillo. Por su parte el dragón respiró hondamente, dejando que el frío aire del invierno le inundara sus pulmones. Al poco rato comenzó a nevar débilmente del encapotado cielo.

* * *

Las vacaciones de Navidad transcurrieron rápidamente, la gran mayoría de los alumnos se habían marchado para pasarla con sus seres queridos, mientras que un cuarto de los mismos se quedaron en el castillo; por su parte reshiram estuvo más tranquilo que nunca, aunque recibía la visita de algún que otro alumno curioso, con los cuales mantenía someras conversaciones. Sin embargo, y durante la mañana del día de Navidad, recibió la visita del mismo Dumbledore ataviado en una gruesa y confortable túnica que le protegía del frío.

-Buenos días, reshiram, feliz Navidad.

-Hola Dumbledore ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Oh, venía a verte para hacerte compañía, supongo que sin la señorita Granger ni los señores Potter y Weasley te sentirás un poco solo.

-Sí, bueno, un poco, se les echa en falta… sobre todo a ella-admitió el dragón.

-Oh, no te apures, las vacaciones de Navidad se pasan enseguida, volverán pronto. Aun así quería hablarte sobre un tema delicado…

-Cuéntame.

-Se estrecha el cerco para mí, reshiram, puede que no me quede mucho más tiempo en el colegio-anunció el hombre con gesto serio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Me presionan mucho, más que nunca, las últimas revisiones de Dolores han pasado factura y puede que algunos profesores estén señalados, temo especialmente por Hagrid y Trelawney, la profesora de adivinación…

-¿Hagrid? ¿Por qué él? No ha hecho nada malo…

-No, pero su naturaleza de semi gigante lo condiciona todo, Dolores está dispuesta a todo con tal de que se imparta clase sólo como al ministerio le interese.

-Eso es terrible… ¿no puedes hacer nada?

-Me temo que no, esto sólo atañe al propio ministerio, y en cuanto a mi… no sé cuánto tiempo me quedará antes de que me obliguen a marchar.

Reshiram se mostró un tanto intranquilo al respecto, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir; por un lado tenía unas ganas inmensas de ajustar cuentas con Umbridge, sin embargo la calma con la que se lo tomaba Dumbledore le extrañaba e intrigaba a partes iguales. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el hombre se adelantó.

-Tengo algo que pedirte, reshiram…

-Pídeme lo que sea que lo haré.

-Pase lo que pase en los siguientes meses no te alejes del castillo. Y, sobre todo, no pierdas de vista a Harry. Necesito que hagas esto por mí, reshiram, no podré garantizar su seguridad si no estoy al frente del colegio por las causas que sean. ¿Lo harás?

-Por supuesto.

Ante eso el hombre pareció quedarse mucho más tranquilo, murmurando de seguido.

-Bien, gracias, reshiram…

Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos durante el cual el dragón parecía estar pensando en algo a toda velocidad; finalmente murmuró.

-Creo en ti, Albus Dumbledore. Por mucho que traten de acallar la verdad mediante mentiras y manipulaciones, ésta seguirá viva en todos aquellos que crean en ella. Yo la protegeré con todas mis fuerzas y la haré valer. Y, siempre que me necesiten, acudiré en su ayuda.

Ante esa declaración de intenciones el anciano director sonrió afablemente, murmurando de seguido.

-Eres un dragón fascinante, reshiram. Me alegro de que estés con nosotros.

-Y yo también, gracias por acogerme y por confiar en mí.

Aunque viniesen tiempos convulsos, reshiram estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de defender lo que más creía. Y eso incluía a Hermione y a Hogwarts.

* * *

¡Y seguimos con reshiram! Dado que la idea del ejército de Dumbledore fue principalmente de Hermione, decidí que, en este supuesto alternativo, fuera reshiram quien la diera la idea inicial a la chica para que luego ésta creara el famoso grupo, de esta forma el dragón complementa de cierta forma a la trama original pero sin llegar a cambiarla como tal. Entre medias tenemos más desarrollo entre personajes, y hasta ahora Hermione está siendo la que más y mayor vínculo está desarrollando con reshiram, más incluso que con Jhon y Jack en West Elizabeth. No es algo que decidiera así sin más, sino que ha ido surgiendo de forma natural conforme la historia avanza, lo cual me ha pasado tantas veces ya cuando escribo que se ha convertido en una especie de hábito, además, me gusta especialmente cuando eso pasa puesto que da la sensación de que la historia toma conciencia propia y fuera ella quien se escribe a sí misma en vez de yo a ella.

Por otro lado habréis notado que he reordenado algunos acontecimientos del libro, me he tomado la pequeña libertad de hacerlo para adecuarlo un poco mejor a lo que quiero contar con reshiram de por medio, pero en esencia la historia seguirá siendo la misma.

Para el siguiente capítulo la historia llegará más o menos a la mitad del quinto curso y algunas cosas cambiarán en consecuencia, ya veréis, ya. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Exiliando la verdad**

Como bien aseguró Dumbledore, las vacaciones de navidad pasaron rápidamente y un buen día, sin que ni siquiera reshiram se diera cuenta, se reanudaron las clases. El resto de alumnos que estaban fuera regresaron y eso incluyó a Hermione, Harry y Ron, siendo los primeros en ir a verle el mismo día del retorno.

-¡Reshiram!

-¡Hermione, has vuelto!

La chica le dio un gran y cariñoso abrazo que no se molestó en ocultar, lo que hizo sentirse particularmente incómodo a Ron.

-Oh, venga ya, Hermione, es un dragón, seguro que no ha tenido ningún problema estando aquí…

-Ya lo sé ¿no puedo saludarle?

-Supongo que sí…

Harry se rió por lo bajo, sin embargo Hermione no le dio mayor importancia y se dirigió a él.

-¿Qué tal las navidades por aquí?

-Bien, muy tranquilas, apenas había gente, así que… ¿qué tal tu padre, Ron?

-Oh, está mejor, ya le han dado el alta, pasó la navidad con nosotros en casa-explicó él.

-Me alegro… ¿todo bien, Harry?

Recordaba las palabras de Dumbledore la última vez que habló con él, y en ese sentido tenía intención de cumplir como tal, por lo que preguntarle era importante.

-Eh… sí, claro, sin problemas-murmuró el muchacho.

El gesto de reshiram se agudizó, notando enseguida que no le estaba siendo sincero, sin embargo prefirió no presionarle en ese aspecto y lo dejó estar de momento. Hermione, por su parte, notó esto pero tampoco dijo nada, ya que después de todo tenían que ir a clase, despidiéndose de él y adentrándose en el castillo.

Sin embargo esa misma tarde la chica bajó sola a verle, haciéndole compañía un rato y abordando la cuestión en el momento más propicio.

-¿Qué tal en clase hoy?

-Bien, algo intensa, ya que entramos en la recta final antes de los TIMO, pero bastante bien, la profesora Vector nos ha mandado un montón de deberes, y la profesora McGonagall nos ha metido bastante caña para perfeccionar cuanto antes las transformaciones totales.

-Me alegro…

-Aunque eso sí, por lo que vi esta mañana pareces interesado en Harry…

-Supuse que te darías cuenta, aunque… ¿por qué lo dices exactamente?

-No te confundas, no es que me importe ni nada parecido, es sólo que me llamó la atención, eso es todo.

Reshiram supuso que no pasaría nada por compartir con ella lo que Dumbledore le pidió, explicándoselo rápidamente en líneas generales. Una vez enterada la chica opinó al respecto.

-Entiendo, aunque ahora que lo mencionas… Harry nos comentó recientemente que Dumbledore le había estado evitando por alguna extraña razón.

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué?-inquirió el dragón, extrañado.

-No lo sabemos con seguridad, aunque parece ser que podría ser por todo lo que ha pasado hasta el momento, de alguna forma Harry puede ver lo que trama Voldemort y ahora quiere evitarlo mandándole a clases de oclumancia con Snape, pero apenas progresa…

-No me esperaba nada de esto a decir verdad… ¿por qué Dumbledore se alejaría de Harry y me pide a mí que le eche un ojo? No tiene sentido…

-Lo sé, es extraño, no sé en qué estará pensando pero espero que sepa lo que hace. Tampoco estoy diciendo que no hagas lo que te ha pedido, después de todo Harry está bien protegido aquí, aunque…

-¿Aunque?

-No puedo evitar preocuparme. Le conozco bien, sé cuándo algo le molesta y está mal en ese sentido, aunque de cara a los demás no lo muestre…

-Sí, pude notar que algo me ocultaba, pero no pensaba que fuera precisamente por eso.

La chica suspiró, comentando de seguido.

-Tiene demasiada presión encima, como si no fuera suficiente que sea el niño que sobrevivió. Ahora me pregunto si fue buena idea pedirle a él que nos enseñara…

-Si no pudiera con todo creo que os lo diría directamente, pero supongo que los demás esperarán mucho de él. Dadle tiempo, aunque intentaré acercarme un poco más a él para apoyarle.

Ante eso la muchacha esbozó una sincera sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-Eres un buen dragón, reshiram. Gracias.

-No, gracias a ti por confiar en la verdad.

Al contrario que Hermione, la cual siempre buscaba su compañía, hablar con Harry resultó ser más complicado de lo que él mismo se hubiera esperado; tras el retorno de las vacaciones de navidad todos los alumnos parecían estar más ocupados que de costumbre, y eso incluía a Harry, que además debía entrenar cada cierto tiempo con su equipo de quidditch, aunque aprovechó uno de estos entrenamientos para acercarse a él en cuanto terminó.

-Curioso deporte…

-Ah, hola reshiram ¿nos has visto entrenar?

-Sí, y he de decir que me ha resultado curioso veros montados en escobas, nunca antes había visto a humanos volando de esa forma…

-¿A que mola? La próxima vez que haya partido ven a vernos, son bastante emocionantes.

-Tal vez lo haga, aunque… ¿cuán rápido puede volar esa escoba?-inquirió el dragón, curioso.

-¿Ésta? ¡Es la saeta de fuego, la más rápida del mundo hasta el momento! ¿Quieres verla en acción?

-No estaría mal… ¿hace una carrera?

Los ojos verdes del muchacho brillaron de emoción, a lo que reshiram sonrió satisfecho, ya que había dado en la tecla buena.

-¡Por mí encantado! ¡Una vuelta por todo el lago y de vuelta al campo de quidditch, salimos de aquí!

-Vale.

Rápidamente Harry se subió a su escoba, dando una patada en el suelo para hacerla elevarse y se puso a la altura del dragón, el cual se preparó para echar a volar; hubo un breve lapso de tiempo en el cual ambos contrincantes se mentalizaron y, a una señal del chico, ambos echaron a volar.

La escoba de Harry zumbó como una bala, sobrepasando de plano a reshiram, el cual se quedó muy atrás rápidamente; sin embargo el dragón no se amedrentó y, tras lanzarse hacia delante, encendió su cola en forma de antorcha, la cual irradió un calor intenso, y, en un visto y no visto, la utilizó para impulsarse a gran velocidad. Palió rápidamente el resto de metros que los separaban hasta llegar a su altura, sorprendiendo en parte al muchacho.

-¿Qué te esperabas? Yo también tengo mis trucos…-murmuró el dragón, sonriente.

-¡Nada mal, aunque la saeta aún puede ser más rápida!

Tras esas palabras el azabache aceleró mientras su revuelto pelo era azotado por el viento, dejando a la vista su cicatriz y dejando un poco más atrás al dragón. Por su parte reshiram tampoco se achantó y aumentó un poco más la velocidad de su cola, rasgando el aire al volar.

Dejaron atrás rápidamente los terrenos del colegio y sobrevolaron el lago a poco menos de cuatro o cinco metros de altura sobre la superficie del mismo; el vuelo de Harry era ágil y apenas imperceptible, al contrario que el de reshiram, el cual debido a su gran tamaño desplazaba grandes cantidades de aire y agua al volar, salpicando hacia arriba y hacia los lados. Dieron la vuelta casi completa al lago, describiendo una suave curva de orilla a orilla hasta que finalmente regresaron a los terrenos del colegio desde el oeste. Subieron unos metros y Harry aprovechó entonces para pegar un acelerón más que le pusiera en cabeza rápidamente.

Reshiram, al ver esto, decidió rápidamente imitarle y su cola rugió, irradiando un intensísimo calor hacia atrás que le dio un último impulso y le puso a la misma altura que el chico; a partir de allí el estadio de quidditch estaba a pocos metros de distancia, y las almenas y torreones de Hogwarts eran los últimos obstáculos a batir antes de llegar a la meta. Harry y el dragón compartieron entre los dos una mirada desafiante, diciéndoselo todo en nada y abalanzándose hacia delante para llegar lo antes posible. El chico aprovechó para colarse entre las columnas de piedra del viaducto mientras que el dragón se vio obligado a sortearlo por encima, elevándose por encima de las más altas torres para luego caer en picado hacia el estadio, encontrándose de nuevo con Harry a medio camino y quedando de nuevo a la misma altura.

Paliaron enseguida los últimos metros hasta que finalmente llegaron al estadio, donde aterrizaron al mismo tiempo justo en el centro del campo, ahora vacío. Dragón y muchacho se miraron entre sí hasta que finalmente el chico murmuró.

-Vale, he de admitir que no me lo esperaba… eres tan rápido como una saeta de fuego, increíble.

-Casi, en realidad me has ganado-reveló reshiram.

-¿Ah, sí?-inquirió Harry, sorprendido.

-Sí, por unos pocos centímetros en realidad.

Al principio no supo muy bien a qué se refería exactamente, pero al mirar su escoba lo comprendió enseguida.

-Oh, ya veo… aun así eres bastante veloz aun a pesar de tu tamaño, realmente me has sorprendido.

-Bueno, en circunstancias más normales mi vuelo no es tan rápido, pero mi cola me proporciona el impulso necesario cuando más lo necesito.

-Sí, ya lo he visto, menudo calor soltaba…

-Es parte de mi poder, el cual es alimentado por esa verdad que tanto ansío. Aunque pueda resultar un concepto difuso y difícil de explicar y comprender, su esencia en sí misma es el motor de las pasiones y deseos más profundos de cada uno. La llama de mi cola arde con cada uno de esas verdades que yacen en lo más profundo de nuestros corazones. Y todo aquel que busque con ahínco la verdad, puede encontrar en mí ese bastón, esa llama que nunca se apaga. Ahí está la más profunda verdad.

Harry se quedó ciertamente impresionado por esas palabras, dándole qué pensar al respecto; reshiram aprovechó entonces para acercarse un poco más a él.

-¿Qué es lo que más te mueve, Harry? ¿Cuál es tu llama? ¿Tu verdad?

El aludido alzó la mirada, contestando rápidamente.

-Mi verdad… no sabría qué decirte con seguridad. Siempre he sido muy idealista, como Hermione, aunque tú veas en ella la verdad, y yo… soy algo parecido.

-Siempre hay algo de verdad en los ideales y algo de ideales en la verdad. Son dos conceptos intrínsecos y atados entre sí por un lazo inquebrantable. Si tienes un ideal, éste se basa en parte en una verdad que tú tomas como cierta. Y, en esa verdad, yo vivo.

-¿Y si no es cierta? ¿Deja de ser verdad?

-No, porque en ese caso sería una verdad basada en un ideal, y a partir de ahí ya entraría en escena zekrom, mi homólogo. Nos complementamos entre los dos, como en una reacción química.

Esa nueva información dio que pensar al azabache, el cual se quedó callado durante unos breves segundos hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-En ese caso mi ideal… mi verdad… sería detener a Voldemort. Y hacerle pagar por todo lo que hizo… por lo que me hizo.

Reshiram esbozó entonces una grata sonrisa, comentando al poco rato.

-Entonces lucha por esa verdad, hazla valer. Yo te ayudaré a alcanzarla, porque eso es lo que hago.

-¿Y Hermione? Pensaba que te habías fijado en ella y no en mí…

-Yo me fijo en todo aquel que persigue con vehemencia la verdad y la realidad. Esto no significa que una verdad sea mejor que la otra, por lo que en este caso tampoco significa que vaya a dejar de lado a Hermione. Su verdad basada en un ideal la da fuerzas a ella y a mi llama. Y yo apoyaré tanto a ella como a ti, sin importar las diferencias. Porque se trata de la verdad al fin y al cabo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, entendiéndolo todo un poco mejor.

-Puedes confiar en mí, Harry. ¿Está todo bien?

Ante esa pregunta el chico suspiró, comentando de seguido.

-Me gustaría decirte que sí, pero… últimamente estoy algo alterado por todo lo que ha pasado. Entre Umbridge, las clases normales, las del Ejército de Dumbledore y ahora esta aparente conexión con Voldemort estoy bastante alterado. Y encima no consigo avanzar en la maldita oclumancia porque un imbécil de pelo grasiento y que está resentido conmigo me da clases. Es un asco…

Reshiram se quedó callado mientras pensaba entre medias, comentando de seguido.

-¿Y qué hay de Dumbledore? ¿Acaso no te ayuda?

-Esa es otra, apenas me está prestando atención este curso, es como si me evitara…

El ceño del dragón se contrajo, preocupado al respecto; hasta el momento el afable director no había dado muestras de ser precisamente una mala persona, y ese nuevo dato, ahora corroborado, le preocupó más de lo esperado.

-No sé qué puede llevarle a actuar así, pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas ayuda, yo voy a estar ahí.

-Gracias, reshiram, eres un buen dragón-murmuró Harry, esbozando una sincera sonrisa.

El aludido le devolvió el gesto, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, sin embargo durante el resto del día siguió rumiando el detalle, sin apenas dejarle dormir.

Ante esa extraña situación trató de hablar con Dumbledore, pero el director parecía estar extremadamente ocupado ya que apenas pudo hablar con él en los siguientes días. Al parecer Umbridge había vuelto a la carga y había estado limitando las libertades de los estudiantes aún más redactando nuevos decretos de enseñanza, inmiscuyéndose cada vez más y más en el entramado del colegio. Todos los profesores ya habían sido evaluados, sin embargo había dos en particular a los que tenía cierta inquina, y esos eran Hagrid y Trelawney. El primero tuvo que pedirse una excedencia para evitar males mayores, siendo sustituido por la profesora Grubbly-Plank, y la segunda no tuvo tanta suerte y acabó siendo echada por la propia Umbridge, pero Dumbledore intercedió por ella para que se quedara, poniendo en su lugar al centauro Firenze para mayor horror de la estricta mujer y sorpresa de los demás alumnos, incluyendo al propio reshiram.

-Reshiram, nos volvemos a encontrar-le saludó el centauro en uno de sus muchos paseos por los terrenos del colegio.

-Anda, Firenze, qué sorpresa ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Me temo que mi manada me ha echado.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Supongo que por mis métodos, pero creo que ha sido más por miedo que por otra cosa. Dumbledore me pidió que diera clase y yo acepté. Es distinto a cuando vivía en el bosque, pero al menos tengo un lugar donde quedarme.

-Vaya, espero que vuelvan a aceptarte…

Ante ese comentario el centauro miró hacia el cielo, como tratando de escudriñar algo de entre las nubes, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Aun a pesar de que somos capaces de ver el futuro según nos lo dicen los astros, he sido incapaz de ver qué me depara a mí. Yo también lo espero…

Aun a pesar de ese infortunado revés Umbridge no cejó en su intento por apoderarse del colegio, lo que molestaba particularmente tanto a los alumnos como al propio reshiram, el cual apenas podía hacer nada en su contra; uno de sus más recientes decretos, el veinticuatro, prohibía la formación de cualquier grupo o club deportivo, social o de cualquier índole, ilegalizando así al Ejército de Dumbledore en un burdo intento por darles caza. Esto enervó especialmente al dragón, el cual se explayaba a gusto en compañía de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Ilegalizar la verdad? Eso es un disparate, va en contra de la realidad en sí misma y todo lo que representa, no es un simple ejercicio conceptual de ideales, es puro y duro despotismo. Qué vergüenza, una situación así da pie a una rebelión o un levantamiento…

-¿Levantamiento? Me temo que eso está fuera de la cuestión…-murmuró Ron, sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Fuera de la cuestión? ¿Y qué hay de la verdad? ¿No pensáis defenderla?-inquirió el dragón, molesto.

-Entiendo tu frustración, reshiram, y todos la compartimos, pero por una vez Ron está en lo cierto, un levantamiento está fuera de toda opción, tendríamos aquí a todo el Ministerio practicando el medievo con nosotros, y tendrían todo el derecho a hacerlo-murmuró Hermione, con rabia.

-¿Te rindes tú también?-inquirió el dragón, ceñudo.

-No, claro que no, no se trata de eso, debemos obrar con cautela ahora que Umbridge está ojo avizor, nosotros seguiremos aprendiendo por nuestra cuenta ¿verdad, chicos?

-Sí, claro, eso sin dudar-asintió Ron.

-Yo no me doy por vencido, que Umbridge decrete lo que quiera, os seguiré enseñando igual-añadió Harry con vehemencia.

Las palabras de los muchachos calmaron un poco a reshiram, pero no quitaron esa rabia que sentía por Umbridge. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan mezquina y retorcida como esa mujer, ni siquiera Edgar Ross se le comparaba, su mal hacer e intenciones estaban a otro nivel. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera Dumbledore podía hacer nada por evitar esa situación, siendo competencia directa del ministerio. Al menos seguía allí con ellos. De momento.

* * *

-Muy bien, alumnos, como ya todos sabréis he sido nombrada recientemente directora del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, por lo que ahora tengo plena autoridad aquí. Os he hecho llamar para deciros unas cuantas palabras de cara a los siguientes meses.

El Gran Comedor permanecía en absoluto silencio, evidenciando la actual situación; tras el descubrimiento del Ejército de Dumbledore y la posterior fuga del mismo, el ministerio había aprovechado ese súbito vacío de poder para colocar en el puesto a la mismísima Umbridge, dotándola de aún más poder si cabía. La situación era sencillamente nefasta, y eso se podía notar en el ánimo tanto de los estudiantes como de los profesores, los cuales apenas miraban a su ahora superiora, la cual seguía hablando como si nada ocurriera.

-El ministerio me ha pedido encarecidamente que renueve de arriba abajo esta institución, y mis primeras medidas se aplicarán muy rápidamente. Tengo unos nuevos decretos aprobados, pero el primero en aplicarse va a ser el siguiente: por orden del decreto de enseñanza número veintinueve, se deroga la tenencia de mascotas de institución, por lo que me temo que el famoso dragón de Hogwarts va a tener que dejar de morar por aquí. ¡Reshiram!

Antes de que la propia Hermione o alguien más pudiera decir algo, el aludido apareció de entre las velas del techo, entrando en el comedor y mirando a Umbridge fijamente a los ojos con aparente expresión neutra.

-Me duele terriblemente tener que decirte esto, reshiram, pero me temo que no vas a seguir siendo la mascota oficial de este colegio. Considero que eres demasiado peligroso para los alumnos, por lo que no me queda más remedio que expulsarte.

El dragón no dijo nada al respecto, sin apartar siquiera la mirada de la mujer, la cual sonreía anodinamente; sin embargo Hermione no pudo más, poniéndose en pie y musitando.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Deje de fingir, todos sabemos aquí que usted no siente nada! ¡Y también sabemos que reshiram no es peligroso ni nunca lo será!

-Agradezco sus comentarios, señorita Granger, pero me temo que la decisión ya está tomada. Y, por el bien y la seguridad de todos los presentes, lo mejor será que lo retengamos hasta que el ministerio decida qué hacer con él.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No puede hacer eso!

-¡Puedo y lo haré, señorita Granger, de eso puede estar segura! ¡Señor Filch, encadene al dragón!

Ante esa orden el celador se quedó un tanto cortado, sin saber muy bien cómo acatar la orden en cuestión, y mirando a Umbridge con cara de circunstancia; la mujer rodó los ojos con gesto exasperado, sacando entonces su varita y murmurando de seguido.

-Si es que lo tengo que hacer todo yo… ¡incárcero!

Al punto, una serie de fuertes sogas salieron de la punta de su varita y comenzaron a atar a reshiram por el cuello y parte de la panza y las patas; el dragón trató de zafarse, pero cuanto más se agitaba, más fuerte le apretaban las sogas. El rostro de Hermione se quebró, sintiendo unas ganas infinitas de echarse sobre la mujer y maldecirla, sin embargo no podía hacerlo bajo pena de acabar en Azkabán por agredir a una alta funcionaria del estado mágico. Contempló a reshiram mientras éste trataba de quitarse las sogas de encima, sintiéndose cada vez peor consigo misma.

Sin embargo algo saltó en su cabeza, recordando entonces lo que era realmente reshiram y todo lo que era capaz de hacer. Ahora que ya no estaba atado al colegio podía actuar por su cuenta propia sin riesgo de incriminar al mismo, por lo que un ataque suyo por cuenta propia no sería malo para el colegio per se. Sin embargo sí que sería malo para él, ya que Umbridge podría pedir al ministerio que le capturaran, por lo que tampoco podía hacer eso. Tan solo quedaba una única opción, la que menos le ponía en peligro. Y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo con tal de que no se lo llevaran. Por lo que, sin más premura, exclamó.

-¡Reshiram, cuchillada!

La orden resonó por todo el comedor y, al punto, las garras del dragón brillaron con intensidad mientras crecían, blandiéndolas hacia delante mientras las cruzaba y asestando un único tajo. Al principio pareció que no había pasado nada, sin embargo al segundo siguiente las lianas se partieron en mil pedazos de finas hebras, liberándole así. Tal fue la fuerza que Umbridge, la cual le sostenía con su varita, acabó cayéndose de espaldas al suelo con tanto ímpetu que soltó su varita, acabando así desarmada. El dragón la miró fijamente con los ojos encendidos y sin recoger sus cuchillas, intimidando a la mujer, sin embargo Hermione gritó.

-¡Vete, reshiram, huye de aquí!

El aludido alzó entonces la vista, mirando a la chica, la cual le devolvía el gesto con ojos suplicantes.

-¡No la hagas nada, tan solo vete, huye, no mires atrás!

-Pero…-masculló él mentalmente.

-¡Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí! ¡Vete, reshiram!-añadió ella con contundencia, también mentalmente.

El aludido no dijo nada más, tan solo miró a la chica una última vez antes de alzar el vuelo por encima de las mesas, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal; la abrió de un seco golpe con sus patas y echó a volar, alejándose así del castillo y perdiéndose rápidamente en la lejanía.

Por su parte Hermione tan solo cerró los ojos con pesar, sin decir nada más; tanto Harry como Ron la miraron incrédulos, siendo el azabache el primero en musitar.

-¿¡Pero qué has hecho, loca?!

Antes de que pudiera responder Umbridge se levantó pesadamente y fulminó con la mirada a la muchacha antes de mascullar con furia reprimida.

-Señorita Granger… la espero en mi despacho esta tarde a las ocho para su pertinente castigo.

La aludida no dijo nada, tan solo asintió brevemente y se sentó de nuevo con la cabeza gacha; el resto del colegio permaneció en silencio, sin atreverse siquiera a decir algo. El sol que se ocultaba fue tapado por densas nubes, sumiendo al valle en una súbita oscuridad.

* * *

Esa misma noche, y tras casi tres horas de castigo, Hermione regresaba a la torre de Gryffindor con el gesto torcido y la mano derecha ensangrentada; trataba por todos los medios de mantener las formas, pero el agudo dolor en su mano apenas la dejaba concentrarse, mientras que las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a asomar. No había comido nada, Umbridge no la había dejado siquiera ir a cenar, y entre el dolor y el hambre se sentía hecha un auténtico trapo. Masculló la contraseña y entró en la sala común, donde Harry y Ron la esperaban. El azabache se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano herida, observándola; en su dorso se podía leer: _no interferiré más en los asuntos del ministerio_.

Hermione apartó la mirada, como si no quisiera que la vieran llorar, sin embargo Harry la llevó al sofá, sentándola allí; Ron la dio un cuenco lleno de esencia de murtlap y ella metió la mano en él, dejando escapar un suspiro al notar cómo el dolor se iba disipando poco a poco.

-Lo siento, yo… tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que esa arpía le hiciera daño…

-No pasa nada, lo comprendemos, hiciste lo mejor para él, eso te honra-murmuró Harry.

Por su parte Ron no dijo nada, aunque la sostuvo en todo momento el cuenco.

-Espero que esté bien…

-Seguro que sí, es un dragón después de todo, podrá componérselas él sólo.

El silencio posterior fue algo más llevadero, aunque Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en reshiram y qué podría estar haciendo en ese momento. Una luna cuarto menguante comenzó a asomarse por la ventana, iluminando débilmente el castillo y el valle.

* * *

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Parece que ha tenido que marcharse, un inconveniente, ya que le aleja de su posible vía de regreso…

-Qué mal, es un contratiempo tras otro… ¿qué hay de los últimos umbrales? ¿Están listos?

-Todavía no, señor, no tenemos luz suficiente ni para estos… ni para él.

-Maldición… tenemos que ayudarle de alguna forma ¿ideas?

-¿Y si le facilitamos el transporte? Quizás si se pudiera mover de forma más sibilina y sin llamar tanto la atención podría facilitarle las cosas…

-Es una opción, aunque… ¿cómo se lo hacemos llegar? Nosotros solos no podemos usar el umbral…

-Se me está ocurriendo algo… ¿y si enviamos a viscoso?

-Es una opción… por intentarlo no perdemos nada.

-Está bien, que lo manden lo más pronto posible.

-Sí, señor.

* * *

¡Y seguimos con las rocambolescas y para nada convencionales aventuras de reshiram! XD éste es un capítulo de transición, y como habréis podido notar los acontecimientos del quinto libro se aproximan a su recta final. Para el siguiente capítulo habrá una buena dosis de acción, además de un poco más de misterio, como habréis podido observar en este capítulo. ¿Quién será esa gente, qué quieren de reshiram? ¡tendréis que seguir leyendo para saber más! También he jugado un poco con los acontecimientos, reordenándolos, creo haber comentado algo parecido antes, pero si alguien se mostraba confuso en ese sentido no pasa nada, se trata simplemente de eso.

Y nada más de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Luchando por la verdad**

El tiempo posterior tras su expulsión de Hogwarts se le hizo particularmente duro, más por el hecho de haberse quedado sólo que otra cosa; de alguna forma se esperaba que Umbridge tomara una medida semejante, pero lo que no se esperaba era una orden tan clara y directa por parte de Hermione. Aún le daba vueltas a la cabeza al respecto, aunque tampoco tardó mucho en entender que lo hizo principalmente por él y para que el asunto no le salpicara más de lo necesario. No pudo evitar esbozar una sentida sonrisa, comprendiendo enseguida que la chica realmente le quería y buscaba su bienestar. No era algo completamente necesario para él, pero agradecía inmensamente que se preocupara tanto por él.

Dado que tampoco quería faltar a su palabra con Dumbledore, tras su expulsión del castillo decidió quedarse en las lindes más alejadas del bosque prohibido en un intento por no alejarse demasiado de Hogwarts; debía de ir con cuidado puesto que los centauros probablemente estarían vigilando sus movimientos, y siempre y cuando no entrara en sus terrenos todo estaría bien con ellos. Aun así un día recibió la visita de ni más ni menos que Bane, el centauro que acompañaba la última vez a Firenze.

-Buenas, dragón.

-Oh, eres tú, Bane… que conste que no me he acercado a vuestro territorio.

-No estoy aquí por eso, tranquilo.

-¿Y por qué es entonces?

El centauro se quedó estático por un momento, mirando al cielo entre las ramas de los árboles y comentando al poco rato.

-Los astros han hablado recientemente. Al parecer se avecina una guerra en la comunidad mágica británica y, de alguna forma, tú vas a estar involucrado en ella.

-En tal caso lucharé al lado de aquellos que defiendan la verdad.

-Lo sé, pero debo advertirte de que estás luchando una guerra que en el fondo no te incumbe, nadie esperará tu presencia.

-En ese caso lo decidiré yo, y no tú o los astros ¿qué pasa, Bane, a qué temes tanto? ¿Acaso no tenéis pensado tomar partido?

Ante eso el ceño del centauro se arrugó, murmurando de seguido.

-Cuidado, dragón, no te metas donde no te llaman, además, en tal caso eso lo decidiríamos nosotros ¿no?

-Por supuesto, como yo, todos somos libres de decidir lo que consideremos oportuno.

-Bien, me alegro de comprobar que coincidimos. Yo tan solo quería advertirte, eso es todo.

-Gracias por tu preocupación, Bane.

Salvo ese ligeramente tenso encuentro no volvieron a contactar con él, y los siguientes días pasaron lenta y pesadamente, como si no quisieran hacerlo; estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar en el colegio, pero sobre todo por lo que le pudiera pasar a Hermione, la cual seguramente ya habría sufrido algún tipo de escarmiento por lo que hizo. En ese sentido no podía evitar sentirse culpable, pero también sabía que ella era fuerte, por lo que confiaba en su integridad.

En cuanto a su estancia allí como tal no había vuelto a saber nada más acerca del misterioso fenómeno que le había transportado hasta Hogwarts, pero un buen día, y mientras descansaba entre dos gruesos árboles en un estado de duermevela, una luz cercana acompañada de un súbito ruido, como si algo se hubiera roto, le despertó.

-Ah… ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Se reincorporó rápidamente y miró a su alrededor, el bosque lucía sombrío y solitario, como de costumbre, y no vio ni oyó nada raro por sus alrededores. Sin embargo una extraña sensación de familiaridad parecía haber envuelto el ambiente, lo que le hizo buscar por las inmediaciones lo que había causado ese ruido. No vio nada ni nadie durante los primeros minutos, sin embargo en un momento dado observó una forma familiar entre varias raíces cercanas y, al acercarse, lo vio.

-Un momento… esto es… no puede ser.

Y es que uno de esos objetos esféricos que los humanos de su mundo usaban para capturar y entrenar a otros seres como él se encontraba ahí, justo delante de él, como quien no quería la cosa. Era completamente blanco, al contrario de otros que había visto antes, y una fina línea roja separaba ambas mitades acabando en el botón de apertura y cierre. Reshiram lo cogió usando psíquico y lo observó atentamente. Parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, como si algo o alguien lo hubiera dejado ahí expresamente para él. ¿Cómo era posible siquiera tal cosa?

-Qué extraño… aun así me lo llevaré conmigo, me podría venir bien como forma de transporte sin que Hermione se arriesgue a mostrarme como tal.

No terminaba de comprender cómo y cuándo había aparecido ese objeto en un lugar como ese, pero no iba a desperdiciar tamaña oportunidad que se le estaba brindando. No sabía cuándo iba a poder volver a Hogwarts, por lo que debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas fueron lentas y un tanto estoicas, sin embargo un buen día algo rompió con la monotonía de su existencia. Y es que, paseando por los alrededores, y no muy lejos de las lindes que colindaban con Hogwarts, le pareció oír una voz familiar que decía.

-Ya casi estamos, estamos a punto de llegar.

-¿Hermione?-inquirió reshiram en su cabeza.

Extrañado por oír su voz en un lugar como ese trató de localizarla lo más pronto posible hasta dar finalmente con ella, pero entonces descubrió que iba acompañada; y es que, junto a Harry y la mismísima Umbridge, se encontraban encarando a los centauros, los cuales tenían cara de pocos amigos para con ellos. Quiso intervenir, sin embargo en ese momento Umbridge exclamó.

-¡Soy Dolores Jane Umbridge, directora de Hogwarts, Suma Inquisidora y subsecretaria del Ministerio de Magia, y os ordeno inmediatamente que depongáis las armas, estúpidos y asquerosos híbridos!

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con gran furia por los centauros, los cuales atacaron sin dudar; la propia Umbridge trató de defenderse, sin embargo fue en vano, puesto que entre varios centauros la acorralaron y se la llevaron entre gritos y aullidos de la mujer.

-¡No, no, soltadme, ahora, no me toquéis, no podéis, lo lamentareis! ¡Noooo!

Entre varios cargaron con ella y la pusieron de frente hacia Harry y Hermione, llegando entonces a ver a reshiram entre los árboles; el dragón la dedicó entonces una mirada llena de odio y rencor, junto a una mordaz sonrisita. La mujer, presa de la ira y el miedo, dejó escapar un pavoroso chillido hasta que finalmente se perdió en la lejanía junto con los centauros.

Una vez solos tanto Harry como Hermione respiraron más tranquilos, y reshiram aprovechó para comentar.

-Ha ido de un pelo…

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y, al verle, la chica exclamó emocionada.

-¡Reshiram!

Antes de que el aludido dijera nada, Hermione se lanzó sobre él y le abrazó con ganas, al tiempo que mascullaba.

-¡Estás bien! ¡Menos mal, estaba preocupada!

-Tranquila, hace falta algo más que una simple expulsión para acabar conmigo… ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

Entre los dos estuvieron poniendo al corriente al dragón de las últimas semanas en el castillo.

-¡Ha sido horrible, las últimas semanas han sido un auténtico suplicio!

-Umbridge nos ha tenido más firmes que un palo, no hacía más que limitarnos en todo, y la convivencia en el castillo se convirtió en un infierno. Hicimos los TIMO en un ambiente bastante tenso, pero se nos dieron bien, al menos a la mayoría.

-¡Parecía un régimen militar, era como estar de vuelta en 1942, fue horrible!

-Ya… ¿y qué os hizo venir aquí exactamente?-inquirió reshiram.

-Tratábamos de ponernos en contacto con Sirius puesto que, según Harry, lo tienen preso, pero no estamos seguros de…

-¡Sé lo que vi, Hermione! ¡Lo tienen en el Departamento de Misterios, tenemos que ir ya mismo!

-¿Tienen a Sirius? ¿Quiénes, cómo lo has sabido?

-¡Tuve otra visión, me lo mostró Voldemort, no puedo dejarle en manos de esa víbora!-masculló el chico, preocupado.

-¡Pero no estamos seguros, Harry, podría ser cualquier cosa! ¿Y si es una trampa? ¿Y si ir es lo que exactamente espera Voldemort que hagas?

-No es por llevarte la contraria ni mucho menos, pero Hermione tiene razón, deberías considerarlo bien antes de hacer nada, Harry-argumentó reshiram, con gesto serio.

Ante esas palabras el chico se quedó callado, pensando en posibilidades; por un momento parecía estar considerándolo, sin embargo al poco rato murmuró.

-Mirad, sé que puede ser precipitado, pero si nos quedamos aquí estoicos tampoco resolveremos nada. ¿Puede ser una trampa? Quizá, pero no me puedo quedar sentado sin hacer nada sabiendo que Sirius podría estar en peligro. Comprendedlo, por favor, es mi única familia…

Tanto reshiram como Hermione no pudieron decirle nada en ese sentido, ya que después de todo sabían muy bien cuál era su situación; que no tuviera en cuenta a sus tíos era comprensible, y en cuanto a su preocupación por su padrino era del todo entendible teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. La chica fue la primera en hablar, comentando rápidamente.

-No las tengo todas conmigo, pero está bien, iremos…

-Oh, gracias Hermione…-masculló el chico, abrazándola.

-Pero con una condición.

El chico la miró inquisitivamente, a lo que ella murmuró tajantemente.

-A la mínima señal de peligro, o ante cualquier evidencia de trampa, nos retiraremos.

-¿Sin luchar? ¡Nos hemos estado preparando para situaciones como esta!

-Lo sé, pero no quiero arriesgarlo todo por una causa incierta, entiéndelo, Harry.

Al principio el chico quiso protestar, pero una seria y autoritaria mirada por parte de la chica bastó para hacerle ceder, al menos aparentemente. Al poco rato vinieron entonces tanto Ron como unos pocos miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore, entre ellos Luna, Neville y Ginny. Les estuvieron explicando lo que habían decidido y decidieron acompañarles sin dudar, sin embargo había un problema principalmente logístico.

-¿Cómo hacemos para ir a Londres?-inquirió Neville, con gesto confuso.

Hubo entonces un breve y algo incómodo silencio, aunque enseguida Ron saltó comentando.

-¿Volando?

-Es una opción, pero nos arriesgamos a que nos vean…-argumentó Hermione.

-Pero es la única opción más rápida que tenemos, es de noche, por lo que podremos aprovecharlo a nuestro favor-hizo lo propio Harry.

-Vale, pero en tal caso ¿cómo podemos hacerlo?

-Yo puedo llevar conmigo tranquilamente a tres o cuatro en mi grupa-anunció en ese momento reshiram.

-Sí, pero el problema es que eres demasiado grande, aun a pesar de la noche destacarías demasiado y te verían seguro-masculló la chica.

-Bueno, quizás podamos solucionarlo.

Nada más decirlo reshiram sacó de entre su pelaje la ball que encontró hace varias semanas atrás, entregándosela.

-Puedes usar esto.

-¿Esto qué es?-inquirió ella, extrañada.

-Es un ingenio creado por los humanos de mi mundo que sirve para capturar a seres como yo y guardarlos en su interior, con ella podrás llevarme a cualquier parte sin llamar la atención.

-¿Y cómo ha aparecido esto aquí?

-Llevo preguntándome eso mismo desde que lo hizo hará cosa de varias semanas atrás en el bosque, pero ahora eso no importa, captúrame con ella.

-Está bien… ¿cómo lo hago?

-Lánzamela, he visto hacerlo antes.

Aún algo extrañada por el objeto en sí, Hermione la lanzó sobre reshiram, esperando lo inesperado; entonces, para sorpresa de todos, en cuanto lo golpeó la bola se abrió y el dragón se convirtió entonces en una brillante luz roja que se introdujo en ella rápidamente. Acto seguido la bola se cerró y cayó al suelo, donde estuvo sacudiéndose varias veces hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Hubo un breve lapso de tiempo durante el cual todos los presentes miraron a la bola con gestos asombrados y no muy seguros de qué hacer a continuación, sin embargo Hermione se agachó junto a ella y susurró.

-¿Reshiram?

La bola entonces se agitó, dando a entender que la había oído, sin embargo la chica no supo cómo sacarlo de nuevo.

-Igual hay que volver a lanzarla…-supuso en ese momento Luna, sin apenas inmutarse.

-Por intentar algo, supongo-murmuró Ron, alucinado.

-Está bien…

La chica cogió la bola y la lanzó hacia arriba, nada más hacerlo ésta se abrió de nuevo con un ruido de lo más peculiar y reshiram salió de ella como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bueno, pues ya está-murmuró el dragón, como quien habla del tiempo.

-¿¡Qué demonios ha sido todo eso?!-masculló Ron, anonadado.

-No me preguntes, ni idea de cómo funciona, pero funciona, es lo importante.

-Vale, pero seguimos sin saber cómo ir a Londres-recordó Ginny en ese momento.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada más, Luna se adelantó comentando.

-Podemos ir en varios de esos…

Al principio no supieron muy bien a qué se refería, sin embargo tanto Harry como Neville lo entendieron enseguida; y es que había una manada de thestrals cerca, los cuales tan sólo podían ser vistos por aquellos que hubieran visto de cerca a la muerte. Debido a eso sólo Luna, Neville y Harry eran capaces de verlos, por lo que tuvieron que ayudar a los demás a montar en su correspondiente thestral sin descalabrarse. Hermione era la que menos ganas tenía de subirse a algo que no veía, sin embargo hizo de tripas corazón y se montó en su thestral.

-No estoy del todo segura de esto…-murmuró la chica, miedosa.

-Tranquila, estarás bien, agárrate fuerte a su grupa.

-¡Pero si no la veo! Ya está, suficiente, que me lleve reshiram.

-Pero si tú misma dijiste que lo verían por muy de noche que sea, y es cierto, es demasiado grande, en cambio el thestral es invisible y nosotros podemos fundirnos con el ambiente, es perfecto.

Antes de que la chica pudiera replicar, el dragón se apresuró a calmarla.

-Hermione, tranquila, recuerda que estaré contigo, tan solo abre la ball si me necesitas.

La chica tardó un poco en contestar, pero finalmente murmuró.

-Está bien… ¿cómo hago para recogerte?

-Tan solo ponla delante de mí.

Nada más hacerlo, una luz brillante surgió de la bola y, de alguna forma, recogió a reshiram, el cual se volvió a convertir en luz roja, y lo metió en su interior. Descubrió además que se podía hacer más pequeña si se pulsaba el botón central, lo que hacía aún más sencillo su transporte.

-Qué cosa más extraña…

-¿Todos listos?-inquirió en ese momento Harry.

Hermione quiso decir que no, sin embargo a una señal del azabache todos los thestrals echaron a volar y ella ahogó como pudo un sonoro grito, al tiempo que se agarraba a una criatura que no podía ver y cerraba los ojos con mucha fuerza. No era como volar con reshiram ni por asomo, la criatura se movía mucho más frenéticamente y con un vuelo mucho más errático y no tan suave en comparación, por lo que se agarró bien y trató de pensar en otra cosa mientras volaban.

El viaje hasta Londres fue largo y un tanto pesado, sobre todo para ella, pero finalmente pudo entrever el skyline de la capital inglesa en la lejanía mientras se iban acercando; bajo sus pies Londres brillaba con fuerza, aunque las luces y sombras se mezclaban de tal forma que lograban pasar desapercibidos para su buena suerte. Dado que Harry recordaba por dónde se entraba gracias a la última vez que estuvo en el ministerio para su vista, aterrizaron en un callejón estrecho y oscuro cercano y se encaminaron todos juntos a la cabina telefónica que daba acceso al lugar. En todo momento Hermione no podía evitar sentir una sensación de alerta permanente, como bien diría Moody, por lo que tuvo en todo momento y a mano la bola con reshiram en su interior. Iban a entrar en el ministerio de magia de noche y sin autorización. Y debían estar preparados.

* * *

-La profecía, Potter, dámela.

-Va listo si cree que se la voy a dar.

-No estás en posición de negociar, dámela o tus amiguitos pagarán las consecuencias.

-Oblígueme.

-Lo sabía, si es que lo sabía, maldita sea…-musitaba Hermione en lo más profundo de su mente.

De alguna forma se esperaba algo así, y en el fondo no veía tan raro una situación semejante; estaban rodeados por un grupito de no más de cinco mortífagos, entre ellos el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy, y la situación era de encajonamiento total. No entendía del todo por qué y para qué querían esa profecía, pero seguramente no sería para nada bueno. Huir ya no era una opción, por lo que sólo quedaba luchar. La bola se agitó nerviosamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón, dando a entender que reshiram era consciente de la situación. Por lo que, muy lentamente, y haciendo un poquito de magia ilusoria para no llamar la atención, se llevó una mano al bolsillo para sacarla rápidamente.

-¡Agh, quítasela ya, Lucius, no me extraña que el señor no confíe del todo en ti, eres un sieso!-exclamó uno de los mortífagos que ocultaban su rostro tras una ominosa máscara.

-¡Cállate, Callahan, debo ser yo quien se la entregue!

-¿¡Y a qué esperas entonces?! ¿¡A que tengan una oportunidad de hacer algo?!

Nada más decirlo alcanzó por fin la bola y, esbozando una sonrisita mordaz, la lanzó hacia arriba sin que nadie se percatara del todo de lo que hacía; ésta se abrió y, tras el ruido característico y un destello, reshiram apareció sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-¡Lanzallamas!-bramó la chica, encendida.

Al punto, una intensa y ardiente columna de llamas peinó las colindancias, quemando las estanterías y alcanzando a algunos mortífagos; los demás se apartaron, del todo pasmados, y Harry aprovechó para exclamar.

-¡Corred, ahora!

Todos echaron a correr y reshiram voló por encima de sus cabezas, esquivando con elegancia las estanterías llenas de profecías; por su parte los mortífagos los persiguieron, pero a diferencia de ellos tenían un dragón, y pensaban usarlo sí o sí.

-¡Reshiram, las estanterías!

El aludido se dio la vuelta y, de una seca patada con sus patas, tumbó las más cercanas; al ser tan altas y estrechas estas cayeron unas encima de otras en un efecto dominó de lo más vistoso y provocando un ruido ensordecedor, el ruido de los cristales de las profecías rompiéndose se fundía con el del metal chocando entre sí, conformando así una algarabía de mil demonios que logró frenar un poco a esos monstruos.

Sin embargo, un poco más adelante otros mortífagos les salieron al paso.

-¡Desmaius!

-¡Impedimenta!

Los hechizos volaron por doquier, un desmaius la rozó una oreja, logrando bloquear a tiempo el impedimenta y contraatacando inmediatamente después.

-¡Desmaius!

Un mortífago recibió de lleno el ataque de la chica, acabando en el otro lado de la estancia; por su parte reshiram se abalanzaba sobre ellos y les propinaba unos fuertes golpes con sus garras, desgarrando sus túnicas y dejándolos inconscientes.

-¡Maldita sea, el dragón, enfocaos en el jodido dragón!-chilló un mortífago.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Psíquico!-masculló Hermione, enfadada.

Los profundos ojos azules de reshiram brillaron entonces con gran fuerza, al tiempo que un aura brillante atrapaba a varios de ellos y los movía frenéticamente hasta soltarlos, cayendo al suelo hechos un trapo y sin volverse a mover.

-¡Maldita sangre sucia! ¡A por ella, es quien comanda al dragón!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, Hermione se vio entonces rodeada por varios mortífagos, pero lejos de amilanarse les lanzó una mirada retadora, dispuesta a todo con tal de defenderse.

-¡Desmaius!

-¡Protego!

Aun a pesar de los numerosos desmaius el protego logró resguardarla de todos, contraatacando inmediatamente después.

-¡Petrificus totalus!

Con un solo movimiento de muñeca varios de ellos cayeron al suelo petrificados, el resto quisieron atacarla, pero en ese momento reshiram apareció de improviso y les embistió con tal fuerza que les mandó a volar bien lejos.

-¡Gracias, reshiram!

-¡No descuides tu retaguardia!-exclamó el dragón, a su lado.

La presión daba resultado, sin embargo se acabaron separando y Hermione se montó sobre reshiram para hacer frente a los mortífagos desde la seguridad de su lomo.

-¡Tenemos que encontrar a Harry! ¡Confringo!

-¡Le vi dirigirse hacia el otro lado cuando nos separamos, sujétate, vamos a correr!

Nada más decirlo, su cola se encendió y, en un visto y no visto, se abalanzaron a una velocidad vertiginosa embistiendo a todos los mortífagos que se les ponían por delante y destrozando gran parte del mobiliario del departamento; se detuvieron un instante en la sala del espacio, donde Luna y Ron, con aspecto extraño, se enzarzaban en una lucha contra un par de mortífagos en una especie de gravedad cero. Los mortífagos trataban de alcanzarles como si nadaran a braza y Luna les lanzó una réplica de Plutón a la cara para tratar de frenarlos.

-Este sitio es demencial-masculló reshiram.

-Ya ves… ¡allí, pulso dragón!

Un pulso dragón bien dirigido empujó a los mortífagos, dejándolos inconscientes rápidamente, y recogiendo a ambos chicos con psíquico.

-¡Gracias, chicos!-exclamó Luna, toda feliz de la vida.

-Hermione, oye Hermione, he visto a Urano… ¿lo pillas? Ji, ji, Urano…-murmuró Ron con gesto atolondrado.

-¿Y a este qué le pasa?-inquirió la chica, extrañada.

-No lo sé, le lanzaron una maldición que no supe reconocer y se comporta así de raro…-explicó Luna, igual de confusa que ella.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada más, varios mortífagos más entraron en la estancia y fueron a atacarles.

-¡Desmaius!

-¡Depulso!

-¡Bombarda!

Bastó una rápida filigrana por parte de reshiram para esquivar todos los hechizos, aprovechando entonces ellos para contraatacar exceptuando a Ron, que no se encontraba en condiciones de conjurar nada.

-¡Desmaius!-exclamó Hermione.

-¡Alarte ascendare!-murmuró Luna.

Un par de mortífagos salieron despedidos por efecto del desmaius y el resto fueron lanzados hacia el techo para luego caer al suelo estrepitosamente; finalmente, y para rematar, reshiram lanzó una rápida llama fusión que sirvió para bloquear la entrada y que nadie más se acercase.

-¡Tenemos que encontrar a Harry! ¿Lo habéis visto?-inquirió Hermione.

-Qué va, nos separamos y no le volvimos a ver…

Sin embargo, en ese momento oyeron una gran algarabía no muy lejos de allí, a lo que reshiram exclamó.

-¡Sujetaos!

De nuevo se lanzaron a gran velocidad atravesando las amplias y espaciosas estancias del departamento, en un momento dado pudieron oír a Ron comentar.

-¡Mira que rápido vamos, zuuum!

Algunos mortífagos les salieron al paso, pero fueron lanzados lejos en cuanto se acercaron un poco al reshiram, haciendo imposible atacarlos de frente.

-¡Agh, condenado dragón!

-¡Estamos en desventaja, así es imposible!

Atravesaron las salas más cercanas hasta finalmente encontrar a Harry y Neville en una especie de anfiteatro, los cuales se enfrentaban a cinco mortífagos ellos solos, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange; Neville tenía grabada una mueca de furia en su cara, matando con la mirada a la mortífaga, mientras que Lucius encaraba a Harry igual de molesto que ella o incluso más.

-¡No te lo voy a repetir más, Potter, entrégame la profecía, ahora!

-¡Sigue soñando, Malfoy!

Detrás de los chicos había una especie de arco de piedra semiderruido y muy deteriorado que, sorprendentemente, seguía en pie; en su umbral colgaba una especie de velo casi invisible que ondeaba lentamente, como si un viento inexistente lo azotara. A simple vista no parecía ser nada peligroso, sin embargo reshiram notaba algo atroz y ominoso saliendo de él.

-Bajo ninguna circunstancia os acerquéis o toquéis ese velo-anunció el dragón con voz queda.

-¿Por qué? Además ¿qué velo? No hay nada en ese arco…-murmuró Hermione, extrañada.

El dragón se quedó extrañado ante esas palabras, sin embargo en ese momento el resto de mortífagos entraron en el anfiteatro y les rodearon a todos por igual; un buen montón de ellos encararon al dragón, Hermione trató de repelerlos, pero éstos fueron más rápidos y consiguieron desmontar tanto a ella como a los demás de su grupa.

-¡No muevas ni un músculo o la chica morirá!-masculló uno de ellos, amenazando a Hermione con su varita.

-¡Ni un paso, ni un aleteo, nada!

-¡Si te mueves la matamos!

Reshiram esbozó una mueca furiosa en su rostro, sintiéndose atado de pies y manos y optando por quedarse quieto; no podía hacer nada que pusiera en peligro a Hermione.

La batalla llegó entonces a un punto muerto y Lucius volvió a insistir.

-La profecía… ahora.

El azabache, al ver la situación y a sus amigos amenazados, no lo dudó mucho más e hizo como que la entregaba, pero al segundo siguiente dejó caer la profecía al suelo y ésta se rompió ante la mirada atónita de Lucius.

-Ups, vaya, se me caído…-murmuró Harry, cargando de ironía cada sílaba.

-¡Maldito seas, Potter!

Quiso atacarle, pero en ese momento irrumpieron en el anfiteatro varias personas más que llegaron a identificar como los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, entre ellos Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Shacklebolt y Tonks.

-¡Dos contra uno no es muy justo, Lucius!-exclamó entonces Sirius, poniéndose al lado de su ahijado.

-¡Qué vas a saber tú sobre lo que es justo o no! ¡Muérete, Black!

-Tú primero.

Al segundo siguiente la batalla se retomó y reshiram aprovechó para alzarse en el aire sobre toda la cámara y el arco con el velo, lanzando entonces una llama azul con la que selló por completo todo el lugar para impedir que nada ni nadie escapara. Varios mortífagos trataron de neutralizarlo, pero él se movió a tiempo y los puso fuera de combate enseguida con psíquico mientras que los demás presionaban al resto. Junto al velo Harry, Sirius y Lupin luchaban contra Lucius y Bellatrix, la cual lanzaba maldiciones a diestro y siniestro con una particular violencia y riéndose como una lunática.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien, prima?-inquirió Sirius, mordaz.

-¡No tanto como a mí me gustaría, la verdad! ¡Crucio!

-¡Protego!

Sirius se protegió rápidamente, al tiempo que Harry se adelantaba y lanzaba un rápido desmaius que hizo tambalear a la mortífaga.

-¡Muy buena esa, James!-exclamó el hombre, inconscientemente.

Sin embargo Bellatrix se reincorporó más rápido de lo esperado y, en un visto y no visto, lanzó una maldición no verbal que impactó en el pecho de Sirius, el cual se tambaleó hacia atrás con un gesto confuso grabado en su cara; Harry quiso alzar un brazo para cogerle, pero entonces el hombre tocó el velo y, al segundo siguiente, se desvaneció de la vista de un plumazo. Harry se quedó mirando el velo como si se esperara ver caer a su padrino por el otro lado, sin embargo eso nunca sucedió. Los siguientes segundos pasaron lentamente como si pesaran un quintal, dándose cuenta enseguida de la cruda y dura realidad. Reshiram entrecerró los ojos con gesto compungido. A veces la verdad dolía. Pero, por eso mismo, era verdad.

-¿Sirius? No… ¡no, Sirius!-masculló el chico, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Al ver esto Bellatrix esbozó una juguetona y cruel sonrisa, al tiempo que empezaba a reír como una posesa y canturreando entre medias.

-¡Ja! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Sí! ¡Yo maté a Sirius Black, yo maté a Sirius Black!

Un odio inmenso comenzó entonces a crecer en la mente de Harry, Lupin intentó pararlo, pero el chico salió corriendo tras ella en cuanto vio que trataba de escapar; reshiram, al ver esto, exclamó.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hay que detenerlo o cometerá una locura! ¡Su verdad está en riesgo!

Tanto ella como los demás aprovecharon el momento de confusión para ir tras él, dejando que los demás miembros de la Orden se encargaran del resto de mortífagos; no supieron muy bien cómo hizo Harry para correr tan rápido yendo tras ella, pero finalmente regresaron al Atrio y, ya allí, se encontraron con un espectáculo dantesco. Harry estaba tirado en el suelo convulsionando y mascullando palabas en pársel, al tiempo que Dumbledore trataba de acercarse a él, pero ni siquiera el chico le dejaba estar a dos palmos de él. Habló entonces con voz aguda y seseante,

-Has perdido, viejo amigo…

Aun así el anciano director le ignoró, murmurando de seguido.

-Harry, no se trata de vuestras semejanzas sino de lo que os distingue. Harry… tú eres más fuerte que él… no se lo permitas.

Aun así nada parecía aplacar el dolor y la furia que sentía dentro de él, esbozando una cruel sonrisa y dejándose llevar por el influjo maligno de Voldemort; sin embargo en cuanto los demás llegaron al Atrio y él les vio notó cómo algo en su cabeza comenzaba a despejarse, al tiempo que varios recuerdos muy felices comenzaban a inundar su mente. Esta vez fue el azabache quien habló, mascullando con su propia voz.

-Tú sí que eres débil… nunca sabrás lo que es la amistad ni el amor… qué penita que das…

Fue en ese momento cuando los recuerdos felices comenzaron a sobrepasar al influjo oscuro de Voldemort, reshiram entonces aprovechó para comentar.

-La verdad arde en ti como una llama. Ni siquiera la más negra oscuridad puede con ella. Por eso eres más fuerte. Tu verdad te da fuerza.

Finalmente Voldemort fue expulsado del cuerpo de Harry y éste miró a todos los presentes con infinito desprecio, en especial a Harry, inclinándose sobre él y mascullando con desprecio.

-Eres un necio, Harry Potter. Y lo perderás todo.

En ese justo momento las chimeneas del Atrio se activaron y un buen montón de aurores aparecieron de improviso, acompañados por el ministro Cornelius Fudge, el cual palideció al ver a Voldemort allí de pie. Al segundo siguiente el señor oscuro se desvaneció y, con un hilillo de voz, Fudge musitó.

-Ha… vuelto…

Dumbledore tan solo asintió sin decir nada, al tiempo que reshiram clamaba.

-¡La verdad está delante de nosotros! ¡Ahora podéis verla!

Finalmente todo había acabado, al menos de momento. Pero a un precio demasiado alto. Especialmente para Harry.

* * *

El resto del curso pasó rápidamente hasta que llegó el último día en que todos los alumnos volvían a sus casas para las vacaciones de verano; tras lo ocurrido en el ministerio Umbridge fue fulminantemente destituida y Dumbledore volvió a ocupar el puesto que le correspondía, revocando los decretos de enseñanza y volviendo todo a la normalidad. Al menos todo lo normal que supondría para la mayoría.

-Estuviste increíble en el ministerio, reshiram.

-Tú también, luchaste con todas tus fuerzas por la verdad, estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Ah, no es para tanto, lo hubiera hecho cualquiera.

-Todos luchamos por igual, y eso da más valor y fuerza a la verdad que defendemos. Por eso debemos seguir persiguiéndola.

-Sí…

-¿Cómo está Harry?

-Devastado, pero se recuperará. Le conozco bien, seguirá adelante, es un chico fuerte. Nosotros estaremos ahí para él.

-Bien, ahora mismo os necesita, así que estupendo. Por un momento temí por él cuando mataron a su padrino, pero al final la verdad prevaleció en él. Y menos mal…

-Fue horrible lo que le ocurrió a Sirius, pero debemos seguir adelante. Sobre todo ahora con Voldemort ahí fuera…

-Nunca antes había visto a algo como ese hombre, es pura maldad, lo noté nada más verle.

-Es horrible, lo sé, por eso debe ser derrotado.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, contemplando las calmadas aguas del lago negro hasta que reshiram comentó.

-Entonces… ¿te vas?

-Claro, para vacaciones de verano, serán tres meses, te diría que te vinieras conmigo pero no sé yo si eso sería prudente…

-Lo entiendo, siempre puedes quedarte tú con la ball por si alguna vez la volvemos a necesitar.

-Está bien… gracias, reshiram, por todo.

-No, gracias a ti, por creer en la verdad.

La chica y el dragón compartieron un último abrazo y finalmente se fue con Harry y Ron en dirección a la estación de tren, situada en Hogsmeade; para esa misma tarde el castillo quedó vacío y solitario salvo por la presencia de algunos profesores, Filch, Hagrid y el propio Dumbledore, con el cual estuvo hablando un día mientras paseaban por los terrenos.

-Te debo una disculpa, reshiram-anunció el director con gesto queda.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Te pedí que me hicieras un favor y delegué en ti lo que tendría que haber hecho yo desde el principio. No es que no agradezca tu ayuda en el departamento de misterios, de hecho si no hubiera sido por ti probablemente estaríamos lamentando más bajas, pero lo que quiero decirte es que no debí dejar que recayera en ti todo el peso de vigilar a Harry. Estuve todo el curso alejándome de él pensando que así le protegería, sin embargo el efecto resultó ser todo lo contrario. Y, por mi culpa, ahora ha perdido demasiado.

El dragón se quedó callado mientras sopesaba las palabras del anciano mago hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-No te fustigues así. Lo que ha ocurrido ya no se puede deshacer. Todos cometemos errores, pero eso no significa que estemos menos cerca de la verdad que defendemos. Lo importante es seguir adelante y luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas por ella. Ese hombre, por definirle de alguna forma, no tiene corazón, y en su mente sólo existe el mal. Pero con nuestra verdad, podremos derrotarlo.

Ante esas palabras Dumbledore asintió con vehemencia, comentando de seguido.

-Ahí tienes razón. El problema viene cuando sabes que has cometido demasiados errores a lo largo de toda tu vida. Y esa es una pena de la que jamás podré librarme.

Reshiram se quedó extrañado ante esas palabras, queriendo preguntarle al respecto, sin embargo Dumbledore se adelantó.

-Pero bueno, para el curso que viene haré las cosas bien. Se lo debo. Cuento contigo para defender el colegio cuando llegue el momento, reshiram.

-Sabes que lo haré.

El hombre tan solo asintió esbozando una somera sonrisita, murmurando de seguido.

-Bueno, te voy a ir dejando, he de ir preparando las clases para el curso que viene. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, pídemelo a mí o a Hagrid.

-Claro.

Reshiram observó al anciano director alejándose de allí mientras tarareaba por lo bajo una canción; al fondo, Hogwarts se alzaba sobre el lago negro, mientras esperaba pacientemente a la llegada del nuevo curso.

* * *

¡Y se terminaron los acontecimientos de la Orden del Fénix! Tranquilos, falta todo el misterio del príncipe y las reliquias de la muerte, por lo que aún tenemos Harry Potter para rato XD pero como véis los acontecimientos pasarán de forma más rápida y fluida ya que sólo me enfoco en determinados momentos de la trama y no en toda ella en su conjunto, lo que me da más libertad creativa en ese sentido sin sacrificar nada del material original.

En cuanto a la batalla en el departamento de misterios se ha sucedido de forma ligeramente distinta, pero basándome sobre todo en lo que se lee en el libro, junto con un poco de la película para complementar. Estuve tentado de salvar a Sirius en más de una ocasión, pero eso supondría cambiar por completo toda la historia, y no es mi intención hacer eso, por lo que con todo el dolor de mi corazón Sirius tenía que morir. Puede que haya reabierto viejas heridas, y pido disculpas por ello, pero tenía que hacerse.

Para los siguientes capítulos basados en el misterio del príncipe puedo adelantar que volverán los momentos slice of life, junto con una mayor y más pronunciada construcción de personajes y quizás algo de acción, sobre todo para el final.

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **La eminencia de la verdad**

Las vacaciones de verano, al contrario de lo que Dumbledore u otros profesores le llegaron a comentar, se le pasaron inusitadamente rápido, tan rápido que, apenas tres días después de la partida de los alumnos, éstos estaban de vuelta cargando con sus bártulos y demás cosas para el nuevo curso escolar. A reshiram le pilló completamente desprevenido, en cuanto vio a Hermione acercarse a él para saludar murmuró.

-¿Ya estáis de vuelta?

-Claro ¿qué pasa, no te alegras de verme?

-Sí, por supuesto, es sólo que apenas ha pasado tiempo, tan sólo unos tres días…

-¿Qué dices? Reshiram, han pasado tres meses…

El dragón parpadeó, rumiando la información recibida; lo cierto era que no se trataba de la primera vez que algo así le sucedía, dejándole un tanto intrigado en ese aspecto, sin embargo prefirió dejarlo estar, murmurando de seguido.

-Sí, claro, tan solo bromeaba…

-Ah, vale… no te hacía muy bromista.

-Bueno, lo intento.

Dado que el discurso de bienvenida por parte de Dumbledore estaba por darse, tanto la chica como el dragón se encaminaron al Gran Comedor para escucharlo, reshiram entró por el techo a través de un acceso mágico puesto por el propio director para que él pudiera usarlo. Revoloteó por encima de las mesas, al tiempo que muchos alumnos le saludaban, y se situó detrás de ellas para no obstaculizar la visión. McGonagall hizo tintinear su copa para llamar la atención del alumnado y, en cuanto vieron al director subido al púlpito, éste enmudeció al instante.

-¡Muy buenas noches a todos!-exclamó entonces, haciendo un gesto de abrazo con sus brazos.

Sin embargo, al hacerlo, dejó a la vista su mano derecha, la cual se encontraba ennegrecida, como si tuviera gangrena; este detalle no le pasó por alto a nadie, ni siquiera a reshiram, el cual frunció el ceño preocupado. Dumbledore, al ver los gestos preocupados de sus alumnos, se apresuró a comentar.

-No es nada que deba preocuparos. A los nuevos, bienvenidos, y a los no tan nuevos… ¡bienvenidos también! Aunque seguramente las tendréis más que sabidas, no está de más repasar algunas de las normas clásicas…

Por un momento el dragón blanco enfocó sus pensamientos hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, llegando a escuchar lo que hablaban Harry, Ron y Hermione y uniéndose a la conversación.

-¿Sabéis lo que le ha pasado?

-Ya la tenía así a finales de verano cuando fue a buscarme, yo también le pregunté y fue igual de esquivo que ahora. Pensaba que igual sabrías tú algo, reshiram…-murmuró Harry, visiblemente preocupado.

-No, nada de nada, apenas le he visto durante gran parte del verano…

-Bueno, él mismo ha dicho que no es nada que deba preocuparnos, así que…-comentó en ese momento Ron.

-Ya ¿y tú crees eso así sin más, Ronald? Está claro que algo le ha pasado, una mano no se ennegrece así sin más, tiene pinta de ser algún tipo de maldición…-argumentó Hermione, ceñuda.

-Espero que no sea nada grave…

En un momento dado de su discurso, Dumbledore llegó a comentar.

-Como bien ya sabréis, Voldemort sigue suelto y su poder aumenta día tras día. Aquí en la escuela estáis a salvo, hemos aumentado la seguridad con nuevos y más avanzados hechizos protectores, pero os voy a pedir que si veis u oís algo sospechoso lo comuniquéis inmediatamente a un profesor. No podemos bajar la guardia, no en estos tiempos tan oscuros, pero recordad que la luz siempre alumbra la oscuridad. No estáis solos.

Las palabras de Dumbledore fueron gratamente recibidas, aunque no se alargó mucho más y permitió que los alumnos disfrutaran del banquete; Hermione aprovechó para coger algunas cosas para reshiram y llevárselas, cosa que a Ron pareció molestarle de alguna forma.

-No hace falta que estés tan encima de él, Hermione, es un maldito dragón, seguro que sabe apañárselas él solito…

-Oh, vamos, Ronald, no seas tan quejica ¿qué más te da?

-Sí, no es como si le importara o algo…-murmuró Harry, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ante eso el azabache recibió una mirada llena de reproche por parte del pelirrojo, a lo que él tan solo se rió tontamente.

Tras la cena y algunos anuncios más, entre ellos un súbito cambio en el plantel en el que Snape pasaba a ser profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y un nuevo profesor ocupaba su lugar, reshiram se tuvo que apartar para que los alumnos pudieran dirigirse hacia la escalinata, colocándose justo delante de la alargada mesa de los profesores; sin embargo, al hacerlo, una voz cercana a él murmuró.

-Vaya, vaya, así que tú eres el famoso dragón de Hogwarts… encantado de conocerte.

Nada más girar la cabeza vio quién era el que le hablaba, siendo precisamente el nuevo profesor recientemente anunciado, Horace Slughorn, un nombre sesentón, bajito y regordete, de pelo cetrino y algo revuelto, el cual le miraba con inusitada curiosidad.

-Igualmente, bienvenido a Hogwarts.

-Gracias, gracias, lo cierto es que tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, no todos los días te encuentras con un dragón con el cual puedes mantener una distendida conversación…

-Sí, bueno, es lo que tengo, a decir verdad nunca antes me he encontrado con otro dragón de por aquí.

-Son muy diferentes, eso desde luego. No muy lejos de aquí, en las islas Hébridas, vive una raza local, el Hébrido negro, aunque suelen ser muy temperamentales…

-Procuraré no meterme con ellos entonces.

-Bien, bien, sabia decisión. Eh… bueno, supongo que te estarás preguntando que a qué viene un viejo profesor como yo a hablar contigo…

-No realmente, aunque nunca digo que no a una buena conversación, por lo que en ese sentido no me importa.

-Bien, bien, vale, te cuento, el caso es que desde siempre he poseído un grupo, un club, en el cual aúno a los mejores y más brillantes alumnos de cada casa para juntarlos, pasar buenos ratos cada semana y ayudarnos entre nosotros, se llama el Club de las Eminencias. Me preguntaba si querrías formar parte tú también…

Reshiram se quedó pensativo, rumiando la información recibida; así a bote pronto resultaba un tanto extraño que le pidiera algo así, sin embargo tampoco notó nada raro tras su invitación salvo una inusitada curiosidad al respecto. Slughorn no parecía un mal tipo, y dado que le venía bien seguir relacionándose de manera satisfactoria con el resto del colegio, no veía por qué no aceptar.

-Bueno, está bien, no veo por qué no…

-¡Excelente! Por ahora he de buscar a más gente para esta nueva singladura, ya te avisaré cuando tengamos la primera reunión, probablemente será una cena… gracias por aceptar ser parte de tan eminente grupo.

-No ha sido nada.

Un alegre y satisfecho Slughorn se despidió de él y, por su parte, alzó el vuelo por encima de las mesas y salió del gran comedor a través del acceso invisible. Ese nuevo curso iba a resultar particularmente interesante.

* * *

-Por lo que me he enterado Horace te ha captado para su nueva edición del Club de las Eminencias…

-Sí, supuse que no haría ningún daño en complacerle… ¿lo dices por algo en concreto?

-No, no realmente, está bien que te involucres en la vida escolar, aunque no me extraña para nada conociendo a Horace, siempre ha sido muy de… aprovechar las oportunidades, por así decirlo.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo…

-No, no realmente, Horace no es un mal tipo, es sólo que gusta de tener privilegios y sentirse conectado.

Al contrario que el año anterior, durante el cual Dumbledore apenas estaba disponible, el anciano director parecía haber cambiado eso y ahora estaba mucho más abierto y dispuesto a hablar. Reshiram aprovechó esto para tratar de averiguar más cosas acerca de su mano, sin embargo no obtuvo mayor respuesta que la que el mismo director dio al principio del curso, por lo que prefirió dejarlo estar hablando de otra cosa.

-¿Dirías entonces que es un interesado?-inquirió entonces reshiram, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí y no, cierto es que el interés le mueve principalmente, pero no lo hace con malas intenciones, más bien simplemente busca un beneficio que satisfaga tanto a él como a los alumnos que junta. Dale un tiento, quizás conozcas a personas interesantes, Horace siempre tiene buen ojo en ese sentido.

-Bueno, ya te contaré… ¿qué tal con Harry?

-Mejor, mucho mejor, voy a empezar a darle una serie de clases particulares, ya os pondrá en situación en su momento, pero por ahora vamos a ser cautelosos en ese aspecto.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar, aun a pesar de que Hogwarts es seguro nada nos garantiza que Voldemort y sus seguidores no intenten algo en nuestra contra, por lo que te voy a pedir que estés muy vigilante en todo momento, reshiram.

-Descuida.

-Tiempos oscuros se ciernen sobre nosotros, pero sobre todo para el mundo no mágico. A finales del verano hubo un ataque en Londres, el puente del milenio se derrumbó en extrañas circunstancias aun a pesar de que pasó una revisión recientemente, y muchos muggles salieron heridos. Ellos son los que más me preocupan, tanto para Voldemort como para sus seguidores son poco menos que deshechos humanos que deben erradicar sólo porque no poseen magia, convencidos de que nosotros somos los que debemos mandar sólo porque tenemos el poder.

-Eso es absurdo, el poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente, y por lo que me cuentas sus ideales no están basados en una verdad sólida y contundente. Ni siquiera zekrom, mi homólogo, aprobaría unos ideales semejantes, no son más que veneno.

-Sí, no podemos hacer nada por convencerles de lo contrario, eso desde luego, tan sólo nos queda luchar por nuestros derechos y libertades…

-En definitiva, luchar por la verdad. Y precisamente eso es lo que mejor se me da.

Dumbledore esbozó una divertida sonrisa, comentando de seguido.

-Sí, exacto, la verdad…

Hubo un brevísimo silencio en el cual el anciano director se miró la mano ennegrecida, con gesto imperturbable, reshiram quiso decir algo, sin embargo el hombre se adelantó.

-Confío en que lograremos vencer, hasta entonces la vida debe continuar como siempre… en fin, tengo clase dentro de nada, charlamos en otra ocasión.

-De acuerdo, hasta luego.

Le observó alejarse con gesto inquisitivo, no muy seguro de qué pensar al respecto; hasta ahora la actitud de Dumbledore había sido más abierta y distendida que la del año pasado, sin embargo el dragón sentía que había algo que no iba bien, aunque no lograba averiguar de qué podía tratarse. Aun así lo dejó estar y, en un visto y no visto, alzó el vuelo sobre el castillo mientras oteaba los patios y demás terrenos. Alguien debía vigilar ahora que se hacía más necesario que nunca. Y, en ese sentido, él estaría siempre dispuesto.

* * *

-¡Bienvenidos todos a la primera reunión del Club de las Eminencias de este año! Vaya, hacía tiempo que no decía eso… pero bueno, no perdamos más tiempo, cierto es que no somos muchos esta vez, recuerdo que en su día llegamos a ser más de veinte miembros en un solo año, pero que eso no empañe nuestras ganas de conocernos y de pasar un buen rato. Si estáis aquí es porque he visto en vosotros algo grande, una oportunidad de brillar, de llegar a lo más alto, y yo os voy a ayudar a alcanzar vuestros más preciados objetivos. Melinda, empieza tú, querida.

Esa noche era especialmente buena, un cielo despejado garantizaba unas temperaturas suaves y muy agradables, la ocasión perfecta para una cena al aire libre en uno de los cenadores de los terrenos del colegio, cosa que sorprendió en parte a los alumnos que habían asistido. Por su parte, Melinda Bobbin se presentó como la hija de una afamada familia de boticarios mágicos con gran presencia en toda Inglaterra desde el siglo XVIII; era de Rawenclaw, y aspiraba también a ser parte del negocio familiar, siendo bastante diestra en herbología y en pociones.

-Estupendo, esa es muy buena meta, ayudar a los demás preparando remedios de todo tipo es una profesión muy respetada-la alabó Slughorn.

-Gracias, profesor…

-Bien, bien ¿a quién le apetece ser el siguiente?

Antes de que alguien más se ofreciera, un chico cercano levantó la mano, llamando la atención de Slughorn.

-¿Sí, McLaggen?

-Una pregunta, profesor, tenía entendido que nos veríamos en su despacho ¿por qué nos ha traído aquí?

-Ah, sí, me alegra de que me hagas esa pregunta, McLaggen, sé que en un principio os cité en mi despacho, pero resulta que se me quedaba pequeño ya que va a venir a unirse a nosotros un invitado muy especial…

Nada más decirlo se oyó entonces un sonoro aleteo, al tiempo que reshiram hacía acto de presencia junto al cenador, el cual se expandió mágicamente para albergar al dragón; al verlo, una voz conocida para el mismo exclamó.

-¡Reshiram! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Anda, Hermione, no sabía que estabas aquí. Hola, Harry.

El aludido saludó con una mano, al tiempo que Slughorn aprovechaba para anunciar.

-¡Señoras y señores, les presento al último miembro de este respetado club, reshiram, el dragón de Hogwarts! Aunque bueno, seguramente ya lo conoceréis…

Todos asintieron, resaltando lo evidente, aunque Slughorn no le dio mayor importancia y siguió con las presentaciones. El siguiente en hablar fue el propio Cormac McLaggen, un conocido de Harry y Hermione, también de Gryffindor, el cual tenía un tío que trabajaba en el ministerio y poseía multitud de contactos. Después vino el turno de Blaise Zabini, un chico de Slytherin cuya madre era conocida por ser una bella mujer con mucho capital al enviudar siete veces a lo largo de toda su vida. También estaban Flora y Hestia Carrow, dos hermanas gemelas, también de Slytherin, un tanto calladas y de las que no se sabía mucho, ni siquiera ellas mismas contaron gran cosa acerca de sus vidas, aunque al parecer tenían conexiones con familias de sangre pura. Marcus Belby, de Rawenclaw, era sobrino de Damocles Belby, el cual se hizo recientemente famoso tras la invención de la poción matalobos, la cual mantenía a raya los efectos de la licantropía. Curiosamente también se encontraba Ginny, la hermana de Ron, al parecer le cayó en gracia a Slughorn tras verla encantar a alguien con un hechizo de mocomurciélagos y la invitó a unirse. Harry y Hermione fueron los siguientes en presentarse, no diciendo mucho al respecto más allá de lo que ya se sabía, y finalmente reshiram fue el último en hablar.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, reshiram? ¿Tienes algo interesante que contarnos?-inquirió Sughorn, curioso.

Por un momento el dragón se quedó callado, mirando tanto a Harry como a Hermione, la cual tan solo se encogió de hombros, sin decir mucho más. Ante esa tesitura, finalmente comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, como supongo que muchos ya sabréis vengo de un mundo en el cual hay magia, aunque no es como la de aquí. En él yo soy lo que llaman un pokémon legendario, mi vida y existencia se encuentran rodeadas en lo que para los humanos son viejas historias y mitos. Mi lucha en pos de la verdad fue pasando de boca en boca, deformándose y convirtiéndose en leyenda, pero la esencia de la historia se mantiene intacta aun a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Verdad e ideales siguen siendo los mismos, en este y en cualquier otro mundo. Desconozco la razón de mi presencia aquí, pero por lo menos he encontrado a una heroína a la que guiar y llevar a la victoria.

Tras esas palabras miró a Hermione con una sonrisa, la cual ocultó como pudo un incipiente sonrojo; por su parte Slughorn comentó.

-Ciertamente interesante todo eso que cuentas, aunque acerca de esa verdad… ¿de qué verdad hablas? ¿Qué significa?

-Buena pregunta, a lo largo de muchos milenios los héroes a los que he ido guiando me la han hecho constantemente, y aun a pesar de mis explicaciones nunca han logrado comprenderla en su totalidad. Verdad e ideales son conceptos complejos, inabarcables e inmutables, y sin embargo yo soy la encarnación de esa misma verdad. Soy el dragón blanco veraz, aquel que se ancla en la realidad, el que muestra tal y como son los hechos en sí mismos.

Antes de que Slughorn pudiera opinar, Zabini se adelantó comentando.

-En tal caso puede haber verdad en un ideal…

-Sí, puede darse perfectamente, cada uno posee su propia verdad que se toma como cierta, de la cual puede surgir tanto más verdad como ideales, pero eso no la hace absoluta ni mucho menos.

-Entonces no sería una verdad-murmuró Flora Carrow.

-No como tal, ya que no es absoluta, pero en tal caso sería una verdad idealizada-explicó reshiram.

-En ese caso no hay una verdad en sí misma-obvió entonces Ginny.

-Sí y no-anunció entonces reshiram.

-¿Sí y no? Pero si acabas de decir que…

-Sé lo que he dicho, pero el caso es que habéis dado por sentado que la verdad deja de existir cuando se torna en un ideal o parte de un ideal como base. Sé que es complicado de entender, pero la verdad en sí misma es la que tomamos todos nosotros como cierta. Y, cuando se lucha por ella, yo entro en acción. La verdad está en todos y cada uno de nosotros, única e indivisible, ya sea proveniente de un ideal o venga motivada por la propia realidad. Cada uno de nosotros conformamos esa verdad en lo más profundo de nuestros corazones. Y, en ella, yo vivo.

El silencio posterior fue un tanto denso, tanto el resto de alumnos como el propio Slughorn parecían sumamente confusos, los únicos que permanecían serenos eran Harry y Hermione, los cuales esbozaban sendas sonrisitas cómplices, algo más acostumbrados a la retórica del dragón.

Acto seguido, y para cambiar de tercio, Slughorn comentó.

-Vaya, eso ha sido ciertamente profundo, creo que aquí habría horas de discusión y debate, pero por ahora vamos a relajarnos un poco ¿a quién le apetece un poco de pavo?

Estuvieron cenando más distendidamente, cada uno hablando de todo un poco y aportando a la conversación; por su parte reshiram se mantuvo callado y escuchando a los demás mientras comía, aunque vio que tanto Harry como Hermione no parecían muy interesados en lo que se hablaba.

-Parecéis aburridos…-murmuró el dragón en sus mentes en un momento dado.

-Mismamente… este tío sólo nos quiere por nuestro intelecto o nuestros logros, menudo interesado-comentó Hermione.

-Sí, ya lo conocí a finales de verano, simplemente busca conexiones, favores, es algo ególatra, aunque no parece mala persona per se…-explicó Harry.

-Dumbledore me comentó algo parecido, sí, no es el típico hombre que te encontrarías todos los días, aunque resulta ciertamente curioso…

-Yo no le veo mucho interés, qué quieres que te diga…-murmuró la chica, con gesto aburrido.

-Esa es la verdad ¿eh?-inquirió el dragón, divertido.

-Qué bobo eres…-masculló ella, riéndose por lo bajo.

-Huy si os viera Ron…-remató Harry, igual de divertido.

El resto de la cena fue algo más tranquila, contándose anécdotas graciosas, chistes y algún que otro chascarrillo por parte de Slughorn. Finalmente, y tras unos chupitos de anís por parte del profesor, y unas pintas de cerveza de mantequilla para los alumnos, se decidió dar por finalizada la reunión.

-Bueno, muchachos, será mejor que recojamos ya, no os vayan a regañar por mi culpa… Zabini, recuérdame mañana que te preste ese libro sobre conjuros del que te hablé-murmuró el profesor, algo achispado.

-Claro, profesor.

-Bien, bien, buena charla, ya repetiremos, buenas noches a todos.

Todo el mundo se retiró hacia el castillo y tanto Hermione como Harry se despidieron de reshiram, el cual alzó el vuelo para dirigirse a donde dormía normalmente, junto al bosque prohibido. Una luna llena brillaba sobre el cañón, reflejando su luz en el lago negro.

* * *

-¿¡En serio vas a seguir siguiendo al pie de la letra las anotaciones de ese príncipe? ¡Estás jugando con fuego, Harry, ni siquiera sabemos quién fue en realidad!

-¡Oh, vamos, son simples anotaciones, no es como con el diario de Ryddle, estaban ahí desde el principio, no aparecieron de repente!

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estábamos hablando? ¡Es algo totalmente diferente!

-¡Agh, Hermione, dame un respiro por favor!

Ese día se encontraba particularmente nublado, no hacía frío, pero el aire llegaba fresco y la sensación era mayor de lo que realmente era. Aún no había llegado, pero el invierno comenzaba a dar sus primeras señales, como si les previniera. No eran quizás las mejores condiciones para entrenar quidditch, pero el entrenamiento debía de hacerse, y en ese sentido Harry se encontraba atado y no tenía tiempo para discusiones tontas con nadie.

-¡No, Harry, estás siendo un irresponsable, yo que tú entregaría ese libro a Slughorn y me olvidaría de él!

-Hermione ¿soy sólo yo o estás celosa de que Harry destaque más en pociones que tú?-inquirió Ron en ese momento, ceñudo.

-¡Cállate, Ron, no es nada de eso!-masculló la chica, sonrojada.

-Ya veo que Ron no es el único en ponerse celoso…-murmuró Harry, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Hermione quiso decir algo, aún más roja si cabía, pero en ese momento una voz conocida para los tres medió enseguida comentando.

-Pero bueno ¿qué os pasa? Nunca os había visto tan nerviosos…

-¡Reshiram! ¡Comprobemos si estoy en lo cierto! ¿Tú qué harías si te encontraras un libro con extrañas anotaciones en los márgenes que difirieran drásticamente en su contenido? ¿Te fiarías de ellas?

Antes de responder el dragón se quedó pensativo durante unos breves pero intensos segundos, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Bueno, supongo que depende de muchos factores, pero en todo caso lo tomaría con cautela al no saber quién las anotó ni con qué propósito…

-¡Bien, sentido común, gracias! ¿Lo ves, Harry? ¡No se trata de saber quién es el mejor en pociones, eso me da igual, lo que importa aquí es que no debes fiarte así sin más de ese príncipe mestizo!

Los segundos siguientes pasaron pesadamente, durante los cuales el azabache se lo pensó bien antes de decir nada al respecto.

-Mira, entiendo que estés preocupada por mí, y te lo agradezco, pero realmente no veo que haya nada malo en todo este asunto. A mí destacar en pociones también me da igual, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar de consultar el libro, porque lo haré igualmente. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un entrenamiento al que asistir.

Harry y Ron se fueron hacia el estadio, dejando allí a una anonadada y un tanto furibunda Hermione, la cual se dio la vuelta y empezó a irse a grandes zancadas.

-Espera ¿no ibais al entrenamiento todos juntos? Quedamos justamente allí…-la recordó el dragón.

-¡No me apetece, gracias!

-Hermione, sabes que puedes hablarme de lo que sea.

La chica se dio la vuelta, mirando a reshiram con gesto rabioso y mascullando de seguido.

-¿¡Por qué es tan cabezota?! ¡Me preocupo por él y mira cómo me lo paga! ¡Prefiere seguir los consejos de ese príncipe antes que los de su mejor amiga!

-Bueno, no puedo hablar por él, pero seguramente haya algo más detrás ¿no crees? Si se empecina tanto será por alguna razón, quizás haya visto algo en ese príncipe que le dé pie a poner en práctica sus consejos.

-¡Son sólo anotaciones sin fundamento, podría haberlas escrito cualquiera! ¡Pensaba que me apoyabas en esto!

-Y lo hago, yo sólo contemplo todas las posibles opciones. ¿Por qué no hablas con él más tranquila? Te noto un tanto nerviosa…

El tranquilo tono y la imperturbable calma del dragón la ayudaron a serenarse un poco, aunque tampoco llegó a abandonar del todo su idea, cosa que enseguida reshiram notó.

-Que te aferres tanto a esa idea es lo que la hace real, ahí reside tu verdad. Pero procura que esa verdad no interfiera entre tú y tus amigos, Hermione. Esa es la ligera diferencia.

Esta vez fue el turno de la chica de enrojecer, comprendiéndolo entonces un poco mejor y murmurando en consecuencia.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es sólo que… me molesta ¿sabes? Derrotada por un libro, justo lo que más me gusta. Qué ironía…

-Yo no lo llamaría una derrota, sino más bien tablas ¿no crees? Recuerda que es tu verdad…

-… y en ella tú vives, sí, lo sé, lo sé… eres un liante ¿lo sabías?-inquirió ella, divertida.

-Sólo un poco…

Ante eso los dos se rieron confidentemente, al tiempo que volvían hacia el campo de quidditch para ver el entrenamiento. El cielo se llegó a aclarar ligeramente, con claros dispersos aquí y allá que dejaron pasar la luz del sol, calentando un poco más el ambiente.

* * *

¡Y seguimos con las aventuras de reshiram por Hogwarts! un nuevo curso comienza y se abordarán determinadas cuestiones que fueron mencionadas en anteriores capítulos, habrá más slice of life, y trataré de ser un poco más coherente con los acontecimientos canónicos para no tener que hacer modificaciones estéticas de última hora. Estoy incluso releyendo y repasando algunos capítulos del misterio del príncipe, y me volveré a ver la película para ver qué más puedo añadir o complementar. Este año en concreto no se extenderá mucho, al igual que el anterior, ya que el plato fuerte viene con las reliquias de la muerte, y ahí sí que va a haber pan donde mojar, y no descarto algún que otro cambio menor, pero bueno, ya se verá.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Atacando a la verdad**

Tras la primera reunión del Club de las Eminencias hubo muchas más a lo largo de todo el primer cuarto del curso, todas muy parecidas entre sí, aunque no siempre eran cenas, a veces eran simples reuniones para hablar acerca de los progresos de los jóvenes magos y otras una especie de clases particulares de pociones, donde Harry despuntaba especialmente de un tiempo a esa parte, debido sobre todo a la ayuda del misterioso príncipe mestizo. Hermione seguía molesta en ese sentido con Harry, puesto que seguía sin querer deshacerse del libro, pero dado que incluso aconsejaba hasta hechizos en vez de limitarse sólo a pociones no hacía más que darle motivos para conservarlo.

-No vas a entregarlo por mucho que te lo diga ¿no?

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No enseña nada malo y estoy mejorando en pociones, una asignatura indispensable si lo que quiero es convertirme en auror. Vamos, Hermione, entiendo que no te produzca total confianza, pero tienes que admitir que ese príncipe era un estudiante modélico, casi tanto como tú.

-Que me halagues así no te va a servir para convencerme.

-No lo decía por eso, pero como veas. Estás muy susceptible últimamente, Hermione…

La aludida soltó un respingo, rindiéndose un poco ante la evidencia, a lo que reshiram tan solo aprovechó para mediar un poco.

-Bueno, venga, haya paz, siempre y cuando ese libro no te enseñe nada perjudicial no tiene por qué ser algo malo per se…

-¡Gracias! ¿Lo ves? Hasta reshiram opina lo mismo…

Ante esa tesitura la chica miró ceñuda al dragón, el cual tan solo esbozó un gesto anodino sin mayores pretensiones; por su parte Ron, algo incómodo, decidió cambiar de tema comentando.

-Bueno ¿y qué tal las clases particulares con Dumbledore a todo esto?

-Ah, sí, me dijo que os podía contar así que ahí va.

Les estuvo explicando entonces en qué consistían, revelando los recuerdos que había estado experimentando y todos los datos nuevos acerca del pasado de Voldemort. Tanto Ron como Hermione y reshiram estuvieron escuchando atentamente, una vez enterados se apresuraron a opinar al respecto.

-Cuesta creer que alguien como él fue antes un estudiante modélico. Tom Ryddle, el caso es que llegué a ver ese nombre en la vitrina de los Premios Anuales hace tiempo-murmuró Hermione, consternada.

-Ganaba todos los premios habidos y por haber, tenía un carisma que arrastraba, y con eso se granjeaba a sus amistades, que no eran nada más que instrumentos para él para lograr un fin-añadió Harry.

-Y menuda familia tenía, no me extraña que su madre quisiera alejarle de todo eso…-murmuró Ron, alucinado.

-Sí, aunque para entonces tanto Morfin como Sorvolo ya habían renegado de ella, y para cuando éste último volvió ella ni siquiera estaba. Lo peor fue cuando el señor Ryddle la repudió cuando ella creía que le seguiría queriendo aun a pesar de dejar de suministrarle el filtro de amor.

-¿Y por qué lo hizo? Lo más seguro era que hubiera seguido dándoselo, quizás así las cosas hubieran sido distintas…-supuso el pelirrojo.

-Probablemente pensó que para entonces la seguiría queriendo sin él, pero en realidad ese filtro lo único que hace es provocar encaprichamiento, no amor real. Pobre mujer…-masculló Hermione.

-Sí…

Hubo un breve silencio durante el cual todos permanecieron callados, incluso reshiram, el cual parecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos; Hermione, al ver esto, comentó.

-¿No tienes nada que decir, reshiram?

-Resulta ciertamente curioso, como bien dijiste antes, cómo puede cambiar una persona, pero en este caso no se trata de un cambio como tal. Por lo que Harry nos ha contado, durante la primera visita al orfanato se dejó más que patente la personalidad de Tom desde el principio. No se trata de una maldad motivada, sino que es maldad pura y dura, con todas sus letras. No se rige por verdad ni por ideales, es simple casuística, de hecho usa un ideal para justificar su mal y así obtener seguidores. Pero en realidad, y tal como nos lo ha pintado Harry, los ideales le dan igual, y mucho menos aún la verdad. Es simplemente pura malicia. No hay nada redimible en él.

Las palabras de reshiram se quedaron ahí, con ellos, como si flotaran en el aire y tuvieran cierto peso que no se iba ni con el tiempo; Hermione aprovechó para seguir preguntando.

-¿Qué más sabes sobre él?

-De momento nada más, Dumbledore me tiene que volver a citar un día de estos para ver más, ya os iré contando.

-Aunque hay algo más ¿no?-inquirió entonces reshiram.

El azabache miró por un momento al dragón, el cual le devolvió la mirada fijamente y añadiendo inmediatamente después.

-Puedo sentirla, arde en ti con intensidad. ¿Cuál es esa verdad por la que tanto clama tu corazón?

De alguna forma Harry supo a qué se refería, dejando escapar un leve suspiro y comentando de seguido.

-Se trata de Malfoy. Tengo motivos para creer que es un mortífago y está haciendo algo en el colegio.

Al oírlo tanto Ron como Hermione expresaron su descontento dejando escapar un respingo, siendo la chica la primera en hablar.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Harry, no podemos estar cien por cien seguros, y tampoco podemos acusarle a lo loco sin pruebas.

-Lo sé, pero ¿y si estoy en lo cierto? ¿Y si resulta que sí está planeando algo?

-¿Lo crees?-inquirió reshiram.

-No lo creo, lo sé. Estoy convencido de que algo trama, lo que no sé es el qué.

Ante esa contestación el dragón blanco esbozó una leve sonrisa con gesto decidido, al verlo Hermione se apresuró a comentar.

-Eh, espera un momento que te veo venir…

-En ese caso ya sabrás mi respuesta. Dejadme esto a mí, yo le vigilaré, a ver qué consigo averiguar.

-¿Y te crees que va a estar dispuesto a hablar contigo así sin más? Quizás te lleves con otras personas aparte de nosotros, pero ¿precisamente Draco Malfoy? Se va a ver sospechoso hasta por él mismo-murmuró la chica, con obviedad.

-Bueno, en ese caso me arriesgaré.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es propio de ti, reshiram!

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo más, sonó la campana que daba fin al receso, por lo que debían de volver a clase. Por su parte Hermione murmuró.

-Luego hablamos tú y yo.

-Siempre lo hacemos.

-Muy gracioso…

Por su parte Harry le guiñó un ojo al dragón y éste cabeceó ligeramente, diciéndoselo todo en nada. No iba a ser precisamente sencillo, pero dado que sentía esa verdad de Harry como una muy fuerte, debía de hacer algo al respecto. Por lo que empezó a pensar en un plan de actuación.

* * *

Acercarse a Malfoy así sin más era del todo desaconsejable, hasta contraproducente, y eso reshiram lo sabía muy bien. Un encuentro casual entre el muchacho y el dragón era mucho más plausible, aunque si bien improbable, puesto que por lo que pudo averiguar rara vez se dejaba ver y hasta rehuía la compañía de sus propios compañeros de casa.

En ese sentido reshiram prefirió dejarlo al azar y, si bien no tenía control alguno sobre la suerte o algo parecido, la espera dio sus frutos y los hados le sonrieron una buena mañana de domingo, en la cual la gente todavía seguía durmiendo pero él se encontraba en uno de los patios interiores, dejando pasar al tiempo junto a un grueso nogal; fue entonces cuando lo vio salir de una puerta cercana que daba a la zona interior del claustro, Malfoy se detuvo por un momento al ver su blanca figura, pero retomó su paso ligero inmediatamente después, ignorándole por completo. Por su parte reshiram se fijó en él y enfocó sus pensamientos hacia él, murmurando de seguido.

-Buenos días.

-Serán para ti, olvídame, dragón-le espetó el rubio, con desprecio.

-Vaya, menudo genio ¿mucho lío con las clases?

-¡Nada que te incumba, déjame en paz!

-Está bien, ten un buen día.

Malfoy dejó escapar un respingo, como si se hubiese contenido un comentario, y siguió andando; sin embargo en un momento dado inquirió.

-¿Qué haces aquí, por qué no estás con tus queridos Pipipote, Weasley y la sucia Granger hablando sobre cosas profundas?

-Bueno, aún no se han despertado, y tampoco quiero levantarles tan temprano.

-Huy, sí, porque tendrán tantas cosas que hacer…

-Bueno, Hermione me dijo que el trabajo apretaba, seguramente ella sea la primera en levantarse.

-Qué predecible…

-Puede, pero me gusta que sea constante… y, por lo que veo, tú también lo eres.

Ante ese comentario Malfoy frunció el ceño, extrañado, al tiempo que se paraba y le espetaba.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? ¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada, simplemente comento lo que veo, estás despierto a esta hora por lo que asumo que estarás preparando tus exámenes. Eso es bueno, significa que eres constante y consecuente, esas son unas muy buenas cualidades si me lo preguntas a mí.

El silencio posterior fue un tanto abrupto, sin embargo Draco se quedó parado junto a la puerta, mirando fijamente al dragón con un gesto difícil de escrutar.

-Qué raro que no me vengas con tus mierdas existencialistas…

-¿Pensabas que sólo hablo de lo mismo? Mi repertorio de temas y conversación es más amplio de lo que piensas.

-No me podría importar menos.

-Me parece bien, después de todo no a todo el mundo le puede gustar mi planteamiento. Cada uno busca su verdad de alguna forma u otra, pero tú no pareces decantarte por ningún método en concreto, me resulta francamente curioso… ¿qué te mueve a ti? ¿Cuál es tu verdad?

Frente a eso Malfoy se quedó un tanto cortado, sin saber muy bien qué responder a esa pregunta; casi parecía que se había olvidado de lo que tenía que hacer, como si de alguna manera entrara a la conversación, buscando desesperadamente hablar con alguien de algo en concreto. La pregunta siguió rondando sobre su cabeza, un tanto confuso, sin embargo al cabo de un rato masculló.

-¿Qué te importa? ¿Qué importa todo eso? La verdad… ¿verdad de qué? ¿Para qué? No hay nada de eso, simplemente hablas y hablas y quedas bien con unas pocas palabritas muy bien dichas, no me extraña que congenies tan bien con la sangre sucia de Granger.

El ceño de reshiram se frunció ligeramente, un tanto molesto por su actitud; le explicaron tiempo atrás lo que significaban esas palabras y no le gustó para nada el planteamiento, sin embargo no se mostró molesto al respecto, murmurando al poco rato.

-Aunque no lo creas, hay verdad en tus palabras. Cuando dices que no existe verdad ni ideales, esa es tu verdad. Cuando crees en algo, se convierte en un ideal y, por consiguiente, en tu verdad. Como puedes ver hay muchas y variadas formas de ver y concebir todo esto, pero todo eso nos lleva inevitablemente al fin último, la verdad en sí misma. Yo tan solo ayudo a comprender y alcanzar esa verdad que habita en todos y cada uno de nosotros.

Aun a pesar de sus palabras Draco negó con la cabeza, mascullando de seguido.

-No… no, no es cierto. Da igual, todo da igual. Nadie me puede ayudar. Ni siquiera tú.

Antes de que reshiram pudiera decir nada más, el chico desapareció por una puerta al otro lado del claustro, dejando al dragón solo en el patio; su ceño se volvió a fruncir, extrañado principalmente por el comportamiento del muchacho. Había pasado del rechazo más absoluto a mantener una conversación corta pero intensa, que le había permitido asomarse ligeramente al alma del chico. Y lo que vio fue un alma tribulada y asustada por alguna misteriosa razón. Teniendo en cuenta esto las sospechas de Harry no eran, para nada, infundadas. Realmente había algo más detrás.

-Seguiré vigilando. Dudo mucho que otro acercamiento como este funcione. Solo espero que su verdad no sea una equivocada.

Tras ese pensamiento el dragón alzó el vuelo rápidamente y sobrevoló el castillo, oteando el horizonte. Un aire fresco proveniente del norte azotó su pelaje, pronosticando la llegada del invierno.

* * *

Las últimas semanas de diciembre llegaron con intensas y copiosas nevadas que pintaron de blanco todo el cañón y congelaron el lago, dejando una estampa de lo más navideña. Los trabajos, deberes y otros quehaceres cargaban cada vez más y más a los alumnos, más incluso que el año pasado, y eso redujo sistemáticamente tanto las reuniones del Club de las Eminencias como sus momentos con Harry, Ron y Hermione. El frío tendía a disuadir a los alumnos más ocupados de salir fuera, pero para reshiram era un detalle que no le molestaba en absoluto e incluso le ayudaba a pensar. Y cuando los tres chicos hacían el esfuerzo de salir a verle, él les recompensaba calentando el ambiente con las llamas de su cola.

-Cómo mola, tienes calefacción propia centralizada-comentó Ron, divertido.

-Sí, es por eso por lo que el frío no me molesta en absoluto…

-No me extraña…

-¿Y al final qué pasó, pudiste averiguar algo sobre Malfoy?-inquirió en ese momento Hermione.

-Pues sí, le pillé una mañana de domingo en el patio norte y logré hablar con él-reveló él, como quien habla del tiempo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, y al parecer las sospechas de Harry no son infundadas, parece ocultar algo, es como si ese algo le asustara.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Seguro que es por lo que debe estar haciendo, le debe venir muy grande y eso le inquieta!-exclamó el chico, rizando el rizo.

-No tan rápido, reshiram ha dicho que algo le inquieta, no que sea eso exactamente-murmuró Hermione, con gesto severo.

-¿Y qué otra cosa puede ser si no?

-¡Cualquier cosa! Mira, Harry, no es por llevarte la contraria, pero deja estar el tema de Malfoy porque, visto lo visto, no nos va a llevar a ningún lado.

El chico quiso decir algo al respecto, pero Hermione cortó por lo sano comentando en ese momento.

-Mañana hay visita a Hogsmeade ¿quieres venir, reshiram?

-Vale.

Nunca estaba de más salir de los terrenos del colegio para variar, y aunque ya había estado un par de veces el año pasado, un cambio de aires siempre venía bien.

Al día siguiente, y como la última vez, se dirigieron hacia el pueblo mágico montados sobre reshiram e hicieron el recorrido habitual, pasando primero por Honeydukes, dando un paseo por las inmediaciones y yendo después a las Tres Escobas para tomarse una buena pinta de cerveza de mantequilla. De nuevo Madame Rosmerta tuvo en consideración a reshiram, llenando un pequeño barreño sólo para él.

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto-murmuró el dragón, dando un largo sorbo.

-¿Y quién no? Está buenísima…-masculló Harry, encantado.

-Normal que este sitio siempre esté abarrotado…-añadió Ron.

Debido a que reshiram tenía que quedarse fuera los tres le acompañaban en la parte trasera tomándose sus cervezas, aunque de vez en cuando entraban a la cantina para pagar o para ir a por las pintas; en un momento dado Harry salió con el ceño fruncido y algo escamado, a lo que reshiram inquirió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me ha parecido ver a Malfoy salir de los baños de las chicas, qué raro…

-¿De las chicas? Se supone que es sólo es un capullo retrógrado, no un salido-murmuró Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

-No tiene fama de mujeriego, desde luego…-asintió Hermione.

El chico trató de localizarle de nuevo, pero entre el gentío y el ir y venir de gente a través de la avenida principal no lo volvió a ver, aunque se topó mientras volvía con Katie Bell y Leanne Harper, las cuales discutían acaloradamente mientras iban de vuelta al castillo.

-Nada…-murmuró él, contrariado.

-Déjalo estar, anda, hemos hablado de esto más veces…

-Es verdad… sin ofender, reshiram-se apresuró a comentar Ron.

-Oh, para nada…

Sin mucho más que hacer, decidieron volver también a Hogwarts subiéndose en su lomo y volando por encima del camino que llevaba hacia el castillo mientras iban hablando del asunto.

-Ya sé que hemos hablado de esto por activa y por pasiva, Hermione, pero sigo sosteniendo que Malfoy no es trigo limpio, está ocultando algo, y debo averiguar el qué.

-Ya te he dicho que lo entiendo, pero no puedes ir acusando por ahí a la gente sin pruebas, y las conjeturas tampoco sirven como tal…

-¿Es que acaso no es prueba suficiente lo que vimos en Borgin y Burkes antes de empezar el curso?

-Lo sé, pero no vimos nada concluyente, tan solo fueron de compras y nada más…

-¿A Borgin y Burkes? ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que venden allí!

-Ya lo sé, pero…

-¡Tú y tus peros! ¡Me da la sensación de que siempre sacas algo para llevarme la contraria!

Tanto Ron como reshiram quisieron decir algo al respecto, para calmar un poco los ánimos, pero en ese momento oyeron un pavoroso chillido un poco más adelante, lo que hizo volar más rápido al dragón. La nieve caía con fuerza, sin embargo lo vieron nada más llegar. Katie Bell se encontraba suspendida en el aire, en forma de cruz, y con cara de dolor profundo. Su amiga, Leanne, era quien había gritado y, al verles, exclamó.

-¡Ayudadla, por favor, no sé lo que ha pasado, llevaba ese paquete consigo y no quería decirme nada!

Reshiram se posó en el suelo para que los tres se pudieran apear, pero para entonces Katie cayó al suelo sobre la nieve, donde no se movió. Fueron a por ella, sin embargo una potente voz exclamó.

-¡Quietos, no la toquéis!

Se trataba de Hagrid, el cual lo había visto todo y se acercaba a paso ligero; comprobó el estado de Katie, la cual permanecía tendida en el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión horrorizada.

-¿Qué la ha pasado, Hagrid?-inquirió Harry, preocupado.

-No lo sé, aún respira, pero no tiene buena pinta…

-Había algo en ese paquete y, cuando lo tocó, se quedó así…-masculló Leanne, muy asustada.

Todos giraron la cabeza y vieron entonces un collar de ópalo y perlas engarzadas sobre la nieve, saliendo del papel que lo envolvía; Harry se inclinó sobre él para verlo mejor, dándole la sensación de haberlo visto antes, sin embargo Hagrid exclamó.

-¡Que nadie lo toque! ¡Hay que llevarla a la enfermería cuanto antes! ¡Reshiram, ayúdame!

-Por supuesto.

El semi gigante cargó con la chica y se apresuró a llevar a Katie de vuelta a Hogwarts lo más rápidamente posible montándose sobre reshiram; antes de irse, Hagrid indicó.

-¡Coged ese colgante pero que no os toque, llevadlo ante McGonagall en cuanto lleguéis!

-¡Vale!

Al punto reshiram echó a volar en dirección hacia Hogwarts encendiendo su cola y Harry cogió el colgante usando su bufanda como protección; por el camino llegó a comentar después de un largo rato pensativo.

-Creo que ya me acuerdo dónde vi este colgante.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?-inquirió Hermione, extrañada.

-En Borgin y Burkes, hace ya tres años… sí, debió de ser esto lo que Malfoy compró…

-¿¡Qué?! Pero si ni siquiera le vimos salir con nada, de hecho le pidió a Borgin que se lo guardara…

-Lo sé, pero debió de dárselo después… o quizás hizo algo más…

-No es momento de divagar, lleguemos al castillo cuanto antes.

Apretaron el paso y, en cuanto llegaron, se dirigieron rápidamente al despacho de McGonagall; el collar fue entregado al profesor Snape para que lo analizara y Harry pidió verse con Dumbledore, pero resultó que el director se encontraba ausente y no volvería tras el fin de semana.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero esto es importante, tengo información sobre este ataque que puede que le interese!

-Sea lo que sea me lo puede decir a mí, Potter, como vicedirectora adjunta que soy adquiero las competencias cuando el profesor Dumbledore no está presente.

Al principio Harry no estaba muy por la labor, ya que después de todo no tenía tanta confianza con McGonagall como la tenía con Dumbledore, pero finalmente la comunicó sus inquietudes. Ante tal acusación la mujer le miró seriamente, murmurando al poco rato.

-Esa es una acusación muy grave, señor Potter. ¿Tiene pruebas?

-No, pero…

-En ese caso me temo que no podemos hacer nada. Le agradezco que me haya confiado sus inquietudes, pero aunque las tuviera no creo que le hubieran servido de mucho.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el señor Malfoy se encontraba conmigo cumpliendo un castigo, ya van dos veces que no entrega sus trabajos de transformaciones.

-¿¡Qué?! Pero… me pareció verle en las Tres Escobas…

-Imposible, ya le digo que estaba conmigo, debió de ser alguien que se le pareciese…

Harry quiso replicar, pero visto lo visto no pudo hacer nada más que callar al respecto y no discutir más; con el collar puesto a buen recaudo tras realizar las pertinentes averiguaciones, se dirigieron a la enfermería para comprobar cómo se encontraba Katie Bell, allí vieron a Hagrid junto a las puertas y, con él, a reshiram. Aunque raramente se le veía dentro del castillo debido a su tamaño, el amplio y muy iluminado pasillo del primer piso era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar al dragón.

-¡Hagrid! ¿Cómo está Katie?-inquirió Hermione, inquieta.

-Se recuperará, pero se la han tenido que llevar a San Mungo, al parecer ha sido víctima de una maldición muy peligrosa, podría haber sido fatal, pero por suerte apenas tocó el artefacto el tiempo suficiente como para serlo.

Los tres respiraron más tranquilos, aunque por parte de Harry no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por todo ese asunto; hasta que Katie no se recuperara, no podrían saber con seguridad qué había pasado exactamente, aun a pesar de sus sospechas. Pusieron al corriente a reshiram de lo hablado con McGonagall y el dragón esbozó una mirada molesta, mascullando de seguido.

-Aún no me puedo creer que algo así sucediera delante de mis narices. He estado vigilando el colegio constantemente, pero está claro que este ataque no proviene de fuera. Si de mí dependiera patrullaría día y noche incluso por dentro, pero algunos pasillos y estancias no son tan grandes como este pasillo o el Gran Comedor. Maldita sea…

-No te fustigues, reshiram, nadie podía esperarse algo así, además, aún no está claro lo que ha pasado…-murmuró Hermione.

-Yo no lo creo así, pero bueno…-comentó Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Yo tampoco, tal y como se han sucedido los acontecimientos tiene toda la pinta de ser algo orquestado pero que no ha salido tal y como estaba previsto. ¿Qué se sabe de ese collar?

-Al parecer es un artefacto maldito que mata a todo aquel que lo toca, el profesor Snape le hizo varias pruebas y lo confirmó.

Ante eso el ceño de reshiram se arrugó un poco más, como si confirmara sus sospechas.

-Un intento de asesinato… claramente con un objetivo.

-¿Cuál?-inquirió Ron, inquieto.

-No lo sé, por conjeturar podría ser cualquiera, pero dada la naturaleza del arma tal vez alguien relevante… Dumbledore, quizás.

-O Slughorn, por lo que sé los mortífagos iban tras él para tratar de sumarle a su causa, puede que le tengan tirria por haberse unido a Dumbledore-comentó Harry.

-O tú, Harry-añadió Hermione, preocupada por él.

-En ese caso Katie me lo podría haber dado nada más verme cuando me la crucé en Hogsmeade ¿no?-obvió el aludido.

-Visto así…

-Fuera quien fuera la posible víctima ha sido cuestión de suerte que no haya llegado a entrar en el colegio. Doblaré mi vigilancia si es necesario-aseguró reshiram con vehemencia.

Dado que no podían hacer mucho más al respecto, para desgracia de Harry, todos regresaron a sus quehaceres y reshiram hizo honor a su palabra rápidamente mientras comenzaba a volar sobre el colegio sin quitar la vista de encima de los accesos más usados y metiéndose en los lugares que podían albergarle. No permitiría que algo así volviera a ocurrir delante de él. Eso por descontado.

* * *

¡Y seguimos con las locas aventuras de reshiram! Empieza la tanda de este crossover en concreto y puedo anunciar que aprovecharé para acabar con el Misterio del Príncipe y así allanar el terreno cuanto antes para cuando empiece con las Reliquias de la Muerte. Me centraré sobre todo en detalles más concretos importantes tanto para la trama como los personajes, más o menos como he ido haciendo hasta ahora, pero con algo más de énfasis.

En cuanto a este capítulo en concreto me he centrado sobre todo en las emociones de Harry, lo que me ha permitido, a través de reshiram, enfocarme en Malfoy de una forma particularmente distinta.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Las dudas de la verdad**

Tras el ataque a Katie a principios de invierno se aumentó la seguridad en todo el castillo y reshiram se tomó en serio el doblar su propia vigilancia, estando más activo que de costumbre. No se limitó simplemente a vigilar desde las alturas, también peinaba los principales accesos a los que se podía acercar, así como el viaducto, el puente de piedra, el cubierto de madera, los campanarios, los patios interiores, los pasillos exteriores y todos los terrenos colindantes desde el campo de quidditch hasta la puerta principal, pasando por las lindes del bosque Prohibido y las dos orillas del lago Negro.

Por parte de Harry, Ron y Hermione sus deberes y obligaciones escolares fueron ocupando cada vez más y más espacio, lo que hizo que apenas tuvieran tiempo para otra cosa. El detalle del libro del misterioso príncipe no volvió a ser mencionado, lo que rebajó las tensiones entre Harry y Hermione, sin embargo ésta pareció trasladarse a Ron y Hermione, los cuales discutían más de seguido por banalidades más relacionadas con el curso en sí que en otra cosa.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué te cuesta? ¡Este curso está siendo demencial, yo sólo no puedo con todo!

-¡Por última vez, Ronald, si no te esfuerzas nunca vas a conseguir nada! ¡Si me pides ayuda constantemente dependerás siempre de mí y no serás capaz de hacerlo por ti mismo!

-Ahí tiene razón…-murmuró Harry, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Eso, tu ayuda!

Antes de que la cosa fuera a más, reshiram decidió mediar comentando de seguido.

-Vamos, haya paz, este curso estáis de lo más nerviosos…

-¡Habla por ti, reshiram, tú no tienes que examinarte de ningún EXTASIS! ¡Ya me gustaría a mí ser la mascota de institución!

-Serías una mascota de lo más rara-murmuró el azabache, divertido.

Como contestación el chico le miró con desdén, aunque en ese momento Hermione fue la siguiente en responder.

-¡No seas así con él, Ronald, no tiene la culpa de que no te sepas organizar!

-¡Claro, por supuesto, defiéndele, como no es un dragón enorme incapaz de valerse por sí mismo!

Ante eso la chica bufó, algo harta de esa situación, y contestando de seguido.

-¡Claro, y como tú no eres un maldito insensible al que le da igual los sentimientos de los demás!

Los dos se fulminaron con la mirada durante unos breves segundos hasta que el pelirrojo cogió y se marchó sin decir nada; ante eso la chica se enfadó aún más, mascullando de seguido.

-¡Eso, vete, huye de los problemas como siempre haces! ¡Qué maduro eres, Ronald Weasley!

Por su parte Harry se mordió un labio con gesto preocupado, no muy seguro de si decir algo o no, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Hermione…

-¿¡Qué?!

Los dos se miraron por un momento, él con gesto preocupado y ella con mirada encendida y ojos llorosos; en cuanto a reshiram se refería se había quedado en un abrupto silencio, observando la situación sin apenas intervenir y mirando a la chica entrecerrando los ojos.

-Hermione… sabes cómo es, él sólo…

-¡Sí, lo sé, lo sé muy bien! ¡Y eso es precisamente lo que más me molesta!

Harry quiso decir algo, pero la chica cogió y se marchó sin decir nada más; el chico y reshiram se quedaron solos, el muchacho dejó escapar un respingo mientras musitaba.

-Joder…

-Son tal para cual…-murmuró reshiram, guardando la calma.

-Qué me vas a contar… llevan ¿cuánto? ¿Tres años así? O puede que más… cualquiera diría que son amigos…

-Bueno, no hay mayor desprecio que no hacer aprecio… y tal y como yo lo veo, ahí hay aprecio, si no, no se irían así sin más.

El azabache asintió sin decir nada más, aunque en un momento dado murmuró.

-Siempre pensé que este día llegaría en algún momento ¿sabes? Y conmigo justo en medio…

-Bueno, ahora estoy yo también-murmuró el dragón.

-¿Lo dices por él?

-Claro.

-Je, pierde miedo, conociéndole no creo que trascienda mucho más… o eso espero.

-Dales tiempo, aunque sí es cierto que estáis todos muy nerviosos… sobre todo tú.

El azabache suspiró, murmurando de seguido.

-Sí, ya sabes, todo este rollo de luchar contra el mal cansa. No es que no lo quiera, después de todo es algo que tengo asumido desde hace tiempo, pero echo en falta algo de tranquilidad para variar. Con Voldemort suelto por ahí, Malfoy tramando vete a saber el qué y todo lo que ha pasado últimamente… a veces pienso si estoy a la altura de todo esto. La profecía era bien clara al respecto, pero aun así… y sin Sirius…

El muchacho dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro, algo nervioso al respecto, sin embargo reshiram esbozó una sonrisa y murmuró.

-No temas a lo que está por venir, si lo haces jamás podrás vivir tranquilo. Sabes muy bien que tanto Hermione como Ron y yo estaremos ahí para ayudarte. Y, llegado el momento, lucharemos por la verdad.

-Sí, luchar es lo que mejor se nos da…

-Sin duda.

Los dos compartieron entonces una confidente risita, aunque por su parte Harry se levantó y comentó rápidamente.

-Pero bueno, como diría Dumbledore todo a su debido momento. Dentro de poco habrá partido de quidditch, será la final pero yo no voy a poder ir, tengo detención con Snape ¿irás a verlos por mí?

-Claro, allí estaré.

-Genial, gracias reshiram. En fin, me vuelvo ya, a ver si puedo domar a esas bestias.

-Suerte.

Reshiram le observó marcharse mientras pensaba en sus propias cosas, un tanto inquieto al respecto de esa situación; aunque era consciente de que no trataba con adultos hechos y derechos sino con adolescentes, temía que la cosa se fuera de madre en ese sentido, ya que después de todo no dejaban de ser adolescentes. Por parte de Hermione o de Harry dudaba que la cosa fuera a más o empeorara, puesto que de los tres eran, quizás, los más maduros y los que mejor se compenetraban. Ronald, por otro lado, era otro cantar. Más impulsivo y mucho menos reflexivo en comparación, aunque en cuanto a amistad y fidelidad se refería no fallaba nunca, por lo que, en ese sentido, se compensaba de cierta forma.

Aun así prefirió no pensarlo mucho más, ya que después de todo los tres habían demostrado cualidades muy positivas. Eso era lo importante.

* * *

-¡A Weasley vamos a coronar! ¡La quaffle consiguió atrapar! ¡Weasley las atrapa todas, por el aro no entra ni una bola, por eso hemos de cantar! ¡A Weasley vamos a coronar!

Había sido un partido de lo más intenso y excitante, y para sorpresa de todos Ron había rendido como nunca antes lo había hecho; como guardián que era ni una sola quaffle se coló por los aros, permitiendo a Gryffindor ganar la copa por una holgada mayoría. Todo el equipo se apiñaba en torno a él y, en las gradas, toda la casa rugía con satisfacción.

-Enhorabuena, Ron-le felicitó reshiram.

-¡Gracias, reshiram!

-¡Hay una fiesta en la sala común, vamos para allá!

-¡Te diría que vinieras, reshiram, pero me temo que no va a ser posible!

-No te preocupes, id tranquilos, pasáoslo bien.

El dragón observó a la marea rojigualda regresar al castillo entonando cánticos alegres y divertidos mientras cargaban a Ron por los aires; esbozó entonces una sonrisita, feliz por ellos, y alzó el vuelo de nuevo para retomar su vigilancia desde las alturas.

Desde el ataque a Katie Belle no había visto nada anormal, al menos fuera del propio colegio; vigilaba también todos los interiores en los que él podía colarse, pero sólo cuando no había nadie a quien pudiera molestar, cosa complicada entre semana ya que el ir y venir de los estudiantes era constante. Los fines de semana era más posible ir por algunas estancias del primer y cuarto piso, que eran lo suficientemente grandes como para albergarle, pero salvo esos momentos tampoco vio nada extraño. Tampoco volvió a ver a Malfoy, cosa que le inquietaba de por sí. La primera y única vez que logró entablar algo de conversación con él pudo notar que había algo que le atenazaba y le impedía expresarse como a él le hubiera gustado, y aun y con todo pudo vislumbrar algo de verdad en su tribulado corazón. Idealizada al extremo y demasiado pesada, pero verdad al fin y al cabo.

El resto de la tarde pasó rápidamente y no vio nada raro, aunque el ruido de la fiesta que había montada en la torre de Gryffindor lograba salir de entre los resquicios de la piedra, resonando en las cercanías. Llevado por la curiosidad se acercó un momento para saludar, pero entonces, desde una ventana sin cristales del último piso vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione, la cual parecía estar enfrentando al pelirrojo con los ojos enrojecidos y la cara surcada en lágrimas. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada más, la chica exclamó.

-¡Oppugno!

Al punto una bandada de canarios se abalanzó sobre Ron y éste se cubrió con la puerta antes de que le alcanzaran.

-¿¡Qué pasa contigo?!-exclamó el chico, algo azorado.

Por su parte la chica no dijo nada y echó a correr ocultando su cara, dejando tanto a Ron como a Harry allí. El ceño de reshiram se frunció, comprendiendo en parte lo ocurrido, por lo que se apresuró a encontrarla. No sabía con seguridad por donde podría haber salido, sin embargo se dirigió instintivamente al patio más cercano, el mismo donde llegó a hablar con Malfoy, y la encontró allí apoyada junto al árbol y llorando amargamente. El dragón aterrizó junto a ella y agachó la cabeza, dándola un toque con su hocico. Hermione levantó la cabeza de sus rodillas y le miró con los ojos empapados en lágrimas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No… no es nada… no lo entenderías…

-¿Segura? Prueba a ver.

Ante eso la chica tan solo negó con la cabeza, mascullando de seguido.

-No le importo… nunca le he importado. Es un imbécil insensible que no se preocupa de nadie más salvo de sí mismo…

Reshiram se quedó callado sin decir nada mirando de cabo a rabo a la chica, dejando que se expresara al respecto.

-Nunca… nunca ha intentado comprender mis sentimientos, no hace más que hacerme daño… y aun así… yo… yo…

No pudo continuar puesto que siguió llorando con pesar. Por su parte reshiram pudo notar el sufrimiento y la pena de la muchacha, no supo muy bien qué decirla al respecto puesto que no entendía muy bien acerca de amores y desamores, pero sabía que no podía dejarla así sin más. Por lo que la consoló de la mejor forma posible, frotando su hocico contra ella al tiempo que Hermione le abrazaba por el cuello y seguía llorando en él. En un momento dado reshiram se enderezó y ella se aferró a él, asustándose levemente.

-¡Ah!

El dragón la ayudó a colocarse mejor con psíquico y, acto seguido, echó a volar hacia las nubes que taponaban el cielo. Dejaron atrás Hogwarts rápidamente y se adentraron en una densa y oscura nube que parecía ir cargada de nieve, pero por suerte y salvo la humedad, no acabaron empapados. Atravesaron los densos cirrocúmulos a gran velocidad hasta alcanzar el otro lado. Y, entonces, la chica se quedó sin palabras.

Una delgada y pálida luna cuarto menguante iluminaba débilmente un mar de nubes que parecían estar hechas de algodón de azúcar, brillando casi con luz propia. Un interminable manto de estrellas coronaba el firmamento y no se veía nada bajo esa inmensa capota que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Hacía un frío helador pero el paisaje compensaba, y con creces, la temperatura. Además, la cálida cola de reshiram la mantenía caliente en todo momento.

Fue entonces en ese mismo instante cuando reshiram comentó.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Claro.

-Bien, no te asustes.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada más, el dragón dio un bandazo y, por un instante, se vio suspendida en el aire; ahogó un súbito grito, creyendo que caería, sin embargo un aura brillante la mantenía flotando sin siquiera hacerla daño. Giró la cabeza y vio entonces a reshiram con los ojos brillando y sosteniéndola con el poder de psíquico. Sin decirla nada echó a volar de nuevo junto a ella, rozando las nubes al pasar. Hermione disfrutó de la increíble sensación, relajándose sin ni siquiera darse cuenta y olvidando momentáneamente de sus problemas. Y fue allí, en medio de toda esa tranquilidad e inmensidad, cuando Hermione se calmó, viéndolo todo con mayor perspectiva. No había razón para que se sintiera así, al menos no de momento. Conocía a Ron, y sabía que, en el fondo, sólo trataba de provocarla. Pero no lo conseguiría. Eso por descontado.

Siguieron volando un rato más, dejando pasar el tiempo, hasta que la chica le pidió volver ya que el frío era bastante notorio allí arriba. Atravesaron de nuevo el denso manto de nubes y la oscuridad se echó de nuevo sobre ellos, el dragón voló rápidamente hasta llegar de nuevo a la parte superior de la torre de Gryffindor, en el mismo sitio donde sucedió todo. Reshiram aprovechó entonces para comentar.

-No te tenía por una persona celosa.

-Y no lo soy, es sólo que… ese idiota siempre consigue sacar lo peor de mí.

-Vaya, parece que lo quieres con locura…

-Agh, calla-masculló ella, dándole un suave toque.

Reshiram se rio suavemente, aunque la chica siguió hablando al respecto.

-Sé que Ron no es mala persona, y probablemente sólo lo estará haciendo por ponerme celosa… lo cual ha conseguido, dicho sea de paso. Pero no tiene sentido ponerme así, ahora lo sé. Conozco a Lavender Brown, es una chica un tanto vanidosa y caprichosa, sabiendo cómo es Ron no durarán mucho juntos.

-Celos, prejuicios… lo tienes todo.

-¡Oye, ya vale!-exclamó Hermione, ligeramente molesta.

-No me malinterpretes, puedo entender por qué lo dices, no conozco personalmente a Lavender, pero teniendo en cuenta que tus sentimientos son genuinos no veo razón para dudar en ese aspecto.

Ante eso Hermione esbozó una sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-Gracias por escucharme y entenderme, reshiram.

-Para eso estamos.

Finalmente la chica se despidió de él y se retiró a su habitación, mientras que el dragón volvía fuera para seguir patrullando un poco más antes de retirarse él también. El cielo seguía tan encapotado como antes, extendiendo un manto de oscuridad sobre todo el cañón.

* * *

Como venía siendo usual, las vacaciones de navidad pasaron casi tan rápido como las de verano, ni siquiera reshiram lo notó como tal en esta ocasión. Harry y Hermione fueron a pasarlas en casa de Ron, mientras que por su parte él se quedó en el castillo mientras seguía vigilando. No había vuelto a haber ningún ataque desde el último a Katie Belle, y eso hacía estar especialmente alerta al dragón, el cual sentía que algo más ocurría que él no lograba ver. No volvió a cruzarse con Malfoy en ningún momento, lo cual limitaba de cierta forma su vigilancia.

Las clases se retomaron poco después y los estudiantes se vieron repentinamente ocupados, ya que el nivel de deberes y exámenes parciales aumentaron notablemente de la noche a la mañana. Hermione venía comentándolo de un tiempo a esa parte, pero hasta a ella le costaba seguir el ritmo, y no era para menos, puesto que por lo que le explicó los ÉXTASIS son los exámenes más duros e importantes que realizan los magos si lo que quieren es trabajar en áreas más especializadas y específicas de la comunidad mágica. Esto hizo que los encuentros entre ellos y el dragón se redujeran sistemáticamente, pero la chica casi siempre hacía el esfuerzo de ir a verle y hablar un poco con él.

-¿Qué tal todo?

-Estresada, aún queda un año para hacerlos pero los profesores nos están metiendo una caña para los ÉXTASIS que no veía desde los TIMO.

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que no tendrás ningún problema.

-No realmente, lo único es la carga de trabajo, que esta vez es mayor, pero aun así me falta tiempo, es un poco frustrante…

-Entiendo.

En ese momento alguien llegó corriendo y jadeando hasta el patio empedrado donde se encontraban, dirigiéndose directamente a Hermione.

-¡Hermione!

-Ah, Neville, tranquilo ¿qué pasa?

-¡Se trata de Ron, lo han atacado!

-¿¡Qué?!-mascullaron a la vez tanto reshiram como ella, atónitos.

-¡No sé todos los detalles, pero al parecer había tomado por accidente un filtro de amor o algo así!

-¿¡Dónde está?!-masculló la chica, alterada.

-¡En la enfermería!

Sin perder más tiempo se dirigieron allí a no más tardar, reshiram tuvo que acceder al pasillo del primer piso a través de una ventana abierta y voló directo hasta la puerta de la enfermería, donde Neville y Hermione ya estaban. Desde allí pudo ver a Ron postrado en la cama y profundamente dormido, la chica fue hasta su lado y lo asió de su mano con gesto preocupado. Por otro lado, Harry salió un momento para hablar con reshiram y explicarle lo ocurrido, una vez que estuvo enterado el dragón frunció el ceño profundamente con obvio gesto molesto.

-Veneno… eso habría pasado con más facilidad que un simple collar, es más, lo ha hecho.

-Sí, menos mal que estaba allí y el profesor Slughorn tenía bezoares a mano, que si no…

-Slughorn… ¿crees que ha sido él?

-No, imposible, ningún mortífago podría ser tan torpe, según él el hidromiel se lo compró a Madame Rosmerta para luego regalárselo a Dumbledore en alguna ocasión especial.

-Rosmerta… el collar provino de Hogsmeade. Espera ¿y si por un casual…?

Tanto el dragón como el azabache compartieron una mirada, diciéndoselo todo en nada, comprendiéndolo todo un poco mejor.

-He estado demasiado centrado en el colegio… maldita sea-musitó reshiram, molesto.

-Está claro que hay alguien desde fuera tratando de entrar, pero por el momento no lo ha conseguido. Y además ha vuelto a fallar.

-Patrullaré Hogsmeade a partir de ahora mismo, no puedo dejar pasar esto, no así.

-Tranquilo, tarde o temprano se dejará ver, y en cuanto asome la cabeza… a por él.

-Sí… aunque hay algo que me extraña ¿qué hacías con Slughorn?

-Estoy tratando de acercarme a él para que me revele un dato importante para poder derrotar a Voldemort, pero el tipo no suelta prenda…

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, al menos no de momento, ya me las apañaré.

-Está bien.

Tras ese ataque, y como bien aseguró reshiram, extendió su vigilancia hacia Hogsmeade pasándose por allí todas las noches para ver si veía algo sospechoso. El detalle de que tanto el collar como el hidromiel envenenado provenieran de allí le llamó gratamente la atención, y más aún el hecho de que ambos hubiesen salido de las Tres Escobas. Hasta el momento Rosmerta se la antojaba como una mujer encantadora y divertida, y no la veía como una mortífaga ni mucho menos.

Una noche, y mientras vigilaba desde el aire las estrechas calles de la localidad, vio a la susodicha en la parte de atrás de la taberna y decidió hacer un pequeño acercamiento.

-Buenas noches, Rosmerta.

-Anda, qué sorpresa, pero si es el dragón de Hogwarts… no te hacía por aquí, reshiram…

-Sí, bueno, estoy dando un paseo, tanto tiempo en el colegio empieza a ser un poco monótono a decir verdad.

-Entiendo…-murmuró la mujer, con gesto relajado y mirada perdida.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo estoy cansada, ha sido un día muy largo…

Reshiram guardó silencio por un momento, no parecía haber nada raro en su comportamiento.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Rosmerta?

-Ah, sí, claro…

-He oído hablar de tu hidromiel, dicen que es muy bueno ¿lo haces tú?

-Sí… de la antigua receta de mi abuelo, lo llevo haciendo desde que era una niña… me lo piden mucho…

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-Es sencillo, mezclas agua con miel, lo calientas y lo dejas fermentar con una mezcla de levaduras y otros elementos para darle un mayor sabor… yo le echo canela, clavos y una pizquita de limón… para contrarrestar la miel y darle sabor…

Reshiram se quedó un tanto extrañado ante esa abrupta exposición, ya que no se esperaba para nada que la revelara así sin más la receta.

-Vaya… ¿puedo probarlo?

-Claro… dame un momento, ahora vuelvo…

No estaba del todo seguro de cómo saldría ese acercamiento, y estaba asumiendo un riesgo demasiado grande, sin embargo quiso jugárselo todo a una sola carta para poder salir de dudas. Rosmerta volvió al poco rato con un barreño pequeño lleno de hidromiel y se lo tendió, cogiéndolo con psíquico y probando un poco. Su sabor era intenso y muy sabroso, entrando en calor enseguida y relajándole bastante en ese sentido. No notó nada extraño aparte del propio alcohol y, en caso de que estuviera envenenado, ya habría caído al suelo fulminado. Estaba claro que, en caso de que la mujer fuera una mortífaga, no se arriesgaría así sin más a envenenarle, por lo que podía descartarla de sus pesquisas, al menos por el momento.

-Muy bueno, aunque prefiero la cerveza de mantequilla, es más suave.

-Se hace de forma distinta, a la cerveza negra le añado mantequilla, yemas de huevo, jengibre, clavo y nuez moscada…y un poquito de azúcar y canela para aderezar…

-Ya veo…

Hubo un abrupto y un tanto breve silencio en el cual Rosmerta se quedó callada mirando a la nada, con gesto en blanco. Aun así reshiram prefirió no molestarla más y se retiró despidiéndose de ella y volviendo al castillo. La mujer le observó alejarse en la distancia y se metió de nuevo en la taberna, asiendo una moneda dorada en su mano.

* * *

La vigilancia se siguió extendiendo durante las siguientes semanas y ocupando gran parte del curso; las visitas de Hermione y los demás eran cada vez menos frecuentes, y por su parte se enfocó en reforzar tanto la vigilancia de Hogwarts como la de Hogsmeade. También hizo todo lo posible por vigilar más estrechamente el interior del colegio, una buena mañana, mientras todo el mundo estaba en clase, consiguió colarse en un pasillo en el que nunca había estado, el del séptimo piso, y estuvo vigilando sus alrededores aprovechando que era lo suficientemente amplio. Los retratos se le quedaban mirando al pasar, y aunque cabía de forma holgada, a veces deseaba que el castillo fuera más amplio en determinadas zonas.

-Bof, tener que estar entrando y saliendo por ventanas abiertas no es lo más cómodo del mundo… con lo que grande que es este sitio ¿por qué no se molestaron en hacer todos los pasillos iguales? Menuda lata…-pensaba reshiram, con tono molesto.

Aleteando y avanzando lentamente, en un momento dado, y al pasar por una intersección, reshiram se detuvo en seco al ver algo inusual. Y es que una puerta casi tan grande como él se encontraba justo a su lado. Reshiram la miró, expectante, convencido de no haberla visto al pasar.

-¿Es sólo mi imaginación o esa puerta no estaba ahí antes?

Las pocas puertas que conocía que fueran lo suficientemente grandes como para que él pudiera pasar fácilmente eran las principales y las del Gran Comedor, sin embargo esas en concreto parecían estar hechas expresamente para que alguien como él pudiera caber por ellas cómodamente. Llevado por la curiosidad las abrió con psíquico y se encontró entonces con algo completamente inesperado.

Y es que una sala enorme y amplísima se extendía ante él en un espacio que no parecía terminar; tanto las paredes como el techo se distanciaban entre sí casi tanto como en un campo de quidditch, una serie de ventanales gigantescos al otro lado de la estancia dejaban pasar una luz brillante y del resto de paredes colgaban cuadros y retratos de paisajes abiertos y espacios diáfanos. Entró en ella, estiró a tope sus alas, algo que raramente podía hacer en el interior del castillo, y le dio la sensación de que había salido al exterior. Echó entonces a volar y trató de alcanzar el techo, el cual se extendía sobre él como una enorme bóveda. Le llevó sus buenos minutos pero finalmente logró llegar hasta él, tocándolo con sus alas y sintiéndose frío al tacto, como si estuviera hecho de mármol. Regresó de nuevo al suelo y se acercó a los ventanales, viendo desde allí la inmensidad del cañón que albergaba el castillo.

-Vaya…

Nunca antes había estado allí, y no se esperaba para nada encontrarse con un lugar tan amplio como ese dentro del propio castillo. Pasó un ratito ahí, contemplando las vistas, al tiempo que pensaba en sus propias cosas.

No podía negarse a sí mismo que todo ese asunto le inquietaba sobremanera. Aun a pesar de los esfuerzos por proteger el castillo sentía que algo se le escapaba, y daba la sensación de que una ominosa y alargada sombra se cernía sobre Hogwarts cada vez de forma más clara y evidente. Y, aun a pesar de sus esfuerzos por frenarla, la sentía cada vez más y más cerca.

-Parece que algo te preocupa…

El dragón se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose entonces con Harry, Ron y Hermione; estos dos últimos seguían distantes desde la última vez que discutieron, sin embargo al menos podían soportar su presencia sin echarse los trastos a la cabeza.

-Ah, hola… sí, algo así…

-¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?-inquirió la chica, ceñuda.

-No, todo está bien… tal vez sea por eso mismo, está todo tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo…

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí, no muy seguros de qué decir al respecto, aunque en un momento dado reshiram se apresuró a comentar.

-Pero bueno, no me hagáis mucho caso… ¿qué hacéis por aquí? No esperaba encontraros en este piso…

-Buscábamos un lugar apartado para hablar, de hecho nos viene de lujo que tú también estés aquí.

-¿Qué lugar es este? Es la primera vez que veo una sala tan amplia en el castillo…

-Se trata de la sala de los Menesteres, es una sala que cambia según las necesidades del que la busca. Es toda una coincidencia que te encontraras con ella, no todo el mundo sabe de su existencia…

-Ya decía yo…

-Pero bueno, ahora que estamos fuera de miradas indiscretas creo que va siendo hora de que os ponga al día. Ya sé cuál es el secreto de Voldemort.

-Cuéntanos.

Los siguientes minutos se resumieron en el azabache contándoles todo lo ocurrido a los demás en el último recuerdo, el cual pudo obtener recientemente tras mucho tiempo intentándolo. Tanto Hermione como Ron y reshiram escucharon atentamente sin distraerse en ningún momento, y el dragón también mientras miraba a la inmensidad del cañón. Una vez que terminó de relatar los hechos en sí se sobrevino un denso e inusitado silencio sólo roto por las respiraciones entrecortadas de los presentes. En un momento dado, Hermione habló.

-Horrocruxes… siete fragmentos del alma… suena horrible…

-Y te quedas corta. Gracias a ellos Voldemort no puede morir aunque pierda su cuerpo. Si queremos derrotarle, debemos ir primero a por los horrocruxes.

-Diablos… es una locura-farfulló Ron, sin salir de su asombro.

-No sólo es una locura, es antinatural, y lo que se debe hacer para ello es aún peor…-añadió la chica.

Por un momento los dos se miraron fijamente, algo temerosos al respecto, sin embargo Harry aprovechó el interludio para comentar.

-Puede parecer una tarea titánica, pero en realidad partimos con algo de ventaja. ¿Os acordáis del diario de Tom Ryddle en segundo curso?

-Sí… ah, espera, no me digas que…-masculló Hermione, anonadada.

-Exacto, era un horrocrux y yo lo destruí en su día, por lo que en realidad sólo quedan seis.

-Pues menos mal, aun así encontrar el resto no creo que vaya a ser sencillo…-murmuró Ron, preocupado.

-No, para nada, pero dentro de poco quedará uno menos, mañana me iré con Dumbledore a destruir otro que ha localizado recientemente, me ausentaré un tiempo pero volveremos en cuanto esté hecho.

-¿Estará bien? Quiero decir…-inquirió Hermione, inquieta, sin embargo el azabache se adelantó rápidamente.

-Sí, tranquila, tendremos cuidado, aunque iré con él, así que no creo que nada malo suceda, tan sólo quería que lo supierais.

-Bien…

Otro silencio se echó sobre ellos, aunque en ese momento la chica se percató de algo e inquirió.

-¿Estás bien, reshiram? Estás muy callado…

El dragón permaneció en silencio mirando por el alto ventanal con un gesto difícil de discernir; parecía estar librando una gran batalla mental tratando de digerir lo que le habían contado, demasiado impactado como para hablar, sin embargo en un momento dado se pronunció al respecto.

-No es humano. Ya no. Ningún ser que haya hecho algo semejante se podría calificar como tal. Ni la más pura verdad ni los más contundentes ideales podrían justificar tal aberración. Perdonad mi franqueza, pero nunca pensé que me podría encontrar con algo semejante en toda mi longeva vida. Es demencial.

Los demás asintieron someramente sin decir mucho más, puesto que las palabras del dragón resumían muy bien sus sentimientos; Harry esbozó una insegura mirada, sin embargo se repuso enseguida y comentó.

-Mañana en cuanto volvamos de la misión me gustaría hablar con vosotros, así que esperadme aquí ¿vale?

-Está bien.

Dado que los chicos debían de volver a la sala común reshiram se despidió de ellos y regresó a las lindes del bosque prohibido, donde se sentó a meditar largo y tendido sobre todo ese asunto. A lo largo de toda su vida había visto de todo: los conflictos ocasionados por el choque de la verdad e ideales, su tiempo en Teselia y las cruentas guerras que la asolaron, lo sucedido en Eindoak… todos ellos habían sido situaciones en las que esos valores eran malinterpretados y éstos habían desencadenado consecuencias de todo tipo. Sin embargo este caso en concreto no se parecía en nada a lo que él ya había vivido. No luchaba contra un ideal ennoblecido o una verdad alterada, se trataba ni más ni menos de un mal que iba más allá de todo eso, un mal que ignoraba todos esos preceptos y se retroalimentaba a sí mismo en una especie de esquema retorcido previamente planeado. Nunca antes había visto algo semejante. Y su sola presencia le inquietaba sobremanera.

Sin embargo su tren de pensamientos se vio interrumpido en cuanto una voz conocida se dirigió a él.

-Buenas noches, reshiram.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró entonces con Dumbledore, el cual le miraba atentamente y con su particular gesto analítico. Por su parte el dragón se apresuró a contestarle.

-Buenas noches, Albus ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Parecías muy pensativo ¿hay algo que te inquiete?-inquirió el anciano director.

-Sí, bueno… ¿cómo lo explico?

-Supongo que Harry ya os habrá puesto al tanto de todo, yo mismo le dije que podía hacerlo.

Ante eso el dragón tan sólo asintió someramente, mirando al suelo con gesto aún incrédulo.

-Comprenderás un poco mejor por qué debemos enfrentarnos a él…

-Desde luego, perdona si estoy un poco denso, es sólo que… aún me cuesta comprender algo así.

-No se puede, como bien habrás podido comprobar. No podemos saber con seguridad la verdadera naturaleza de las personas hasta que esta se desata. Yo mismo conocí al pequeño Tom Ryddle en su momento y nunca llegué a pensar que llegaría a convertirse en lo que se acabó convirtiendo. Por un lado siempre me ha apenado que un niño con tanto potencial se viera consumido así por el mal, y sin embargo nunca supe leer las señales hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Aunque sea poderoso, no siempre puedo saberlo todo. Incluso ahora, después de todo este tiempo, sigo fallando…-masculló Dumbledore, mirándose la mano ennegrecida.

-Como tú bien dices nadie podría saber algo así, simplemente pasó y ya está. Pero sí, no podemos dejar que todo lo sucedido quede impune. La verdad debe salir a la luz. Y yo lucharé con todas mis fuerzas por ella.

-Lo sé, y te estoy profundamente agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros hasta ahora, reshiram. Harry sabe qué es lo que tiene que hacer, y en cuanto llegue el momento debéis poneros todos en camino. Guíalo, ayúdalo, lo necesitará.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes.

-Gracias. Gracias, reshiram, por todo. Eres una criatura fascinante, ha sido todo un placer conocerte.

-Igualmente…

Dumbledore asintió con gesto vehemente y, por un instante, se vio como una persona débil y frágil en contraposición a la figura altanera y poderosa que usualmente solía tener. Reshiram quiso decirle algo al respecto, extrañado por ese extraño tono de despedida en sus palabras, sin embargo el director se excusó rápidamente y se dirigió de vuelta al castillo con andares pesados y lentos, viéndose mucho más anciano de lo que de por sí ya era. Parecía una persona totalmente distinta, aun así reshiram prefirió dejarlo estar para no molestarle y se quedó allí, aún sumido en sus pensamientos. Una densa nube tapó eventualmente la delgada luna en el cielo, sumiendo al valle en una densa oscuridad.

* * *

¡Por fin! Dios, qué matada, pensaba que nunca llegaría a terminarlo, pero por fin está aquí. Antes de seguir comentando nada he de anunciar que mi ritmo de escritura y la frecuencia de publicaciones bajarán puesto que ahora estoy trabajando y tengo aún menos tiempo para escribir, pero no voy a dejar de hacerlo, eso por descontado, simplemente quería que lo supierais para que no os extrañarais al respecto. Ahora yo también podré canturrear eso de doy el callo por dinero XDDD

Ahora hablemos del capítulo. Para este en concreto he tratado de darle más foco a reshiram ya que recuerdo que me llegaron a comentar que parece el Misterio del Príncipe pero con reshiram de fondo, y tampoco quiero eso, por lo que a partir de ahora y hasta el final del fic me enfocaré más en el dragón legendario y no tanto en la historia que, después de todo, ya conocemos bien. Cierto es que tampoco sería acertado dejar de lado a la trama de Harry, pero trataré de darle un poco más de equilibrio en ese aspecto. Para el siguiente capítulo habrá más acción y terminaré con los acontecimientos del Misterio del Príncipe, por lo que la trama pronto cambiará y dejará de estar tan limitada por el colegio y su entorno.

Y eso es todo de momento, trataré de escribir cuando tenga un hueco libre, pero no esperéis que esté enseguida, recordad que ahora doy el callo por dinero XDDDD okyaparo. Comentad, dejad reviews e insultadme si queréis. ¡Nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **Hiriendo a la verdad**

El día siguiente amaneció sorpresivamente nublado para ser junio, tras un invierno bastante frío uno se esperaba que las temperaturas subieran y los cielos se aclararan, sin embargo había algo en el ambiente ese día que inquietaba bastante a reshiram por una razón que no llegaba a comprender del todo. Aun así eso no le paró y continuó vigilando las cercanías del colegio para luego pasarse a la tarde por Hogsmeade. No vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione a lo largo de todo el día, y dado que el primero se iba de misión con Dumbledore la vigilancia en el castillo se hacía más necesaria que nunca.

La mañana fue tranquila y un tanto silenciosa, las clases se dieron con normalidad y los descansos fueron igual de calmados, quizás demasiado calmados. De cara a la tarde llegó a ver a Hermione antes de que ésta se dirigiera a la sala común.

-Hola.

-Hola ¿alguna novedad?

-Ninguna, Harry se fue hará cosa de una hora, toca esperar.

-Bien…

-Tan solo quería pasar a saludarte, yo ahora tengo que irme a hacer cosas, tengo dos ensayos de cuarenta centímetros para transformaciones, uno de treinta para aritmancia y practicar algunos hechizos de encantamientos. Dios, este curso es un no parar…

-No pasa nada, ánimo, yo por mi parte me iré en breve a patrullar por Hogsmeade. Me da la sensación de que todo lo que ha estado pasando proviene directamente de allí.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, el collar de ópalo salió de las Tres Escobas, y el hidromiel que iba a ser entregado a Dumbledore también, si me lo preguntas a mí no creo que eso sea ninguna coincidencia…

-Pero espera… ¿acaso sugieres que Madame Rosmerta tiene algo que ver?

-No lo sé, pero es algo que no puedo dejar pasar por alto.

-Bueno, está bien... ten cuidado.

-Descuida, si necesitas mi ayuda pégame un grito.

-¿Ya me podrás oír desde tan lejos?-inquirió ella, ceñuda.

-No subestimes el poder de la verdad.

-Bueno, está bien, lo tendré en cuenta. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

La chica se marchó a paso ligero y reshiram alzó el vuelo sin perder más tiempo, aunque de camino llegó a echar la vista hacia atrás un par de veces, presa de una aguda e inexplicable inquietud. Aun así prefirió seguir adelante, después de todo necesitaba vigilar el pequeño pueblo por lo que pudiera pasar.

Llegó en poco menos de cinco minutos y recorrió las estrechas calles, las cuales empezaban a iluminarse mágicamente gracias a los faroles que las recorrían; en un momento dado sobrevoló las Tres Escobas y le pareció ver algo moviéndose en el patio trasero. Se asomó un momento y entonces vio a Madame Rosmerta, saludándola de seguido.

-Hola Rosmerta.

-Ah, reshiram, eres tú…

-Sí, pasaba por aquí y te he visto… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro…

-¿Has visto algo sospechoso últimamente por aquí?

-¿Sospechoso?

-Sí, algo fuera de lo común, no sé si estarás al tanto pero han llegado a haber dos ataques al colegio, uno fuera de los terrenos y otro dentro del mismo, y estoy tratando de averiguar quién es el causante de todo.

Rosmerta tardó un poco en responder, como si no hubiera entendido del todo lo que reshiram la había contado, pero finalmente llegó a murmurar.

-No he visto nada realmente… todo está bien por aquí, es un pueblo pequeño… pero con mucha historia, eso sí… ¿sabes que las revueltas de los duendes de 1612 comenzaron aquí?

Ante ese abrupto cambio de tema el dragón la miró ceñudo y un tanto extrañado; las últimas veces que llegó a hablar con ella siempre la encontraba un tanto abstraída, de buenas a primeras parecía ser fruto del cansancio y nada más, pero ese día parecía algo más absorta que de costumbre.

-¿Estás bien? Pareces como… ida.

-Sí, estoy bien… ¿quieres pasar a tomarte una taza de chocolate?

-Eh… me encantaría, pero sabes que no puedo… si me lo traes…

-Ah, claro, ahora mismo…

-No sabía que tuvieras chocolate…

-Lo compré el otro día… he pensado en diversificar ahora que empieza a hacer frío…

-Pero si estamos en junio… Rosmerta ¿qué te pasa?

Hubo un breve pero intenso silencio entre los dos en el que el dragón clavó la vista en ella, observándola directamente a los ojos buscando su mirada, sin embargo la mujer ni siquiera hizo contacto directo con él, con gesto perdido y casi bizca incluso. Supo entonces que algo extraño pasaba.

-Vale, esto no es normal… ¡Rosmerta! ¡Reacciona, Rosmerta!

Aun así la mujer no respondió, como si no tuviera gobierno alguno sobre sí misma y dejando de responder a sus llamados, pareciendo más un pelele que una persona humana. La mente de reshiram trabajaba a toda velocidad para darle un mínimo de sentido a tan extraña situación, sin embargo en ese momento la voz de Hermione reverberó en su memoria mientras recordaba una de sus tantas conversaciones con ella.

-Y estos mortífagos… ¿cómo son exactamente? Pregunto porque he pensado que sería mejor conocer a fondo a nuestros enemigos para luego enfrentarlos…

-Sí, nunca está de más, eso desde luego. No son precisamente amigables, suelen ser personas crueles y muy sádicas que utilizan sin desparpajo las maldiciones imperdonables como quien encanta una tetera.

-¿Maldiciones imperdonables?

-Sí, son tres, se calificaron de esa forma al ser especialmente crueles y su uso está penado por la ley. Por un lado está la maldición cruciatus, con la que se puede torturar a una persona causándoles un dolor físico muy intenso; la maldición imperius, con la que se controla por total a una persona, adueñándose de su voluntad… y…

-¿Sí?

-Y luego está la maldición asesina, avada kedavra. Mata al instante sin dejar secuelas. Es la que provocó a Harry su cicatriz.

-Imperius… imposible-masculló entonces, entendiéndolo al instante.

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más la voz de Hermione reverberó profundamente en su mente, cual llamado desesperado, lo que le hizo levantar la vista y mirar hacia Hogwarts. Se quedó helado en cuanto vio lo que vio. Y es que una ominosa calavera se dibujaba entre las oscuras nubes justo encima de la torre de astronomía, con una alargada serpiente a modo de lengua que le salía de la boca. El gesto del dragón se torció, comprendiendo lo sucedido y mascullando de seguido.

-No… ¡no!

Acto seguido se lanzó de golpe hacia el cielo y voló a toda velocidad de vuelta al castillo para llegar lo antes posible; desde lejos se veía pequeña y algo difuminada, pero conforme se acercaba la calavera se volvía más nítida y definida, viendo que era mucho más grande de lo esperado y su aspecto era simplemente aterrador. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero una cosa era segura: había mortífagos en el castillo. Y no lo iba a consentir.

Trató de entrar al gran comedor por el hueco que Dumbledore hizo para él en el tejado, sin embargo se topó con el techo físico totalmente cerrado.

-¡No, necesito entrar! ¿¡Por qué no está abierto?!

Tuvo que dar la vuelta, abrir las puertas de una patada y, nada más entrar en el comedor, vio una figura familiar vestida de negro y reventando todos los cristales.

-¡Basta!

La figura se dio la vuelta y, al verle, masculló con voz entrecortada y fingida.

-¡Oh! ¡El dragón de Hogwarts! ¡Qué horror! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Reshiram se fijó mejor en ella y fue entonces cuando la reconoció casi al instante; era esa mortífaga que provocó la muerte de Sirius hacía cosa de un año.

-Tú… eres tú…

-¡Yo, soy yo, sí! ¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres tú?-inquirió ella, divertida.

-Lo sabes perfectamente.

-Oh, entonces no hace falta que nos presentemos…

-¿Qué habéis venido a hacer aquí?

-¡Oh, ya está hecho, sólo quería divertirme un poco antes de irme!

-No, tú no te vas.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué bien, el dragón de Hogwarts quiere jugar! Juguemos…

Ambos se pusieron en guardia sin quitarse el ojo de encima, reshiram con gesto furioso y ella jugueteando con su varita entre sus manos, esperando al momento apropiado. En un visto y no visto, Bellatrix exclamó.

-¡Impedimenta!

Antes de que el hechizo impactara directamente sobre reshiram, éste se protegió a tiempo mediante protección y el hechizo rebotó, quedando ese intento por inmovilizarle en nada; acto seguido el dragón trató de contraatacar con cuchillada, pero la mujer se desapareció para reaparecer inmediatamente después al otro lado de la estancia.

-¡Confringo!

Esta vez reshiram echó a volar a tiempo y el confringo falló, acto seguido los ojos del dragón brillaron con intensidad, sujetando a Bellatrix con psíquico y dejándola inmovilizada mientras la hacía daño.

-¡Agh! ¡Suéltame!

-Quizás no sea tan doloroso como un cruciatus, pero eso te enseñará un poco.

-¿¡Quieres ver cómo es un buen cruciatus!? ¡Permíteme! ¡Crucio!

Un resplandor rojizo se sucedió con rapidez y la maldición se abalanzó sobre él, pero antes de que llegara a impactar una voz familiar exclamó.

-¡Reducto!

Hubo entonces una súbita explosión que impactó sobre el crucio antes de que éste tocara a reshiram, extendiendo un humo blanco por todo el comedor; en cuanto éste se levantó una furibunda Hermione mató con la mirada a Bellatrix, mascullando de seguido.

-No te atrevas a tocarle…

-¡Oh, pero si es la sangre sucia Granger que ha venido a sumarse a la fiesta! ¡Bailemos!-exclamó la mortífaga.

Antes de que alguien se moviera, una tercera voz se sumó a la discusión surgiendo detrás de ellos.

-¿Necesitas una pareja de baile, Bellatrix?

-¡Me vienes que ni pintado, Fenrir! ¡A por ellos!

Tanto la mortífaga como el hombre lobo se unieron para atacarles, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se amilanó y les enfrentaron sin vacilar.

-¡Lanzallamas! ¡Petrificus totalus!

-¡Impedimenta!

Por su parte Greyback atacó cual lobo lanzándose sobre reshiram y tratando de morderle, pero el dragón se movió deprisa y respondió con un furioso lanzallamas que el hombre lobo esquivó por los pelos, obligándole a alejarse; el petrificus totalus le pasó rozando a Bellatrix, quien logró ralentizar con éxito a Hermione por un momento.

-¡Te tengo! ¡Avada kedavra!

-¡No!-rugió reshiram.

Se sucedió entonces un destello verdoso, pero antes de que la maldición la alcanzara reshiram alzó a la chica en el aire usando psíquico y logró apartarla a tiempo, salvándola la vida. Inmediatamente después los efectos de impedimenta se desvanecieron y Hermione masculló desde las alturas .

-¡Expelliarmus!

-¡Protego! ¡Greyback, cúbreme!-gritó Bellatrix.

El susodicho se volvió a lanzar sobre reshiram, pero Hermione fue más rápida.

-¡Petrificus totalus!

El hombre lobo no pudo hacer nada por defenderse al haberse lanzado, cayendo al suelo completamente rígido e incapaz de luchar. Bellatrix, rabiosa, musitó.

-¡Raaargh, desmaius, confringo, sectumsempra!

-¡Protego!-exclamó Hermione.

Por su parte reshiram se protegió también a tiempo y la mayoría de hechizos y maldiciones rebotaron en los escudos, para luego contraatacar entre los dos inmediatamente después.

-¡Pulso dragón! ¡Incárcero!

Reshiram fue el primero en atacar, lanzando rápidamente el pulso dragón al tiempo que varias sogas se dirigían directamente hacia ella; hubo entonces una súbita explosión que llegó a reventar la pared contigua y parte de la ventana, sin embargo, en cuanto el polvo se posó, Bellatrix no estaba.

-¡Ha huido la muy cobarde!-exclamó reshiram, incrédulo.

-¡Es igual, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer!-exclamó Hermione, guardándose la varita.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado, cómo han entrado?! ¡Madame Rosmerta está bajo el influjo de la maldición imperius, pero aun no comprendo cómo han hecho para burlarme todo este tiempo!

-¡No lo sé, pero algo ha pasado en la torre de astronomía, vi algo caer desde un pasillo!

-¡Vamos entonces, sube!

Hermione se subió a su grupa y el dragón echó a volar a través del boquete, dirigiéndose directamente hasta la base de la torre de astronomía, donde una gran multitud comenzaba a congregarse; al principio no vieron muy bien qué estaban rodeando, sin embargo al acercarse un poco más descubrieron, impactados, la verdad. Y es que el cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore se encontraba tendido en el suelo, sin signo alguno de violencia, pero totalmente inerte. Harry se encontraba junto a él, llorando amargamente y siendo consolado por Ginny. El resto de alumnos y profesores comenzaron también a llorar y lamentarse, entre ellos la propia Hermione.

Por otro lado reshiram no supo muy bien cómo tomárselo, al menos al principio, incapaz de creerse lo que había ocurrido y rememorando de cierta forma los peores recuerdos de su estancia en West Elizabeth. Todos los que acababan depositando su confianza en él, de alguna u otra forma acababan muriendo sin poder evitarlo. Y, de cierta manera, llegó a pensar que había sido culpa suya. Todo había pasado delante de sus narices, sin tan siquiera verlo. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego? No tardó mucho en sumarse a los demás, dejando escapar todo lo que sentía.

Los alumnos y profesores presentes alzaron entonces sus varitas por encima de sus cabezas, iluminando el cielo con ellas y logrando difuminar poco a poco la horrible marca que sobrevolaba sobre ellos cual cuervo amenazante. Por su parte comenzó a cargar una llama fusión que luego lanzó hacia arriba, encontrándose con la horrible marca y haciendo explosión. De golpe y porrazo las nubes se despejaron y la marca desapareció por completo, mostrando así una delgada luna alumbrando débilmente el castillo.

* * *

Tras los horribles eventos acaecidos esa noche en lo alto de la torre de astronomía, lo que quedaba del curso se suspendió y se celebró un funeral en los terrenos del castillo al que acudió gran parte del alumnado, todo el profesorado y multitud de gente cercana y conocida de Dumbledore. Reshiram también asistió y, algo apartado de los demás, presenció la ceremonia y posterior enterramiento en una tumba blanca de mármol en una pequeña islita que había en el extremo inferior del lago Negro.

Tanto Harry como Ron, Hermione y reshiram fueron de los últimos en abandonar el sepulcro, quedándose delante de él mirándolo en actitud de respeto y visiblemente afligidos. En un momento dado, el dragón habló.

-Lo siento. Si no hubiera estado fuera quizás lo podría haber evitado…

-No es culpa tuya, reshiram, simplemente pasó y ya está-murmuró Harry, con voz tomada.

-Sí, no te culpes así, no sabías lo que Malfoy y los mortífagos planeaban hacer…-añadió Hermione.

-¡Precisamente! ¡Todo el año vigilando por dentro y fuera del castillo, ampliando la búsqueda a Hogsmeade en cuanto la evidencia me golpeó en las narices! ¿Y para acabar así? ¿Por qué? Lo siento, Albus…-masculló el dragón, visiblemente dolido.

-¡No, reshiram, de verdad, no lo veas así! Todos hacían todo lo posible por evitar más muertes, pero que Voldemort ideara una forma de matar a Dumbledore a través de otra persona es cosa completamente suya…

-Malfoy… pobre muchacho, aunque sus ideas estén equivocadas eso no significa que le obliguen a hacer un acto tan deleznable como el de matar a una persona. Quise ayudarle, pero se negó…

-No quería la ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera la de Snape, aunque luego irónicamente fuera él quien…

Harry quiso seguir, sin embargo apenas pudo pronunciar palabra alguna y guardó silencio, sujetándose el tabique de la nariz. Tanto Ron como Hermione confortaron al muchacho, el cual se dejó hacer por ellos sin apenas decir nada más al respecto. Por su parte reshiram cerró los ojos, igual de compungido.

-Sin embargo sé qué hacer, ahora sí. El horrocrux de la cueva era falso, sin embargo eso no me va a parar. El curso que viene no vendré a Hogwarts, partiré en su búsqueda y los destruiré a todos. Y, después, me encargaré de Voldemort-murmuró entonces Harry, con repentina seguridad.

-Y nosotros te ayudaremos-añadió acto seguido Ron, sin inmutarse.

-¿¡Qué?! No, eso…

-No, Harry, estamos juntos en esto, te ayudaremos a destruirlos todos. Después de todo no puedes hacerlo tú sólo, necesitas toda la ayuda posible-asintió Hermione.

-Y yo iré contigo. Debemos luchar por la verdad, ahora más que nunca, jamás la había sentido tan viva dentro de mí como ahora mismo. Y vosotros aviváis esa llama, la dais forma y sentido. Allá donde vayáis, yo iré con vosotros-anunció reshiram, con gesto queda.

Ante tan contundentes y abrumadoras palabras Harry no pudo hacer más que aceptar su ayuda, un tanto emocionado al respecto. Por su parte, Ron añadió.

-Aunque antes de nada tienes que venir a la boda de Bill y Fleur, nos dará tiempo antes de irnos a donde quiera que vayamos. A ver qué excusa le pongo a mi madre…-pensó Ron en voz alta.

-Por supuesto, dalo por hecho.

-En ese caso si no os vais a pasar para nada por el castillo llévame contigo, Hermione-sugirió en ese momento el dragón.

-¿Seguro? Estarías metido constantemente en esa bola tan pequeña ¿estarás bien?-inquirió ella, preocupada.

-Sí, descuida, son cómodas aun a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, estaré bien, si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda sácame y ya está.

-Está bien…

Todo estaba decidido, por lo que al día siguiente, y tras recoger sus cosas, los alumnos abandonaron el castillo y Hermione recogió a reshiram antes de dirigirse en compañía de Harry y Ron hacia la estación de tren. Se avecinaba una guerra. Y debían de estar preparados.

* * *

¡Y se acabó por fin el Misterio del príncipe! A partir de aquí la forma de contar la historia cambiará radicalmente, ya que no estarán atados al entorno del castillo, lo que me permitirá explayarme mucho más a gusto. Para las Reliquias de la muerte probablemente me tendré que ver de nuevo las pelis y releerme ciertos momentos de los libros para adecuar bien los acontecimientos y asegurar lo que quiero contar, ya que tampoco quiero hacer un copia y pega, de nuevo me enfocaré más en reshiram pero sin perder de vista tanto a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Aunque le daré tiempo, eso sí, ya que esta tanda de capítulos ya ha terminado, por lo que me pondré otra cosa ahora, probablemente pokémon.

Y eso es todo por ahora, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **Los lazos de la verdad **

-¡Un poco más arriba, todo lo que puedas, yo lo engancho!

-¿Ahí?

-¡Un poco más!

-¿Aquí bien?

-¡Ahí, perfecto, espera!

La varita de Molly hizo una filigrana en el aire y el enganche encajó, sosteniendo de esa forma la carpa.

-Listo.

-¡Sí, menos mal! Gracias por tu ayuda, reshiram…

-Oh, no ha sido nada, ayudo encantado.

-Eres un encanto para ser un dragón, Ron me habló muchas veces de ti y aun así no podía creerlo… ¡y ahora estás aquí con nosotros! Quién lo diría…

-Pues ya ves, estoy siempre donde más me necesitan.

Y eso era categóricamente cierto, puesto que el evento en sí bien lo ameritaba. Estar de boda no era precisamente lo que uno haría con todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente, pero eventos como esos no sucedían todos los días, por lo que toda la seguridad posible era poca. Iba a venir mucha gente de lo más distinguida a la ceremonia, y se debía garantizar que nada pusiera en riesgo la integridad de tanto los invitados como de los novios.

Aunque para reshiram era toda una liberación, puesto que ese verano había sido particularmente monótono; dado que Hermione regresó a casa con sus padres en Hampstead, él tuvo que quedarse en el interior de la bola durante gran parte del verano sin poder salir hasta que finalmente la chica se marchó sin apenas dar detalles de lo sucedido, cosa que en parte escamaba al dragón. Las últimas semanas habían estado en La Madriguera con los Weasley, ayudando de vez en cuando con las tareas y donde reshiram tenía espacio más que de sobra para estirar las alas. Al contrario que Hampstead, un barrio residencial en la zona norte de Londres, Ottery St. Catchpole, situado en medio de las campiñas del condado de Devon, era perfecto para practicar el vuelo o incluso sus técnicas de combate, ya que algo le decía que habría más batallas por venir. Nunca se estaba lo suficientemente preparado, y aunque él había conocido mil y un batallas todas ellas habían sido tan distintas que cada una parecía ser siempre la primera. Pero esa noche iba a ser especial, por lo que dejó de lado esos pensamientos para centrarse a ayudar a montarlo todo.

Dado que la carpa era lo más engorroso del resto se encargaron los propios magos, mientras que reshiram simplemente les observaba hacer; en un momento dado, y entre medias, llegó a ver que Harry, Ron y Hermione se reunían con un recién llegado Rufus Scrimgeour, el actual ministro de magia después de que Fudge dimitiera en su día. No quiso inmiscuirse mucho, ya que después de todo se acabaría enterando igualmente, pero aun así no quitó ojo de la casa hasta que vio al ministro saliendo de ella y luego desaparecerse unos cuantos minutos después.

La tarde pasó rápidamente y ya entrada la noche todo estaba dispuesto para la ceremonia; varios miembros de la familia comenzaron a salir engalanados, entre ellos Hermione, la cual iba con un vestido rojo satén precioso y que la hacía resaltar todo de ella. La chica se acercó al dragón, el cual comentó en ese momento.

-Vaya, qué elegante vas.

-Gracias.

-Estoy seguro de que coparás gran parte de la atención, sobre todo de cierto pelirrojo…

-Agh, cállate-masculló ella, ligeramente enrojecida.

Reshiram se rio por lo bajo mientras que ella se apoyaba junto a una valla de madera, a pocos metros de la carpa.

-Qué distante se siente todo ¿no? Y pensar que no vamos a volver… me produce una extraña sensación-murmuró la chica, con gesto afligido.

-Sí, pero ya está decidido después de todo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es sólo que… ojalá fuera un día como otro cualquiera.

Hermione guardó silencio, mirando hacia otro lado con gesto distante; reshiram frunció el ceño, notando cierta melancolía en su mirada y sabiendo enseguida qué era lo que la turbaba.

-Todavía no me has contado lo que pasó tras marcharnos…

-Ah, no… no es nada importante…

Reshiram no dijo nada, tan sólo bastó una breve y sucinta mirada para sacarla lo que, de algún modo, se olía.

-Tuve que hacerlo… debía protegerles, reshiram, si les pasara algo yo… nunca me lo perdonaría. Ya hemos perdido mucho, no puedo permitir perder más… sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que son mis padres.

-Sabes que no te voy a juzgar, Hermione. ¿Quién soy yo para hacer algo así? Después de todo eres la heroína en la que confío.

-Je, sigues llamándome eso pero nunca me he considerado tal cosa. Sólo soy Hermione Granger, una bruja normal… y con demasiado que perder.

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual ninguno de los dos dijo nada, aunque al poco rato reshiram se pronunció.

-Entiendo que tengas miedo, pero conmigo a tu lado no permitiré que pierdas nada más. Estamos juntos en esto, y lo haremos juntos.

Ante eso la chica esbozó una sincera sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-Lo sé… gracias, reshiram, por estar ahí.

El dragón la sonrió y ella, como agradecimiento, hizo una filigrana con su varita y una vistosa pajarita apareció en el cuello de reshiram.

-Ahora tú también te ves elegante-murmuró ella, divertida.

El resto de asistentes e invitados fueron llegando poco a poco y tanto Hermione como el dragón se mezclaron entre el gentío, aunque éste se quedaba más fuera de la carpa que dentro debido al poco espacio disponible. Una vez que todo el mundo llegó la ceremonia dio comienzo y, tras los votos, Bill y Fleur estaban felizmente casados. Tras eso vinieron los festejos y el ambiente se relajó bastante, mientras que la gente comía y bebía. Ron y Hermione bailaban juntos en la distancia, y vio que Harry se encontraba hablando con un mago de avanzada edad de algo que parecía ser ciertamente relevante, puesto que el chico le escuchaba atentamente.

-¿Todo bien, reshiram?-oyó en ese momento una voz a sus espaldas.

Al darse la vuelta vio entonces a Lupin, el cual le miraba con gesto curioso.

-Ah, Remus… sí, todo bien.

-Me alegro, teniendo en cuenta lo que hay a nuestro alrededor un evento como este es como un lujo. Y más aún después de lo que pasó…

El ceño del dragón se contrajo de seguido, al tiempo que recuerdos que había estado tratando de suprimir volvían a él de manera inexorable. Lupin aprovechó para comentar.

-Reshiram, sé que intentabas ayudar, y no es culpa tuya lo ocurrido, pero…

-Sé lo que pasó, no pienso eludir mi responsabilidad.

-¡Pero no la tienes realmente! Si quieres un culpable, ahí tienes a los mortífagos que lo provocaron. Estoy seguro de que Ojoloco opinaría igual…

Reshiram cerró los ojos, al tiempo que en su cabeza volvían de nuevo a rememorar los acontecimientos que les llevaron hasta allí.

* * *

El viaje entre Privet Drive y La Madriguera resultó ser lo más parecido a una trampa; llegaron en manadas y casi sin avisar, y reshiram lo podía notar incluso desde el interior de la bola que lo albergaba. Chillidos, conjuros y maldiciones varias iban de un lado a otro, sin orden ni concierto, y él temía tanto por la seguridad de Hermione como la del resto. Al principio no supo muy bien qué hacer al respecto, esperando durante unos larguísimos e interminables minutos, pero en cuanto oyó gritar a la chica no se lo pensó más y forzó la bola desde dentro, apareciendo en escena. Al verlo, los mortífagos exclamaron.

-¡El dragón, es el dragón!

-¡A por él!

Inmediatamente después varios mortífagos se separaron del resto y se centraron única y exclusivamente en él, dispuestos a todo con tal de quitarle del medio. Varios hechizos y maldiciones se precipitaron sobre él, pero reshiram se protegió a tiempo y contraatacó después con un súbito lanzallamas que sirvió para alejarlos. La lluvia que caía era intensa, coronada por multitud de relámpagos que rasgaban las nubes y el cielo, pero él se centró en las amenazas más inmediatas.

-¡Inmobilus!-aulló un mortífago.

Un destello de luz blanca se sucedió entonces, dando de lleno en el dragón y paralizándole en el proceso; acto seguido otro exclamó.

-¡Avada kedavra!

Esta vez un destello verdoso que empezaba a conocer bien se precipitó sobre él, pero antes de que le llegara a alcanzar algo zumbó en el aire, deteniéndolo en seco, y quedando ese intento de asesinato en nada; acto seguido notó cómo recuperaba la movilidad y se alzó un poco más sobre las nubes, viendo entonces a quien le había ayudado.

-¡No te pares, reshiram, hemos de alejarlos!-exclamó Ojoloco, montado en su escoba.

El dragón miró por un momento al resto de la comitiva, la cual se dispersaba por momentos, hasta que finalmente optó por seguir el consejo del auror, comenzando a volar hacia arriba para tratar de alejarlos. No sabía cuantos metros habían subido, pero aun así los mortífagos no cejaron en su intento por alcanzarle y matarle, lo cual era malo para él pero beneficioso para el resto.

-¡Desmaius!

-¡Confringo!

-¡Protego!-bramó Moody.

Reshiram le imitó y usó protección para repeler los ataques, contraatacando acto seguido con dragoaliento; algunos mortífagos lograron evadirlo, pero hubo uno en concreto que no le dio tiempo y fue azotado por él. Al hacerlo su vuelo oscuro se interrumpió y comenzó a caer a plomo y siendo movido por las fuertes rachas de viento; en un visto y no visto algo se movió unos metros más abajo, emitiendo un ruido atronador, y al segundo siguiente se reveló que se trataba de un avión de pasajeros de British Airways lleno hasta los topes y que luchaba contra las turbulencias imperantes. El mortífago, lleno de miedo, olvidó por completo hacer magia y, al segundo siguiente, se acercó demasiado a una de las turbinas durante la caída y ésta le absorbió. El impacto fue brutal y la visión espeluznante, la turbina renqueó y soltó por detrás los pedazos. Los otros mortífagos que vieron esto montaron en cólera.

-¡No, Luzbel!

-¡Malditos muggles y sus máquinas del demonio, lo pagarán caro!

De inmediato los mortífagos cambiaron de objetivo y fueron a por el avión, alertando así tanto a Ojoloco como a reshiram.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No podemos permitírselo!-exclamó el auror.

Por su parte el dragón se abalanzó sobre ellos para despistarles, mientras exclamaba.

-¡Eh, he sido yo, dejadles en paz, enfrentaos a mí!

-¡Vete al infierno, dragón! ¡Inmobilus!-exclamó un mortífago, apuntando a la turbina que se tragó a su compañero.

El efecto fue instantáneo, la turbina se detuvo en seco y el avión perdió potencia mientras comenzaba a caer; para entonces toda la tripulación y los pasajeros estaban enterados de lo que ocurría, agolpándose contra las ventanillas y siendo testigos de la pelea entre varios hombres que volaban en el aire y un dragón blanco enorme.

-¡Tenemos que asegurar el avión antes de que caiga! ¡Depulso!-exclamó Ojoloco, tratando de repelerlos.

-¡No hay tiempo, los mortífagos son la prioridad, si siguen aquí el avión estará en peligro igualmente!-masculló reshiram, cogiendo a un par con psíquico y lanzándolos lejos.

Aun a pesar de sus intentos por mantenerlos alejados, los mortífagos pusieron todos sus esfuerzos en atacar el avión, el cual recibió todo tipo de hechizos y maldiciones. Algunos rebotaban en el fuselaje y otros conseguían destrozar algo, un depulso desviado logró arrancar de cuajo la antena de telecomunicaciones, dejando al aparato completamente aislado. Cada vez estaban más cerca del suelo.

-¡Nos acercamos al suelo, hay que elevarlo o se estampará!-masculló Ojoloco.

-¡Déjamelo a mí, tú ocúpate de esos desgraciados!-exclamó reshiram.

Al punto sus ojos brillaron con fuerza y un aura brillante envolvió al avión, mientras éste iba frenando poco a poco; aun a pesar de que psíquico era un ataque potente, incluso algo como un avión era tremendamente pesado para elevarlo a la primera, por lo que reshiram se tuvo que emplear a fondo para que su ataque surtiera efecto. A pocos metros del suelo lo elevó con gran esfuerzo y la fricción el aire hizo el resto, logrando que el aparato se enderezara y comenzara a planear antes de tocar el suelo.

El aterrizaje forzoso se dio en medio de un amplio campo de cultivo que acabó completamente arrasado, dado que estaba lloviendo la tierra se había ablandado y esto ayudó a frenar al mastodonte, abriendo un amplio surco en la tierra. En cuanto se detuvo los mortífagos se adelantaron para seguir con su ataque, pero antes de que se pudieran acercar a él Ojoloco y reshiram les cortaron el paso.

-¡Ni se os ocurra!

-¡Largo de aquí!

-¡Apartaos, malditos traidores, esos muggles deben morir!

Sin decir mucho más se enzarzaron entonces en una lucha sin cuartel en la que Moody se desenvolvió como nunca, logrando tumbar a un par, mientras que reshiram los alejaba con lanzallamas y a los que más se acercaban los golpeaba con cuchillada. Sin embargo, en un momento dado el auror exclamó.

-¡Debes volver con los demás, reshiram!

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Y dejarte sólo?! ¡No digas tonterías!

-¡Hazlo, los demás te necesitan, Harry te necesita, ellos son más importantes!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Hazlo, ya!

Antes de que el dragón se negara, un súbito depulso le alejó de él y los mortífagos se centraron en el auror, el cual batallaba con una ferocidad que hasta daba miedo. Por un momento reshiram quiso negarse y ayudarle, pero algo dentro de él le instó a cumplir la orden del mago, lo que finalmente hizo. Echó a volar rápidamente y siguiendo la estela de los demás, llegando eventualmente al lugar.

* * *

En cuanto el dragón abrió los ojos vio a Remus mirándole con gesto comprensivo y tranquilizador, murmurando de seguido.

-Nadie en la Orden te culpa de nada, reshiram, hicisteis lo que debíais y Ojoloco fue un valiente hasta el final. Él sabía que tu ayuda sería necesaria, e hizo lo indecible por aguantar. Podría decirse que nos salvó a todos.

Ante eso reshiram tan solo asintió con la cabeza, sin decir mucho más al respecto y dejándolo estar. Aunque no conocía mucho a Ojoloco, pudo ver por él mismo su voluntad y fuerza a la hora de proteger a la gente que iba en el avión, lo que le dijo más de él que unas simples palabras al azar.

La fiesta continuó tranquilamente hasta que, en un momento dado, algo brillante y muy rápido se presentó de improviso en medio de la carpa, asustando a todos los presentes e imponiendo un abrupto silencio. Fue entonces cuando la voz de Kingsley salió de la luz brillante anunciando.

-¡El ministerio de magia ha caído, Scrimgeour ha muerto! ¡Ya vienen!

Y, al segundo siguiente, todo fue caos. Muchos se desaparecieron, y a los pocos segundos las estelas negras de los mortífagos se hicieron presentes, cundiendo el pánico. Varios aurores que protegían la fiesta entraron en combate y el resto de presentes salieron corriendo, por su parte reshiram se puso en guardia, más furioso que nunca, pero en ese momento oyó la voz de Hermione llamándole desde el otro lado.

-¡Reshiram, conmigo!

Miró hacia un lado y vio a la chica reuniéndose con Harry y Ron, al tiempo que sacaba la bola y se la mostraba; sin mayor demora el dragón regresó a ella y, en cuanto estuvo dentro, hubo un abrupto chasquido y se desaparecieron, alejándose lo más pronto de allí.

* * *

¡Y continuamos con el estrambótico viaje de reshiram! XD Comienzan las reliquias de la muerte y, como bien dije en el anterior capítulo, me centraré más en reshiram y no tanto en la historia que ya tanto sabemos, lo que me ha permitido explicar desde otra perspectiva lo ocurrido con Ojoloco. De la cantidad de muertes innecesarias que hay en el libro, la de Ojoloco es una de ellas, y ni siquiera Jotacá tuvo la decencia de explicarnos cómo murió exactamente ni qué la provocó. Nada. Una simple mención por Bill y ya está. He optado por ahondar un poco más en ese aspecto y darle un poco más de espectacularidad a la escena nueva.

Eso es todo de momento, los siguientes capítulos vendrán en breve. ¡Nos leemos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **Investigando la verdad**

Los siguiente minutos fueron angustiosos para reshiram puesto que no sabía qué estaba pasando y apenas oía gran cosa desde la bola. Hubo un breve momento de calma tras la aparición en pleno Londres, con un leve incidente un poco después que no requirió de su intervención.

Finalmente, y tras esperar un poco más, oyó a Hermione lanzando la bola y salió de ella sin más demora.

-¿¡Estáis bien?!

-Sí, sí, tranquilo, ya ha pasado el peligro…

Por un momento miró a su alrededor y se quedó quieto, no muy seguro de dónde estaban; era un salón bastante amplio, al menos para él, y ricamente decorado, aunque con una visible capa de polvo recubriéndolo. Las paredes estaban pintadas de tonos oscuros y dorados y el suelo enmoquetado, varios sillones y un amplio sofá encaraban una ostentosa chimenea y al otro lado había un vistoso piano de cola.

-¿Dónde estamos?-inquirió el dragón, confuso.

-En Grimmauld Place, no se nos ocurría a dónde ir, por lo que era nuestra mejor opción. El encantamiento fidelio sigue en pie, por lo que aquí estamos a salvo.

-Oh, bien, aunque… ¿no te parece que este lugar es más grande de lo normal?

Ante esa pregunta la chica sonrió, murmurando de seguido.

-Sí, bueno, apliqué un encantamiento de extensión indetectable para que cupieras, no estaba segura de si funcionaría como yo pensaba, ya que no es lo mismo un bolsito que un salón, pero por suerte funcionó. Al menos ahora no estarás todo el tiempo metido en la bola.

-Vaya, gracias Hermione.

Harry y Ron fueron los siguientes en llegar al lugar, sorprendiéndose por el ensanchamiento del mismo.

-Vaya, no recordaba que este salón fuera tan amplio…-murmuró el pelirrojo.

-Es que no era tan amplio… hola reshiram.

-Buenas, chicos.

-Encantamiento de extensión indetectable, ya sabéis… ¿qué habéis encontrado?-inquirió la chica.

-No mucho, luego seguimos, sugiero que nos quedemos aquí a pasar la noche y mañana pensemos mejor nuestras posibilidades-sugirió el azabache.

Los cuatro se pusieron cómodos mientras los chicos sacaban algunas cosas que habían encontrado, principalmente comida y una radio mágica que Ron encendió para enterarse de lo que estaba pasando. Rápidamente sintonizó dial y comenzaron a sonar las noticias más destacadas.

-Se intensifican los controles y las revisiones de sangre por parte del Ministerio, numerosos nacidos de muggles están siendo convocados para la reevaluación de su condición de magos mientras que muchas reformas se están llevando a cabo a lo largo y ancho de todos los departamentos…

-Por dios, qué asco…-masculló Hermione, horrorizada.

-La fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos ha sido derribada y sustituida por un nuevo monumento que simboliza el nuevo estatus del ministerio, si alguna vez van allí pasen por el Atrio a verla, no tiene desperdicio…

-Seguramente será algo digno de ver-murmuró Harry, con sorna infinita.

-Por otro lado el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto se ha visto seriamente perjudicado debido a un incidente con un avión, una gran máquina que los muggles usan para volar, el cual cayó sobre unas plantaciones cerca de Surrey. Afortunadamente no ha habido víctimas mortales pero los muggles aseguran haber visto un dragón sobrevolando el artefacto junto con varios individuos no identificados…

Ante eso reshiram bajó la mirada con gesto afligido, acordándose inevitablemente de Ojoloco; Hermione le tranquilizó con la mirada, diciéndoselo todo en nada, sin embargo la transmisión continuó.

-Aun así no deben bajar la guardia en ningún momento, puesto que enemigos del nuevo orden pretenden acabar con lo que ahora se está construyendo. El primer indeseable en añadirse a la lista es nada más ni nada menos que Harry Potter, al cual se le busca por traición a la sangre e intento de sedición en nuestra comunidad…

-Huy, sí, por supuesto, soy un peligroso criminal, Voldemort es caperucita a mi lado…-masculló el aludido, con sorna.

-¿Quién es caperucita?-inquirió Ron, extrañado.

Antes de que pudieran responderle, la radio volvió a hablar.

-Por otro lado tenemos a la indeseable número dos, Hermione Granger, nacida de muggles en busca y captura para reevaluación de estatus de sangre e intento de sedición en nuestra comunidad…

-Oh, por favor…-musitó la chica, indignada.

-También tenemos al indeseable número tres, Ronald Weasley, también buscado por traición a la sangre e intento de sedición…

-Ya, claro ¿y qué más?-murmuró el chico, con guasa.

-Y además tenemos a un cuarto indeseable, un dragón blanco de ojos azules que responde al nombre de reshiram, el cual es extremadamente peligroso y está en busca y captura por parte del Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas para evitar que haga más daño…

Ante eso el gesto de reshiram se agravó, mascullando de seguido.

-¡Calumnias a la verdad, os debería dar vergüenza!

-Se ofrece una jugosa recompensa de diez mil galeones por los dos magos y la bruja fugados, y de treinta mil por el dragón…

-¡Y encima la mercantilizan! ¡Apaga eso!-musitó el dragón, furioso.

-Tranquilo, reshiram, es normal que ahora vayan a por nosotros, están azuzando a la población para que piensen como ellos. Es repugnante-escupió la chica, igual de indignada.

-El problema ahora es que salir a la calle es más arriesgado que nunca, nos podrían reconocer en cualquier parte. Vamos a tener que pensar muy bien nuestro siguiente movimiento antes de hacer nada-observó Harry, pensativo.

-Ya, pero ¿cuál va a ser? Lo lógico es que tratemos de localizar el verdadero guardapelo, pero ¿por dónde podemos empezar?-inquirió Ron, inseguro.

-Pues si te soy sincero, Ron, no tengo ni idea, pero por ahora vamos a descansar y ya mañana nos ponemos a trabajar. Podemos buscar por aquí, por si encontramos algo que nos ayude-sugirió el azabache, con gesto somnoliento.

-Está bien…

Comieron algo en silencio mientras dejaban pasar el tiempo y cada uno pensaba en sus propias cosas; por su parte, reshiram no se podía quitar de la cabeza que tergiversasen la verdad así sin más en su propio beneficio, y encima con esas connotaciones tan negativas para con ellos. En parte lo comprendía, puesto que estaban luchando contra una fuerza opresora que iba más allá de todos aquellos valores por los que luchaba, pero por otro no dejaba de ser chocante para él violentar así sin más unos preceptos tan puros e importantes, al menos para él. Y, en sus propios pensamientos, acabó durmiéndose sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente le despertó un murmullo apagado proveniente de la cocina en el piso inferior, por un momento quiso levantarse y dirigirse al lugar, pero recordó que no podía moverse de ese salón y se quedó con las ganas. Se desperezó de seguido, extendiendo las alas hasta rozar el techo, y dejó escapar un grave bostezo. No había dormido tan bien como a él le hubiera gustado, y eso se debía en parte al lugar, estando un poco comprimido en ese aspecto, pero en esos momentos no había otra y tocaba apechugar.

Mientras esperaba a que Hermione y los chicos subieran estuvo observando un poco el lugar, llegando a encontrar una serie de antiguas fotos en las que se podía ver a multitud de miembros de la casa Black; todos ellos parecían ser venerables y respetados magos de alta alcurnia, mostrando una pose altanera y un tanto soberbia, llegando a ver caras como la de Walburga Black, Arcturus Black, Sirius Black, al cual apenas pudo llegar a conocer, o Regulus Black. También vio otras que le sorprendió más, como la de la propia Bellatrix, llegando a esbozar una mala cara en el proceso.

-Parece que algo te molesta, dragón-anunció en ese momento una voz.

El aludido dio un lustroso bote, un tanto sorprendido, y mascullando de seguido.

-¡Ah! ¿Quién, qué?

-Aquí, en el retrato sobre la chimenea…

Alzó la mirada y vio entonces a un hombre pintado, el cual se movía y le hablaba como si tal cosa, al contrario que en las fotos, que sólo se movían.

-Perdone, esto… ¿qué?

-¿Qué de qué? ¿Qué? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, dragón, despierta de una vez! ¿Y tú eres ese virtuoso dragón blanco del que tanto hablaba Dumbledore? No pareces gran cosa…

-Eh, oiga, que yo no le he faltado al respeto, sólo estaba sorprendido, eso es todo…-murmuró el aludido, algo molesto.

-Bueno, ni que fuera la primera vez ¿No habías estado antes en Hogwarts, no has visto sus retratos?

-Pues ahora que lo menciona, apenas me he fijado… principalmente porque hay muy pocos sitios dentro del castillo lo suficientemente anchos como para que yo pueda estar-apuntó reshiram con parsimonia.

-Ya, claro, bueno, después de todo tampoco le puedo pedir peras al olmo, supongo. Phineas Nigellus Black-se presentó entonces el hombre, con fingida cortesía.

-Encantado…-murmuró reshiram, por decir algo.

-Yo no tanto, no me hace ninguna gracia que una criatura como tú esté ensuciando el espacio de la noble casa de los Black…

Para entonces reshiram estaba conteniéndose sobremanera para no quemar el retrato ahí mismo y, por extensión, la propia casa. Aun así se serenó enseguida y contestó rápidamente.

-Bueno, por lo que tengo entendido Sirius legó todas sus posesiones a Harry, y como tal él me ha permitido que me quede, por lo que si usted se ofende entonces es cosa suya…

El gesto pintado de Phineas se arrugó, apretando los labios con visible gesto molesto, sin embargo prefirió no seguirle el juego y masculló de seguido.

-Bah ¿qué va a entender un simple dragón foráneo como tú? Aun así me llama la atención que parezcas estar interesado en mis descendientes…

-No particularmente, pero ella… me produce repelús-murmuró reshiram señalando a la foto de Bellatrix, la cual tan solo le miró desdeñosamente.

-Ah, Bellatrix Black, sí, tiene ese efecto en la gente últimamente por lo que tengo entendido…

-Bueno, intentó matarme.

-Qué pena que no lo lograra, al menos no estarías ensuciando el salón ahora…

El gesto de reshiram se aplanó aún más, siendo cada vez más y más difícil contenerse.

-De pequeña era una muchachita encantadora, obediente y servicial… siempre dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de honrar a su noble estirpe.

-Sí, y ahora es una asesina despiadada, el encanto le debió pasar desapercibido…

-Eres un ignorante, dragón, ni siquiera comprendes cómo funciona este mundo en el que claramente te encuentras como un cero a la izquierda. No conoces a las distinguidas familias, no sabes que los retratos hablan, seguro que ni siquiera sabes quién fui yo. ¿Quién eres realmente, dragón? ¿Por qué estás aquí y ahora? Tu simple existencia en este mundo ni siquiera tiene sentido…

Hubo un denso silencio entre los dos, durante el cual reshiram estuvo taladrándole con la mirada. Pero finalmente, y tras pensárselo detenidamente, comenzó a hablar.

-Probablemente no sepa tanto como usted bien dice. El por qué estoy aquí todavía lo desconozco. Pero sí que sé algo. Sé cuándo hay verdad en las personas, esa verdad que tanto busco y ansío. Quizás usted fuera grande y respetado en su día, pero por lo que veo nunca hubo verdad en sus ojos, por muchas palabras y argumentos que esgrimiera. Sí, un intento de verdad enmascarado en un pésimo ideal degenerado hasta el extremo, perdiendo todo su valor, ni siquiera zekrom le daría el visto bueno. Usted es como esos magos que tanto pregonan sobre la pureza de la sangre, ignorando la obvia y contundente realidad en el proceso. Y esa verdad, esa realidad, tan sólo la portan los muchachos que ahora mismo están abajo. Especialmente Hermione Granger, la muchacha a la que todos llaman sangre sucia, a la cual guiaré a la victoria.

Esta vez fue el turno de Phineas para mostrarse molesto, sintiéndose completamente desarmado e incapaz de rebatir la retórica del dragón. Aun así, y con muy poco convencimiento, el mago masculló.

-Bah, bonitas palabras, pero vacías en su fondo y forma. Estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo, dragón, me iré a hacer algo más productivo.

Y, tras esas palabras, el hombre se levantó y desapareció por el lado derecho del retrato, dejando el lienzo vacío. Por su parte reshiram esbozó una satisfecha sonrisita, sin decir nada más, aunque en ese momento oyó la puerta abrirse y el trío de oro entró en el salón.

-Buenas… ¿con quién hablabais?

-Con el profesor Lupin, había dado con nosotros…-reveló Harry.

-Ah, entonces ¿los demás están bien?

-Sí, de momento, se encuentran ocultos y reagrupándose, por ahora la Orden no se encuentra operativa, pero en cuanto logren replegarse de nuevo volverán a la carga.

-Razón de más para no separarse, no debiste declinar su oferta, Harry…-murmuró Hermione, algo contrariada.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Hermione, no quiero involucrar a tanta gente en algo que Dumbledore me confío a mí…

-Te recuerdo que estamos juntos en esto, colega-murmuró Ron en ese momento.

-Exacto, pero ¿qué ha pasado exactamente?-inquirió reshiram, extrañado.

-Pues que Lupin nos ha ofrecido su ayuda y él la ha rechazado-explicó ella rápidamente.

-Pero Harry ya ha explicado sus motivos y, personalmente, entiendo por qué lo dice.

-Vaya, gracias Ron…

-No me las des, colega, yo sólo aplico la fría lógica…

-¿Tú aplicando la lógica? Ver para creer…-murmuró la chica.

-¿A qué viene ese tono sorprendido?-inquirió él, ceñudo.

Ante eso ella tan solo sonrió someramente, lo cual gustó especialmente a reshiran, aunque mucho más a Ron. Sin embargo en ese momento Harry comentó.

-A ver, no es que no agradezca la ayuda ofrecida, pero bastantes somos ya para buscar seis horrocruxes que ni siquiera sabemos dónde están, por lo que sugiero que empecemos por aquí ahora que no tenemos muchas más opciones.

-Buena idea, ser prófugos de la justicia no es que ayude precisamente a la movilidad.

-Está bien, busquemos entonces…

Los tres se desplegaron por toda la casa para buscar mientras que él hizo lo propio por el salón, siendo el único lugar donde podía estar; aun a pesar de una búsqueda exhaustiva que le hizo repasar hasta el interior del piano varias veces no encontró nada, aunque sí que llegó a escuchar algo varias veces no muy lejos de allí, localizando enseguida de dónde provenía. Fingió que seguía buscando y, en cuanto pasó justo al lado, sus ojos brillaron, abriendo de improviso un hueco secreto en la pared al lado de un aparador y saliendo de él algo que no se esperaba encontrar ni en todos los días de su vida.

-Traidores a la sangre, mestizos, sangres sucias y ahora inmundas criaturas pensantes ajenas a este mundo, oh si la vieja ama levantara la cabeza, mi pobre ama, qué ha sido de la noble y honrosa casa de los Black…

-¿Pero qué diablos?-soltó reshiram, alucinado.

-Sí, diablos, seres inmundos y rastreros, eso es lo que son, que ensucian esta casa con su vil presencia, oh, si el amo supiera, si la señora supiera, qué desgracia, qué gran mal nos azota…

-Yo sí que te voy a azotar como no me digas qué eres y qué hacías ahí escondido espiando-masculló el dragón.

-Oh, Kreacher no teme a vagas amenazas, sólo obedece a la ahora caída en desgracia pero todavía honrosa casa de los Black…

-¿Ah, sí? veamos qué tiene que decir Harry al respecto…

Sin ninguna sutileza cogió al tal Kreacher por las piernas con psíquico y lo colgó boca abajo dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero entonces esta se abrió y aparecieron los tres de improviso, mientras que Hermione anunciaba.

-¡Parece que hemos encontrado algo!

-¿Ah, sí? pues parece que yo también ¿alguien me puede decir qué demonios es esto?

Para entonces Kreacher soltaba improperios y maldiciones, Hermione le pidió que lo bajara todo apurada y, para entonces, Harry ya estaba interrogándole en relación a los más recientes descubrimientos. Al principio el elfo doméstico no estaba por la labor, echando pestes a mansalva de todos los presentes, pero al final Harry se impuso de la mejor forma posible: gritando.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Como heredero directo de la fortuna de los Black te ordeno que me digas dónde está el auténtico guardapelo que Regulus robó!

Ante ese predicamento Kreacher no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, aunque su semblante cambió al ver la réplica que el chico obtuvo tras visitar la cueva del horrocrux, mostrándose mucho más comunicativo. Fue entonces cuando recibieron un torrente de información muy abrupto como para asimilarlo a la primera, pero para entonces el elfo doméstico se redujo en sollozos mientras explicaba lo que fue de Regulus. En cuanto terminó todos lo entendieron un poco mejor, siendo Hermione la primera en comentar algo al respecto.

-Por Merlín, entonces… Regulus es un héroe…

-Sí… pero seguimos sin horrocrux… escucha Kreacher ¿recuerdas quien se llevó al guardapelo? Es muy importante, debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes…

-Se… se lo llevó ese inmundo hombre bueno para manada… Mundungus Fletcher, saqueó todo lo que pudo y se marchó…

Ante eso la sangre de Harry hirvió en sus venas aunque, en un acto bondadoso, le dio el guardapelo falso a Kreacher, lo cual emocionó ampliamente al elfo.

-Necesito que lo encuentres por mí y me lo traigas, cuanto antes mejor.

-Sí… sí, amo, así lo haré-masculló el elfo antes de desaparecerse.

El silencio posterior cayó como una losa pesada, siendo Ron el primero en romperlo inquiriendo.

-Bien… ¿y ahora qué?

-Ahora toca esperar… ¿estás bien, Harry?-inquirió la chica, preocupada.

-No, pero lo estaré en cuanto tenga delante a Mundungus Fletcher… fue él quien lo echó todo a perder en Little Whinging… y ahora esto. Me las va a pagar-musitó el chico, más furioso que nunca.

Antes de que nadie dijera nada más, reshiram se adelantó.

-Aplaca tu ira o nublará tu juicio. Comprendo tu enfado, pero no harás nada poniéndote así, debes pensar fríamente.

Las palabras del dragón lograron el efecto deseado en él, calmando al chico rápidamente y murmurando al respecto.

-Tienes razón, perdonadme, estoy un poco alterado…

-Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estarlo, Harry, después de todo son tus cosas ahora…-murmuró ella, comprensiva.

-Sí, pero antes debo calmarme o probablemente cometeré alguna tontería cuando tenga a Mundungus delante…

Sin embargo no estaba allí de momento, por lo que tan solo restaba esperar.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron un poco monótonos mientras esperaban a tener noticias de Mundungus Fletcher; por su parte Kreacher había mejorado visiblemente su actitud después de que Harry le regalara el guardapelo falso, y de vez en cuando hacía altos en su búsqueda para atender las necesidades de los cuatro en momentos puntuales, aunque sin perder demasiado tiempo.

-Estamos bien, Kreacher, tú céntrate en encontrar a Mundungus mejor, debería ser la prioridad.

-No se preocupe, amo, sigo en ello y también me están ayudando, encontraré al traidor Mundungus y lo traeré ante usted.

-Pues que sea rápido, por favor, no nos conviene mucho quedarnos aquí parados.

-Como desee el amo.

Aprovecharon también para limpiar y adecentar un poco la casa, ya que desde que Sirius murió nadie había vuelto a pasarse por allí. Fue algo doloroso para Harry, que ahora era el actual propietario, pero los demás le ayudaron en el proceso salvo reshiram, el cual no podía ir más allá del salón debido a las circunstancias.

-¿No podrías aplicar ese encantamiento de extensión en el resto de la casa? Me aburro aquí metido…-murmuró reshiram en un momento dado.

-Lo comprendo, pero no sé qué efectos tendría un encantamiento así en el resto de la vivienda, aguanta un poco, cuando encontremos a ese ladrón y sepamos dónde está el guardapelo nos iremos de aquí, tampoco nos conviene quedarnos demasiado tiempo, Snape podría pasarse por aquí sin previo aviso…-explicó Hermione.

Ante eso el dragón prefirió no seguir insistiendo y tuvo que armarse de paciencia, aunque cuando ellos estaban con él se hacía algo más llevadero; Ron se había aficionado a usar la radio a determinadas horas del día para mantenerse informado, algo que ponía un poco nervioso a Harry, pero Hermione trató de distraerlo enseñándole a tocar el piano.

-No sabía que supieras tocar el piano…

-Bueno, aprendí un poco de pequeña, no demasiado, pero aún recuerdo algunas cosas…

-Vaya…

-¿A qué viene ese tono de sorpresa?

Ante eso los dos se rieron confidentemente y ella siguió con las lecciones mientras él la imitaba, componiendo entre los dos una melodía.

Por otro lado Harry se entretenía contemplando volar delante de él la snitch heredada de Dumbledore, mientras pensaba en sus propias cosas; por su parte reshiram les observaba sin mayores contemplaciones. Ni siquiera en Hogwarts se había sentido tan inmóvil y atrapado como en esos momentos, y deseaba que algo, lo que fuera, rompiera con la monotonía de la existencia.

Nada más pensarlo se oyó entonces un crac y, al segundo siguiente, Mundungus Fletcher apareció de improviso en el centro de la estancia, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero qué demonios?-farfulló el infrascrito, descolocado y varita en mano.

-¡Expelliarmus!-masculló Harry.

La varita de Mundungus salió volando e, inmediatamente después, un aura brillante envolvió al mago y salió volando hacia el otro lado del salón hasta acabar sujeto y de espaldas al retrato de Phineas, el cual en ese momento apareció de improviso y exclamando de seguido.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿¡Quién es el patán que está bloqueando mi retrato?!

Kreacher reapareció de seguido en compañía de Dobby, dirigiéndose a Harry rápidamente.

-Mundungus Fletcher, amo…

-Gracias, Kreacher, y a ti también, Dobby…

-¡Un placer ayudar a Harry Potter, señor!

Todos encararon entonces al infrascrito, el cual trataba de zafarse del potente agarre de psíquico, pero le fue prácticamente imposible.

-¡¿Qué es todo esto, por qué estoy aquí?! ¡Harry!

-Señor Potter para ti, Mundungus. ¿Dices que no sabes por qué estás aquí? Creo que lo sabes y muy bien…

-¡No era mi intención, lo juro, pero se me presentó una oportunidad que no podía dejar escapar! ¡Además, fue el dragón el que armó todo ese revuelo, no yo!

-¡Pero yo no he robado nada a Harry!-exclamó el aludido, particularmente molesto.

-Eh… vamos, vamos, tan sólo eran viejas baratijas que Sirius no usaba, mejor darlas un buen uso…

-¡Pero eran mis baratijas, Fletcher, ahora todo esto es mío, y tú vas y me robas impunemente! ¡Además, te llevaste algo muy importante, un guardapelo! ¿¡Te suena de algo?!

-Cre… creo que sí… ¿era valioso?

-¡Eso da igual! ¿¡Dónde está?!

-¡Ya no lo tengo, lo tuve que vender por una miseria para evitar acabar en Azkaban!

-¡Pues quizás ahí hubieras estado mucho mejor! ¿¡A quién se lo vendiste?!

-¡No me acuerdo bien, creo que era una funcionaria del Ministerio, la que se encarga de la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles! ¡Tenía cara de sapo!

Ante esa descripción los cuatro supieron al instante de quién se trataba, por su parte el gesto de reshiram se torció mientras recordaba el momento en el que tuvo que abandonarlos a todos a merced de esa diabólica mujer.

-Umbridge…

-Genial, más facilidades…-masculló Ron.

-Tenemos que descubrir una manera de llegar a ella… y rápido-añadió Hermione, preocupada.

Por su parte reshiram no dijo nada, pensando en sus propias cosas. Si había que entrar en acción entraría, eso por descontado. Lo que fuera con tal de que la verdad prevaleciera.

* * *

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Runcorn?

-Es usted quién miente aquí, profesora. Y no debo decir mentiras…

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a la mujer, dibujando un gesto alarmado en su cara, pero también provocaron un efecto similar en reshiram, el cual pudo sentir la verdad en él ardiendo con una fuerza inusitada, cual llamado desesperado. Y, como tal, él debía responder a ese llamado por lo que, sin dudarlo en ningún instante, forzó la bola por dentro y salió de ella, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Nada más salir fulminó con la mirada a Umbridge, la cual esbozó un gesto furioso por un instante antes de que Harry bramara.

-¡Desmaius!

El golpe fue directo, dejando KO a la cara de sapo, y en ese momento Hermione aprovechó para arrancarle de golpe el horrocrux en su cuello. Sin embargo al caer KO la mujer su patronus se desvaneció, dando vía libre a los dementores para atacar. Reshiram levantó la vista y, al verlos, esbozó una mirada de miedo en su cara por primera vez en su longeva vida.

-¡Corred, corred!-masculló Harry.

Ron y Mary Cattermole comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el ascensor, siendo seguida por Hermione, la cual instó al dragón a marcharse.

-¡Reshiram, vamos!

Sin embargo el dragón apenas se movió, sin poder quitar la vista de esas atroces criaturas mientras que miles de recuerdos de su pasado comenzaban a atenazarle de nuevo. La ira y el miedo que sintió hace miles de años, cuando Teselia estaba en guerra, volvieron a él como una ola gigante que se echaba sobre la costa. Nunca había pensado en ello, pero esos recuerdos de sus horas más bajas, siendo utilizado por los humanos para librar guerras sin fundamento, le aprisionaron como nunca antes nada había hecho en él. Y su única respuesta posible en un momento como ese fue atacar, formando enseguida una llama fusión y lanzándosela a los dementores. Sin embargo no les hizo nada como tal, tan solo retrasarlos un poco más.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Acaso mi verdad no es lo suficientemente fuerte?!-masculló él en lo más profundo de su ser.

Los dementores acortaron distancias rápidamente, acercándose a él, al tiempo que el dragón comenzaba a sentir un intenso frío echándose sobre él, notando como si su felicidad se estuviera desvaneciendo a una velocidad alarmante. Sin embargo en ese momento Hermione exclamó.

-¡Expecto patronum!

Al punto una brillante nutria surgió de improviso a su lado y se echó sobre los dementores, deteniéndolos en seco y ahuyentándolos momentáneamente. Miró a su lado y vio a Hermione varita en mano, comprendiéndolo mejor y viendo que en su corazón esa misma verdad ardía con la misma intensidad e incluso más.

-¡Vámonos!

Eso le hizo reaccionar y salieron al pasillo, pero el ascensor ya no estaba allí, evidenciando que Harry y Ron ya estaban de regreso hacia el Atrio.

-¡Tenemos que volver al Atrio como sea, es la única salida!-exclamó ella.

-¡Vale, súbete a mí!

La chica obedeció rápidamente y reshiram echó a volar hacia el otro lado en busca de otra salida; sin embargo los dementores no se dieron por vencidos, yendo tras ellos rápidamente.

-¡Expecto patronum!-exclamó Hermione, repeliéndolos.

-¿¡Qué son esas cosas?!-masculló reshiram, atacado.

-¡Luego te explico, corre, corre!

Recorrieron todo ese piso del ministerio a través de los pasillos circulares y negros, llegando entonces a un amplio espacio de trabajo junto a una gran cristalera que daba directamente al Atrio.

-¡Allí, por la cristalera!

-¡Cúbrete!

Sin pensárselo dos veces reshiram se abalanzó sobre el cristal y lo rompió con su cuerpo, saliendo así al Atrio; desde donde estaban vieron a Harry y Ron huyendo de un furioso y resuelto Yaxley, dispuesto a todo con tal de atraparlos.

-¡Están en peligro!

-¡Ve con ellos, yo os cubro!-indicó reshiram.

El dragón se lanzó hacia abajo, justo al lado de la nueva estatua, la cual encontró simplemente repulsiva, al tiempo que Hermione se ponía de pie y exclamaba.

-¡Carpe retractum!

Al punto una liana de luz surgió de su varita y se enganchó justo al lado de sus amigos, recogiéndola de seguido y poniéndola justo a su lado, echando a correr junto a ellos. Por su parte reshiram lanzó un rápido lanzallamas que cortó el paso a Yaxley y aterrizó justo enfrente de él, lanzándole un rugido.

-¡Fuera de mi camino, dragón! ¡Sectumsempra!

Antes de que la maldición le alcanzara, reshiram se protegió a tiempo y contraatacó inmediatamente después con un pulso dragón que Yaxley desvió con un rápido movimiento de su varita, impactando sobre la base de la estatua. Vio entonces una oportunidad y, con un rápido dragoaliento peinó el resto de la base y la estatua cedió, comenzando a caer hacia el lado en el que ellos estaban. Yaxley trató de recomponerla enseguida, pero reshiram le distrajo con sus alas, echando a volar, y dándole un patadón en la parte superior, terminando de ceder y cayendo a plomo sobre él. El mortífago se apartó y, en ese momento, la voz de Hermione exclamó.

-¡Reshiram!

El aludido echó a volar rápidamente hasta ver la bola, metiéndose en ella rápidamente al tiempo que los chicos se metían en la chimenea más cercana; sin embargo Yaxley se apareció de improviso y se agarró a Hermione antes de que desapareciera. Al segundo siguiente no hubo nada. E, inmediatamente después, se hizo la luz.

* * *

¡Y seguimos con reshiram y compañía! De nuevo me centro más en reshiram, y este capítulo me ha servido sobre todo para crear una debilidad latente en él que seguiré trabajando en posteriores capítulos. Hasta ahora su presencia había complementado a la trama de Harry Potter, incluso llegando a salvar determinados momentos, pero los dementores me han dado una oportunidad para seguir desarrollando su personalidad y limitar de esta forma cualquier tipo de carácter OP o Gary Stu que se hubiera estado formando de forma inconsciente. Aun a pesar de ser un dragón y tener gran fuerza, no deja de tener sus límites y sus propios demonios internos, consecuencia tras todas las guerras que hubo en su día en Teselia. Para el siguiente capítulo seguiré explorando este detalle en concreto, mientras que los sucesos de las Reliquias de la Muerte se van sucediendo de fondo.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **Vagando por la verdad**

A los pocos minutos, y aunque no sabía muy bien qué ocurría, reshiram supo que algo no iba bien, por lo que forzó una vez más la bola desde dentro y salió de ella a no más tardar.

Dado que se esperaba que hubiesen vuelto a Grimmauld Place, se sorprendió al verse tirados en medio de una densa arboleda en algún lugar, seguramente muy lejos de Londres. A pocos metros de distancia vio a Harry y Hermione junto a un sangrante Ron, alarmando de seguido al dragón.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado?! ¿¡Ron está bien?!

-¡Ha sufrido una despartición, necesito esencia de díctamo, en mi bolsa, rápido!-exclamó la chica, alterada.

Harry corrió hacia ella, haciéndose rápidamente con la botellita mediante accio, y la chica se lo aplicó a su sangrante y literalmente casi partido brazo izquierdo, el cual se recompuso mágicamente en cuestión de segundos, pero siguió doliendo intensamente a juzgar por los constantes espasmos del chico.

-Ya está, ya está, te vas a poner bien… aun así le seguirá doliendo unos días, tendrá que tenerlo en reposo al menos una semana-anunció la chica, aún atacada.

-No sabía que cosas así podían pasar…-murmuró el dragón, algo asustado.

-La aparición es una técnica que requiere de mucha precisión, además de tener muy claro a dónde quieres ir. Íbamos a aparecernos en Grimmauld Place, pero Yaxley llegó a cogerme del brazo y vio dónde estábamos, por lo que salté de nuevo al ver que no podíamos volver. Lo siento…-masculló ella, pasando la mano por el pelo del pelirrojo.

-No pasa nada, al menos estamos bien… ¿el guardapelo?-musitó Ron.

-Aquí-anunció Harry, sosteniéndolo.

-Bien…

-Ron necesita descansar, vamos a acampar aquí, ve montando la tienda, Harry, yo me encargo de los encantamientos protectores.

Entre Harry y reshiram montaron una tienda de color morado que se veía más o menos de tamaño medio por fuera pero era mucho más amplia y grande por dentro, con varias recámaras, un espacio común con una amplia mesa y varias sillas de madera y varios huecos que servían para guardar cosas. Recostaron a Ron en una de las camillas que ya venían preparadas y Hermione entró al poco rato una vez que todo estuvo listo. Por su parte Harry dejó el horrocrux encima de la mesa y lo estuvieron observando con recelo durante unos breves segundos que parecieron horas.

Parecía mentira que un fragmento del alma de Voldemort residiera en un objeto tan aparentemente normal, pero hasta a reshiram le dio la sensación de que el relicario susurraba palabras incomprensibles desde lo más profundo. En un momento dado, y tras recomponerse del todo, Hermione murmuró.

-Bueno, pues… lo tenemos.

-Sí… ahora toca destruirlo-añadió Harry.

-Sí, pero ¿cómo? Si Kreacher no pudo con él no sé si nosotros tendremos alguna oportunidad-murmuró Ron, mirándolo desde donde estaba.

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual Hermione parecía estar sopesando posibilidades, pero en un momento dado se levantó y se dirigió al bolso mientras comentaba.

-No estoy segura de si nos podrá ayudar, pero tal vez él sepa algo…

-¿Él? ¿De quién hablas?-inquirió Ron, extrañado.

Como respuesta la chica sacó un retrato de su bolso que a reshiram se le hacía familiar, comentando rápidamente.

-Oh, no, no me digas que te lo has traído…

-Sí, después de todo fue director de Hogwarts y tiene otro en el despacho correspondiente, seguramente él sepa decirnos algo sobre cómo destruirlo.

-¿Y por qué crees que iba a saber algo al respecto?-inquirió Harry, confuso.

-Porque seguramente haya visto cosas y hablado con Dumbledore antes de su muerte, podría darnos alguna pista.

El retrato de Phineas Nigellus Black fue colgado en la pared contigua a la mesa, con su espacio vacío al principio, pero al poco rato el aludido acudió en cuanto le llamaron, apareciendo de improviso desde el lado derecho. Tras la conversación que tuvo con él en la casa, reshiram supuso que el cambio no le haría ni la más mínima gracia, opinando rápidamente al respecto en cuanto vio el nuevo emplazamiento.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿¡Cómo os atrevéis a mover de sitio mi retrato de la honorable y distinguida casa de los Black?! ¡Esto es un escándalo, un ultraje! ¿¡Dónde estamos, qué cuchitril es este?!

-Hola a usted también, señor Black…

-¡No me vengáis con esas, respondedme! ¿¡Qué sitio es este?!

-Eso ahora no importa, tenemos unas cuantas preguntas que hacerle.

-¡Ja! ¿¡Y pensáis que os voy a responder así sin más?!

Como respuesta Harry alzó el guardapelo y Phineas se le quedó mirando con cara desencajada, diciéndoselo todo en nada.

-¿Sabe lo que es? Si es así nos vendría de perlas que nos dijera cómo poder destruirlo para poder seguir con nuestras vidas…

Por un momento el antiguo director no les dijo nada, mirándoles a todos con gesto escrutador hasta que finalmente habló.

-No sé cómo destruirlo, lo siento.

-¿¡Qué?! Vamos, usted debió de hablar con Dumbledore en su momento, debe de haber alguna manera…

-Hablé con Dumbledore, sí, pero no de ese asunto precisamente, se las guardaba todas muy bien, nunca llegó a confiar del todo en mí…

-¿Por qué sería?-inquirió Ron con sorna.

Ante eso Phineas se molestó con el pelirrojo, espetándole antes de marcharse.

-¡Valiente y engreído niñato, Gryffindor tenías que ser! ¡Pues ahora no os pienso decir nada, ahí os quedáis!

-¡No, espere! ¡Ronald, maldita sea!-le reprendió Hermione, molesta.

-¿Qué? Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea un amargado…

-Bah, no vamos a sacar nada de este montón de pintura al óleo, dejémoslo estar por el momento-murmuró Harry, cubriendo el retrato con una sábana para que no les viera ni les oyera.

-¿Y cómo pretendes destruir nada? ¡Necesitamos toda la información posible!-exclamó Hermione.

-Ya lo sé, pero de momento él no nos va a ayudar, intentémoslo por nuestra cuenta.

Salieron afuera y dejaron el guardapelo encima de una roca cercana, apartándose un poco y comenzando a lanzar hechizos a discreción.

-¡Diffindo!-exclamó Hermione.

Un súbito tajo rajó de arriba abajo al guardapelo pero no tuvo ningún efecto físico en él salvo un ligero bote sobre la roca.

-¡Depulso!-exclamó Harry.

Hubo una súbita detonación que hizo saltar el objeto, pero sin ningún daño físico aparente en él.

-¡Diablos! ¡Sectumsempra!

Incluso con una maldición tan potente como esa, el guardapelo no se vio dañado en ningún momento, enervando aún más al muchacho.

-¡Agh! ¡Bombarda, desmaius, flipendo!

Todos esos intentos por causarle un mínimo de daño quedaron en nada, ni siquiera los hechizos más sofisticados y precisos de Hermione hicieron mella en él.

-¡Confringo, expulso, reducto!

El guardapelo botó una vez más y cayó al suelo, donde permaneció intacto y expectante.

-Nada… no sirve…-masculló Hermione.

Por su parte Harry se mostraba particularmente molesto, sin embargo en ese momento reshiram se adelantó.

-Dejádmelo a mí.

De golpe y porrazo sus garras brillaron intensamente y comenzó a asestarle una serie de cuchilladas que, en circunstancias normales, hubieran despedazado cualquier cosa lo suficientemente resistente. Sin embargo no sirvió de mucho salvo para que volviera a sisear por lo bajo, como si lo estuviera provocando. El gesto del dragón se torció, mascullando de seguido.

-Muy bien, a ver qué te parece esto.

Acto seguido soltó un súbito lanzallamas que envolvió a la joya en intensas llamas durante unos breves pero intensos segundos; el suelo a su alrededor acabó chamuscado y ennegrecido, pero en cuanto las llamas se disolvieron seguía ahí, inocua. Esto enervó aún más al dragón, el cual atacó esa vez con llama fusión, obteniendo los mismos resultados.

-No puede ser… ¡no puede ser! ¡Vamos, desgraciado, arde!-chilló entonces, con voz tomada.

-Reshiram…

-¡No, tiene que haber una forma! ¡Mi fuerza de dragón tiene que poder con él!

Acto seguido atacó con dragoaliento, seguido por un rápido pulso dragón que provocó una súbita explosión que lo lanzó hacia el otro lado del claro, entero y sin ningún rasguño.

-¡Reshiram!

-¡No, no, tiene que funcionar! ¿Acaso mi verdad no es lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿¡Cuándo la he perdido?!

-¡Reshiram, detente!

Desesperado, lanzó entonces una gran llama azul que peinó todo el claro e impactó directamente en el guardapelo; hubo entonces una súbita explosión de fuego azulado que selló el lugar por completo y lo carbonizó todo a su alrededor, pero ni siquiera eso consiguió destruir el guardapelo. Para entonces un gesto incrédulo y de impotencia cruzaba la cara del dragón, incapaz de procesar el hecho en sí. Hermione se echó sobre él y le agarró por una pata mientras gritaba.

-¡Reshiram, por favor, déjalo ya, nada sirve!

Cerró entonces los ojos con fuerza apretando los dientes en una mueca de furia, sintiéndose más inútil e indigno que nunca. Entonces, y sin decir nada, aleteó de golpe y se alejó de allí atravesando las barreras de protección. Hermione reaccionó enseguida echando a correr tras él.

-¡Reshiram, no, vuelve! ¡Quédate con Ron, iré tras él!-indicó a Harry.

Abandonar las barreras de protección fue como salir de un espacio totalmente distinto, más cerrado y comprimido, pero en esos momentos su mayor prioridad era encontrar al dragón. Nunca antes lo había visto así, y supo que en ese momento la necesitaba más que nunca, por lo que corrió todo lo rápido que pudo para tratar de alcanzarlo.

Finalmente, y tras atravesar varias arboledas y un pequeño arroyo, lo encontró dándola la espalda y con actitud inmóvil y sumisa. La chica se acercó a él y le llamó con suavidad.

-¿Reshiram?

Ante ese llamado el dragón no la respondió, preocupándola un poco más y volviendo a hablar enseguida.

-Escucha, entiendo que estés frustrado, pero no es algo de lo que podamos deshacernos así sin más. Se trata de una magia muy oscura y muy poderosa que ni siquiera sabemos cómo funciona exactamente. Voldemort debió de añadirle encantamientos protectores muy fuertes también, por lo que es normal que no podamos con él.

Las palabras de la chica tuvieron algo de efecto en él, contestando al poco rato.

-Lo entiendo… pero entiéndeme tú a mí. Yo soy el adalid de la verdad. Se supone que yo debo estar ahí para ti cuando más lo necesites, ser tu bastón, ayudarte a entender lo que supone la verdad, defenderte cuando sea necesario, luchar por ti… Y, sin embargo, he fallado. Te he fallado. Mi verdad no es lo suficientemente fuerte. No he sido capaz de hacer esto por ti. Nunca antes me había pasado esto, de alguna u otra forma lograba arreglar los más intrincados entuertos, pero ahora… ahora… siento como la verdad se me escapa. Me siento indigno de ella…

-No… no, no, nada de eso, reshiram, tú no me has fallado en nada. Todos tenemos nuestros límites, hasta yo los tengo, pero eso no significa que seamos menos capaces. Que no hayamos podido destruirlo ahora no quiere decir que no podamos destruirlo nunca, tendremos que descubrir alguna forma de hacerlo. Y lo haremos juntos. Porque estamos juntos en esto. Harry te necesita, Ron te necesita… yo te necesito. Sin ti todo hasta ahora hubiera sido mucho más complicado. Y sé que me lo dices mucho, pero creo que ya es hora de que te lo diga yo a ti. Creo en ti, reshiram. Y sé que no me vas a defraudar nunca.

Los segundos siguientes pasaron lentamente, como si no quisieran hacerlo. El dragón siguió dándola la espalda, pero en un momento dado se dio la vuelta y la miró con lágrimas en los ojos. La chica tan solo pudo abrazarlo con fuerza mientras que él descargaba todo lo que sentía en su hombro.

Hasta el momento nunca antes había tenido una conexión tan profunda con otros héroes a los que había guiado, Hermione no sólo era la primera heroína a la que guiaba sino que era con la que más y mejor había conectado. Y eso se traducía en una confianza mutua que los hacía apoyarse entre sí tanto física como mentalmente. A su lado el mal trago fue mucho más llevadero y en cuanto se calmó ella le secó un poco el pelaje.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí, mucho mejor…

-Venga, volvamos, Harry y Ron deben estar preocupados, además, aquí estamos expuestos.

Los dos regresaron al campamento, bajo el alero de las barreras de protección y junto con los dos chicos. Al menos, aunque fuera poco, se sentía como un hogar. Casi.

* * *

Dado que no debían llamar la atención, decidieron seguir moviéndose por las campiñas y lugares más inhóspitos de Reino Unido en una suerte de huida silenciosa y discreta mientras pensaban en maneras de destruir el horrocrux. Dado que reshiram iba con ellos y no quería descuidar la seguridad estando todo el rato metido en su bola, Hermione optó por algo más práctico que le permitiera acompañarles sin que su presencia alertara a posibles enemigos desde la distancia.

-Se me ha ocurrido algo que puede que funcione, agacha la cabeza-indicó ella.

El dragón hizo lo que le pidió y, tras realizar una compleja filigrana en el aire con su varita, le dio un rápido toque en su cabeza. Al punto reshiram notó como si alguien hubiese estrellado un huevo en su cabeza, al tiempo que una extraña sensación de frío le recorría el cuerpo como si fueran finos hilillos de plastilina. Al ver esto tanto Ron como Harry se quedaron asombrados, al tiempo que el dragón comentaba.

-Uauh… ¿qué me has hecho?

-Te acabo de desilusionar.

-¿Ah, sí? pues yo me siento aún con fuerzas…-murmuró el, extrañado.

Ante eso ella se rió por lo bajo, explicando más precisamente.

-No, no es eso, se trata de un encantamiento desilusionador, te camufla con el entorno como si fueras un camaleón, así podrás pasar desapercibido. El efecto dura varias horas, por lo que podremos estar tranquilos mientras viajamos.

-Oh, bien… entonces ¿ahora soy como un kecleon?

-¿Un qué?

-No, nada, olvídalo.

A veces tendía a olvidar que estaba lejos de su hogar, lo que por un instante le provocó un poquito de morriña, pero enseguida se repuso y continuó a paso ligero junto a ellos.

En cuanto al horrocrux se iban turnando para llevarlo, puesto que sentían que nunca estaría del todo seguro metido dentro de la bolsa por alguna extraña razón; tanto Hermione como Harry experimentaron algo de fatiga cuando estaban con él, Ron se volvía extrañamente callado y con reshiram se incrementaba de cierta forma su espíritu combativo sin ninguna razón en particular. Debido a esto quien más tendía a llevarlo era Ron, quien no parecía quejarse al respecto, por lo que supusieron que no hacía nada relevante en él.

Los días siguientes pasaron anodinamente sin saber cómo abordar el dilema que se les presentaba, tanto por parte de Hermione como de Harry se enfocaron en estudiar otras posibilidades mientras que Ron quedaba más al margen debido sobre todo a que debía guardar reposo con el brazo, entreteniéndose con la radio para desesperación de Harry, ya que no soportaba oír constantes noticias de desapariciones y similares.

-¡Agh, estate quietecito con la maldita radio! ¿Quieres?

-¡Quiero estar informado, no sabemos lo que está pasando ahí fuera!

-¡Muy sencillo, que están matando gente porque Voldemort ha llegado al poder! ¿Contento?

-¡Vaya, qué alentador, muy considerado de tu parte, muchas gracias, héroe!-murmuró Ron con sorna, poniendo particular énfasis en la última palabra.

-¡Yo no he pedido nada de esto! ¿Te crees que disfruto con esta situación? ¡Está muriendo gente!

-¡Pues precisamente, esa gente podría ser mi familia!

Antes de que la cosa fuera a más Hermione medió rápidamente.

-¡Basta, los dos, dejadlo ya!

-¡Eso, tú defiéndele, como de costumbre, y a mí que me den!-la espetó entonces el pelirrojo.

-¡Sabes que no lo hacía por eso, Ronald!-exclamó ella, molesta por esa afirmación.

-¡Ya, claro!

Antes de que ella o reshiram dijeran algo más, el chico se adelantó con el guardapelo balanceándose en su cuello y se alejó varios metros de todos, dejándolos solos.

-Capullo-musitó Harry, molesto.

Por su parte Hermione no dijo nada, un tanto dolida al respecto, y reshiram entrecerró los ojos sin decir nada al respecto.

Esa noche acamparon bajo una autopista elevada pero protegidos por toda clase de hechizos y encantamientos que les hacían invisibles a las miradas ajenas e indiscretas; Ron se las pasó tumbado escuchando su radio, por lo que tanto Harry como Hermione se las pasaron afuera la mayor parte del tiempo junto a reshiram, el cual aprovechó el momento para hablar de algo de los que aún no había recibido respuesta.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Hermione?

-Claro, dime.

-¿Qué eran esas cosas negras y con capucha que vimos en el ministerio? No se parecían a nada de lo que yo haya visto, y eso que he visto mucho…

La chica supo al instante a qué se refería, mirando a Harry de reojo, el cual tan solo bajó la vista. Finalmente se decidió y comenzó a explicar.

-Esas cosas eran dementores, unos seres inmundos y nauseabundos que se alimentan de la felicidad y los buenos recuerdos de las personas, los van consumiendo hasta que no queda nada. Antes guardaban la prisión de los magos, Azkaban, pero ahora se han aliado con Voldemort al prometerles comida a mansalva, ya sea de magos o muggles.

El gesto de reshiram se arrugó, recordando el momento justo y comprendiéndolo mejor; lo que sintió en ese momento fueron sus recuerdos felices abandonándole. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su lomo, mascullando de seguido.

-Son lo más abyecto y abominable que he visto en toda mi vida.

-Lo sé, en este y en cualquier otro mundo, eso por descontado.

-¿Y no hay forma de defenderse de ellos?

-Sólo se conoce el encantamiento patronus, el cual tan solo los repele ya que no existe modo alguno de acabar con ellos. Es un hechizo muy complejo, pero Harry sabe ejecutarlo a la perfección…

-Bueno, tanto como eso…-murmuró el aludido, un tanto cortado.

Ante eso la chica elevó las cejas, murmurando de seguido.

-Te recuerdo que espantaste a una jauría enorme de dementores con un patronus físico de cuerpo completo y salvaste a Sirius con él…

-Ya, bueno, pero… eso fue eventual.

-Ah, vamos, no seas tan modesto contigo mismo, eres un gran mago, Harry.

-Bueno, supongo que algo seré…

-Agh, qué cabezón eres…

-No tanto como tú…

Ante eso los dos se rieron confidentemente, a lo que el dragón sonrió, notando enseguida su cercanía.

-¿Podríais enseñarme cómo es? Sé que debería mantenerme fuerte, pero no puedo evitar pensar que hay un enemigo al que no puedo hacer frente directamente…

-Bueno, podemos enseñarte… prueba tú primero, Harry-le animó ella.

-Las damas primero.

-Agh, déjalo ya…

Por insistencia del chico Hermione fue la primera en ejecutarlo, surgiendo así la forma de nutria que vio hace varios días atrás.

-Oh, un seel…

-¿Eh? No, es una nutria marina…

-Oh, ya…

Luego le siguió el turno de Harry, surgiendo de su varita un gran ciervo macho con una gran cornamenta que sorprendió gratamente a reshiram, el cual no pudo evitar comentar.

-Anda, un stantler…

-¿Un qué? No, es un ciervo…

-Ah, vale…

Atraído por la curiosidad inquirió entonces en un momento dado.

-¿Puedo probar yo?

Esa petición cogió con la guardia baja a los dos chicos, a lo que Hermione inquirió.

-¿Seguro? Sé que donde eres posees magia, pero no sé yo si funcionaría con nuestras varitas…

-Lo sé, pero por intentarlo… ¿os importa?

-Ah, no, ten, prueba con la mía…

Reshiram cogió entonces la varita de la chica con psíquico y la sostuvo en el aire mientras pensaba en algo alegre y vivaz; no sabía muy bien cual recuerdo escoger, pero finalmente optó por uno de sus tantas estancias junto al lago en compañía de los tres y murmuró.

-Expecto patronum…

Sin embargo nada pasó, quedándose ese intento en nada rápidamente.

-Oh, vaya…

-Ya te digo, es magia muy avanzada, y no creo que tú seas capaz de hacer magia como la hacemos nosotros. Definitivamente tienes tu propio poder, lo he visto muchas veces, pero tú lo canalizas de otra forma a través de tus ataques. Para nosotros la varita es una extensión de nuestro propio poder, de ahí que no puedas usarla como tal-explicó Hermione.

-Entiendo… bueno, al menos lo he intentado.

-Esa es la actitud.

Aun a pesar de ese intento frustrado por hacer magia, los tres siguieron hablando distendidamente y riéndose de vez en cuando, sin embargo no se percataron de que un furibundo y retraído Ron les observaba desde la entrada de la tienda, esbozando un gesto molesto y metiéndose de nuevo sin volverse a ver.

* * *

El viaje sin rumbo continuó a marchas forzadas y a paso muy lento, ya que después de todo seguían sin saber cómo hacer para destruir el horrocrux; por su parte tanto Harry como Hermione seguían trabajando por su cuenta, y Ron cada vez estaba más distanciado de todos. Reshiram intentó hablar con él para encarrilarle de nuevo, pero no sirvió de mucho.

-Ron, he notado que apenas hablas con Harry y Hermione ¿estás bien? Tienes un aspecto horrible…

-Ah ¿ahora te importa? menos mal, pensaba que no…

-Eh, vamos, sabes que sí ¿a qué viene esto?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú ¿no? Después de todo eres el que mejor te llevas con Hermione, ya que te tiene en tan alta estima…

-Harry también está…

-Oh, por supuesto, no podía faltar San Potter, el niño que vivió, el que nos va a sacar de esta… ni siquiera sabe lo que hacer, es tan penoso…

-Oye, ya está bien, hace todo lo que puede… quítate eso un momento, déjamelo llevarlo a mi…

Hizo un amago por quitarle el guardapelo, pero Ron se revolvió y le espetó.

-¡Aparta, no necesito que estén constantemente encima de mí, a diferencia de ti, gran y poderoso dragón que siempre necesita que le ayuden!

Ese grito llamó la atención tanto de Harry como de Hermione, la cual inquirió.

-¿Qué os pasa? Ron, tranquilízate…

-¡No me digas que me calme, especialmente tú! ¿¡Qué habéis estado haciendo ahí fuera, eh?!

-¿De qué estás…? Oh, por dios, Ron, no creerás que…

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Sí, venga, dilo, no me importa, vamos a aprovechar este momento para sincerarnos mutuamente, si tenéis algo que decirme no os cortéis, soy todo oídos!

-¡No, Ron, no es nada de eso!

-¡Ya, claro, y yo voy y me lo creo!

-¡Pues créetelo pedazo de idiota, porque no hay nada entre nosotros! ¿¡Tan corto eres?!

-¡Huy, no, Potter, sé mucho más de lo que piensas aunque no te lo creas!

-¡Oh, por favor, deja estar la prepotencia, no te pega!

-¡Por supuesto, el prepotente es cualquier otro excepto tú, por ejemplo, o Malfoy, por ponernos serios! ¡Luego está la pejiguera y estrecha de Hermione, y también tenemos con nosotros al adalid de la verdad que habla y habla con palabras resueltas y rimbombantes pero que al final no dice nada en absoluto, quedando como un señor por el camino! ¡Qué grupito más dispar que somos! ¿¡Verdad?!-chilló entonces Ron, encendido.

Más furioso y enfadado que nunca, Harry le contestó de seguido mientras se explayaba a gusto.

-¡Oh, por supuesto, y tampoco nos olvidemos del indulgente y para nada sesgado Ronald Weasley, que se las da de sufridor de la vida recalcando lo pobre y lo poca cosa que es aun teniendo una familia maravillosa que le quiere y que más quisieran otros tener! ¡No es como si se le encantara auto justificarse y auto complacerse, no pensando en lo genial que es vivir bajo un techo con comida, cariño y mucho amor rebosante por los cuatro costados! ¡Oye, qué suertudo es ese tal Ronald Weasley, quien querría estar en su lugar! ¿¡No!?

Por su parte el pelirrojo estaba ya más rojo que su propio pelo, con intenciones de ir a asestarle un puñetazo, pero se contuvo y siguió gritando.

-¡Tú lo tienes todo, incluso a ella! ¡¿Y qué soy a tu lado?! ¡Nada!

-¡No, pedazo de imbécil, tú eres el que lo tienes todo, yo perdí a mi familia!-rugió Harry, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Que te jodan, Potter!

-¡Tú primero, Weasley, pedazo de subnormal!

Para entonces Hermione se tapaba los oídos, sin poder soportar los gritos, hasta que no pudo más y ella también estalló.

-¡Ya basta, los dos, dejadlo de una vez, por favor, no merece la pena que estéis peleándoos por una poca cosa como yo!

-¡Tú no eres poca cosa!-bramaron a la vez tanto Harry como Ron.

Eso fue entonces desencadenante, los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se abalanzaron con los puños en alto y dispuestos a todo por simple honor. Sin embargo antes de que se desencadenara la pelea, un aura brillante los detuvo en seco y reshiram, con voz potente, exclamó.

-¡Suficiente, ya estoy harto de tanta tontería, no hay verdad en vuestras palabras, son simples mentiras! ¡Ron, quítate el colgante, ahora!

-¡No, dejadme, soltadme, os odio, a todos!

-¡Sigues delirando, éste no eres tú! ¡Hermione, quítaselo!

La chica comprendió al instante lo que el dragón le decía y se acercó a él para quitárselo. Ron se revolvió aun a pesar del efecto de psíquico, dirigiéndose a ella con voz cargada de veneno.

-¡No me toques, traidora, buena para nada, estrecha de mierda, no sé para qué me fijé en ti, debí haberme quedado con Lavender!

Esas palabras hirieron en lo más profundo a Hermione, mirándole con ojos brillosos y sin creerse lo que le había dicho, sin embargo hizo todo lo posible por arrancarle el guardapelo de su cuello, lográndolo y apartándose de él hasta acabar al lado de Harry.

-¡Eso, vete con él, claramente es mejor partido que yo, dónde va a parar!

-¡No es por eso, Ron!-masculló ella, comenzando a llorar.

-¡Vete a la mierda, joder!

-¡Ya basta, abre los ojos a la verdad, Ron, te los han cegado!-exclamó reshiram, igual de enervado que el resto.

-¡A la mierda tú también con tus galimatías sin sentido, no hay verdad, nunca la ha habido, eres un fraude y no haces más que aburrir a la gente con tus discursos insustanciales!

Por su parte reshiram también cayó en el círculo de odio sinsentido, ya que nunca antes le habían hablado de ese modo; le empujó entonces hacia atrás para apartarlo de los demás, para entonces Hermione lloraba junto a Harry, el cual se ponía tras ella para evitar cometer una locura, pero para Ron no fue más que otra provocación.

-¡No lo aguanto más, estoy harto de esta mierda, se acabó, me voy a buscar a mi familia!

-¡Eso, vete, vete y no vuelvas, esfúmate en la niebla, y más te vale no volver a cruzarte conmigo o te haré una cara nueva!-gritó Harry.

-¡Igualmente, Potter!

La única que no le rechazó fue Hermione, la cual lloraba a moco tendido, llamándole desesperadamente.

-Ron… ¡Ron, por favor, espera, vuelve!

Sin embargo el chico se marchó sin volver a mirar atrás y se desapareció, dejándoles solos allí, en medio del solitario y frío bosque; la chica finalmente no pudo más y se arrancó a llorar, cayendo al suelo de rodillas y dolida en lo más profundo. Por su parte Harry la levantó y trató de consolarla, pero sin ningún resultado, echándose sobre él y abrazándolo.

Por su parte reshiram se quedó ahí, en el sitio, y todavía con la cabeza dándole vueltas y envuelta en una extraña sensación que nunca antes había sentido. Sentía como si su fuego se revolvía, amenazando con apagarse, y muchos sudores fríos comenzaban a bajarle por todo el cuerpo, enfriándole. La llama en su interior comenzaba a disiparse como una vela a punto de extinguirse hasta que finalmente no pudo más y se dejó caer, provocando un gran estruendo en el proceso y haciendo temblar el suelo ligeramente. Al verlo la chica reaccionó lento y tarde, mascullando de seguido.

-Reshiram… ¿reshiram? ¡No, reshiram!

Hermione se acercó a él y notó enseguida lo frío que estaba, alarmándola de seguido.

-¡Oh, dios mío, está congelado! ¡Harry, ayúdame, por favor!

-¡Reshiram, aguanta reshiram! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Reshiram!

El dragón comenzó a ver cada vez menos, al tiempo que los sonidos a su alrededor se apagaban, lo último que llegó a oír fueron varios hechizos por parte de los muchachos hasta que finalmente todo dejó de ser.

* * *

¡Chan. chan, chaaaaaaaaaaan! Y sí, lo sé, soy un cabrón XD de hecho en un principio este capítulo iba a ser un poco más largo y abarcar un poco más de los acontecimientos ya conocidos, pero sentí que debía cortarlo aquí, por lo que lo hice... y no, no me arrepiento de nada ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA! okyaparo. Aunque tengo algo que anunciar: esta tanda de capítulos ha finalizado *se cubre tras un parapeto mientras miles de cosas caen sobre él* ¡Alto el fuego, tregua, hablemos! XDD a ver, sé que muchos os habréis quedado con la duda de qué le habrá pasado a reshiram, tendrá su explicación, eso por descontado, pero no quiero seguir forzando la máquina y prefiero dejarlo aquí ahora que esa señora de nombre inspiración no se ha ido aún. Continuaré con Corazón forzado, que lleva un tiempo parada, con un par de capítulos como mucho y regresaré después con Sombras de Mordor y de vuelta a empezar con Pokémon. Supongo que ya veréis mi planning para las siguientes publicaciones, por lo que os podéis hacer una idea. Y si lo hago es para cuidar de la trama y darle un tiempo a que se asiente, ya que después de todo la escena de la discusión, muy distinta a la canónica, ha salido casi sola y por mediación única y exclusiva de mi cerebro trabajando sólo y esa señora verrugosa de nombre inspiración.

Y eso es todo de momento, no me matéis mucho, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡ Nos leemos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 **Recuperando la verdad**

Las siguientes horas fueron angustiosas para Hermione, sumando todo lo que había pasado con Ron y ahora con reshiram, el cual estaba tan frío que parecía un carámbano de hielo. Estuvo toda la noche en vela tratando de hacerle entrar en calor rodeado de varias hogueras y envuelto en varias mantas, llegándole incluso a aplicar varios hechizos sanadores para que recuperara su calor corporal. Si no fuera porque seguía respirando, aunque muy entrecortadamente, cualquiera diría que se encontraba muerto.

-Descansa un poco, si eso ya sigo yo…-la sugirió Harry en un momento dado.

-No, debo de hacerlo sola… después de todo, he sido yo quien ha provocado todo esto.

-No digas tonterías…

-¡No! Por favor, Harry, no quiero discutir contigo…-masculló ella, aún dolida.

El chico tan solo asintió, sin decir nada más, y regresó al interior de la tienda.

Por su parte ella siguió allí, al lado del dragón, y haciendo todo lo posible por que se recuperara. Nada más importaba en esos momentos.

* * *

Reshiram abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo la cabeza un poco embotada y con sus extremidades aún algo frías. Se reincorporó un poco, notando un bulto justo a su lado, y esbozó una sonrisa al ver quién era. Hermione se encontraba echa un ovillo y profundamente dormida, apoyada en él y respirando lentamente. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, viendo los restos de las fogatas y las mantas que le envolvían, comprendiéndolo todo un poco mejor.

El dragón acercó su hocico a la chica y la meció suavemente, tratando de despertarla de manera no abrupta; sus constantes y amables gestos finalmente lograron despertar a Hermione, la cual tardó un poco en volverse a situar.

-Agh… ¡Ah! ¡Reshiram! ¡Estás bien, oh, gracias a dios que estás bien!-exclamó ella, abrazándole con fuerza.

Esta vez pudo notar cómo su habitual y agradable calor volvía a estar presente, quedándose mucho más tranquila, aunque en ese momento las dudas más inmediatas la asaltaron de golpe.

-¿Qué te pasó? Estaba tan preocupada, te desplomaste de repente, y estabas tan frío, no sabía qué hacer e hice todo lo posible para…

Sin embargo bastó una mirada del dragón blanco para calmarla, contestando acto seguido a sus preguntas.

-Tranquila, ya estoy mejor, y todo gracias a ti, actuaste prudentemente y te lo agradezco. Sin embargo el calor que requería no era el que una hoguera o una manta es capaz de dar…

-¿No? Lo siento, es que no sabía qué te pasaba exactamente…

Ante eso reshiram suspiró, exhalando un aire caliente que contrastó ampliamente con el incipiente frío del invierno, creando una gran nube de vapor.

-Hacía tiempo que no me pasaba algo así. Cuando la verdad se reduce a un hecho tan meramente anecdótico y deja de estar presente en los corazones, mis fuerzas disminuyen. La llama de la verdad en mi interior estuvo a punto de apagarse anoche debido a la falta de la misma. Cuando se discute por nimiedades, cuando se pierde de vista lo verdaderamente importante, la verdad merma en consecuencia.

Ante eso la chica se quedó consternada, comprendiéndolo rápidamente y musitando al respecto.

-Lo siento… fue culpa mía…

-¿Qué? No, para nada, una fuerza primaria sembró la discordia en vosotros, pero no fuiste tú la responsable ni mucho menos. ¿Dónde está el guardapelo?

-Ah, lo tiene Harry, creo…

-Tráemelo.

Hermione entró un momento en la tienda y salió al poco rato con Harry, el cual parecía haberse despertado hace nada; al ver al dragón le saludó de seguido.

-Ah, reshiram, has despertado, menos mal…

-Sí, estoy mucho mejor, y la verdad también. Anoche se produjo un desafortunado encuentro que provocó que ésta dejara estar presente en los corazones de los que realmente creen en ella. Ron fue víctima de algo terrible, y vosotros también. Pásame un momento el guardapelo.

Harry se lo quitó del cuello y reshiram lo cogió por la cadeneta mediante psíquico, alzándolo hasta la altura de sus ojos y mirándolo fijamente con gesto serio. En un momento dado, el dragón habló.

-Puede haber ideales en la verdad y verdad en los ideales perfectamente. Esto es así porque ambos conceptos están entrelazados mutuamente por un lazo inquebrantable, de ahí que zekrom y yo seamos uno sólo pero con distinto pelaje y aspecto. Nosotros damos sentido al valor que nos representa, y prestamos nuestra fuerza a todo aquel que crea en ella. Sin embargo, no puede haber ni verdad ni ideales en el mal. El mal no se ata a ninguno de estos preceptos puesto que por sí mismo se contrapone a todo lo que la verdad o los ideales representan en las personas que creen en ellos. Y anoche fue precisamente el mal lo que os separó y estuvo a punto de acabar con mi mera existencia.

Las palabras de reshiram hicieron comprender un poco mejor a ambos adolescentes lo ocurrido, siendo Harry el primero en hablar.

-Por eso Ron estaba tan exaltado anoche… el horrocrux es mal puro, puesto que es un trozo del alma de Voldemort.

-Así es, y estuvo cargando con él casi todo el día. No es mal chico, pero siempre he notado en él mucha inseguridad que le ha llevado a hacer cosas ilógicas. Y el mal aprovechó eso en su contra.

-Entonces… todo lo que dijo anoche…-murmuró la chica, esperanzada.

-Probablemente sería producto de su enajenación mental producida por el horrocrux. Este mal es uno que va más allá de mi propio entendimiento. Y es por eso por lo que mi verdad no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder destruirlo.

Hubo un abrupto silencio tras esa frase que les dejó a todos pensativos. Por su parte reshiram devolvió el guardapelo a Harry, comentando de seguido.

-Debemos de ser precavidos, ahora más que nunca. Dudo mucho que lo podamos dejar a su aire sin supervisión, puesto que lo que quiere es todo lo contrario, que lo miren y lo escuchen. Podemos mirar hasta cierto punto, pero no escuchar, puesto que eso nos haría caer en su trampa, como le ocurrió a Ron.

-Pero si el guardapelo lo manipulaba… ¿por qué aún no ha vuelto?-inquirió en ese momento Hermione, preocupada.

Esa pregunta cogió a reshiram desprevenido, el cual no supo muy bien qué decir a continuación; tras pensarlo mucho, el dragón la dio una respuesta.

-Te voy a ser sincero, no lo sé, pero teniendo en cuenta cómo es Ron quizás necesite tiempo para reflexionar y verlo todo con una mayor perspectiva. No creo que nos abandone así sin más, tan solo necesita reencontrar su verdad. Y cuando lo haga, seguramente volverá.

La respuesta satisfizo más o menos a la chica, la cual conservó en todo momento una pizca de esperanza en su corazón. Por su parte, Harry comentó.

-Creo que será mejor que nos sigamos moviendo, por si las moscas.

-Sí, vámonos, no nos conviene quedarnos demasiado tiempo por aquí.

A partir de ahí el viaje se resumió en constantes idas y venidas sin rumbo, perdidos en el sentido de no saber qué hacer para destruir el guardapelo y con muchas dudas y preguntas sin apenas respuesta. El invierno comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en Reino Unido, obligándoles a abrigarse, y allí donde iban la nieve les saludaba.

Por otro lado Harry comenzó a leer _Vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore_ , descubriendo cosas de su pasado que ni siquiera él mismo le contó; aunque no confiaba para nada en la "imparcialidad" de alguien como Rita Skeeter, algunos hechos sonaban suficientemente convincentes, como el detalle de que en su juventud se juntaba con Gellert Grindelwald, el mayor mago oscuro del siglo pasado antes del alzamiento de Voldemort.

-No me puedo creer que tenga que enterarme de algo así de esta forma ¿por qué no me contó nada de esto?-masculló Harry, particularmente molesto.

-Por cómo lo pone en el libro seguramente sería algo de lo que él mismo se avergonzaría posteriormente. Después de todo, si realmente llegó a congeniar con las ideas de Grindelwald, eso fue algo que trató de enmendar posteriormente durante el resto de su vida-murmuró Hermione, pensativa.

-La verdad se busca con humildad. A veces es necesario dar dos pasos hacia atrás, para luego dar tres hacia delante. Yo no me dedico a juzgar a la gente por los hechos, sino por cómo buscan la verdad. Puede que antes sólo hubiera ideales en su corazón, pero la verdad se fue abriendo paso en él de entre toda esa maraña de ideales sin apenas definición o color. El Albus que yo conocí era uno que buscaba con ahínco la verdad, como si le fuera la vida en ello, como si tratara de reparar algo desesperadamente. Y al final, pagó su precio con la misma moneda. No te quedes con lo que ese libro te diga, sino con lo que tú sabes y conoces de él. Porque ahí es donde reside la verdad.

Las palabras de reshiram alentaron un poco más a Harry, aunque algo de esa rabia se quedó con él, haciéndole compañía.

El tiempo siguió pasando y ellos con él, con más preguntas que respuestas.

* * *

-Hay algo aquí que me escama…

-¿De qué se trata?

-De este símbolo de aquí, en la portadilla del ejemplar de los _Cuentos de Beedle El Bardo_ que Dumbledore me legó. He estado investigando al respecto y no es nada que yo conozca, ni siquiera una runa antigua ni nada parecido…

-A ver…

La chica le acercó el libro al dragón, el cual lo sostuvo con psíquico y se lo acercó para verlo mejor; se trataba de un triángulo isósceles con un círculo encerrado en su interior y, al mismo tiempo, una línea recta vertical dentro del círculo. Sin embargo no le dijo nada al respecto, comentándolo rápidamente.

-Ni idea, es la primera vez que lo veo…

-Pues no consigo sacármelo de la cabeza, en serio… ¿qué puede ser?-masculló Hermione, algo atacada.

-Pregúntale a Harry, él quizás sepa algo… que por cierto ¿dónde está?-inquirió reshiram, extrañado.

-Ha salido a dar una vuelta por el bosque…

-¿Y hace cuánto ya de eso?

-Pues creo que unos treinta…

Fue entonces cuando el detalle les alertó, viendo que llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera, sin embargo en ese momento oyeron un ruido a sus espaldas y, al darse la vuelta, se dieron toda una sorpresa.

Y es que un empapado Harry regresaba con ni más ni menos que un mustio y un tanto incómodo Ron, el cual sostenía un sorprendentemente destruido guardapelo. Hermione se levantó como una centella y encaró a Ron, el cual se achicó al verla llegar.

-¡¿Y bien?! ¿¡Qué tienes que decir al respecto?!

-Lo… lo siento, de veras, me equivoqué y no hice más que decir chorradas sin sentido… quise volver inmediatamente, pero me interceptaron los Carroñeros y he estado huyendo desde entonces hasta que encontré a Harry en el lago gracias al desiluminador…

-Dice la verdad, si no hubiera sido por él me hubiera ahogado en el lago, eso desde luego-murmuró Harry, sosteniendo una vistosa espada.

El silencio posterior fue un tanto pesado, Hermione iba posando su mirada en los dos chicos hasta que ésta se detuvo en reshiram, el cual tan solo murmuró.

-Recuerda, la verdad se busca con humildad. En última instancia tú decides si lo que dice es cierto o no.

Ante eso la chica miró al pelirrojo con un deje desesperado, aún algo molesta por todo lo sucedido a lo largo del invierno sin él presente, sin embargo sus sentimientos pudieron más que su razón y abrazó al chico con fuerza. El dragón esbozó una sincera sonrisa, notando cómo la verdad volvía a estar presente en todos y cada uno de ellos, y su mirada se posó inmediatamente después en la espada que Harry portaba, inquiriendo al respecto.

-¿Y esa espada? Noto un poder inusual manando de ella…

-Es la espada de Godric Gryffindor y la respuesta a todos nuestros problemas. En su día la usé para matar a un basilisco y su hoja se quedó impregnada de su veneno, uno muy potente que es capaz de destruir horrocruxes, Ron dio buena cuenta del guardapelo con ella justo después de salvarme.

El detalle llamó gratamente la atención de reshiram, el cual le pidió cortésmente.

-¿Puedo verla?

Harry asintió y se la pasó, cogiéndola con psíquico y observándola atentamente. No era la primera vez que veía una, puesto que en Teselia vio muchas siendo usadas por los humanos para pelear, sin embargo ésta tenía un porte y una presencia casi mística que la hacía ver como algo mucho más. Era un instrumento muy especial hecho con la verdad en mente. Y eso la confería un poder con el cual reshiram estaba muy familiarizado.

-Fascinante, nunca había visto algo semejante. Esta espada porta un poder muy parecido a la de la verdad en sí misma, y sin embargo no es lo que aparenta ser…-comentó en ese momento el dragón en voz alta.

-Sí, eso es porque posee una especie de poder de asimilación, recuerdo que Dumbledore me habló de ello, la espada se fortalece con todo aquello que toca y se vuelve más resistente a cualquier tipo de mal, o así es como yo lo entendí, más o menos…-explicó Harry.

-Ya veo… lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte-resumió reshiram, impresionado.

-Sí, algo así…

Reshiram devolvió la espada a Harry, aunque en ese momento Ron comentó.

-¡Debemos marcharnos, los Carroñeros están más activos que nunca, además, debemos de tener mucho cuidado cuando hablemos, el nombre de _Quién vosotros sabéis_ está ahora hechizado, si lo pronuncias todos los encantamientos protectores que pongas se deshacen y atrae a un buen número de ellos!

-Genial, pues estoy apañado…-masculló Harry.

-Vas a tener que contenerte entonces, han debido hacerlo expresamente, él sabe que tú no tienes miedo a pronunciar su nombre, debe de ser una estrategia para tratar de localizarte-supuso Hermione.

Los tres se pusieron en movimiento enseguida, mientras tanto Hermione aprovechó para comentar a Harry el símbolo, enseñándoselo; al verlo, el chico reaccionó de seguido comentando.

-¡Ah, pero si es el mismo símbolo que el padre de Luna llevaba colgado de su túnica el día de la boda! ¡Y lo vi también en el cementerio de Godric's Hollow en una tumba muy vieja!

-¿En serio? entonces tal vez él sepa algo, vive a pocos metros de distancia de mi casa, podemos ir a hacerle una visita-sugirió en ese momento Ron.

-Bueno, por probar… seguramente volver a Ottery St. Catchpole es lo último que los Carroñeros o los propios mortífagos piensen que hagamos-murmuró Hermione.

Una vez que estuvo decidido, los cuatro se pusieron en marcha abandonando el lugar y, en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, se desaparecieron en dirección hacia Devon. Esperaban encontrar respuestas pronto, ya que se les acababan las opciones y el tiempo apremiaba.

* * *

-¡Están dentro, están dentro, a por ellos!

-¡Atentos, el dragón está con ellos, centraos en él!

Ante eso el dragón se preparó para atacar y defender la estrafalaria casa de los más de diez mortífagos que la comenzaban a rodear desde todos los ángulos. No sabía cómo demonios les habían encontrado, pero debían de salir de allí cuanto antes aunque fuera a tortas. Y reshiram tenía de eso para dar y regalar, ya que tanta inactividad durante todo el invierno le había dejado con ganas de volver a luchar de nuevo.

Comenzó entonces peinando el cielo con un par de lanzallamas que alejaron a los que se encontraban volando, varios de ellos aterrizaron justo enfrente de él para atacarle, pero él respondió a tiempo con un par de cuchilladas que les rasgó los ropajes e incluso llegó a romper un par de varitas.

-¡Mi varita, ha destrozado mi varita!

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Incárcero!

Varias sogas surgieron de repente para tratar de aprisionarle, pero las garras de reshiram rasgaron el aire y las redujo a cordeles en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Maldición, fuego concentrado, ahora!-indicó un mortífago de los que volaban.

El resto se agrupó y se centraron única y exclusivamente en él, lanzando entonces hechizos de todo tipo.

-¡Desmaius!

-¡Depulso!

-¡Sectumsempra!

-¡Reducto!

-¡Avada kedavra!

Reshiram se cubrió a tiempo con un rápido protección y, acto seguido, los sostuvo a todos con psíquico, para luego rematarlos con un rápido pulso dragón. El golpe fue directo y los lanzó hacia atrás bien lejos, en ese momento Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron de la casa y la chica indicó alzando una mano.

-¡Reshiram, vamos!

El aludido echó a volar, cogiendo su mano con sus garras, y al segundo siguiente se desaparecieron todos juntos; dado que era la primera vez que reshiram se desaparecía, sintió como si todo su cuerpo fuera tirado hacia delante, al tiempo que una sensación muy extraña y casi indescriptible se apoderaba de todo su ser hasta que, finalmente, se detuvo.

En cuanto pudo situarse vio entonces que estaban de vuelta en el bosque de Dean, el mismo lugar donde habían estado acampando durante parte del otoño y todo el invierno.

-¡Maldita sea, no me puedo creer que ese viejo chiflado nos haya vendido!-masculló Ron en ese momento.

-¡No, Ron, recuerda que dijo algo sobre Luna, han debido de chantajearlo o algo por el estilo!-exclamó Hermione, apurada.

-¡No sé vosotros, pero estoy hasta las narices de Voldemort y…!

Sin embargo Harry no pudo continuar, y lo que pasó a continuación fue demasiado rápido; al punto se oyeron una serie de detonaciones, viendo que se trataban de Carroñeros, por lo que Hermione actuó todo lo rápido que pudo. Apuntó su varita a Harry, lanzándole un rápido e ininteligible embrujo, sacó la bola de su bolso y exclamó.

-¡Regresa!

Al punto notó cómo la bola le recogía y él se dejó hacer, confiando en el instinto de Hermione. Y, a partir de ahí, no supo mucho más al guardarla en el bolso junto con todo lo demás.

* * *

Los siguientes minutos pasaron lenta e inexorablemente, reshiram trataba de escuchar algo desde el otro lado, pero debían de estar llevándolos algún lado ya que apenas se escuchaban gritos o hechizos. En un momento dado las cosas se comenzaron a concretar en cuanto comenzó a oír varios murmullos apagados, pero al cabo de unos breves minutos comenzó entonces a oír agudos chillidos de puro dolor que se extendían hacia todos los rincones y sonaban demasiado cerca. Al principio no supo muy bien quién y por qué estaba gritando, sin embargo en cuanto agudizó el oído oyó una voz terriblemente familiar aullar con fuerza.

-¿¡Dónde está, sangre sucia?! ¡Dímelo, ahora!

-¡No lo sé, no sé nada, por favor, por favor!

-¡Mientes! ¡Crucio!

De nuevo el chillido volvió a resonar con fuerza, comprendiendo entonces de quién se trataba y notando cómo una inmensa furia comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Con cada aullido de dolor de Hermione algo en su interior se rasgaba como una tela mal cosida, al tiempo que sus normalmente ojos claros comenzaban a llamear en consecuencia y su fuego interior adquiría más y más temperatura conforme los segundos pasaban. La última vez que estuvo así de furioso, Teselia acabó reducida a cenizas producto de su propio cansancio al ser usado una y otra vez por los humanos en guerras sin sentido. Y esta vez, no iba a ser menos. Juró en su momento proteger a Hermione con su vida si fuera necesario. Y fuera quien fuera el que la estuviera haciendo semejante daño, lo iba a pagar muy caro. Por lo que, sin dudarlo más, forzó la bola por dentro y salió de ella.

En cuanto estuvo fuera pudo ver dónde se encontraban; era el salón de una mansión de lo más lujosa y suntuosamente decorada, varios mortífagos se encontraban rodeando a alguien tirado en el suelo, vio a Bellatrix junto a ese alguien, además de a Draco Malfoy y, a todas luces, sus padres junto a él. Su abrupta entrada cogió por sorpresa a todos los presentes, y fue entonces cuando reshiram vio que, quien estaba tirada en el suelo con un gesto de dolor infinito en su rostro, era Hermione. Verla en tan deplorable estado fue suficiente para él, dejando escapar la incipiente ira y dominándole por completo. Dejó entonces escapar el mayor aullido de toda su vida, al tiempo que sus ojos se volvían rojos, su cola se encendía como un alto horno y un aura rojiza envolvía todo su cuerpo. Habló entonces con la voz amplificada por efecto de la furia, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes.

-¿Cómo os atrevéis? ¿¡Cómo os atrevéis?! ¡Escoria inmunda que ensucia a la verdad y a todos los que creen en ella, lamentaréis lo que habéis hecho!

Y, acto seguido, soltó un súbito lanzallamas que peinó todo el lugar y comenzó a abrasar todo lo que tocaba; un par de mortífagos y varios Carroñeros no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos y recibieron el impacto, ardiendo como una tea hasta desaparecer. Tanto Bellatrix como los Malfoy vieron esto aterrorizados, y en ese momento salieron del sótano Harry y Ron cargando con un señor mayor, otro extremadamente bajito, un chico y una chica de su edad, junto con además Dobby, el cual miró a sus antiguos amos con desprecio.

-¡Malos magos que tratan de hacer daño a Harry Potter, recibirán su merecido!

Acto seguido se desapareció, para luego reaparecer junto a Hermione y llevarla con los demás; reshiram siguió atacando sin ton ni son con sólo un objetivo en mente: castigar con toda su furia a los que se habían atrevido a hacer daño a Hermione.

Mientras el dragón lo consumía todo a su paso, Harry aprovechó para atacar a los Malfoy que los amenazaban, desarmando a Draco y reuniéndose con los demás; Dobby cogió a todos y chascó sus dedos, desapareciendo de improviso. Por su parte reshiram seguía consumiendo todo cuanto tocaba, su cuerpo ardía con la intensidad de mil soles y todo el salón acabó envuelto en llamas en cuestión de pocos minutos.

-¡Tenemos que irnos, Lucius, vamos, vamos!-chilló Narcissa, asiendo a Draco del brazo.

Los tres junto con Bellatrix, el resto de mortífagos y Carroñeros que quedaban salieron escopeteados hacia la salida, al tiempo que el fuego se comenzaba a extender por toda la mansión a una velocidad endiablada. Los lanzallamas habían adquirido una potencia espantosa que lograba derretir hasta la piedra, atravesando los pisos y quemándolo todo hasta que no quedaba nada.

En un momento dado reshiram se envolvió en un aura llameante, para luego alzar el vuelo atravesando todos los pisos hasta salir por el techo; para entonces casi toda la mansión estaba envuelta en llamas, sin embargo el dragón aún no había terminado. A una velocidad apabullante cargó en su boca una gigantesca llama fusión, lanzándola rápidamente; al segundo siguiente, lanzó entonces una intensa llama azul que dio impulso a la llama fusión, la cual adquirió mayor velocidad y potencia hasta alcanzar la mansión. Al segundo siguiente hubo entonces una abrupta y enorme explosión de fuego y cenizas que arrasó por completo el lugar y sus alrededores.

Desde la verja, y completamente aterrorizados, los Malfoy vieron cómo su hogar era consumido por las llamas, Lucius cayó de rodillas al suelo mirando impotente cómo ardía todo. En ese momento reshiram lanzó un gran aullido hacia ellos, para acto seguido activar su cola y alejarse de allí a una velocidad de vértigo.

Para entonces el mortífago no pudo más y dejó escapar un aullido de pura rabia que apenas se podía comparar a la ira que aún habitaba en el corazón de reshiram, el cual partía en busca de Hermione y deseando que estuviera bien. Nada más importaba en esos momentos. Y, dejándose guiar por su instinto, rastreó su verdad para encontrarla allí donde estuviera.

* * *

El viaje le llevó atravesando gran parte del país hasta la costa sur de Cornualles, donde podía notar la verdad de Hermione cada vez más y más cerca. No le importaba si alguien le había visto, sólo le importaba encontrar a la chica sana y salva para calmar su agitado corazón, que seguía bullendo con rabia aun a pesar de todo lo que soltó estando en la mansión Malfoy.

Siguió volando bordeando la costa hasta llegar a un acantilado donde vio a varias personas cerca del borde, se acercó a ver y vio entonces de que se trataba de Harry, en compañía de Bill y Fleur. Aterrizó justo al lado de ellos, mirándoles con gesto imperante y muy nervioso.

-¿Dónde está? ¿¡Dónde está?!

-¡Tranquilo, reshiram, está bien, se encuentra descansando, ha recibido muchos crucios, debe descansar!-le explicó Bill rápidamente.

-¡Dejadme verla, por favor, necesito verla!

-¡Al otro lado de la casa, _pog_ la ventana del lado _degecho_!-indicó Fleur.

-¿Casa? ¿Cuál casa? ¡No veo ninguna casa!

-¡El Refugio se encuentra situado en el acantilado al sur de Tinworth en la costa sur de Cornualles, Inglaterra!-anunció Harry.

Al principio no vio nada, pero entonces una casa se materializó justo enfrente de él; se movió deprisa siguiendo las indicaciones de Fleur y asomando la cabeza por la ventana. Y entonces la vio.

Se encontraba tumbada en una cama justo delante de la ventana y al lado de la puerta, profundamente dormida y con algunos arañazos en la cara. Dañada, pero viva. Ron estaba con ella cogiéndola de la mano, y al verle le saludó mediante un rápido gesto con su cabeza. Reshiram dejó escapar un suspiro de puro alivio, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. En cuanto los abrió éstos volvieron a tener su color azul eléctrico habitual, al tiempo que la furia en su corazón se disipaba y su cuerpo se enfriaba hasta alcanzar temperaturas estables.

En ese momento Harry se puso a su lado, comentando de seguido.

-Si no hubiera sido por ti hubiera sido imposible llegar a ella a tiempo. Ron estaba que se subía por las paredes, parecía que iba a matar a alguien. Provocaste la suficiente distracción como para que Dobby nos pudiera sacar a todos de allí sanos y salvos.

-Un placer ayudar a Harry Potter, señor-comentó en ese momento el elfo doméstico, apareciendo justo a su lado.

-Te debo unas cuantas ya, tengo que ver cómo pagártelas…

-Harry Potter no me debe nada, señor, su gratitud es suficiente para Dobby.

Ante eso el chico esbozó una gran sonrisa, en ese momento reshiram aprovechó para añadir.

-Castigué con fuego e ira a aquellos que tuvieron la osadía de hacerla daño. No queda nada ya.

-¿En serio? ¿Destruiste la mansión Malfoy?-inquirió Harry, anonadado.

-Hasta sus mismísimos cimientos.

Tanto Dobby como el chico se mostraron ciertamente alucinados por tan tranquila declaración, aunque el elfo doméstico comentó al respecto.

-A Dobby nunca le gustó ese lugar, a decir verdad, Dobby se alegra de que ya no exista.

-Sí, y menos mal… por ahora vamos descansar, ha sido un día muy largo. Tú también deberías hacerlo, reshiram.

-Sí, después de ese despliegue de fuerza estoy un tanto fatigado…-asintió el dragón.

Aunque las cosas se habían calmado, la guerra aún no había terminado. Debían de estar preparados para el siguiente movimiento. Y eso reshiram lo sabía mejor que nadie.

* * *

¡Y retomamos por fin las aventuras de reshiram, ya con miras a acabar! Yo creo que con dos o tres capítulos más este crossover estará terminado, así que a partir de aquí le daré caña para terminarlo y así pasar al siguiente, pero ya os contaré más adelante los planes para con esta historia en general. Ahora hablemos del capítulo.

Al principio empecé bastante bien, ya que tocaba la explicación de lo sucedido en el anterior capítulo, pero entonces me topé con cierto dilema a la hora de contar los acontecimientos y me estanqué, lo que me llevó a volver a Piedras Talladas, cosa que me ha venido de lujo, puesto que tras el tute que le he metido he podido por fin terminar este capítulo. En un principio quería cubrir algunos acontecimientos que sucedían en navidad, como la visita a Godric's Hollow, pero al final vi que tampoco iba a aportar mucho a lo que ya sabemos y decidí entonces hacer un corte temporal, funcionando a la perfección y enfocándome en las escenas que sí me interesaban. El regreso de Ron era mandatorio de por sí, complementando la visita a la casa de los Lovegood con algo de acción, para luego pasar al plato fuerte en la mansión de los Malfoy. Decir tiene que tenía unas ganas inmensas de escribir esa escena, y lo podréis haber notado leyéndola, poniendo un particular énfasis en reshiram y sus emociones, que son los que hacen que se desencadenen los acontecimientos y cambiando un poco el canon. En un principio no tenía intención de cambiar nada que fuera sumamente relevante, pero después de pensarlo bien, y teniendo en cuenta que ésa es de las muertes más innecesarias de este libro, opté por salvarle la vida al pobre Dobby. Porque si lo pensáis, pues bueno, la de Remus y Tonks podría tener un pase porque estuvieron en la batalla final y se expusieron al peligro, pero es que la de Dobby no tiene razón de ser realmente salvo porque a Jotacá le apetecía matar a alguien en ese momento. Así que, ni corto ni perezoso, y dado que la presencia de reshiram echo una furia bien lo justifica, Dobby vive en este crossover. De nada.

Y nada más de momento, esperad el siguiente más pronto que tarde, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 **El precio de la verdad**

-¿En serio destruiste la mansión Malfoy sólo por verme herida?

-Hombre, por supuesto ¿qué querías? ¿Que bailara? Te habían hecho daño y no lo podía tolerar, me invadió la ira y descargué todo lo que tenía… y lo volvería a hacer, eso por descontado.

-Haces demasiado por mí, reshiram…

-No lo suficiente, ni siquiera pude evitar que te hicieran daño…

Los siguientes días los usaron principalmente para que Hermione se recuperara y descansar, pero también estuvieron haciendo planes; aunque la información del señor Lovegood acerca de las reliquias de la muerte era interesante no pasaba de ser una simple fábula, como la tildó Hermione en su momento, sin embargo a Harry le llamó poderosamente la atención, preguntándose si Voldemort sabría algo al respecto. Aun así lo dejaron estar y se centraron en lo más importante.

-Agh, sé que no voy a poder hacer que cambies de opinión, así que lo dejaré estar…-murmuró Hermione, derrotada.

-Cuando quieras lo retomamos.

-Serás bobo…

Ante eso el dragón se rió tontamente, aunque en ese momento Bill llegó comentando.

-Parece ser que Griphook ya está dispuesto a hablar, Harry ha ido a su habitación, por si queréis ir también. Bueno, tú puedes asomarte, reshiram…

-Vale… al otro lado ¿no?

-Sí.

El dragón no tuvo inconveniente en moverse un poco, asomando su cabeza por la ventana de la habitación del duende, el cual miraba a Harry con expresión dura e inflexible.

-Ésa es mi oferta, Harry Potter, o la tomas o la dejas.

-Lo siento pero no podemos negociar con la espada, la necesitamos.

-Pues entonces no hay trato.

Ante eso reshiram frunció el ceño, extrañado por esas palabras, al tiempo que inquiría.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que quiera luchar tanto por la espada?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Esa espada pertenece a los duendes desde el mismo momento en que fue forjada, Ragnuk I fue el hacedor de esa legendaria y única pieza que Godric Gryffindor le arrebató impunemente!

-¡Eso no es verdad, Godric Gryffindor encargó la espada, es de las pocas cosas que recuerdo de las clases de historia de la magia!-exclamó Ron.

-¡Mentira, sucias mentiras, la típica arrogancia maga opacándolo todo!

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, reshiram decidió intervenir inquiriendo.

-¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a luchar por ese ideal?

La pregunta pareció confundir por un momento a Griphook, el cual le espetó de improviso.

-¿Ideal? ¡Es la verdad!

-No, es tu verdad, pero no es la verdad. ¿Cómo se busca la verdad, chicos?

-Con humildad-respondieron los tres al unísono.

-Exacto. Ellos entienden esto, pero tú te pones a la defensiva y cargas contra todo luchando por tu verdad, convirtiéndose así en un ideal. La verdad sólo es revelada ante aquellos que la buscan con ahínco pero con humildad, sin embargo tú antepones tus intereses y soberbia a una verdad idealizada. Por muchos argumentos que esgrimas, jamás te acercarás así a la verdad.

El duende se quedó de una pieza, sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer a continuación; por un momento parecía que se lo estaba pensando mejor, sin embargo tras unos breves segundos de cavilo masculló.

-¡No estoy dispuesto a dejar escapar la oportunidad de recuperar una pieza tan importante por un montón de palabrería insustancial!

-Ya veo, entonces jamás podremos entendernos, y zekrom no está aquí para aclarar tus dudas. Pero déjame decirte una cosa. Alegas que los magos son arrogantes, pero pasas por alto tus propias debilidades en tu propio beneficio. Si eso no es arrogante, entonces no sé qué pueden ser los magos.

Ante eso Griphook rechinó los dientes, mirando a reshiram con mucha rabia e incapaz de decir algo al respecto, al tiempo que éste le devolvía la mirada con gesto contrariado pero tranquilo. Ante esa situación Harry llamó a la paz y se apartaron para hablar entre los cuatro.

-Está claro que no va a ceder ante nada si no le damos lo que quiere. Y necesitamos entrar en esa cámara, si tan nerviosa estaba Bellatrix es por algo.

-No deberías ceder así sin más ante las pretensiones de un ideal tan vano y burdo como ese, la verdad es más importante que todo eso-murmuró reshiram con gesto queda.

-Lo sé, pero no tenemos otra alternativa, siempre podemos acordar un intercambio no definido, le decimos que le entregamos la espada pero no cuándo.

-Dudo mucho que caiga ante un truco tan simple…-opinó Hermione, contrariada.

-Ya, pero es lo único que tenemos. Vamos a tener que improvisar…

-Ten cuidado, Harry, lucha con todas sus fuerzas por su ideal, no es de fiar, no me gusta nada-insistió reshiram, seriamente.

-Sí, está claro que no vamos a poder confiar plenamente en él, pero como ya he dicho, no tenemos otra alternativa.

Ante esa situación no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar las condiciones del duende, obteniendo así su ayuda para entrar en Gringotts. Todo dependía de ese golpe. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera en esa cámara, tenía altas probabilidades de ser un horrocrux. Y no podían ignorarlo como tal.

* * *

-¿¡Qué hacemos, qué hacemos?!

-¡Vienen guardias en manada, va a ser imposible salir de aquí de frente!

-¡En ese caso saldremos volando!

-¿¡A qué te…?! Oh, claro…

Sin más tardar Hermione sacó la bola, al tiempo que la lanzaba y exclamaba.

-¡Ábrenos camino, reshiram!

Tras un destello, el aludido hizo acto de presencia y lanzó entonces una súbita llama azul hacia delante que mantuvo a raya a los guardias de Gringotts, dándoles tiempo así a abordar su grupa.

-¡Vámonos, rápido!-azuzó Hermione.

-¡Sujetaos!

Reshiram aleteó rápidamente y echó a volar a ras del suelo, encendiendo su cola y embistiendo así al resto de guardias y duendes que habían llegado en tropel para detenerlos. Griphook les había abandonado, para la ninguna sorpresa de los presentes, por lo que se las tenían que apañar solos.

Tras ese maniobra ofensiva el dragón corrigió el rumbo y comenzó a subir hacia arriba sorteando los rieles y los hechizos de varios guardias que trataban de detenerlos desde varios puntos de acceso. Desde la grupa, los tres se defendieron también lanzando varios hechizos, sin embargo en un momento dado les pareció oír un rugido apagado no muy lejos de donde estaban.

-¿¡Qué demonios ha sido eso?!-masculló Ron, extrañado.

-Ha sonado como… un rugido-apuntó Harry, nervioso.

-Es que ha sido un rugido… hay algo grande aquí abajo-anunció reshiram con voz queda.

Miraron hacia la derecha y entonces lo vieron. Un dragón de escamas blanquecinas y paupérrimo aspecto se encontraba encadenado a varias columnas de piedra, lanzando lastimeros y roncos aullidos. Alucinado por lo que veía, Ron masculló.

-¡Joder, un ironbelly ucraniano!

Por su parte reshiram se quedó en shock por lo que veía. Y no era para menos, ya que era la primera vez que veía un dragón de ese mundo. No se parecía en nada a los dragones que él conocía, sin embargo su sólo aspecto le resultaba vagamente familiar, ya que al fin y al cabo era un dragón como él. Y verle en ese estado le llenó de ira y temor a partes iguales.

Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, dando a entender que era sometido a todo tipo de abusos, y sus ojos eran de un color blanco lechoso, evidenciando un avanzado estado de ceguera. Reshiram no pudo evitarlo y se dirigió a él directamente.

-Por todos los cielos ¿qué te han hecho?

Aun a pesar de su intento por comunicarse con él, el ironbelly ucraniano no pareció entenderle, sin embargo llegó a emitir unos secos y débiles gruñidos que, aunque no logró comprender como tal lo que le estaba diciendo, le permitió escuchar su corazón de dragón. Y éste latía débilmente, signo inequívoco de que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Los ojos de reshiram se anegaron, horrorizado por la situación que se abría ante él.

-¿¡Qué haces, reshiram?! ¡Tenemos que irnos, venga!-le apremió Hermione.

-¡No sin él!-exclamó entonces el dragón blanco.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Es una locura, nos atraparán a todos!

-¡No lo entiendes, está sufriendo, ha sufrido lo indecible, no puedo dejarle ahí a merced de esta gente! ¡Por favor!-masculló entonces el dragón, mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada y pudo ver la desesperación y la empatía en su rostro, emocionando también a la muchacha y comprendiéndolo al instante. Hasta ahora reshiram había hecho muchas cosas por ella, pero la chica apenas le había dado nada en ese sentido. Por lo que, sin dudarlo más, murmuró.

-Vale, acércame a él, voy a soltarlo.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Estáis locos, los dos!-musitó Ron.

-¡Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Ron!-añadió Harry, sujetando la copa de Hufflepuff.

Sin embargo tanto Hermione como reshiram ignoraron sus comentarios, en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Hermione apuntó a las cadenas que le aprisionaban y exclamó.

-¡Relashio!

Los remaches entonces soltaron, liberando así al dragón, el cual sintió cómo las cadenas caían. Aun a pesar de que no le entendía, reshiram exclamó.

-¡Eres libre ahora, sígueme y saldremos juntos de aquí!

El ironbelly soltó un leve rugido, incluso le pareció ver que asentía levemente con la cabeza, y tras eso los dos echaron a volar hacia la luz que se colaba desde lo más alto del acceso al exterior. Al principio al viejo dragón le costó un poco volver a volar, ya que sus alas estaban algo agarrotadas, pero en cuanto las agitó un poco recuperó la movilidad enseguida y alcanzó el ritmo de reshiram sin mucha dificultad.

El ascenso fue rápido, paliando rápidamente los varios kilómetros de distancia y llegando al acceso en cuestión de minutos. Reshiram preparó un pulso dragón para ensancharlo y poder pasar tanto él como el ironbelly, soltándolo un poco antes de llegar. El impacto fue tremendo y reventó el ascensor, reshiram fue el primero en salir y, nada más hacerlo, peinó el recibidor del banco con un rápido lanzallamas, alejando tanto a duendes como al resto de guardias que allí había. El ironbelly fue el siguiente en cruzar, al verlo algunos guardias reaccionaron.

-¡El dragón, es el dragón!

-¡Reducidlo, vamos, vamos!

-¡Los cachivaches, coged los cachivaches!

Ante eso reshiram esbozó una furiosa mirada, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban y cogía con psíquico a todos los guardias sin excepción, arrejuntándolos como una bola de papel y estampándolos contra una pared con inusitada fuerza.

-¡Reshiram, no, entiendo que estés indignado, pero hacerles daño no es la solución!-exclamó Hermione, tratando de calmarlo.

Las palabras de la chica parecieron tener cierto efecto en él, calmándole un poco, pero antes tenían que salir de allí y estaban muy cerca. Miró hacia arriba y vio entonces la cúpula, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Vale, agarraos, vamos a salir por arriba!

Al segundo siguiente se envolvió entonces en un aura llameante, al tiempo que se lanzaba encendiendo su cola y destrozando la cúpula al pasar. El ironbelly le siguió de cerca y, una vez fuera, los dos echaron a volar sobre el centro de Londres. A esas alturas que les vieran ya era lo de menos, habían salido, y ya sólo quedaba alejarse de allí lo antes posible.

-¿Hacia dónde?

-¡Al norte, lo más al norte posible!-exclamó Harry.

Sin perder más tiempo echaron a volar lo más rápido posible, alejándose así de Londres y del peligro.

El vuelo duró varias horas, alcanzando las semi áridas y extensas campiñas escocesas del sur para bien entrada la tarde. En un momento dado el ironbelly ucraniano dejó escapar un ahogado gruñido que alertó a reshiram, el cual anunció.

-¡Debemos parar, aterrizo ya!

-¡Vale!

Alcanzaron entonces un extenso lago, donde el ironbelly aterrizó con torpeza y dándose un buen golpe contra el suelo; reshiram, tras apearse los chicos de él, se acercó a él, le ayudó a enderezarse y alcanzar la orilla, donde estuvo bebiendo agua durante unos largos minutos.

Tras eso ambos dragones se miraron fijamente, diciéndoselo todo en nada y a pesar de que el ironbelly apenas podía ver. Finalmente, y tras compartir varios gruñidos ininteligibles para ambos, el viejo dragón se marchó volando y se perdió tras las montañas más cercanas.

Reshiram se reunió con los demás justo después. Lleno de curiosidad, Ron inquirió.

-¿A dónde ha ido?

-A morir en paz-anunció reshiram con semblante apagado.

Ese anuncio cogió por sorpresa a los tres, aunque en ese momento Hermione preguntó.

-Reshiram ¿estás bien?

El aludido tardó un poco en responder, dejando a la vista sus ojos vidriosos y, entonces, habló.

-No podía entenderle, al menos lingüísticamente, no hablábamos el mismo idioma, por así decirlo. Pero nuestros corazones de dragón sí conectaron. Supe entonces todo lo que había sufrido… y quise aliviar aunque sólo fuera un poco su dolor. Era muy viejo, y había sido sometido a todo tipo de vejaciones. No podía dejarle ahí, enterrado en vida. Por lo que hice lo que cualquier otro dragón hubiera hecho.

-Le salvaste, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, eso te honra mucho, reshiram…-le animó la chica.

-Sí, desde luego, teníamos prisa y aun así te detuviste a socorrerle… es encomiable-asintió Harry.

-Ningún otro dragón de aquí hubiera hecho lo mismo, y mucho menos una persona… bueno, tal vez Hagrid-añadió Ron.

Ante eso los tres dejaron escapar una risita, sintiéndose entonces mucho mejor.

-Muy agudo, Ron…

-Sí, bueno, ha sido sencillo...

Sin embargo en ese momento Hermione miró a reshiram y vio que estaba llorando, comprendiéndolo un poco mejor y consolándole rápidamente.

-Tranquilo, al menos morirá siendo libre…

-Lo sé… pero no puedo evitar pensar… verme reflejado en él… una vez me tuvieron así hace mucho tiempo, no a ese nivel, pero sé lo que es que te usen y yo… yo…

El dragón no pudo continuar y hundió su hocico en el hombro de la chica, que le siguió consolando tranquilamente. Tanto Ron como Harry se quedaron apartados, esperando, sin embargo en ese mismo instante el chico se tambaleó, comenzando a ver cosas. Hermione y reshiram vieron esto, centrándose en él, y en cuanto todo pasó el chico anunció apremiante.

-Lo sabe… lo sabe todo… uno está en Hogwarts.

-¿¡Qué?!

-Sí, está cabreadísimo, y también asustado, no parece que se haya dado cuenta que ha conectado conmigo… tenemos que volver, ya.

-Vale, pero no podemos hacerlo directamente, llamaríamos demasiado la atención…-murmuró Ron.

-En ese caso nos acercaremos… Hogsmeade será un buen lugar, la casa de los gritos, nadie vive allí-sugirió Hermione.

-Bien pensado… ¿estás mejor, reshiram?-inquirió Harry al ver cómo le miraba.

-Sí, perdonad por lo de antes, es sólo que…

-No pasa nada, tranquilo.

-Nunca antes había estado tan sensible, a decir verdad… pero ahora no es momento para eso. Siento que se acerca el momento de defender con uñas y dientes todo en lo que creemos y por lo que luchamos. Albus me confió la tarea de proteger el colegio cuando llegara el momento, y pienso cumplirlo cueste lo que cueste. Y, de paso, protegerte a ti también-añadió el dragón contundentemente, mirando a Hermione.

-Reshiram, ya sabes que eso…

-Sé lo que me vas a decir y no, bastante duro fue para mí dejar que te hicieran daño así sin más. Si veo que te expones demasiado al peligro, iré a socorrerte y punto.

-Está bien, está bien…-murmuró ella, sin poder hacer ni decir nada más al respecto.

Una vez todo hablado se pusieron en camino a no más tardar. Tenían que llegar lo antes posible a Hogwarts. Y el tiempo jugaba en su contra en ese momento.

* * *

-Han descubierto nuestro secreto, Nagini… eso nos hace vulnerables. Vas a tener que quedarte conmigo a partir de ahora…

Eso era lo que decía Voldemort, pero el resto de sus seguidores tan solo oían sonidos silbantes y entrecortados saliendo de sus finos y blancos labios. Lucius estaba allí con su familia, visiblemente intimidado y muy nervioso, llegando a botar ligeramente cuando su señor se acercó a él.

-Lucius… espero que tu casa siga estando disponible para…

-Mi señor, me temo que nuestra base ha sido destruida…-masculló el mortífago a trompicones.

Voldemort se quedó de una pieza, incapaz de procesar el hecho en sí, pero al cabo de unos pocos segundos siseó fríamente.

-¿Cómo?

-El… el dragón… el maldito dragón blanco de Hogwarts… la destruyó por completo…

-Ah, sí, el dragón… me han hablado mucho de él y de cómo ha obstaculizado nuestros planes más de una vez… pero no temas, Lucius, ya he pensado en algo al respecto. Dime una cosa ¿sabes que hace falta para matar a un dragón?

Ante esa pregunta el aludido no supo muy bien qué responder, sin embargo Voldemort conservó la calma, murmurando de seguido.

-Es más sencillo de lo que parece. Para matar un dragón… necesitas a otro dragón.

Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron de par en par, mascullando de seguido.

-Mi señor, acaso no pretenderá…

-No pretendo, Lucius. Te lo ordeno. Estás ya muy perjudicado de por sí, si quieres volver a ganarte mi favor… harás esto para mí. Contarás con ayuda, por supuesto, ya que no puedes hacerlo sólo, pero la misión será enteramente tuya. No me falles ahora, Lucius… o me pensaré mejor tu posición.

-Sí, mi señor…-musitó el aludido, sin salida.

En ese momento era cuando más se preguntaba si hizo bien en su día unirse a la causa de Voldemort. Y cada vez tenía más dudas al respecto.

* * *

¡Y seguimos! ¡Estamos muy cerca ya, dos capítulos más y termina la cosa! Y es que no hay mucho más que ver salvo la batalla final, en la que reshiram participará y tendrá un rival a su altura, ya veréis, ya... He aprovechado el golpe en Gringotts para añadir el dragón que tienen allí metido, que me dio una pena tremenda cuando lo vi en la película, y supe entonces que tenía que hacer algo especial con él, sirviéndome sobre todo para ver otra faceta de reshiram nunca antes vista. Y es que los dragones, provengan de donde provengan, no dejan de ser eso, dragones. Y entre ellos se entienden aunque sólo sea con gestos y miradas, puesto que poseen el mismo corazón.

Pero bueno, ya para el siguiente se concretará todo e igual lo termino de seguido, así que con un capítulo más finiquitaré por fin este crossover. Comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

 **La batalla final por la verdad**

-¡Me parece que aun a pesar de sus exhaustivas medidas de seguridad, señor director, siguen habiendo brechas!

Nada más decir esas palabras las puertas se abrieron, entrando en el gran comedor lo que quedaba de la Orden del Fénix. Hermione lanzó la bola hacia arriba y reshiram salió de ésta, lanzando un retador aullido. Tanto Alecto como Amycus Carrow alzaron sus varitas para atacarle, pero el dragón fue más rápido y, tras sostenerles con psíquico, los zarandeó de una pared a otra, dándoles varios golpes, hasta dejarlos caer al suelo totalmente inconscientes. Snape se puso en guardia sin perder en ningún momento su pose tranquila.

-¡Cuénteles, venga, cuénteles cómo le miró a los ojos antes de matarle para luego ocupar su lugar!-le espetó Harry, furioso.

Sin decir nada Snape hizo amago de ir a atacar, reshiram se movió, pero en ese momento McGonagall intervino y se enfrentó a él. El duelo fue muy rápido, Snape no hizo más que defenderse y, en cuanto vio una oportunidad, huyó por la cristalera trasera al sonoro grito de _¡Cobarde!_ por parte de la profesora.

El júbilo posterior duró sus buenos minutos, pero entonces todo el mundo notó una súbita pesadez invadiendo sus mentes, al tiempo que la luz se atenuaba de golpe; algunos alumnos y alumnas de primero comenzaron a chillar despavoridos, y los más mayores se sujetaban las cabezas como si les fueran a estallar.

Por su parte reshiram sentía cómo una fuerza primaria se echaba sobre su mente, siendo capaz de leerlo todo, tanto sus pensamientos como sus recuerdos, desde los más recientes hasta los más lejanos en el tiempo. Vio a la antigua Teselia siendo pasto de sus propias llamas, y un gesto lleno de pesar inundó su rostro. Fue entonces cuando una voz oscura y siseante comenzó a resonar desde los recovecos más profundos de su mente, al tiempo que ésta musitaba.

-Sé que quieres luchar, dragón, consideras que le debes lealtad a la escuela y a la sangre sucia de Granger… pero no tiene por qué ser así. No deseo ningún mal para el colegio ni para los magos puros que habitan en él, y estoy dispuesto a pasar por alto todas tus afrentas hasta el momento si no despliegas tu fuerza contra mí. Sé sensato, dragón, y nadie saldrá herido. Entrégame a Harry Potter y no os haré ningún daño, dejaré la escuela intacta. Tienes una hora.

Tras eso el ambiente volvió a la normalidad, pero para entonces reshiram bullía de rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a proponerle algo así? Él jamás traicionaría a la verdad de esa forma, ni ahora ni nunca. Hogwarts y Hermione eran sagrados para él, el colegio le acogió desde el primer momento y fue su hogar durante mucho tiempo, y Hermione demostró ser una heroína digna y con la que más y mejor conectó, a un nivel incluso particularmente personal. Lo que ese monstruo le proponía era inconcebible. Y, como tal, sentía que debía responderle personalmente.

Tras eso el colegio comenzó a moverse, los alumnos de cursos inferiores fueron llevados a un lugar seguro y el resto se quedaron a luchar excepto los alumnos de Slytherin. Los profesores organizaron las defensas rápidamente, alzando una amplia cúpula de protección sobre todo el colegio y convocando a un pequeño ejército de soldados de piedra para que protegieran la entrada principal.

-Bien ¿cómo haremos para organizar la defensa?-inquirió reshiram, dirigiéndose a Harry.

-Yo me encargaré de localizar el horrocrux, tú protege el colegio de cualquier cosa que se acerque.

-Se nos ha ocurrido algo… bueno, en realidad fue idea de Ron, es increíble, ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza…-admitió en ese momento Hermione.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Aunque ya no tenemos la espada para destruir horrocruxes todavía tenemos algo: colmillos de basilisco. Podemos bajar a la cámara, coger unos cuantos y usarlos cuando llegue el momento-explicó el pelirrojo rápidamente.

Harry se quedó como si le hubieran golpeado con un bate, mascullando de seguido.

-Pues claro, brillante, ya ni me acordaba de que sigue allí…

-¿¡Verdad?! ¡Y, no, reshiram, no me expondré a nada, tranquilo, si me pasara algo te pego un grito!-añadió Hermione rápidamente.

-Me vale, cubriré todos los frentes como pueda, pero si acabas en peligro mi prioridad serás tú-añadió el dragón, contundente.

-Vale, pongámonos en marcha.

Tras esa rápida organización, reshiram echó a volar y observó cómo la cúpula protectora se terminaba de cerrar sobre todo el colegio y sus colindancias más cercanas; lo único que quedó desprotegido fueron los jardines exteriores y el campo de quidditch, pero dado que no había nadie allí no supondría ningún problema. Alzó el vuelo hasta alcanzar lo más alto de la torre de astronomía y observó las colindancias, llegando entonces a verlos.

Un buen montón de mortífagos comandados por el propio Voldemort esperaban en una colina cercana, al lado de uno de los bordes de la cúpula; esbozando entonces un gesto furioso, echó a volar rápidamente hacia allí hasta que finalmente alcanzó el lugar, mirando a Voldemort fijamente. Su sola presencia intimidaba bastante, su pálida y apenas humana figura contrastaba ampliamente con la de cualquier otra persona, y esbozaba en todo momento una fina y fría sonrisa. Al verlo no se inmutó, mirándole con sus ojillos rojizos y llegando a murmurar.

-Ah… el dragón de Hogwarts… el peso pesado de la escuela, su benévolo protector…

Ante eso reshiram no dijo nada, sin quitarle la vista de encima y analizándole concienzudamente. Por su parte, el señor oscuro retomó su discurso.

-Me han hablado mucho de ti, dragón. No eres como los demás dragones, eso desde luego. Capaz de comunicarte mentalmente con las personas y… un libre pensador de lo más prosaico. Casi como yo…

-No me parezco a ti en nada. Yo lucho en pos de la verdad y ayudo a quien sea merecedor de ella y mis enseñanzas. Tú no eres más que un despiadado monstruo que la mancilla con tus viles mentiras y artimañas-le espetó entonces reshiram, con asco.

-Ah, sí, la verdad… ideales… me temo que tengo una mala noticia para ti, dragón. Nada de eso existe.

-¿¡Qué?!-masculló el dragón, como si le hubieran mentado a su madre.

-Así es, en realidad es muy sencillo. Verdad e ideales vienen motivados por deseos y esperanzas, sueños y realidades… pero yo no me ato a nada de eso porque estoy por encima de cualquiera de esos preceptos. Soy el mago más grande del mundo, el que más ha conseguido, el que más alto ha llegado, ni siquiera el temido Grindelwald ha conseguido hacerme sombra. Y ahora… ahora obtendré el lugar que merezco en la historia y el mundo. Pero antes debo acabar con mi mayor enemigo: Harry Potter. Y si tengo que quitarte del medio, así lo haré.

Para entonces la furia que reshiram sentía superaba a cualquier otra cosa, hasta la que llegó a sentir en la mansión Malfoy se quedaba corta en comparación. Aun así, y haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no estallar, le espetó.

-Te equivocas. Verdad e ideales están atados entre sí por un lazo inquebrantable, son un mismo ser, pero con diferente cuerpo y espíritu. Yo represento todo lo que la realidad tiene por dar, mientras que zekrom, mi homólogo, se ancla en los sueños y las esperanzas. Diferentes pero, al mismo tiempo, iguales. Todo lo que nos mueve a hacer, sentir, vivir… reunido en un solo concepto intrínseco. Hermione Granger lucha por un ideal que es, a la vez, su verdad. Y al hacerlo con humildad, alcanza la verdad. Pero tú sólo luchas por ti mismo. Y eso no es un ideal, ni tampoco una verdad. No es nada. Es basura. Veneno. Y no lo voy a tolerar.

Las palabras del dragón caldearon los ánimos entre los mortífagos, incluso Bellatrix, que estaba a su lado, hizo un amago de ir a por él. Sin embargo Voldemort no se inmutó, conservando en todo momento su fría sonrisa.

-Vacías y vanas palabras sin fundamento. Yo voy a ganar esta noche. Y seré eterno. Venceré a la muerte.

-No si yo puedo evitarlo. Lánzame a toda tu chusma si quieres, yo la abrasaré-musitó reshiram, furioso.

-Ah, pero no creas que vengo de vacío, dragón. He preparado algo especial para ti… algo a tu altura-anunció entonces Voldemort como quien no quiere la cosa.

El comentario alarmó a reshiram, pensando en una improbabilidad, pero en ese momento se oyó entonces un agudo rugido que hizo eco por todo el cañón hasta llegar hasta allí. Alzó la vista y, por un instante, musitó en lo más hondo de su ser.

-¿¡Zekrom?!

Por alguna extraña razón su figura le recordó a su homónimo, sin embargo era sólo por apariencia más que por otra cosa, aunque un aire sí que se le daba. Y es que un enorme dragón de escamas negras y ojos púrpuras se acercaba volando a toda velocidad hacia Hogwarts. Reshiram se quedó de una pieza, incapaz de procesar el hecho en sí.

-Pásalo bien, dragón, estoy seguro de que tendréis una conversación de lo más interesante. ¡Atacad!

A su señal, los mortífagos comenzaron a lanzar un buen montón de hechizos hacia la cúpula para tratar de romperla, rebotando casi todos. Sin embargo, el dragón negro se abalanzó sobre ella y la dio un sonoro golpe que la hizo tambalear. Por lo que tenía entendido los dragones de ese mundo son muy resistentes a la magia, pero con un par de golpes más bien dirigidos la destrozaría rápidamente. Y en el castillo necesitarían todo el tiempo posible.

Sin perder más tiempo reshiram se dirigió hacia él y trató de parlamentar aun a pesar de que no serviría de casi nada.

-¡Espera, cálmate, no quieres hacer esto, te están utilizando, no se lo permitas!

Sin embargo, y como bien pensó, no sirvió de nada, el dragón negro le rugió con furia y trató de alcanzarlo, pero la barrera le impedía llegar hasta él. Escuchó su corazón y no oyó más que ira y sed de sangre. Reshiram se estremeció, comprendiendo entonces que no sería una batalla como otra cualquiera. Era o su oponente o él. Y por descontado no dejaría que fuera él.

Sin embargo, en ese justo momento, oyó en su cabeza una voz que no conocía llamándolo imperiosamente.

-¡Reshiram!

Dado que la cúpula aguantaría un rato, decidió entonces ir al encuentro de esa persona, la cual se encontraba en una ventana del piso quinto viendo el panorama. En cuanto el dragón se acercó, vio que se trataba de un chico pelirrojo y alto con cicatrices en la cara.

-¡Acabo de verlo, eso es un hébrido negro, dios mío, no puedes dejar que se acerque al colegio!

-¡Sí, está furioso! Aunque me vas a permitir la pregunta ¿quién eres tú exactamente? Asumo que debes ser hermano de Ron…

-¡Sí, soy Charlie Weasley, estudio dragones, y ésa es una de las especies endémicas de Inglaterra más agresivas y territoriales de todas! ¡Si estuviera con mis compañeros podríamos hacerle frente, pero me temo que entre los mortífagos, los dementores, las acromántulas y todo lo demás va a ser imposible! ¡No puede acercarse al castillo, reshiram! ¡Tienes que alejarlo a toda costa!-musitó el chico, muy nervioso.

El dragón blanco comprendió entonces que Voldemort lo había hecho expresamente con tal de que no interfiriera en la batalla. Le había dado un rival a su altura, como él mismo le dijo. Y con algo así rondando el colegio, no podría centrarse en otra cosa.

-Maldita sea...

Fue a decir algo cuando, en ese momento, se escuchó a Voldemort aullar y, al segundo siguiente, la cúpula por completo acabó destruida en una explosión verdosa que la dejó hecha jirones anaranjados que se fueron disolviendo en el aire hasta desaparecer.

El hébrido negro, al ver el paso libre, rugió una vez más y echó a volar; por su parte reshiram encendió su cola y se abalanzó sobre él con todas sus fuerzas. La embestida fue tremenda, empujándole varios metros hacia atrás, pero el hébrido negro, lejos de amilanarse, preparó un lanzallamas en su panza para lanzárselo. Reshiram le imitó rápidamente y ambas columnas de fuego lucharon entre sí, despidiendo un calor abrasador, hasta que finalmente se apagaron, quedando ese intento de hacerse daño en nada.

El hébrido negro, al ver que con fuego no iba a poder hacer gran cosa, se abalanzó sobre él y trató de asestarle una dentellada con unas fauces más grandes que las suyas, pero reshiram se cubrió a tiempo con protección para, acto seguido, contraatacar con cuchillada. Sin embargo descubrió entonces que sus escamas eran más duras de lo esperado, sin poder hacerle gran cosa e incluso haciéndose un poco de daño en el proceso.

-¡Diablos, es muy duro!-pensó el dragón blanco, apurado.

Fue entonces cuando, en un visto y no visto, el hébrido negro se adelantó y le asestó una súbita cuchillada que le alcanzó por muy poco. Notó entonces un incipiente dolor en su frente, comenzando a sangrar y manchándose la cara. Otro escalofrío recorrió su lomo, recordando su posición. Y es que nunca antes había luchado a muerte de esa manera, las luchas en su mundo normalmente se realizaban de forma no letal hasta que el rival caía debilitado; entre algunas especies particularmente agresivas sí que se habían dado caso de luchas a muerte por la supremacía de un líder de manada, pero no era algo normal per se. Y, en ese caso, era su propia vida la que estaba en riesgo. No podía fallarle al colegio, ni a Hermione ni a los profesores y demás alumnos. Debía protegerlos a toda costa. O esa bestia los mataría a todos.

Optó entonces por otra técnica para tratar de hacerle daño, ya que por sí sólo no haría gran cosa; echó entonces a volar alrededor del castillo, el cual comenzaba a registrar daños palpables en su estructura. El puente de madera había reventado, el campo de quidditch había ardido por completo, muchas torrecillas habían sido arrancadas de cuajo, y balaustradas y otros elementos decorativos caían y escombraban pasillos y galerías interiores. A reshiram le dolió ver así al castillo que hasta ahora había sido su hogar, pero debía de centrarse en derrotar al hébrido negro lo antes posible.

Éste le fue persiguiendo en todo momento sin perderle de vista, llegando a golpearse de vez en cuando con algún que otro escombro que caía; reshiram vio esto y sonrió, pensando en que tal vez podría funcionar. Aunque era extraordinariamente fuerte y agresivo, no parecía tener tanto cerebro en comparación, lo cual le daba cierta ventaja a la hora de abordar la lucha. El dragón negro extendió el cuello y trató de alcanzarle con una dentellada, pero reshiram aceleró a tiempo con su cola y el fuego le quemó la cara y los ojos, cegándole en parte, lo que le hizo bajar el ritmo. Fue entonces cuando reshiram se dio la vuelta rápidamente, cogiéndole entonces de las alas con psíquico y deteniéndole en seco. Preparó entonces una llama fusión para lanzárselo a las alas, sin embargo el hébrido negro latigó su larga cola hacia arriba y logró golpearle de lleno con ella. Reshiram aulló de dolor y rompió su concentración, obligándole a soltarle y contraatacando ésta vez con sus fauces. Ésta vez no le dio tiempo a reshiram a cubrirse y le alcanzó.

Sus mandíbulas se cerraron en torno a su ala izquierda, aullando con inusitado dolor. Empezó entonces a sacudirle con fuerza y reshiram lanzó una llama azul contra él para hacer que le soltara, consiguiéndolo. Pero el daño a su ala estaba hecho y le impidió entonces volar, cayendo al suelo en los jardines interiores y cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. El golpe fue de impresión y le dejó un tanto mareado, el hébrido negro aprovechó la ocasión para inmovilizarle contra el suelo y tratar de darle otra dentellada, pero reshiram le rechazó con sucesivos pulsos dragones que parecieron ablandarle un poco, pero no demasiado. El dolor en su ala izquierda era atroz, así como en otras partes de su cuerpo, pero reshiram hizo todo lo posible por zafarse de él.

En ese justo momento Hermione regresó a su memoria y, por un instante, recordó vagamente esa técnica de dragón tan poderosa y, al mismo tiempo, tan difícil de dominar. Muy pocos dragones de su mundo en estado salvaje conseguían realizarla correctamente, y sólo los que estaban atados a un entrenador conseguían dominarla. Por su parte llegó a intentar aprenderla hace mucho tiempo, durante las guerras de Teselia, pero nunca logró dominarla del todo al no poseer un vínculo especialmente fuerte con ninguno de los héroes a los que guio, y la dejó estar sin volverlo a intentar por temor a lo que pudiera pasar. Sin embargo, en un momento como ese, y con la seguridad tanto de Hermione como la de todos los demás en peligro, supo entonces que debía volver a intentarlo. Por lo que, sin más demora, comenzó a concentrar energía en lo más profundo de su ser, reuniéndola poco a poco en su boca mientras se zarandeaba. El hébrido negro apenas se percató de lo que pasaba, puesto que estaba muy ocupado tratando de alcanzarle.

En cuanto la energía se concentró, notó entonces que debía liberarla y, en cuanto vio una oportunidad, la lanzó hacia arriba. Una esfera de energía brillante se alzó hacia la negrura de la noche hasta alcanzar cierto punto donde, al segundo siguiente, estalló y se convirtió en miles de proyectiles que cayeron hacia abajo en forma de llameantes cometas. Muchos cayeron a su alrededor, formando varios hoyos en los terrenos, mientras que otros lo hicieron directamente sobre el hébrido negro, que ni les vio venir. Varios le golpearon en su espada, uno en un ala y otro en la cabeza, dejándolo atolondrado por unos segundos en los que reshiram aprovechó para enderezarse, propinándole una fuerte patada en la mandíbula con sus patas. El dragón aulló con dolor y encolerizado, ya que al parecer llegó a morderse debido al golpe.

Por su parte reshiram terminó de ponerse en pie, lanzándole un súbito lanzallamas que, si bien no le hizo gran cosa, le otorgó tiempo suficiente para huir volando, haciendo un esfuerzo aun a pesar del dolor. Por su parte, el hébrido negro fue tras él, dirigiéndose los dos esta vez al lago y no muy lejos de la tumba de Dumbledore.

Ambos dragones, tambaleándose en el aire y con dificultades para volar, se enzarzaron entonces en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, intercambiándose golpes por doquier. Al ser más grande que él, reshiram tenía más margen de maniobra, pero los golpes del hébrido negro eran mucho más fuertes y contundentes, haciendo mucho más daño en comparación. El dragón blanco notaba cómo el cuerpo le pesaba cada vez más, muy adolorido y con multitud de heridas sangrantes. En cambio, el hébrido negro apenas tenía unos pocos rasguños en comparación, sin embargo reshiram todavía no había dicho su última palabra.

En cuanto el hébrido negro se cansó de atacar, reshiram fue el siguiente en contraatacar, inmovilizándole con psíquico y avasallándole a base de pulsos dragones que le trastocaron un poco más, rematando con otro cometa draco que peinó todo el lago y golpeó también al dragón. La superficie del agua se revolvió allí donde un cometa cayó, extendiendo las ondas hacia todas las direcciones.

Sin embargo esa brutal combinación de ataques dejó especialmente fatigado a reshiram, el cual sentía cómo sus fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear. El hébrido negro le rugió con fuerza y se abalanzó contra él, por su parte el dragón blanco se protegió a tiempo, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que los dos acabaron cayendo al agua con gran estrépito.

Una vez allí reshiram luchó por salir a la superficie, ya que apenas estaba acostumbrado a nadar debido a su combinación de tipos, pero antes de que pudiera salir del agua el hébrido negro le enganchó de improviso con sus fauces, mordiéndole el cuello. Ésta vez el dragón blanco dejó escapar un sonoro y lastimero aullido, doliéndole especialmente y notando cómo le iba debilitando cada vez más. Se zarandeó tratando de librarse de él, pero no le soltaba ni queriendo, dispuesto a todo y más con tal de matarle, notando cómo sus colmillos de hundían en la carne. Reshiram entrecerró los ojos, notándose cada vez más y más cansado, con muchas ganas de dormir.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, oyó una voz muy familiar en su cabeza que exclamaba.

-¡Reshiram!

El tono de la voz no era ningún llamado desesperado, sino un súbito aliento, un ánimo incesante que, por un instante, le hizo recuperar las fuerzas. Activó entonces su habilidad, turbollama, y su cola comenzó a arder con gran intensidad, al tiempo que el agua a su alrededor se calentaba y comenzaba a burbujear. El hébrido negro, muy poco acostumbrado al calor debido sobre todo al clima frío de las islas Hébridas, comenzó a sentirse incómodo y acabó soltando a reshiram por pura inercia. En cuanto se vio libre, el dragón blanco se sacudió, logrando quitarse de encima al hébrido negro, y salió del agua. Acto seguido se dio la vuelta, encarándole, y le lanzó un último pulso dragón que le golpeó en los morros con la suficiente fuerza como para sumergirle en el agua, donde no lo volvió a ver.

Tras eso reshiram se quedó ahí, jadeando entrecortadamente y aleteando débilmente, a muy pocos metros del agua y sintiéndose terriblemente cansado. Quiso moverse y dirigirse a la orilla pero, en ese momento, la superficie del agua borboteó y, de golpe y porrazo, el hébrido negro reapareció con las fauces abiertas y dirigiéndose directamente hacia él y su cabeza. Reshiram estaba demasiado cansado como para poder moverse siquiera, viéndolo venir con gesto resignado y con Hermione ocupando su mente.

Sin embargo algo más se movió en el agua y, antes de que le alcanzara, una serie de tentáculos rodearon de improviso al dragón negro de ojos lilas y le empujaron hacia abajo. Éste trató de defenderse, pero un par de tentáculos aprisionaron su hocico y varios pares más le inmovilizaron tanto las patas como las alas, impidiéndole moverse por completo. De esta manera, el enorme cuerpo del dragón fue arrastrado hasta el fondo del lago por una criatura casi el doble de grande que él, esta vez sin volverlo a ver otra vez. Reshiram suspiró, aliviado, y juntando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban voló hasta la orilla, cerca del muelle de los botes. Nada más llegar se dejó caer al suelo, agotado, y en ese justo momento vio a Hermione acercándose a él con gesto horrorizado y lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Reshiram! ¡Oh, dios santo, reshiram! ¿¡Qué te han hecho?! ¡Resiste, por favor!

La chica hizo todo lo posible por él, cerrando todas las heridas abiertas con magia y secándole, pero aun así estaba muy débil. Ron se acercó a él y sugirió.

-¡Llevémosle con Charlie, rápido, él podrá ayudarle!

Por su parte Harry marchaba hacia el castillo con un frasquito en la mano, sin embargo en ese momento la voz de Voldemort volvió a resonar en sus mentes, torturándolos un poco más.

-Habéis luchado con valor. Lord Voldemort sabe apreciar eso, sin embargo habéis sufrido muchas bajas. Para demostraros que soy compasivo voy a retirar mis tropas. Atended a vuestros heridos, enterrad a vuestros muertos. Y ahora me dirijo a ti, Harry Potter. Has permitido que los demás luchen por ti, tomen el daño en tu lugar, y no has sido capaz de enfrentarte a mí directamente. Voy a esperar en el bosque Prohibido, si no vienes iré yo personalmente a buscarte y mataré a todo aquel que se atreva a interponerse entre nosotros. Tienes una hora.

Tras eso reshiram no pudo más y se desmayó ante los llamados desesperados de Hermione.

* * *

Tras una eternidad dormido, o al menos esa fue la sensación que le dio, reshiram abrió lentamente los ojos, al tiempo que se situaba.

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy?

-¡Reshiram! ¡Oh, gracias a dios, estaba preocupadísima! ¿Cómo te encuentras?-inquirió Hermione a su lado.

-Me duele todo…-gimió el dragón, muy adolorido.

-Tranquilo, reshiram, no te muevas, descansa, un hébrido negro no da precisamente caricias-le indicó Charlie, mientras trataba sus heridas.

El dragón se volvió a recostar, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba en el gran comedor, el cual se había convertido en un improvisado campamento, con multitud de alumnos y profesores heridos, además de algunos muertos. Vio a Remus y Tonks juntos y tapados y sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago, y no eran los únicos, puesto que Fred, el hermano de Ron, el cual lloraba junto con su familia, se sumaba también a la lista. El dragón cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo se mareaba.

-¿Estás bien?-inquirió ella, acercándose a él.

-Ve con Ron, te necesita ahora mismo.

-Pero… ¿estarás bien?

-Sí, tranquila, ve… tú también, Charlie.

-Dame un momento, aún no he terminado contigo-pidió el chico, manteniendo la compostura.

Una vez que terminó con las curas y tras vendar la última herida, fueron para allá, al verla venir Ron se aferró a ella llorando amargamente y ella le consoló lo mejor posible. Por su parte reshiram cerró los ojos con gesto aprensivo. Si hubiera estado ahí, podría haberles salvado la vida. Sin embargo el hebrideo negro lo había tenido demasiado ocupado como para atender nada más. Y si no habría sido por esa cosa del lago, al final no lo hubiera contado.

Ron, Hermione y la gran mayoría de los que habían estado luchando se encontraban allí y por las cercanías, sin embargo no veía a Harry por ninguna parte. Cuando los dos regresaron con él, el dragón inquirió preocupado.

-¿Dónde está Harry?

Ante esa pregunta a Hermione se le quebró el gesto, echándose sobre él y llorando en silencio. Ron fue el que le explicó todo.

-Se ha entregado. No nos ha dicho las razones, pero… espero que haya sido por algo importante.

Reshiram se quedó estático, sin comprender del todo lo que le acababan de decir. Pero era un hecho, Harry no estaba, por lo que no había lugar a la duda. Hermione lloraba en su pecho sin consuelo, y eso era más que suficiente para creerle. El dragón bajó la cabeza con gesto mustio. Otra vez sucedía. Todos en los que confiaba y conectaba acababan muriendo de alguna forma u otra. Ya sólo faltaba que Hermione fuera la siguiente para romper lo poco que le quedaba de cordura. Pero no, no podía pensar así. Era el adalid de la verdad, y aunque no estaba en su mejor momento debía de actuar como tal. Por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho más, habló.

-En ese caso debemos confiar en él. Dudo mucho que se haya rendido así sin más, si lo ha hecho habrá sido por alguna razón.

Tanto Ron como Hermione asintieron, aunque la chica siguió agitada aun a pesar de su aparente calma. Por mucho que les pesara el hecho en sí, debían de esperar y ver qué ocurría a continuación. Era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

-¡Expelliarmus!

-¡Diffindo!

-¡Bombarda!

-¡Avada kedavra!

-¡A mi hija no, zorra!

Todo a su alrededor era un caos, sin embargo reshiram apenas podía hacer gran cosa debido a sus heridas; si se movía, un dolor intenso le recorría todo el cuerpo, por lo que quedarse quieto era lo único que podía hacer. El único ataque capaz de realizar en esas circunstancias era psíquico, y agazapado en una esquina trató de alcanzar a todo mortífago que se le ponía por delante, cogiéndolo de improviso y lanzándolo por la ventana más próxima. Más no podía hacer. Se sentía muy inútil en esos momentos, pero aun así hizo todo lo posible por luchar.

En cuanto a lo que había desencadenado la lucha en sí, no lo tenía del todo claro. Al parecer Harry seguía vivo, pero no se le veía por ninguna parte, y a Voldemort tampoco. La lucha se concentraba en el gran comedor, y por lo que pudo saber muchos mortífagos salieron en desbandada al comprobar que el chico seguía vivo, dando a entender en qué se regía su lealtad. Todo se precipitaba hacia el inminente final. Y debían ganar a toda costa.

En ese momento, y al otro lado del gran comedor, vio a Bellatrix siendo despachada por una furiosa Molly Weasley y, en ese momento, un aullido atroz resonó por el gran comedor. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Voldemort estaba allí repartiendo avadas kedavras a diestro y siniestro con todo lo que se le ponía a tiro. Se le veía más furioso que nunca, pero también muy asustado, por lo que reshiram asumió que ya no tenía ningún horrocrux que lo mantuviera con vida. Decidió entonces echar el resto y, en cuanto lo tuvo a tiro, lo cogió con psíquico y lo arrastró ante él. Voldemort se quedó de una pieza al verle, mascullando alucinado.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Sigues vivo?!

-Pues ya ves, fue una charla de lo más fructífera. Se acabó, Voldemort. Todo termina aquí.

-¡Jamás! ¡Sólo yo viviré por siempre!

-¿Ah, sí? entonces díselo a él.

Acto seguido lo lanzó al centro del gran comedor, donde se encontraba Harry varita en alto y dispuesto a todo; comenzaron entonces una acalorada discusión en la cual Harry le fue contando paso a paso cómo hizo para derrotarle desde bastidores, mientras Voldemort creía que tan solo huía. El señor oscuro sabía muy bien lo desprotegido que estaba y trataba de justificarse constantemente, pero el chico tumbó todas y cada una de sus suposiciones rápida y contundentemente. Incluso llegó a sugerirle que se arrepintiera un poquito, pero esa fue suficiente provocación para él.

-¡Avada kedavra!

-¡Expelliarmus!

Ambos hechizos chocaron y, por un instante, se mantuvieron en igualdad de condiciones en cuanto a fuerza se refería; por un instante el rayo verde rebasó a la varita prestada de Harry, pero entonces, en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente al chico, el hechizo reculó, como si le hubiera reconocido, y se precipitó sobre un aterrorizado Voldemort que no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Un resplandor verdoso se echó sobre él y, justo después, el señor oscuro se desplomó en el suelo, muerto. Y esta vez de verdad.

Una explosión de vítores y júbilo llenó entonces el gran comedor, al tiempo que todo el mundo agasajaba a Harry; el resto de mortífagos que quedaban huyeron o bien se rindieron, siendo capturados rápidamente. Reshiram dejó escapar un aullido de victoria. Habían vencido. La verdad había prevalecido. Y a partir de ahí reshiram podía respirar tranquilo.

* * *

Se viene doblete, así que seguid leyendo para las notas finales.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

 **La verdad en el corazón**

-¿Estarás bien?

-Sí, sí, tranquila, Hagrid cuidará de mí, no te preocupes.

-Me sabe mal, pero he de ir a buscar a mis padres a Australia, y poner todos mis asuntos en orden… quiero además terminar los estudios, así que volveré igualmente.

-Entonces yo te esperaré aquí.

Había pasado un par de semanas desde la derrota de Voldemort y, tras mucho ahínco y multitud de reparos ejecutados, Hogwarts volvía a ser la que era una vez más. Por su parte reshiram seguía recuperándose de su pelea con el hébrido negro, y todavía le dolía un poco algunas de sus heridas. Incluso Charlie le dijo que le quedarían secuelas, especialmente una cicatriz en la frente producto del primer golpe que le dio que no cerraría del todo bien al no poder ser tratado rápidamente.

-Bueno, míralo así, al menos ahora tienes algo en común con Harry…

-Muy graciosa… aunque la suya es más vistosa.

Los dos se rieron con la complicidad tan característica que tenían, y el dragón no pudo evitar mirarla con infinito cariño. De todos los héroes de la verdad a los que guio, ella había sido sin duda el más especial de todos.

-Bueno, pues yo me voy yendo ya. Descansa ¿vale?

-Tú también, Hermione.

La chica le abrazó con fuerza y, tras eso, se dirigió a la salida para poder desaparecerse allí. El dragón suspiró, dejando pasar el tiempo y cerrando los ojos con gesto cansado. Necesitaba descansar y él mismo lo notaba, por lo que se dejó llevar por el estado de duermevela en el que se encontraba. Los sonidos de los jardines de Hogwarts le acunaban y tranquilizaban, sumiéndole en un tranquilo sueño.

Sin embargo, al cabo de unos pocos minutos en esa pose, notó cómo los sonidos enmudecían, siendo sustituidos por otros más extraños. Se oía un gran tumulto, mucha gente yendo y viniendo, carros siendo empujados y un extraño sonido de vapor en el aire. Se oyó entonces un agudo silbido, sucedido por muchas despedidas de todo tipo y el sonido de un tren en marcha.

Abrió entonces los ojos y, para su sorpresa, se encontró a todas luces en lo que parecía una estación de tren; al fondo, uno de color rojo y negro se alejaba rápidamente soltando humo blanco de su chimenea, y en el andén ya no quedaba nadie excepto por una sola persona. Una mujer alta, de pelo castaño ondulado y ensutada en una gabardina de color caqui le daba la espalda. Su solo porte y presencia le resultaba extrañamente familiar y, sin poder evitarlo, inquirió.

-¿Hermione?

Fue entonces cuando la mujer se dio la vuelta, confirmando sus sospechas; era ella, pero mucho más mayor, así a ojo tendría al menos unos treinta y pocos años, pero su sonrisa y el cariño con el que le miraba era inconfundible para él.

-Reshiram…

Los dos se acercaron el uno al otro, para sorpresa del dragón descubrió que ya estaba completamente recuperado y no le dolía nada, pudiendo volar y moverse sin problemas salvo por la alargada cicatriz inclinada a un lado de su frente. Sin decir nada, la mujer le abrazó con asombrosa fuerza y cariño, recreándose en el momento y dejando escapar los segundos.

En un momento dado ella se separó, dirigiéndose a él.

-Pensaba que no te vería nunca más… desapareciste de repente hace diecinueve años ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Ante eso el dragón no supo muy bien qué decir, sin embargo supo al instante a qué se refería; saltos temporales como ese habían sido recurrentes de un tiempo a esa parte desde que fue absorbido por ese extraño umbral por primera vez, pero nunca antes había hecho uno tan grande como ese. Aun así decidió ser sincero con ella, murmurando de seguido.

-Lo siento, debo de haber dado otro salto…

-¿Salto? ¿A qué te refieres?

-A la razón por la que estoy aquí y estuve antes en West Elizabeth. Ese extraño umbral me trajo hasta aquí y el tiempo pasa de forma distinta para mí. Estaba en Hogwarts poco después de que tú te fueras, cerré los ojos y, de repente, ahora estoy aquí. Suena a locura, lo sé, pero es así…

Aun así la mujer esbozó una tranquila sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-Lo sé, tranquilo, siempre lo supe de alguna forma. Eres tan especial, reshiram, tan único, que sólo algo que no conocemos podría haberte traído hasta aquí. No sabes bien lo importante que has sido para mí… y ni decir tiene que te quiero con toda mi alma.

Sus palabras emocionaron ampliamente al dragón, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír; envolvió a la mujer entre sus alas, murmurando de seguido.

-Yo también, Hermione. Nunca antes había conectado tanto con alguien, tu verdad me atrajo con fuerza, y demostraste ser una heroína fiel y extraordinariamente fuerte. Buscaste tu verdad a través de los ideales, y eso te permitió alcanzar la verdad. Gracias, Hermione.

-No, reshiram, gracias a ti. Ahora el mundo mágico respira en paz, y tú nos ayudaste a llegar la victoria.

-Por supuesto, eso es lo que hago después de todo.

Ante eso los dos se rieron confidentemente, diciéndoselo todo en nada. En un momento dado, la mujer comentó.

-No sé por qué esto se siente como una despedida… aun así no me inquieta, porque sé que en mi verdad tú vivirás por siempre.

-Y tú estarás siempre en mi corazón.

Hermione no pudo más y le dio otro abrazo, que se sintió como el último; reshiram agachó la cabeza, juntando sus mejillas, al tiempo que ella se las cogía y le daba un cariñoso beso en la frente, concretamente en su cicatriz. Se miraron a los ojos, sabiéndolo entonces y la chica susurró.

-Adiós… buen viaje.

-Adiós.

Finalmente Hermione se marchó y desapareció tras una pared de ladrillos cercana; reshiram suspiró, sintiéndose más lleno que nunca. Y entonces, como si hubiera sido un llamado, el umbral reapareció de seguido a su lado, esta vez sin ningún tipo de prisa, lo que le permitió verlo un poco mejor. Tenía forma de embudo, era blanco, y poseía un vórtice en el centro por el que debía pasar. Miró hacia delante, el tren ya no estaba, pero supo que una parte de él se quedaría en ese castillo. Y, sin miedo ni dudas, se adentró en el umbral, dejando atrás la estación.

* * *

(Continúa en _El viaje de reshiram_ )

* * *

¡Y ya está, se acabó por fin! Y sí, después de todo el desarrollo que han tenido tanto reshiram como Hermione, debía de acabar con una despedida más apropiada. Con Jack no pudo hacerlo, así que le debía una en condiciones, y aquí está. Me ha gustado mucho cómo me ha quedado, y aunque la trama no difiere mucho de la que ya conocemos, espero que haya sido entretenido de leer. Como ejercicio de desarrollo de personajes, que era principalmente lo que quería hacer con este crossover, ha sido muy enriquecedor y estoy satisfecho con el resultado. Es lo que tiene trabajar con una obra ya terminada, que ya conocemos el resultado, pero la adición de reshiram le ha dado un aire distinto. No será lo mismo con el siguiente crossover, eso sí, pero daré más detalles en el siguiente capítulo de la historia troncal, _El viaje de reshiram_ , donde habrá un capítulo de interludio previo al siguiente crossover y donde os contaré más cosas. Por lo que dirigíos allí. ¡Ahora nos leemos!


End file.
